Mikomi Uzumaki and The Olympians
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: AU of "Return of the Heroine". Sargeras finally defeated by second after sent Mikomi to the past. But the Dragon Aspect face Obito with Gedo Mazo ready to absorb her and become a god. In the end Mikomi was smirking and unleash her trap absorbing Obito and Juubi become return as Primordial Goddess since she was Ootsutsuki Kaguya now she appears in a another Mythology Greek...
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Summary:****After end battle with Sargeras. The Akatsuki or more like Obito summon Gedo Mazo thought absorb Mikomi will free One-Eyed God Juubi but the result was reversal. She became the new Juubi and kill the Last Uchiha and ending in another dimension but Sargeras even defeated take his Legion follow right behind. WARNING: THIS STORY IS TAKE PARTS OF The Blind Descent of Heart and Death of the Force and The Return of the Heroine. Good/Dark/Gray FemNaru. GODLIKE! FemNaru**

**Prologue 00: The Beginning of the End:**

"**DAMN IT YOU DRAGON ASPECT OF GOD!"** exclaimed the Dark Titan Sargeras as fall into the ground and his enemy is Ancora Windrunner the Dragon Aspect of Gods was blessing by Titan Pantheon that once was Sargeras' brothers and sisters. Ancora can turn in her Titan height if she wants while using humanoid form or hybrid form (you know with tails, horns, dragon feet claws and larger six wings). But currently she isn't using Titan heights only thing she is using is her Dragon Form.

In her Dragon Form she is more 770 feet tall as her six wings larger angelical wings, ten tails with sharp curve blade in the tip as her scales are white with blue-greenish patterns and her exposed boned are yellow golden like claws, feet claws, the curved blade at tip of her tails, spike/spines and her horns, what is more elegant and majestic is her rainbow gold eyes with jewels of each Dragon Aspect.

"_Your terror is over-"_ Ancora was interrupted by another demon howl and she turn to the source and saw a statue with nine eyes with ten horn on his back, the statue looks like is wearing monk dress but there is a human at top of statue's head.

"JUUBI NO AKIRYUU I WILL HAVE YOUR POWERS AND BECOME A GOD!" exclaimed a crazy greed that calls Uchiha Obito with left eye Rinnegan in full mature form and right eye is Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan with combine of his Magenkyou Sharingan and Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan of Uchiha Madara.

Obito made series hand seals with such high speed as the demon statue drop its jaw almost mechanical as soon the jaw drop ten blue chakra dragons with red eyes fly toward Dragon Mikomi as she just stand there while Obito was so blind by his greed and impatient to become new Juubi Jinchuuriki didn't notice the smirk was crossing her face.

When the blue chakra-like dragon hit Dragon Mikomi and quickly prisoned her like Water Prison Jutsu of Zabuza or Kisame.

"Finally! The Juubi's Powers is my!At last I AM A GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The crazy Obito cried loudly with insane smirk on his face but suddenly stop when Mikomi laugh like was a joke for what he did it.

"_Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! Its amaze me. How you can be such gullible fool which why you didn't notice I already perform a reversal of Extraction Seal. So instead you absorb the statue and myself along with _all_ Bijuu Contained it, except for Kyuubi because I already absorbed the Yin and Yang Kyuubi no Yoko. In the end, I am the winner. So bye-bye,"_ said a smirking Dragon Aspect of God and she started to glow so brightly with divine energy and the holy light start consume all its surround as consume the Gedo Mazo and Uchiha Obito.

"NO! NOOO! MY PLANS ALL ARE RUING DAMN IT YOU UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE MIKOMI! DAMN IT YOU AND YOUR CLAN!" scream the soon dead or consumed Obito as so then Mikomi absorb not just Juubi and all its powers and became the New Juubi along with Uchiha Obito with the power of Rinnegan and Sharingan are now her dispose to use as tools.

(Far Away from Mikomi's Location)

"What was that?" asked Uchiha Sasuke as he become Hokage after he promise to Mikomi that he will take Mikomi's Dream and become Hokage for _her_ and pay all crimes that Konoha committed against her and Uzu no Kuni which he did it. Mikomi and Gaara are sincere surprise by his act and he indeed feel guilty for hurting her in Valley of the End so Mikomi give a last chance as well Gaara since both were Jinchuurikis.

Suddenly a very massive dragon burst out inside of the holy light and they saw a Dragon flaps its six wings and ascend to a portal that appears in the skies.

"Where the Uzumaki?" asked Tsuchikage and he as his fellow kages saw the Dragon almost reach the portal.

"She gone and she saved us thanks to her sacrifice," said Gaara as others Kages knew that he was right and last they saw the dragon was he completely passes through the portal.

(Yancy Academy, Classroom – One Hour Later)

"Class we have a new student her name is…" said the teacher.

"Mikomi Uzumaki," answered the new student named Mikomi Uzumaki as she replied with beautiful smile makes every boy blushing with some girls fuming jealously at her beauty or for take attention of the boys.

She is twelve again not like when she was little about three years ago after take by Jedi Master Yoda to train in her Jedi Arts but her ancestors Anneth Skywalker the famous Darth Revan and Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile are her descends appears after she show the Jedi Master her life as Sylvanas Windrunner and all events of Azeroth from the beginning of the creation and the end of Deathwing then her brutal fight with Titan Sargeras as well the blessing to become a Titan thanks to Titan Pantheons or Guardian Titans of Azeroth or The Travelers. During her first days in Jedi Temple in Coruscant, she first was teaching by Cin Drallig to how to handle a Lightsaber, but the Demon Hellhound Master Hahkar but in the end Mikomi ended the fight even she was blind.

The next thing she did is turn into wisp then fly into a cold planet that belong to a blue skin red-eyes people called Chiss. In their home planet which is close Unknown Regions. Right there! There is a hidden temple with massive and height temple with two images one with Revan another is Meetra. Mikomi choose to see her own life as DARTH REVAN and then after experience she lives JEDI EXILE. She also meet the Ones, The Father, The Son and the Daughter, she pass with success all their with impressive show of skills and truly understandable of what is the TRUE FORCE make more than happy to welcome her in their secret realm.

But this isn't important right now.

Mikomi as twelve years still has same haircut style as Sylvanas', curve/wave blonde hair, the long hair reach down level of her waist. She use tight blue jeans with brow leather belt wrapped around waist as her rear look like are shaking every step she took (her breast are no difference). She has D-Cup, dark blue boots, use a black t-shirt with Forsaken Symbol on her chest like a crest.

She still wearing her two favorite necklace one is Alleria's Necklace that give to her after her death another has green crystal that once belong to Shodaime Hokage also provide her extra Senjutsu energy from the nature to provide her more connect to the earth or to the nature itself.

It was hard but needed a lot patience and meditation.

The blue pears in her golden necklace and the green crystal glow with beautiful mystical glare from the sun. She had such angel face with sensual lips that seduce anyone and bind them to her will like Succubus.

This is now Mikomi's adventure and new life.

And her guts says won't be normal for long.


	2. Mythology and Mrs Dodds

**Chapter 01: Mythology and Mrs. Dodds:**

"Mr. Jackson can you tell me about this picture is showing?" asks.

"W-well is Kronos the God of Gods-"

"God?" said with raise eyebrow.

"Titan. I mean Titan and he…" as Percy has very trouble, no! Difficult to find a answer and Mikomi decide to save him from embarrassing.

"Titan Kronos receive a prophecy from his father Oranus the Titan of Universe. As prophecy speak about his children will overthrow Kronos. Rhea save her son, Zeus, and hide him from her husband. Over years, Zeus trick his father that make him throw up his brethren out from wet organic _that_ aka system digestive-"

"EEeeewww!" squeak the girls.

"And together they defeat Kronos and his Titans by sealing them forever in Tartarus…And Happy END!" Mikomi answer with matter-fact tone.

"Yes but isn't completely prove that indeed happen, yet," said as he saw Mikomi smirk in playful manner.

"Well maybe we could ask them about details," Mikomi joked as some of her classmates laugh at her joke but she notice that Grover and froze in spot.

'_What they are hidden?'_ Mikomi thought as she frowning but before she can anything she sense an Undead Shade communicated in her thoughts _'What did you have to report little Shade?'_

'_**My Dark Lady. I been wander around this Academy as I suspect **_**there**_** is something unnatural aura surround the teachers and that two kids. Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood,'**_Ancora's Shade report as he project his voice in his Dark Lady's mind.

'_Percy and Grover indeed had strange aura precisely and Mrs. Dodds has also strange aura too, mwahahahahahaha'_ thought Mikomi with mentally laugh in the end.

'_**My Lady?'**_ the Shade asked in his link.

'_No nothing I just find something very funny please continue,'_ Mikomi command through her link with the Shade.

'_**Yes, Percy Jackson smells like seaweed and Grover smell like goat anthropoid or like Satyrs of Azeroth. While the Ms. Dodds has dead aura and smell like centaur one of our world Azeroth,'**_ Shade replied.

'_Hm…This started get interesting, continue your investigation and this time summon more Shades alongside with some Ghouls and Acolytes'_ Mikomi command her Shade.

'_**But why are you preparing some kind war?'**_ The Shade asked but quickly frozen when he felt a cold glare from The Dark Lady aimed at him.

'_Don't. Ever. Question. __**ME AGAIN!'**_ Mikomi said by her tone said there is now room to argue.

'_**My sight is yours,'**_ thought the Shade quickly vanish completing his task.

The soon the Shade vanishes the bell rings as every class get out but ask Mikomi and Percy to stay for small talk.

"I will wait for you outside Percy Mikomi," Grover said.

"Okay thanks dude," Percy said.

"You two must learn how to answer my questions,"

"About the Titans?" Percy asked while Mikomi want urging bashing his head with something

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it," replied.

"Oh," Percy mumbled.

"What you two learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expected you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best both of you. Percy Jackson, Mikomi Uzumaki."

Mikomi could sense Percy's anger on Mr. Bunner, so she decide answer his question before something bad will happen or an emotional scare. "It is great," she replied the professor's question.

Percy mumbled something trying and they left to eat.

"Percy, go ahead, I will meet you later," Mikomi said as Percy saw her take oppose direction.

"Where you going?" Percy asked as she stop turn only her head with kind/warm smile that cause him to blush..

"Something. Personal. Don't worry I will be right back," Mikomi said and she kissing a soft kiss on his cheek make him blushing like tomato but she did saw that because she spin her hips to same direction that she choose earlier.

Once she was alone and walking down the aisle her blue eyes began glow then become blood red as she raise one hand close to her head then slapped fingers soon disappears in swirling whirlpool like Body Flicker Jutsu or Shunshin no Jutsu.

(With Percy and Grover – Ten Minutes Ago)

Percy soon joined Grover and they sat on the edge of a Fountain. It was away from others so they couldn't be bothering and Percy didn't like be part of this school in the first place.

"You get detention again?" Grover asked.

"Nah," He replied. "Not from Bunner. I just wish he'd laid off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius like Komi."

"Komi?" Grover said with a knowing smile as he tease cause Percy snapped out at his friend.

"Shut up!" cause Grover laugh as none notice a red slitted eye observe them before disintegrated.

(With Mikomi – Same Time)

'_So Per-chan has a crush over little me. How Kawaii!'_ Mikomi though as she giggles after she saw Percy's face get so red by Grover's tease.

The Former Ranger-General of Silvermoon was walking back to eat when she saw Nancy Bobofit annoying or more like bulling Percy. That act makes Mikomi's eyes turning into a cold murderer eyes as she _accidentally_ release a cold and dark presence that cause everyone, even Me. Dodds and Mr. Bunner shivering uncomfortable, when the teachers reaches the park they saw Nancy was holding back in the wrist which Mikomi's hand are responsible.

"Why do you defend these losers?" Nancy asked trying act tough. Keyword: trying. But she is shivering in fear when Mikomi's cold blue eyes become more furious

"Because they're better people than you ever will be," Mikomi coolly replied at Miss Bobofit before she could even reacted she found herself pinned on the ground with Mikomi sit on her back with left hand firmly on the head not letting go her head and same thing goes to her right shoulder with Mikomi's right hand pressing against the floor.

"And if you ever I mean EVER dare speak my friends' losers once again I promise my torture wills ten folds worse than Hades' Torture, do I make myself clear?" Mikomi demanded with cold tone that also promises a world of full pain and nightmare.

_That_ something Hades will be proud or fear her.

Grover, Ms. Dodds and Mr. Bunner have same thought even they are very scary of Mikomi.

'_Whoa! I really get feeling that she will be more than Hades, thought I glad she is not my enemy,'_ Grover thought.

'_I can't stop to trembling I must stay away from her she dangerous too dangerous that I can deal with it,'_ thought like scary kitten aka Ms. Dodds as she know if she mess up with her why her guts tell her she will suffer before she and her sisters could rebuild.

'_She is…What she is?!'_ thought a shaking Mr. Bunner as he don't want be her enemy or worse her prey.

"Y-YES! I GOT IT!" Nancy exclaimed as she was so scary as the beautiful blonde with body of a vixen or rabbit releases Nancy from her grasp but she was again pull by back of her neck as Mikomi lean her head with sensual mouth close to her ears.

"Good but if you do again. I have punish my little plaything~" Mikomi speak with such huskily voice as she smirk at fragile Nancy when she linking her tongue in her cheek gave cold chills in Nancy's spine then the next unexpected thing was that Mikomi give her a pecks in the lips before truly release Nancy and walking away leaving behind a scary and blushing Nancy Bobofit.

The bully girl was tamed and humiliate by a sexy blondie teenager.

It's also scary and confuses everyone how somebody so sweet as Mikomi can become such ruthless and sadistic person than just couples seconds become again a sweet and caring person.

Indeed it's very scary when someone is bipolar as Mikomi.

(After Twelve Minutes)

Mikomi move away and secretly follow Miss Dodds after she ask Percy something where did he hide it. She, Ms. Dodds, isn't looking human either as her eyes glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into claws/talons. Her jacked melted into large leathery wings. She was a shriveled hag with but wings and claws and mouth full of yellow teeth/fangs.

"Miss Dodds? Whoa!" Percy saw his teacher's transformation.

"Where is it?" She asked as she tried attacking him a surprise Mikomi (a bit) that he somehow manages to dodge her. He tried run away from her. "I won't ask again. Where is it?"

Mikomi could see Percy is confused and scary for his life as suddenly the monster Dodds was fly away until breaks the wall as Percy didn't think twice and run away.

Miss Dodds slowing rises and growling in frustration. She then saw the responsible for hitting her and let her pray run away. Give a good look the person wasn't human.

She has very pale blue skin, long snails like her talons, red glowing eyes also has black circles around her eyes sign of insomnia. Her snails are make-up with dark navy, dying blonde hair that floats in undersea. The lips are same as her snails. She wears an old ruin tattered white dress, gray skull around her waist, another pair of golden bracelets with skull around her both pulses. A pair of circles around her arms closes to her shoulders. Her neck are wearing two necklaces like one Mikomi possess. And for last detail she has a very long point ears.

"Who are you ghost!" demanded an angry monster Dodds.

"_**If you must know, I am the Banshee Queen of the Undead Forsaken Army, and I am your DEMISE!"**_ said the Banshee Queen.

"I li-Aaargh!" Miss Dodds could finish her sentence because she was attacked by a green bold from the Banshee.

"_**You talk too much worm,"**_ said the Banshee Queen before saw the monster teacher slowing stand up with angry face. _**"Such scowl face if continue with this soon you have wrinkled but let get over it with this. Banshee Scream!"**_

Miss Dodds is so furious how this horrible ghost dares to insult her that greenish bolt hurt like bitch! Now, she saw the Banshee Queen inhale all oxygen in her ghostly lungs then let out and a loudly squeal so thin that cause the electricity get overload and lambs immediately broke as windrows has spider-webs as cracks then finally the window split out in shattered in pieces while the monster Ms. Dodds clenched her ears because the scream is very thin and horribly is like her soul is shattering in pieces like glass and her soul quivering in fear.

This didn't take a half minute and the monster couldn't take any more so she vanishes by a dark mist.

The Banshee stops to scream as she pants a bit, she breath in and out a cold stream.

"_**That's a shame. I hope The Kindly Ones will be a challenge. After all, she is the leader such disappointed monster, my sisters could easily destroy you,"**_ The Banshee Queen of the Forsaken commented sign once again before she float to wide broke window and saw Grover talking to Percy. She smile warmly at sight of the two then she disappear by using whirlwind vortex.

(Eight Minutes Later)

Mikomi saw Nancy boring again as she about kick her ass again when she mention Miss Kerr as Mikomi and Percy doesn't recall any teacher called Kerr.

Percy was about to ask but Mikomi stop him.

"No time Percy is about to rain," said Mikomi as cold winds hit their skin and some rain drops falling from the sky as its slowing grow fast.

(With Mikomi, Unknown Place or Personal Pocked Dimensional)

"What is your game professor Bunner?" Mikomi asked more to herself than to anyone.

She watch Percy asking about Miss Dodds and Mister Bunner look confuse like he never her but Mikomi know somehow he was faking that for sure before her energy crystal ball change to something that interesting her.

As something big will going to happen.

"What do you think my _'Eye'_?" Mikomi ask without look back only feels presence of her Shade.

"_**Percy saw only your Banshee Form as for other their minds are changed or better word. Brainwashed…Master, why don't erase Percy's memories?"**_ The Eye of Dark Lady asked.

The Eye of Dark Lady or Eye of Sylvanas/Ancora is a Special Shade that can fight like strong Elder Voidwalker.

"Because I have the feeling that something big is going to happen and Percy will be part of this big event," Mikomi replied before she smirk a dangerous one. "This world is not boring as I thought. Hehehehe, this is start of a new **adventure of a new beginning."** Mikomi said with her Dark Lady-like voice as her left eye into EMS (Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan).

The Sharingan that once belong to Obito before get absorbed with eye fuse with EMS of Madara.


	3. Adventure, Clue & Interesting

**Chapter 02: Adventure, Clue & Interesting:**

After the accident with monster Dodds everything was normal except for Percy. For the rest of the year he was a bit put off by the revelation of Miss Dodds was never existed. In her place was Miss Kerr a perky blonde woman. Every couple days so often Percy bring subject of Miss Dodds and everyone think-No look at him like he was crazy and he started believe on them. But this believe just bring the subject of Miss Dodds when Grover always hesitate before denying it.

Percy (and Mikomi) knew that he was lying.

Mikomi this time didn't care for matter. Those strangers' causes always happen to her. But she knew something will going to happen and she only had to do is wait.

Her problem was Percy. Mikomi tell him that she was that whom saved him from Dodds but also warn that she wasn't dead only able turn into things. She explain to him the Humans, Elves, Orcs, Taurens, undead, Forsakens, Dragons and others from creatures in Azeroth.

At first he didn't believe but after she turns in her Banshee Form. He did believe her now.

(Next Two Hours)

Percy was gritted his teeth nervous because he saw how he got D-F scores as Grover get C-F. Mikomi in other hand had had real experience so she got A-A+.

Mikomi snapped her thoughts to see Percy trying study with Mythology book.

"I don't get it!" Percy said with scratching his head before throw the book across the room but Mikomi catch. "I can't understand."

"Just keeping trying Percy. I know you can do this," Mikomi said with encourage smile.

"Thanks for the support Komi," Percy said as he didn't notice a slightly glint in Mikomi's eyes before she gave his book back.

"What the problem Percy~?" She asked with sultry tone that makes his face flush.

"W-what d-difference between Chi-Chiron and- and Ch-Charon?" Percy asks with stuttering as causes Mikomi blinks twice.

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their names," Mikomi answered as thing was really simple.

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Bunner for real? I'm sure he will help you."

"Yeah, okay, thanks," Percy said getting up from the desk and Mikomi use Dark Blink leaving black and purple behind.

(With and Grover - Few Minutes Passed)

Percy was three steps from the door a voice belongs Grover's voice "…Worried about Percy and Mikomi, sit."

Percy leaned slightly to hear their conversation while Mikomi use the shadow to cover her presence.

"…Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Bunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Mikomi – There is something different about her."

"But Percy…"

"His imagination," said Mr. Bunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

'_I knew it; the school is under of some kind illusion. Thanks to my fierce insists as well my Sharingan or my Shinju's Eye,'_ Mikomi thought.

"Sir, I…I can't fail is my duty again," Grover's voice choked with emotion and Mikomi feel but for him. "You know what that mean."

"You haven't failed yet, Grover,"Mr. Bunner kindly said. "I should have seen her for she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall-"

Suddenly Percy dropped his book and hit the floor with a thud... His eyes widened in panic.

'_Percy as much I like . !'_ Mikomi thought before she quickly grabbed his arms and books. She use her Staff of Blinks to warp away.

(With Bunner, Alone)

Mr. Bunner went back to his office and close the door. "I thought was Percy-" He murmured. Suddenly light went off.

'_What happened with light?'_ thought Bunner.

"How interesting," a female voice said front the dark.

Mr. Bunner turned his head to voice's source. "Who is there?" he asked. Then a dark figure appears before him.

Bunner shook his head in believe in disbelief and said. "Mikomi?" He saw Mikomi was different as she as mystical color eyes as one is right eye is blue and the left is red, glowing in energy, and they are cold and calculative. As for expression are so dark and emotionless.

"Hello Mr. Bunner – Care to explain what's going on here? And don't dare lie to me or my Forsaken Shade will burst your head," She said such coolly and she point with an index finger to Forsaken Shade beside Mr. Bunner.

He was shock to see a black skinned black bones this Shade has spikes in the elbows and on his back, as well in his shoulders. In place of four fingers are long claws. The eyes are blue also hold nothing just hollow look.

It's kind very scary thing.

Mr. Bunner sighed. He took a card from pocket and gave to the Shade and Shade then drop to his mistress.

"_**That's was very wise Mister. Oh! Don't ever cross with Dark Lady of the Forsaken. So be well. Mr. Chiron."**_ Shade said and he and his master vanish again and leave a shock and disbelief face of Mr. Bunner.

(Mikomi's Personal Pocked Dimensional)

Mikomi saw the card as she it was written in the Greek and thankfully she knew Greek.

xxx

**HALF-BLOOD CAMP,**

**HALF-BLOOD HILL,**

**LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK**

**(800) 009-0009**

xxx

It was some kind address of the Summer Camp. "What is this? A Summer Camp?" Mikomi asked herself or no one particular. "But is the place the answer all my question and answer."

(With Mr. Bunner – Some Time)

"W-What? How?" He asked saw Mikomi and Shade vanishes but the Shade said that she is Dark Lady of the Forsaken.

'_So she must…No can't be! Her age doesn't make any sense!'_ thought Mr. Bunner.

(With Percy & Mikomi – Three Hour Later)

The next afternoon, Percy and Mikomi were leaving Latin Exam.

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Mikomi.

"Only for you Mikomi, for it was worst…Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all Greek and Roman names that misspelled," Percy complained as Mikomi patted his shoulder. Unfortunately Mr. Bunner called back.

For a moment, he was worried about and Mikomi's eavesdropping the night before.

"Percy, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…It's for the best," Bunner said in a kind tone while Mikomi sweat drop at his words.

'_Is he trying encouraging Percy or break his spirit? Because it my kind job to break spirit of someone, and for entertainment.'_ Mikomi thought as her sweat drop grew few centimeters.

"Okay, sir."

"No, no. Oh, compound it all. What I' m trying to say…you're not normal Percy. That's nothing -" Mr. Bunner couldn't finish his sentence.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me," Percy blurted before walking away.

"Percy-" Mr. Bunner called out, but Percy was already out.

"Take my advice, Mr. C. Always. Think. Before. You. Speak," Mikomi said as she ran to reach Percy.

(On The Last Day of Term)

Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. He was listening the others guys that one going to cruising to Caribbean for a month another going on a hiking trip to Switzerland.

Mikomi ask him where he going.

"I am going back to the city," Percy replied.

"That's cool. I already take my things Percy. I must take my taxi he already waiting for me, bye," said Mikomi as Percy was about to ask her where she going but she gave him a full blow lovely kiss in his lips!

And the boys call him lucky bastard!

Then Mikomi take her taxi.

(Inside of Taxi)

Mikomi cross her legs in such sensual manner but her cute angelical face hold no emotion as her blue eyes started to glow for moment.

"Melkisederek, we going to city," said an emotionless Mikomi.

"To protect the boy or to meet a _familiar_ face?" Melkisederek ask her and she replied.

"To a familiar face, for now."

**(A/N: Really short one doesn't it?)**


	4. Old Foe, Old Friend & a Bull?

**Chapter 03: Old Foe, Old Friend & a Bull?:**

The driver ran to New York as passing beside or side with beautiful places of the city. Soon from the beauty to dirty and dark places of the city. Melkisederek spinning softy the wheel to the left direction as the car obeyed and taxi car move to a dirty alley and stop front of a wall with metal door as there a small square space cover with a metal plate that the gatekeeper can slide away.

Above and center of the door has world art like in Microsoft Window is an Old English Text written:

**The Forsaken Shadowmoon.**

Still in the Taxi car, twist the key anticlockwise as the car died. Melkisederek turn his head toward the Forsaken Queen.

"We are here, my _Dark Lady_," Melkisederek.

"Yes, thank you, _Milky_. I going now," Mikomi said with smirk known Melkisederek hated the name in passion in response he cries in agony.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Huh? Did say something _Milky_?"

"Aaaaaaaghh!"

Melkisederek aka _Milky_ scream make even the birds flee from the agony scream.

Mikomi still smirking take her things and she sent thanks to Melkisederek while _Milky_ still had anime waterfall-like tears. She walked to the door and knocked firmly and the cover light metal slide to the left as two white eyes appears before the space horizontal.

"What do you want?" speak the rude Grunt.

"The whom who was forsaken soul and it is tough by dark light of the moon and the Shadow of the Lightning Blade Clan raises," Mikomi replied once again her eyes glow with pure power as the color are red for a moment before turn off.

The silence greet the two people before he put it back the light metal plate back then sounds and noises of metals chains hit each over another when finally the noises stop as the door open. Mikomi walk inside the building follow stairs which follow underneath of the ground as each step she took. She can listen noises of music like get louder for each step she takes ahead while a crybaby _Milky_ follow behind.

The walk through the stairs took a few minutes when at last she step the club room with flash multiple colors, loud music, neon's and etcetera. She met another Grunt as he nod in acknowledge as he open the door saw lot people dancing, bets, fights with or no weapons at all (only with fist).

Mikomi/Ancora Windrunner sweat-drop, because _Milky_ go to a guard in the stars and she going to find her friend there.

"Ok. Thanks _Milky_!" Mikomi smirk again at poor Melkisederek cry in misery.

Both follow the stairs, again, with giant words sign: VIPS Only.

Melkisederek twist the handle and a new room reveal.

(VIPS' Room - Six Minutes Later)

"It has been so long my dear sister," said the woman look gorgeous, body about twenty-four years old. "Never thought I say my little student become my sweet again!"

Mikomi/Ancora's eye twitched in annoying as she should expected, after all, this woman is master and teacher of Windrunner Sisters'.

"Master if I was you. I will shut up before **you die by something idiot!"** Mikomi said and she slowing transform to her dark form and the woman sweat nervously while she raise both hand up in defense.

"Okay PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! WHAT ARE?!—NOOOOO!"

(After One Hour)

It took a full hour to Mikomi bet out crap of her master/teacher.

"Ow! You so cruel _Sylva_," The Windrunner Sisters' Teacher and she act like a child six old.

"Oh shut up Kathris!" said the Reincarnation of Sylvanas Windrunner and Otsutsuki Kaguya as she punch in the head of her teacher.

Kathris Darkmoon it's the name of the Teacher/Master of Windrunner Sisters. She also birth at and before First Great War engaged, she has normal happiness childhood until ten. From ten she asks parents to teachers and trains to be a Ranger and they did what she asks them. In ten years, she become the first Ranger as First War start with war between Humans and Orcs planes as another Army of Orcs settlements in front of Silvermoon as Kathris Darkmoon work quickly free the prisoners, destroying catapults, sabotages their supplies by set fire as well weapons and armors. The explosives barriers also get hit by fire blazes soon the barriers explodes destroying _or_ cause critical damage at their structures: Barracks, Watch Towers, Burrows, Beastiaries, War Mills, Spirit Lodges and Altar of Storms. Not just structures were destroyed or damaged by explosion as well hundreds Orcs are slaughtered by Kathris' sabotage.

In the end, Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas were saved thanks to the first General-Ranger of Silvermoon and Savior of Quel'Thalas.

After ten years (elves can live more eight thousand years and yet few can retain their beauty and younger form), she saw wonderful potentials on all Windrunner Sisters: Alleria Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner and Vereesa Windrunner. She trains the three sisters as best she could. When pass fifteen years old the Second Great War begin once again with merciless and ruthless attack of Orcish Horde all over Lordaeron, they lose a lot like Alterac Kingdom, Hearthlen, Stratholme, almost lose Tyr's Hand. And the orcs lose once again as their leaders Orgrim Doomhammer and Gul'Dan also die but he died because Orgrim Doomhammer kills him. Also remains of Orcish Horde tried invading Quel'Thalas just like before but this time they are using Dark Portal, soon become disable thanks to honorable sacrifice of Alleria Windrunner.

Kathris Darkmoon, more to Windrunner Sisters, didn't enjoy the sacrifice of Alleria Windrunner but in the end her death and sacrifice wasn't in vain because she end the Second Great War and close of Dark Portal.

The victory indeed was hollow one but many lives were saved and spare thanks to Alleria's sacrifices.

After few hundred years has pass as the Third Great War start with Undead Scourge attacking the minor villages like Bills, Hearthlen, Andorhal and Stratholme with plagues on these villagers and capital city like Lordaeron and Stratholme were infected with plague causing the people slowing turn into undead this disease are cannot exactly why or how appears or created. However, a human-child called Arthas Menethil goes to dark path and slays his own father with Runeblade, Frostmourne.

Arthas then attacked Silvermoon as Kathris Darkmoon and Sylvanas Windrunner fighting back with everything tactic they could have in their sleeves against the Batcher, Prince of the Dammed or Traitor Prince called by citizen of Lordaeron and Batcher were named more to people of High Elves. But in the end, they all fail in misery and tur into Banshee then into Dark Rangers or Banshee Rangers by Arthas Menethil. First, Kathris takes the stab for Sylvanas and Sylvanas was the second one to die.

The Dead Scar was known for the large endless march of the Scourge in one line that destroyed two Massive Elfgates of Quel'Thalas which link/connected to bridge between Quel'Thalas and Sunstrider Isle. And Arthas finally reach Sunwell but was intercepted by Anasterian Sunstrider as the Kind unsheathe the Flame Strike Sword and Arthas with Frostmourne already unsheathed as the fire and ice clash like symphony between fire and ice.

However, Arthas Menethil manages strike down the King of Suns Anasterian Sunstrider was purge by Arthas and same day he revive Kel'Thuzad as Arch-Lich.

But enough of history about the past let's return to Sylvanas' Reincarnation and Kathris Darkmoon in the VIP Room.

"I here for business," Mikomi said with such seriously despite of body twelve years. Kathris become serious as well.

"Let's discuss then."

(After One Week)

Mikomi continue in her old ninja style jump environment and buildings to buildings. She jump forward to a crash car as well there Percy, Grover and a beautiful woman.

'_It's must be Sally Jackson, Percy's mother,'_ thought Mikomi before she saw an anthropoid creature that's look a bull humanoid or Tauren. _'A Minotaur it has been long time since I kill one.'_

(With Percy, Grover & Sally – Any Moment)

The Minotaur attack Percy but somehow Percy dodge thanks to his dyslexia acting as same dyslexia help him against Ms. Dodds' attack. Grover is knock out as Sally Jackson was about to grabbed by Minotaur when in flash the monster was flying backward until crash into boulder.

The Jacksons saw Mikomi glare coldly at beast, she wearing a black leather pant with white pattern, dark purple boots. Leather black jacked with same t shirt as she wore in the class. She also wore her ninja cloak attach with a hood. The cloak and the hood are dark purple with silver line/patterns. Small pauldrons and one quiver attach to her back, elven scimitar wrapped in her hips/waist. There daggers sheathed over her thighs where she easily can draw them. In her left hand is holding a handle of a bow. Elven Bow with excellent appearance evens its look old but also hold melancholy aura.

The Dark Bow of Agony.

Mikomi still stare for a second before rise her bow and change her pose to a master marksman stance. In her stance the bow has two bright balls. Each sphere is in each points of the bow. But Percy and Sally notice another thing not just the two bright shine spheres but as well there's no wire where she can pull and throw her arrows but the question was replied with two spheres glow in such mystery way as two energy wires are connect and form a wire that is now possible use her arrows.

Ancora/Mikomi draw one arrow from the quiver and but it rear in the energy wire then pull the arrow as energy wire twisted by the pull. While she stand ready the spheres glow in such colorless manner. The spheres are nothing just orbs like Orb of Fire, Orb of Venom, Orb of Ice, Orb of Darkness, Orb of Slow and Orb of Lightning.

The arrow began glow same affection colorless as the spheres, then the Minotaur get up let out a furious howl and charge blindly raises his fist ready. Percy was about alert Mikomi however Mikomi just stood with calm expression then she wait for a moment finally she shoot the glowing arrow right in the forehead of the Minotaur then kill the monster as well the head explore as its blood fly everywhere.

The skull of bull fall before Mikomi as she leaned only grabs the broken skull with right hand.

The Jacksons and now awaken Grover are utterly shock to see Mikomi just kill a Minotaur with headshot. And Mikomi only stare coldly at it skull or at his headless body with exploded skull as she picked it like some kind trophy or prize for kill the monster.

After five minutes a golden portal show up with Mr. C a diminutive or pet name for Mr. Chiron and a beautiful blond hair teenage girl walk in the field has same expression of Mikomi's company.

They all saw Mikomi walking to the group.

"You always had to make save your ass right Percy," said Mikomi before let down her head reveal her face shape of a heart the face cause Percy blush but fail to notice that his mother saw his blushes and soon she will tease him during some peaceful moments as mother and son.

She will have a daughter-in-law!

Percy saw that her D-cup is tight so it look bigger and curve than before as well they look like two pillows. Not just her breast but as well her butt cheek look even more curve and firm to makes her look sexier.

Thud!

Everyone saw Percy who faint with red face as Mikomi and Sally laugh at his act while others sweat drop.


	5. Lord of the Bathroom, Limbo & Demon

**Chapter 04: Lord of the Bathroom, Limbo & Demon:**

Two days later, the Minotaur was killed by Mikomi Uzumaki she still wearing the same outfit when she kill the Minotaur.

Mikomi was sleeping against the Limbo as when she wakes up; she wasn't in the forest anymore only inside of the Limbo or Pine Tree.

(Inside of Limbo – Unknown Time)

"Well okaaaaaaaay… that wasn't something I didn't expected when I was about to wake up," Mikomi said by looking around the place by her eyes top at an girl which have same age to that blonde teenage girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked with black hair.

"Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Nice to meet you," Mikomi replied and she extended her open hand to the black hair.

The black haired girl has her hair length reach her shoulder, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckles across nose. She stared at her in shock before she become happily shakes her hand with Mikomi's.

"I am Thalia and we are in the Limbo," Thalia replied as she observe the blonde girl called Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki she wore pair purple pauldrons with three pairs jawless skulls and each had three spike in front of the jawless skulls. Also the pauldrons has four feathers attach behind. And she still using same outfit as she fight the Minotaur.

Thalia noted that Mikomi had four weapons: one Elven Ranger Scimitar, Dark Bow of Agony, a pair of Assassin Daggers attaches each of her thighs.

'_God, she very pretty,'_ Thalia thought as she didn't notice her cheek flushed then she ask "How did you get here?"

"I dunno…and you?"

"It is the longest story."

"I have time, but first tell me are you demigod?" Thalia nodded. "Whose kid are you?"

Thalia scowled a bit about answer. "Zeus and you?"

Thalia saw Mikomi's eyes widen then quickly into disgusting scowl add replied "You too."

Thalia blink in surprise at her response as she asked "You are Zeus' Daughter too!"

"Well yeah but not from this…world. I am Daughter of _**Zeus**_ from another dimensional," replied Mikomi as she calm down.

"What do you mean? How can you be Zeus' Daughter from another world?" asked Thalia as she confuse and shock to see a Daughter of Lord of Thunder from another world.

Mikomi sign as she slams her hands then. "Mokuton no Jutsu (Wood Style Jutsu)!"

Thalia sincere was confuse saw two wood chairs with wood table between two oppose chair. Mikomi mention her hand to the Two Daughters of Zeus sit together as Thalia complied sit in the chair as Mikomi sit another.

"You know the universes are much expanded with unknown lives in each galaxy or system and each one has Dimensional, or Parallel Worlds these worlds are ruled and guarded by Shinto Gods. They are very ancient religion and the first true deity ever born in the universe or ever existed. Say that they birth since or before the coexistence of time, are you following me so far?" Mikomi asked as she an uncertain nodded from the black hair as well the shock and disbelief.

"I got it most part but still don't explain yet why?-"

"Patience, I almost there. You see for most worlds there's the core. A Prime that hold these dimensional, worlds, parallel words etcetera. _I_ from this Prime World before some ass of Council sent me away from my Biological Father Naruto Hinamori-Uzumaki. When I was sent away, I was kind "Rebirth" so kind jump each dimensional that cause me ending in one that I became _Daughter of Zeus_ and rest I will totally is a crap try to explain." Mikomi explained as she saw Thalia is less confuse but understand a bit more about dimensional is very complex just as control over time.

**(A/N: Do you recall Naruto-no-Shinigami? Mikomi is Naruto's and Momo's as she is the same child that become Sylvanas later Kaguya Otsutsuki and finally Mikomi in "Return of the Heroine", "The Blind Descend of Heart and Death of the Force", except "Mikomi Kerrigan-Uzumaki: The New Queen of Blades").**

"I see. Will you come back to visit I mean?" Thalia asked.

Mikomi saw her loneliness as she remind a bit of herself smile soft at black hair.

"Of course we are friends after all datteryu!" that response amuses and relieves Thalia. Relieve that her new friends is will come back to visit her and amuse how this girl shoot her fist up and explained her verbal thick at end of the line.

Thalia was amused when Mikomi blushes when she mentioned that explain her verbal thick when she was two-three years old. Even she saw her when she was little Mikomi. Thalia respond "SO CUTE!" as she hug her new blondie friend when Mikomi Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) to transform in her two years old body.

Thalia giggles at now two-three years old Mikomi who currently blush in embarrassed even Mikomi look down at the floor with such shame.

"Awwww~ the little Komi is so CUTE!" exclaim the Daughter of Zeus as she embrace a embarrassed Komi (She still in her transformation). And Komi (cutely way) tried to glare at her for only cause Thalia squeal of joy then crush the little Komi with tight hug.

(After Thirty Minutes)

Finally Mikomi cancel her Henge no Jutsu and return to her current age there she still couldn't glare properly at Thalia because she yet is embarrassed for what happen. Then Mikomi and Thalia finally stop teasing her and started question why Mikomi is glowing as Mikomi replied that she will wake up soon.

The both hug each other as Mikomi disappear.

(Dawn – about Six 'o clock)

Mikomi saw the sun risen in horizon as for the sight cause her had a shock expression. She thought _'What the fuck did I just sleep so much!?'_

Mikomi slowing stand then she or thanks to her sharp and strong sense. "I know are you there come out NOW!" Mikomi demanded yet calm tone as three figures appears before one is very taller and with very strong build body one that is using the taller is dressing heavy samurai armor with Yata Mirror and a sword sheathed aka Totsuka Sword.

The second one is a female with long beautiful woman with long black hair reach her waist level. She wear a beautiful white kimono with red patters, she wore hold necklace with six Magatama with one big jade in the middle. She has golden slit eyes, red and white obi. Also red tribal marks all over her face (tribal marks belong to Amaterasu no Okami).

The last one has same height as also she is everything as the second figure while that her kimono is almost like hime, she wore a white kimono with light/soft blue highlight. Navy obi, her hair is white/silver hair that reaches her waist. The eyes are shine as moon color. She had same marks the previous tribal marks but they are black with moon in her forehead.

In order are –

"Susano'o-sama, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi –sama! P-please forgive I-I-" Mikomi her sentence was cut off by Amaterasu when she rise her hand with elegance.

"**Calm down Komi-chan we are not angry. We are -"** Amaterasu calmly explain and her deity brethren surprise by Komi's response.

"My grandmother that is you, my granduncle is Susano'o and my grandaunt Tsukuyomi, right?" replied Mikomi as the three Shinto deities are completely take back by surprise by her response.

"**Yes, we want give our blessing to you Uzumaki-Namikaze Mikomi give your Scimitar please,"** Susano'o said as he raise his open hand and Mikomi look interesting so she complied at his request by throw the sword to him he catch easily.

Susano'o muttered in Japanese as he pressed his index and middle finger over blade then he drift his two fingers from the start to the sharp point blade. Soon the red runes or marks after the two fingers pass through. The glowing glyphs are same marks that she put Dead Demon Slavery Seal on her pet Dreadlord. The sword has same powers as Totsuka that can seal _anything_ and _everything_.

Then Susano'o did same as Mikomi threw her sword back to the wielder. Mikomi give a look at her sword.

"Your name won't be anymore Silvermoon's Blade. It will be, Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper)!" announced Mikomi as she rise her new enchantment weapon upon sun's ray of light hit the sharp blade make the metal shine with glare as the red-oranges glowing marks. The act make the three deities smile as for Susano'o he more give a full grin.

"**Scimitar Grass Reaper, huh. I like it,"** The God of Storms complained the new name at her scimitar. But suddenly he remembers something. **"Oh! I almost forgot! Here an astral shield of my Yata Mirror Shield as is almost a carbon copy but will do."**

Susano'o put same dark-orange glowing marks on Mikomi's left arm which allow her enable and disable an astral shield of Yata Mirror that can rebel_ anything_!

"Arigato granduncle!" exclaimed Mikomi as she rush at him for a tight hug make the three deities chuckled at her act even she isn't exactly twelve years old.

"**Haha! You are welcome my darling but I have to go back to Yomi Realm (Yomi = Ruler of Hades) before Kushinada. -hime kills me. BYE!"** as Susano'o vanishes in crimson flash leaving only his sister alone with Child of Prophecy.

"**Now is time for my gift I know you have the Sharingan which is infuse with Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara as well the Shinju's Eye since after the Great Shinju allow you eat his Forbidden Fruit. So my gift is to expand your ability with **_**Tsukuyomi**_** and **_**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_**. Ammy-chan or Rasu-chan will help you with **_**Amaterasu**_** as Susano'o already do the same to help you to active a full Susano'o in full strength,"** Tsukuyomi explained.

"I see but what is the catch because every power had consequences and advances?" Mikomi asks her, the question make two goddess exchange a look with proud grin.

"**You right Komi-chan. You see, the ability that Susano'o-kun give to you allow you, in your **_**advance**_**; to use his Totsuka and Yata Mirror without use your eyes as well use half full Susano'o but the Full Susano'o need use your eyes depend if you use Shinju's Eye or Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan. Now to my gifts as **_**Tsukuyomi**_** you don't need use your Eyes same thing to Susano'o's but to cast the powerful illusion over your enemies you must stand beneath of the moon. Each phase or stage of the moon extend your illusion from new born moon to full moon but over light or sun you must use your eyes. However, if you use your eyes over sun cause your eyes be damaged as you get you blind, not permanently just temporally for few days."** Tsukuyomi explain her gifts as Mikomi couldn't help but is impressive with new gifts but nodded showing to her grandaunt that she understand the conditionals.

Tsukuyomi given Mikomi a soft smile and she walking close to her grandniece and poked the Mikomi's forehead as same black tribal same marks as Tsukuyomi's. With one full moon in the middle forehead, Mikomi given her grandaunt her own grateful smile and Tsukuyomi give her welcome smile.

"**My gifts is same conditional as Yomi-chan but only difference you must over day, dawn or when is nearly dusk. To cast the new form of **_**Amaterasu**_** you can cast from tip of your snails of your feet to the tip of your hair. Also even you use some Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan's special powers wouldn't get you blind you permanently only some minutes. If you don't practice, **_**you**_** will be blind for few minutes but even you have full mastered the control will only give sores and…One last thing,"** Amaterasu as she getting attention of her granddaughter. She adds **"Even you mastered your powers and repeated using your **_**Amaterasu**_** in your battles will gave blind that **_**maybe**_** will take weeks to cure as your body will be sick like** **tuberculosis if this this happen transform in your Banshee Form hide somewhere safe then turn into are dragon and sleep for weeks then you can rest peacefully." **

Mikomi nodded in understanding the side effect of the new gifts.

"**Goodbye sweetheart. I love you as much your grandaunt and granduncle love you as well," **Amaterasu ended disappearing and her Shunshin was burst in black fire while Tsukuyomi disappears in silver with light blue ice fire.

(Fellow Mikomi – Five Minutes Later)

The Granddaughter of Shinto Sun Goddess walking into a camp until she meets Chiron.

"Good morning Mr. Chiron," Mikomi salutes with gentle smile as Chiron do the same gestures.

"Good morning for you too Mikomi," Chiron greet her.

Mikomi nod and saw the same blond teenager girl that appears via portal. Mikomi decided to greet her waved a hand at the blonde girl. "Hi!"

The act of Mikomi makes the blondie teenager girl from her book when she saw the Mikomi with hood that kill the Minotaur and currently was waved her hand at her.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase and you are responsible for kill the…monster," inquired Annabeth she watching Mikomi blinks twice in confuse before she realize what Annabeth means even she put expression 'I remember now' face with happy grin which cause the two people sweat-drop.

"Oh, I remember now! Ah, how can I forgot, I am Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!" Mikomi exclaim with same smile as Annabeth look for a second before smile as both shook their hands.

In the background Chiron smile contend how two girls become friends really quickly but he snapped out when Mikomi gasp catch both attention.

"Whoa this book is one my favorites!" Mikomi said.

Annabeth and Chiron were surprise that Mikomi can read a book fully Greece language.

"You can read Greece?!" Annabeth ask/exclaim.

"Yes also I fully can interact in English, Japanese, Egyptian, Chinese, Turkish etcetera…" Mikomi replied with proud grin with chest puffed up along two hands over hips.

"Whoa!"

Chiron once again is watching interactive of the girls and he was smile at how the girls talk like was friends since childhood observing the child Annabeth was curing from guilty to not able to save Thalia from Hades' monsters.

His smile slowing slipped away when he has grin thought father or mother might be to Mikomi and to Percy and he was sure would be pretty.

Turn back to reality saw Mikomi saying good byes before she made a hand seal then she teleport away leaving mix color of her granduncle, grandaunt and grandmother included her grandfather Neltharion the Earth-Warder cause everyone jumping in surprise for suddenly teleportation.

'_I can sense three deity signatures also one will immense power of light/holy, other is ancient darkness that is old as universe and the third party has a death aura, a cold death aura. Which didn't take side neither light nor darkness.'_ Aspect of Gods thought as Chiron almost sense same thing as Mikomi.

(Percy's Room)

Mikomi walk closely to Percy then shook him a bit almost as sister waking her young sibling.

"Percy wake up," Mikomi shake him in insistence to wake him up until Percy finally giving his hope to sleep more so he rub his eyes before sit up. "OH MY GOD MOM-"

"Your mother is safe she just sleep oppose side of your bed," Mikomi assure him as she point her finger to Sally Jackson sleeping in the bed beside of her son Percy Jackson.

Mikomi also noted that Percy is calm again then she releases her hands from his mouth and mention to follow her.

Both walk down and meet Annabeth that was talking with Chiron and some other guy as Mikomi greeted with an Uzumaki grin.

"Hello, Mr. Wine," Mikomi greeting him with grin that three people take back by surprise.

"Who said someone at last has some brain for the first time," said a surprise God of Wine. "Mr. D short."

"You are Dionysus the God of Wine," Percy said and Dionysus rolled eyes in annoyance.

"Well what these kids say these days, _'duh'_!" Dionysus snarling making Percy squirm a bit.

"A god. You."

"I think we all get it Percy," Mikomi said make herself known but ignore the fact that Percy ignore her.

"Well, _'dud'_ Jackson you thought I was Aphrodite," said now the annoying God of Wine.

"But you doesn't look like one-" Percy was again open his mouth when there times he shouldn't say or shut it this time he didn't shut his mouth and say something very offensive/insult and stupid. His act make Dionysus had threat aura surround his body and cause suffocation to those are close to the wine god.

Except Mikomi for the fact she faces enraged Titans and _Old Gods_.

"Doesn't look like a GOD!"

"B-but the gods are just myth and science," tried speak only make the wine-god get even more enraged with more intense aura.

"SCIENCE! Tell me Percy Jackson *Percy flinches because he never tells anyone*. What would you thinks entire people who once believe and start to think you are nothing just science?" Dionysus demanded as Percy squirming and a lot while Mikomi sign at Percy.

"Lone," Mikomi Uzumaki speak the magic words as so the wrath of the wine god stopped and showing dies as everyone look at Mikomi as she was drink a red wine in a rich bottle. "The loneliness to think after you give the bless to mortal and turned to think you are nothing just a myth, a science is sad and frustrated same time. Time is how the deities handle Percy, even to Shinto Religion God is no different thought their powers doesn't come with believe or prey."

Once she end her lecture she drink all wine only leaving a small portion of red wine then she look back them as she see their reaction was a surprise expression of Chiron and Dionysus and awe from Annabeth and _Finally_ Percy understand.

"So whenever believe or not-" Mikomi ended Percy's replied.

"Yes," She conclude as Percy understand and surprise didn't push subject any further him and she saw three look at her and at Chiron. "Mr. Chiron this, camp, The Half-Blood is mean only for Demigods which mean is possible to know my _'father' _or my _'mother'_ is ago?"

Chiron looks grim. "If your father, its member Big Three then you is in trouble, same goes to your Percy."

Percy look at him in question before realize he was called Chiron. "Mr. Bunner. Why Komi call you Chiron?" Percy asked as he continues with question. "Who are you and who I am?"

Chiron – Bunner smile sympathy at confuse teenage as he _raise_ from his wheelchair and cause Percy gasp _'Impossible He should be paraplegic!'_

"An indeed good question. Who are you Percy? And what are proposing here? And Mikomi is right. I am Chiron," Chiron said confirm by his lowest waist turn into horse limbs like centaur, half man half horse.

Percy was shock as he saw Grover in his real form as satyr then turn to Mikomi when she speaks. "This answers your question."

Annabeth then decide call them to tour the Camp Half-Blood show a lot teenagers with almost same age as Percy. Few murmuring he was listen a group of girls dressing traditional Greece.

They wave at him as he was about to the same when Annabeth stop him.

"Don't encourage them, Naiads are worse flirts," said Annabeth.

"Agreed. I also read about them, they are…_pathetic_ in art of seduction," Mikomi wanted make herself exist.

Suddenly a gasp of members of some god as he gasp at Mikomi.

"Hey you are the one who kill the monster!" Exclaimed one member as others exclaim.

"You're awesome!"

"Can you teach me?!"

"She's hot!"

Mikomi sweat-drop at last commented as she some boys blush and girls of Aphrodite's Cabin!

She shook her head as some of them ask Percy and to her if they are determinate or undetermined, so she saw how Percy was nervous then decide to save him.

"Undetermined." That response cause everyone murmuring in disappoint soon will turn into annoyance when a another girl that bit few inches taller than Annabeth.

Clarisse La Rue the Daughter of Ares. She was two years old than him.

"I show you how things work here. So don't be shy newbie?" Clarisse said with an evil smirk.

Mikomi raised an eyebrow for that.

"Well come with me!" Clarisse called out, already walking away. Mikomi and her Co. followed behind all the way to the middle of the arc of cabin. "Ok, listen closely because I am only going to say this once. There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek God it was made for. Their kids are one who lives in there. Since you are new and have not been claimed yet, you will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

Mikomi and her group, except, Annabeth, nodded "Who is your parent?" She asked.

"The God of War," Clarisse point to a red cabin. "Right, now we have the others cabins. We got Demeter. Dionysus, Athena from the smart girl *Annabeth's eye twitched*, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She was pointing each cabin. Mikomi note Zeus and Hera's Cabin got pretty fancy for nobody to use. She also noted that a Hades' was not there…odd since he was part of the Big Three.

"Now…it is not to 'officially' welcome you!" said Clarisse, making a lot people look them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking another newbie.

Clarisse quickly reacted out and tried to grab Mikomi. She and with everyone present (including Chiron, Dionysus and Grover) gasped surprise disappear through turn herself in her Banshee Form as she look at soon her young face turn mummified, the red eyes get more deeply holes of a skeleton with tip red glowing eyes as she drop her jaw showing her piranha-like teeth also her hair become a mess and dance like medusa's snake like hair.

Mikomi shriek out as the voice are so thin that make everyone protect their ears as some barely manage to muffle the sound before could reach their eardrums. However, even they couldn't protect their eardrums the shriek scream still hurt them. As then Clarisse find herself on the floor while same time Mikomi instantly return to normal with no more shriek like howler monkey scream. The people gasp at sign of Clarisse pinned down by newbie while Mikomi leaned her head down close to daughter of war.

She did same way as she did with Nancy Bobofit only exception is that Mikomi could see the daughter of Ares only wish to be accepted by someone whom does not see her as bully person.

"Now, now. We all friend here Clarisse La Rue. We don't need pass this little _misunderstanding_. Ne~" Mikomi said with such sultry/huskily voice and a sexy smile making Clarisse blush like tomato.

"R-right," Clarisse stuttering as she blushes evens more when Mikomi touch her cheek with hers as her whole body with stomach lying on her back.

"Good~ I hope we can meet more Clarisse La Rue Daughter of War-God~" She still with same tone as before rise as she grab Clarisse's shoulders and blow a passionate kiss on the lips of the War's Daughter.

This scenes make everyone's eye popped out their socked with jaw drop to the ground.

"Y-yes a-and I-I s-sorry the way I-I act toward y-you."

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy! The FUCK!? First Clarisse was pinned down then kissed by Mikomi which is hot and sexy then she is apologizing for the way she acting. This is very shocking and is the first time that she apologize and stuttering.

But one thing they didn't know that Clarisse is bisexual and sometimes like to be dominated by others while she look strong at least she could hide better not even gods or goddess know about this. Another title is Clarisse is BLUSH too much when Mikomi act dominated toward oppose or same genre sex.

"It's alright my sexy War's Daughter~" replied Mikomi give a very sexy pose with hands run from her d-cup below to her wide hips makes everyone nosebleeds or knock out, soon she ended play with Clarisse she walk away to find Percy.

(Ten Minutes after Mikomi's Play Time)

"So who is your father?" asked Percy.

"Ares," Clarisse replied in annoying because she already explains that and how system work and the fool still asking cabin!?

"The God of War," Percy said as Mikomi look at him like is saying "Don't say anything stupid!" look.

"Got trouble," Clarisse challenged him as Mikomi is now praying to Percy shut his fucking mouth.

But unfortunate the god isn't her side this time.

"No, that can explain the smell," Percy said as Clarisse growl in rage and cause Mikomi facepalm.

"Idiot," Mikomi thought still facepalmed.

"Claris-" Annabeth tried to save Percy from Clarisse.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SMART GIRL!" Clarisse yell enraged then she grab Percy by hair and lead him to the bathroom with two siblings' right behind.

Annabeth look at Mikomi. "Mikomi you must-"

"Forget it Ann. I tried many or 'gazillion' times to make Percy use his fucking brain but he keep use his mouth instead of his head. This time I hope he learn to keep his mouth shut. I am not his mama by holding his hand," Mikomi said before follow Clarisse as Annabeth follow right behind.

(Bathroom, Camp Half-Blood – Four Minutes Ago)

Clarisse and sibling throw Percy or better sword, shove his head into the toilet and Percy squirming as his dyslexia act again and knock out Clarisse but she manage hold the font.

Mikomi and Annabeth watchfully as Mikomi sense something from Percy. "Well, this going to be a mess."

Annabeth turn to Mikomi before turn to Percy who no doubt unleashes attack water tendrils to attack Ares' kids and her siblings.

Furiously Clarisse snarled. "I make you pay for this newbie!" then she and her siblings run away and retreat back to Ares' Cabin.

Percy was about open his big mouth again BUT this time Mikomi slammed her palm over his mouth. "SHUT UP! You have big mouth Percy."

Annabeth look at Mikomi. "How did-"

"I didn't."

Annabeth still look at Mikomi but look lost after her responses then she look at Percy and Mikomi again.

"What! What are you thinking," Percy said a little angry after earlier beat with Ares' children. But he 'eep' in pain when Mikomi hit with elbow in the hips.

"I think I want you two on the team."

(Unknown Location, Netherstorm – Unknown Time)

A colossal and massive size of a titan wearing with demon glyphs as has spikes around it. The giant had point nose as well his long point ears. Fire glowing eyes, also had long flaming like beard also had long flame hair which is completely spike or a mess. The skin is black with red cracks like demon tribal marks. The beast titan had large/massive demonic wings and long bone spine like tail as it involved with fire not just his tail as his whole body.

The legs are no doubt its demonic as lower waist of an ox/bull and not forget his two large and length horns grew up from the forehead. Right now, he was holding his broken greatsword with demon letters over border of the plate in two sides.

"**Dragon Aspect, I coming for you!"** said the demon titan as he smirked in devilish manner.


	6. Games, Legion & Family Found

**Chapter 05: Games, Legion & Family Found:**

The sun rises as birds singing and a certain blondie hair which take a shape of waves/curves, mystical blue eyes along with seduction lips that lure any men fall into its trap. Who is this teenager girl you ask. Is none than Mikomi Namikaze Uzumaki that yawned before get up and soon takes cold showers.

The shower was cold.

She shivering by cold drops that constantly touch her naked body, each drops cause her become fully wake up then she twist the handle from cold to warm shower/bath. The warm water makes her moan in pleasure. After five minutes, she turn off the shower and then she clean herself then she finally dress with underwear then she clench her left hand then open up pointing to the celling as a black orb with purple tendrils floating.

Second later the sphere glows then faint soon it twist in snake form cover her body then suddenly the black symbiotic (previously was a black sphere) burst out into an outfit that she uses against Minotaur.

"Ah, must better. That's why I _love_ magic. Now visit Thalia," said Mikomi before vanish left a blur figure thin in the air.

(Pine Tree/Limbo – Six o' Clock, AM)

"Komi, what are you doing here?" Thalia asks in confusion.

"I here to tell my story," Mikomi replied as she explain her life as Sylvanas Windrunner and the loss of Alleria Windrunner in the Dark Portal which only to speak in the memory of her sister make her crying as Thalia immediately comfort her new blondie friend by remember death of her sister as Mikomi finally manage recover from the former experience of loss of a sister. She continue after Arthas Menethil capture her and torture her in many possibilities the methods is a lot pain physical and emotional that wish you be dead, dying and clean death removed by turn her into a Banshee of the Scourge by Arthas himself. In the end, Arthas return as King but Sylvanas Windrunner shoot a black poisoned/paralyzed arrow then fail because Lich Kel'Thuzad, Arthas' Majordomo. After King escape Sylvanas rise power as her army The Forsaken after defeat Varimathras then together defeat Detheroc another demon race of Varimathras.

She tell Thalia that she, Varimathras and her Forsaken make a temporally alliance with Human named Lord Marshall Garithos to take down Balnazzar that is older brother of Varimathras and Detheroc. Soon after defeating Balnazzar, the Scarlet Crusade rises after five years old, alliance with the Horde. Balnazzar reveal himself and show that he was not killed but in the end or rather banish back to Nether World. She also helps the Blood Elves to retake Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon, kill Dar'Khan for his crimes against the whole Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas.

Assaults in the Frozen Throne as kill all Arthas' General like Sindragosa, Lady Deathwhisper, Lord Marrowdar, Anub'arak, Ras Frostwhisper, The Blood Queen Lana'thel and her minions, the Twins Val'Kyrs; Fjola Lightbane and Eydis Darkbane but they force to flee after the Lich King unleash his greatness power and then kill Sylvanas (Mikomi) by _second time_.

"Oh my god Komi I sorry for you loss," Thalia with tears running down at how life of her best friend she felt two arms snake around her neck as pull Thalia to a hug.

"Why are you apologies for? What happens to me isn't your fault; even somehow a demigod maybe won't change anything. Thatwas _my fate_ as well _my end_. I accepted as Life _is_ sacred. Death _is_ also sacred too, because without death there no Circle of Life, Circle of Death and Circle of Rebirth. So please don't apologized," said Mikomi as she still hugging to the crying Daughter of Zeus assure that she was okay.

Thalia hug her back in such tight like bear hug after minutes both separate as Mikomi wipe away Thalia's tears as Thalia did the same way to her.

"Don't cry Thalia. I am your friends as Annabeth is yours, she tell me about, and by her reaction was admiration, anger and agony for not able to save you Thalia," Mikomi said as she saw Thalia's eyes widen at revelation of Annabeth's feelings toward her.

"I may have a small idea how she _feel but not that level,"_ almost whispering at last part Thalia sound she was whispering as she was depressive and guilty for what happen to Annabeth before she felt warm from hooded friend.

"Please Thali a beauty girl like you like you shouldn't not be sad look I promise to you I will find a way to remove from this Limbo," said Mikomi in a reassure and promising.

Annabeth look at her friend with widen eyes as she asked "Promise?"

"Of course, Thalia Grace. Its promise lifetime," Mikomi replied before she pull Thalia and kiss in the lips then her tongue invade Thalia's mouth but Thalia was so shock because for the suddenly kiss and shock even more when Mikomi give her the first French kiss.

"Just wait a bit I will find a way as I _always_ find way to do the impossible," Mikomi said as her eyes look extremely serious and Thalia saw the expression and a gratitude smile.

"Thank you, my love~" Thalia said and saw Mikomi smile (at Thalia's sultry and husk tone) in response before she vanish and leave a golden necklace with beautiful blue sapphire. And strange sound it was FLOATING toward Thalia and the Daughter of Zeus grab it.

Thalia examined the necklace and saw the can be open as she got curious and open the necklace saw roman style letter saying: "To the most courageous Demigoddess, who willingly sacrifice herself to save everyone. Not Dead. But one promising day the path to the real world will open once again." With Love, Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki with Picture with a chibi faces of Mikomi with sign peace at lower page.

Thalia smile warmly soon amuse one as she giggles the chibi version of Mikomi then shook her head "Stupid but thank you."

(With Mikomi - Now)

Mikomi quickly take Percy to takes teaching from satyrs, nymphs and a centaur.

Every single day Percy took Ancient Greek from Annabeth meanwhile Mikomi was there to help him to interact more in Greece language. They all talked about gods and goddess in the present tense which was kind weird to Percy. Percy discovered Annabeth was right about dyslexia: The Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for him (except for Mikomi) to read.

The rest of the day, they rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something they were good at. Chiron tried teaching Percy how use bow and arrows but find out soon enough it isn't his strong only because Mikomi shoot in all targets (thanks to had experience as Ranger-General of Silvermoon with mastered of marksman). Mikomi isn't his strong with bows and arrows but she insist keep trying other kind weapons like sword, shield, spear, mace. ANYTHING!

Foot Racing? No good either. The wood-nymphs teacher leaving him into dust. And wrestling? Every time. He got on the mat, Clarisse would always pulverize him but when comes with Mikomi. Clarisse is always pinned down and beat easily, which each beat Clarisse had always blushed around her cheek for each pin or beat. A lo get or didn't get use to see her blush and stuttering act _shy_ toward Mikomi.

As for Mikomi, she was the exact opposite of Percy. Just like school she was good at all things. According to Chiron she was beyond than Master with bows and arrows skills. In Foot Racing she was too fast for the opponents. In the wrestling, she threw or knock out the opponent in the first (except she plays with Clarisse). Soon, they find out that girl in all weapons, she was best, as the people had expected from the kid, who had killed the Minotaur.

(With "Undetermined" Children – One Hour later)

Mikomi and Percy are talking/figuring out who are their parent (or parents in plural) are, even knew the seniors campers and councilors are watching.

"Don't be sad, Percy. You are doing well," Mikomi encourage him with soft tone.

"Komi, I saw you. You are best, just like you were doing in school, and I… " Percy said sadly.

"Percy, you can't compare me to you. I am learn the fight from my very young age as five or three. I have _real_ fight experience," Mikomi in statement.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What is your next schedule?"

"It's my first fighting-sword lesson,"

"Alright, let get going," Mikomi grab Percy as disappear in black smoke that surprise everyone, councilors.

(Fighting-Sword Lesson – Some Time)

Everyone from eleven cabin follow their instructor Luke. They started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some strange-stuffed dummies in Greek armor.

In arena only Mikomi and Luke stand far in respectful manners as she draws her Gladius as he drew his.

"We meet at last Skywalker. I can feel it the Force is with you," Mikomi said imitate Darth Vader from Star Wars causing everyone snickering at this joke.

Because, Luke that is their instructor have same name from Star Wars: Luke Skywalker.

Meanwhile Luke didn't like as his eye twitched in annoying and what he didn't know is that Mikomi create a crystal ball to Thalia to see what happened in outside world as she laughter, so hard when she listen Mikomi imitating Darth Vader and call "Luke" her son.

"Come to the Dark Side of the Force, because in the Dark Side we all had BIG BALLS," Mikomi still acting like Darth Vader before let out a evil laugh with deep voice as he rise his hand such as Vader would do **(A/N: Not like Darth Vader laugh but is kind funny to see some try copy the way his walk and act)**. The result cause everyone cracking out on the floor while Luke become livid and attack Mikomi thinking she just a initiate.

Keyword: thinking.

In the end he just make a terrible mistake, because Luke's sword trust so few inches Mikomi's head when suddenly the Uzumaki vanish in blur by ducking the spin inside of his range then grab his wrist that hold the sword, soon she punch like flash speed in the face that cause him then vanish again before he could attack, he was confuse and shocked as two legs from below and crossing like scissor.

Mikomi firmly her grip from her legs then she spin her superior body from waist to head in backward the she pull his own height along with her own to force him follow her lead as she support her both hands against the floor then she launching Luke like human catapult outside of the ring.

Causing everyone (even Thalia who is watching from her gift energy screen) gasping in surprise and awe. None ever defeat Luke Sky- I mean, Luke that form. First off, she teasing until he started get livid and charge blindly as in result she saw him drop him drop a lot loopholes and, Mikomi didn't wasted time throw him out like Human-Catapult to outside of the ring.

Mikomi still outside down as she make **"L"** (inverted) soon she stretched her legs to the sky with ease before jump ten meter by strength from her arms and everyone stared at her awe at high jump before land _with _ elegance on the floor.

"Try best next time Skywalker. Oh! Don't forget go to the Dark Side of the Force because there you going have _'big balls'_," Mikomi joked again before any one snickering or an angry from Luke she started her enchantments as both hands to make that high jump.

The Windrunner-Uzumaki's hands had small energy blue balls along circles with strange and yet pretty letters dancing around her hands then she shoot to the air then dark blue pillar explode from her feel and when disperse she disappear, as well, and leaving another awe expression.

As Councilors, Chiron and the Mr. D are very intriguing by her teleport.

It juts…

'_Who are you Mikomi?'_ Everyone thought same time.

(In Dark Part of Camp Half-Blood – Five Minutes Later)

"**I found her energy signature my Master,"** said a giant demonic beast while the Fel Stalkers growling in hunger and white hot saliva running out from its lip.

"**Very good, Hakkar. Do not fail me **_**again**_** or this will be your last,"** said the strongest demonic voice through the demonic-like shimmering portal.

"**Yes, my Lord-"** **(A/N: If you are wondering his last fail was when a Blind Descend of Darth Revan and Meetra fighting in the Jedi Temple, Training Room).**

"This won't be necessary I am here." Hakkar turn around 180º along with his pets Stalkers as they saw Mikomi with bow ready.

"**Look that master the girl come to greet us."** Hakkar smirks.

Dark voice booming when it laugh.

"**Yes, I can see that,"** after response from the greater demon voice, Mikomi had same expression when she kills Minotaur.

"I don't fall so that easily Destroyer of Worlds and you Hakkar I should kill in Coruscant, but I will correct my mistake now," said Mikomi in cold tone as the Demon from other side of shimmering portal laugh.

"**I doubt you can damage my Hakkar. He was very proud and arrogant…Now he lean his mistakes,"** said the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Yeah even a dog can learn from his mistakes," said Mikomi with cold smirk after saw Hakkar get mad for being called dog.

"**I am a Demon Beast!"** Hakkar exclaimed as his fire unleash while the Destroyer of Worlds look amusing as he command Hakkar attack her. **"Yes, HELL BREATH!"**

Hakkar drop his jaw as dark red fire stream is launching from his mouth aimed at her in the way of the fire stream and burn all the forest while Mikomi thought _'I must destroy him quickly-!'_

The Fel Stalker catches as they firmly grip their sharp teeth on her legs, knees, heels, shoulders as arms and wrists. It almost same Kakashi's Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu).

Mikomi was stunt this time and this Fel Stalkers just immobilize her while she became shocks inside as the Hell Breath starts get close her too fast!

However she use instant spell Mana Shield to absorb all destruction spell into zero but the disadvantaged is that she loose too much mana and focus. While she manages save herself from the great annihilating fire, the Fel Stalkers in other hand were completely turned into ashes or burn bodies.

When she active the Mana Shield was one or two seconds before the fire stream almost reach/hit her. The outfit unfortunately was tattered and damn it Mikomi pants with blood leaking down from her lips but was quickly clean by her tongue before she smirks.

"Now this, what I call a worth battle," Mikomi as he smirk grow just like Hakkar's smirks too.

"Yeah I agreed," Hakkar commented soon both charges each other.

Hakkar the Houndmaster start charge with fire whip made of Fel Hound's black tentacles/vines. Mikomi quickly evade to her left while midair she shoot multiple Black Arrows infuse with Orb of Corruption that can cause damage armor while she use a second orb which is Orb of Frost cause the people get slow and reducing the enemy's lifespan.

The Arrows are glowing with black, purple and blue just like color of Twilight Dragon's scales.

The tri-arrows almost reaches but Hakkar quickly swing his whip hat repel all arrows or broken them.

That got Mikomi's attention. "That's definely something."

"**Of course, it is don't you think he going to fall so that easy, do you?"** said the strongest insane yet calm booming voice in her head.

'_What do you want Deathwing? Can you see am I busy,'_ Mikomi thought to her new prisoner/tenant Dragon Aspect of Death.

"**Yeah I do. By the way good combination in use orb from your arsenal but I prefer-"**

"Be brute, crushing people with mouth or palm and melt their smuggles remains armor while they for mercy," it wasn't a question was a fact before she dodge another whip attack from Hakkar's flame whip.

"…"

'_I thought so,'_ thought Mikomi as she quickly shoot another triple arrows at Hakkar but this time he always keep using Cloak of Flames to disintegrate or shake his flame whips to repel the arrows before cast a summon Fel Flames from his free hand at Mikomi and Mikomi quickly use Dark Blink to appears behind of a thick tree. She lose more fatigue than she original thought.

The next move was very fierce attack to kill but she felt another dark presence invading Camp Half-Blood.

It was _Hellhound_ from Punishment Field.

'_That so backstabbing!'_ Mikomi thought as she hear Deathwing laugh harm (yet insane) and causing her sweat-drop. Why she must deal with crazy, insane, bloodlust demon figure which take shape of a magma dragon.

WHY SHE CAN'T BE NORMAL!?

"**Because life is insane!"** said Deathwing through the link with shit-grin on the face.

"Fuck you in," Mikomi murmuring to herself.

"**I always do when make sex with Jaina chick, Hinata the pupil-less eyes girl and whore she fucking hot, Anko, Kurenai-"**

"**SHUT UP!"** Mikomi yell as she blush in embarrassment and thick is destroy with giant Houndmaster filled the destroyed tree as Mikomi has priceless face as Deathwing had hard time to not laugh.

"**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… you face is priceless!"** Deathwing let out a loud laugh.

'_Thanks grandpa,'_ thought Mikomi as she received a reply as "You're welcome". Reply makes the Uzumaki/Reincarnation of Sylvanas Windrunner didn't have time to argue as a green meteor launch from Hakkar's free hand.

(Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth – Same Time)

"Percy step aside from water," Annabeth ordered.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" and Percy obeyed this time and when step outside was interrupted by a howl of the giant Hellhound. "RUN Percy!"

Somehow Percy had energy to run _from_ Hellhound. Both, Percy and Annabeth run but ending stuck with big boulder as Hellhound slowing approaching and growling like is saying "You both don't have to run". When he too one more step Mikomi fly from left and fall between them.

"MIKOMI!" both yell in relief and shock as Chiron and others campers, Clarisse surprising shout too but soon turn into worry and shock when they saw her new state.

The armor, leather clothes and the same shirt that she use in the first day of school are completely tattered and in ruins with fire marks and slash from whips that tore parts of her clothes. Her cloak and hood are more destroyed than others but didn't fall like the hood is persistent to stand over her head not like the hood had its own mind or thought in matter. The leather jacket had absorb a lot attacks but still cuts that pass through in random parts of her blouse as blood leaking out from the cuts.

They never saw her so beat but what caught their attention, even Hellhound's, it the enormous humanoid demonic with hound face that it walking to the scene with fire footprints.

The creature's both hands has fire energy with same circle with letters dancing around it then he slammed both hands on the ground as eight Fel Stalkers, four Fel Salvages and get ten Fel Ravages.

The people gasp for sight of those new quest vile creatures as they _nerve_ saw one.

"Never dull a moment, ne? Hakkar," said Mikomi ignoring the look of everyone (include the Hellhound) before their look at demon beast.

"**Of course not Windrunner but enough games I, Hakkar the Houndmaster will be your **_**DOOM!**_**"** The Houndmaster exclaim as he summon his fire whip in the right hand.

Mikomi look at Hellhound for a moment before she said. "I sorry you are _my_, CHARM!" as Hellhound's eyes turn from red to white with blue glow highlights then the hell dog growl soft walk to Mikomi before shocking the demigods and councilors that Hellhound bow in respectful before her.

"Good my news pet name is Infrits the Scorching Hound my newest loyalty pet," with that said Mikomi then she raise her hand with black energy surround her and her new pet soon the cocoon shattering like cracking egg then fall like broken glasses which reveal a new form of Infrits.

The Scorching Hound had same size as a full alpha adult Rhino, his claws are long, red spikes with black patterns in the middle also his skin is black with burning flesh even its bones. Black smokes leaking out from its body. He has fire attach in her four palms, the long spine bone like four tails at tip like snake. Horns same as the spike grows in the around head the teeth is too extended to the beast fully close his mouth so is exposed like piranha.

The beast also doesn't have nose as beast had black spike collar around the neck. The people are shock awe, scary at size and shape of Infrits and how Mikomi can also do these things!

They are glad that she is not their enemies. Or they are doomed.

"**WHAT THE?! -"** Hakkar didn't have time to finish his sentences because Mikomi's voice of a command.

"Infrits attack with Gate of Torture!" As Infrits' peak glows in multiple colors that represent hell, death, darkness and haunt soul the Infrits drop fully his jaw drop as launches pale red and yellow mist over Hakkar and his pets.

However, the Houndmaster quickly jump away but his pets were caught by soon the Fel quadrupeds howled in pain before dies the Fel creature.

"It's alright my Infrits you can stop," Mikomi command her new pet in soft tone but firmly command.

Infrits stopped by order of his mistress as the pale fire stream dismiss revealing Fel beast quadrupeds lying dead on the ground.

"**CURSE! I WILL RETURN YOU BITCH!"** Hakkar exclaimed before he's open a demon portal before run into it as before rush inside it.

Mikomi turn to Percy's new weapon, _Trident._

"Congrats Percy Jackson your father is the Father of Horses, God of the Sea, Poseidon," said/announce the now Injured/Wounded Mikomi as everyone at Percy.

"She's right. Hail Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, The God of Seas, Storms, Earthquakes and Father of Horses!" Chiron announced but what shocking them all but what shock them even more is another raylight hit Uzumaki as a golden helm style roman, a pair of black gauntlets with metal talons/claws in region of the fingers. There also four more gifts one is a Scythe **(A/N: Death's Scythe in his transformation Darkriders 2)** as a death purple aura surround it. The second was a wooded flute with green roots with dragon at end. Another Scimitar similar with her own had golden holy glyphs soon the final item was a mask **(A/N: Darkriders 1 War's Mask of Darkness with same name).**

"That is a surprise Kami the Goddess of Life, Shinigami the Death God and Tori the Goddess of Nature gave their for destroy and save the world from the Dark _TITAN!? _And his Demon Legion!" Now everyone look at her in surprise and shock because Mikomi just save an _entire_ world from The Legion full of demons and defeat a DARK TITAN?! (Even Chiron, Dionysus and Councilors). As they waiting for more replied and she "Let me see, the scythe is called Kotan Minori in english mean Soul Harvest has ability to harvest souls once the blade cut the flesh then by judgment of skulls: One will said the soul shall going to the heaven but if the second skull the victim had past sinful, crimes, murderous. The Soul Harvest or Kotan Minori can _and_ _will_ harvest the soul to serve the user for all eternity or to the Death God itself."

They saw Mikomi bring the scythe behind as the blades of Scythe close to her face than a faint of death aura surround the sharp blade Soul Harvest give them chills in the spine. They observe Mikomi spin the deadly Scythe in one hand soon hit the rear of the scythe's handle/hilt against the ground that causing to stuck. The Uzumaki bring the Furuto no Tori (Flute of Tori).

"Furuto no Tori mean Flute of Tori had various names as Song of Zen Garden, Flute of Nature's Heart and Melody of Earth Mother. The ability is when the song start testing the user's heart if was pure can restore strength, spirit, even rejuvenation of nature as in army. The song make the mankind, demigods and _even_ gods open bonds with as much is the song reaches evil creatures like demons, ghosts, undead and monsters that have evil intentions, if somehow they heard the Song of Nature will eventually weaken and finally banish to their respectful realm. The song also can weaken Evil Gods and Evil Titans. Very useful, ne?" Mikomi said as she plays the beautiful song with the most wonderful melody they ever heard from transversal flute.

Chiron, Annabeth, Dionysus and the Councilors did notice the wood dragon's eye glowing with light green and green aura as green smoke it dropping from the open mouth then the green mist surround Mikomi like pseudo-aura expanded it regenerate over destroyed nature which/that was destroyed by Hakkar.

The song was like a mother's garden quiet. Beautiful and caring and she stop wrapped a cord around the flute then wrap around her waist. Soon, she brings the second Elven Scimitars with glowing marks on the two side plate metal.

"The last is like and yet fully opposite the toward weapon Kotan Minori. Because can destroy sinful spirits and sentence their souls meet the Shinigami too. But to innocent soul are blessing by aura of blade then open a holy portal to heaven, well is quite expectable from Kami's Scimitar is Ranpuringa aka Lightbringer," said Mikomi then sheathed her Ranpuringa as but the sheathed scimitar in oppose side of her first scimitar in the right hip.

Chiron as everyone are astonished for such immense power that Mikomi had as he look at red and black along with almost dark red marks on hers left arms while the red and black tribal paints on her face.

"If you must know these are gifts from my grandmother Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of Sun and Day for part of red marks on my face while the black with full moon in the epicenter of my forehead belongs to grandaunt Tsukuyomi the Shinto Goddess of the Moon and Midnight as for marks on my left forearms belongs to my granduncle Susano'o the Shinto God of Storms and Ruler of Yomi. Yomi mean _Hades_ *many shock and surprise gasps*. So mean that my granduncle is also not ruler of Storms but also Rule of the Underworld too," The response of Mikomi just shock them even more even Mr. D had his jaw drop.

Chiron was shock until he notice the golden helm as his face grim _'This is no good for you Komi.'_

"Hail Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki, Daughter of Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, Granddaughter of Sun Goddess, Moon Goddess and God of Storms!" Chiron announced.


	7. A Guest and another Prophecy

**Chapter 06: A Guest and another Prophecy:**

The campers are shock. For find out Percy's parent is Poseidon as Sally has same expression but surprise when she said had suspicious his smell like seaweed like his father but that trampled on by the shock is Mikomi's lineage. She was _daughter_ of Hades the Lord of the Dead also granddaughter of Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of the Sun with her two siblings Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. It means she had both Shinto and Greek Gods blood. Then there's the _Infrits_ the Scorching Hound that was once part of Punishment Field is now her pet.

This is event to be shocking things to them.

"You are full of surprises, hood-girl," Mr. D smirking at her while he drink his wine.

"Please you aren't going to some kind sucker over me just because my old man corpses-breath, aren't you?" Mikomi this time tease with playful smirk at God of Wine while Chiron still on his grim expression for the fact that sweet girl as Mikomi is _his_ daughter.

"Bah! Of course I won't go too easy on you because of your old man," Mr. D retorted back as he saw her sign relief.

"Thanks goodness, because this will be out your character if you do then I have to kick your ass until return to your character," Mikomi smirking as Mr. D grin and start like this girl after all.

"Hah, I stated like _you_ hood-girl. Ah this serves same things to Jackson" Mr. D look at Percy which got his attention. "Don't think I will be nice and sucker because of your old man is sea god."

"Hun, Mikomi how did come– I mean where did you came from sight of yours powers and sight from that demon Hakkar. What are? Who are you?" Annabeth asked this catch attention of Mr. D, Chiron-Bunner and Percy **(A/N: Note that Percy only knew her as Banshee Queen)**.

Mikomi look at them as Annabeth as she gave the Daughter of Wisdom a tiny smirk. "As expected nothing from the Daughter of Wisdom-Goddess," Mikomi said and walk away from everybody and turn to Annabeth to answer her question.

"The birth from two locations one is in Azeroth another in Shinobi World where energy is called chakra but Azeroth do not possess chakra but yes mana. Chakra is Physical/Stamina Energy and Spiritual/Focus Energy to work. There nothing than madness bloodthirsty warzone between affiliations as war expanded the wars began affect villagers that doesn't wish be apart but was dragged it. There a Princess named Ootsutsuki Kaguya or Kaguya Ootsutsuki in english version." Mikomi said that was caught interesting of everyone including the campers and councilors.

"Who was she?" one campers ask.

"What she like?" another one ask.

"Princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki was _my _second reincarnation or incarnation my first life was as Sylvanas Windrunner birth from Azeroth World. I will explain later, as in my second reincarnation for being Kaguya was the first human to use chakra after consuming the Fruit of Shinju *She wave with her magic show them images of Kaguya and everyone saw her second reincarnation being Kaguya with royal horns*. The Shinju means Tree God, Limbo, The World Tree or Primordial God Tree of Origins or even Tree of the Knowledge if good and bad/evil from Eva and Adam, or even Tree of Life. Anyways, ten thousand years ago. A great war was nearly for affected my kingdom or Kaguya's so she make a over to Shinju and beg for Shinju gave her it blessing and to stop this war of hatred and greed after a minute of silent. The Shinju gave me, remember guys I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Forbidden Fruit which gave me an immense power almost god-like that allowed me in put end in this useless worthless war which plague my beautiful nursery." Mikomi said showing images her previous incarnate form as Kaguya stretched her hands/arms to the air with widen gaping vision of the land with mountains in the background as the black clouds cover the skies as thunders booming like Goddess.

That awed them a lot.

Everyone is awe as they are very curious but Mikomi said to them that she will show how Azeroth began exist but stop them because they want know more about her life as Ootsutsuki Kaguya but they all saw that she was lost in memory so they drop. The next illusion was space but saw a thing that disgusting them was a giant massive organic misshapen creature with organics internals exposed, bones, tentacles, mouths and eyes. "The creature before it an Old God before divide in five." Mikomi said as she show them the massive Old God collide in the Planet that started to reform after cataclysm.

"The Old God divide into five: One is C'thun the God of the Dead, Dark Creator of insects Qiraji Swarm as well the Nerubian member of the Spider Kingdom, he also known as God of Whisperings and God of Chaos. Yogg'Saron the Lucid Dream, the Beast with a Thousand Maws, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, God of Death, That Which Must Not Be Named and Madness. Y'Shaarj the God of Eternal Darkness, God of the Klaxxi, Progenitor of the Sha and God of Sins. N'Zoth God of Nightmare, Dark Dreams and also Whisperings and Soggoth the Slitherer. Those five Old Gods, Elder Gods, The Old Whisperings, The Old Lords, Old Ones or the Dread Elders. They all had ability to control, manipulate, whispering on your dreams or in the real world. Those vile gods cause too much orchestra in all events that I will show soon enough," Mikomi show the Old Gods landing in Azeroth. "The Old Gods had a lot creatures who worship them, for their entertainment or amuse the Old Gods make those small creatures Elemental Lords: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning obey their command for chaotic events or as I said before for their own amuse." The five gigantic creatures over land with their tentacles spawning everywhere with swarm of insects and spiders as well Elements march over the world mark the land in the name of their new master and god. "But all stop when The Travelers came in action as the Travelers are none than, The Titans!"

Everyone gasping as they saw gigantic massive humanoids landing over mountains with light behind them Aman'Thul the High-Father of the Pantheon, Eonar the Matron of All Life, Norgannon the Lore-Keeper and Master-Magician, Golganneth the Thunderer, Khaz'Goroth the Shaper and Forger of the World and finally Sargeras the Protector. As the Titans Bronze and Silver all attack along with giants against Old Gods' Forces and the Old Gods themselves.

"The War between Gods and Titans Pantheon almost similar to the Greek Gods fighting against the certain Dark Titan and his Titan siblings. Anyway the Titan Pantheon manage destroy the Old Gods. First to fall was Soggoth the Slitherer by Aggramar the Avenger Titan who's impales with Master's Glaive. In theory the Master's Glaive is do not allow the lesser Old God Soggoth to return and rejuvenate his flesh and internal organs. Sargeras also impale Y'Shaarj in the chest and rip off it heart from the body also behead his seven heads. Eonar the Lifebinder defeat N'Zoth and sealing away in Emerald Nightmare Realm. Khaz'Goroth imprisons the Yogg-Saron the Old God of Madness and Death in Ulduar with high security and technology along help with magic seals of Norgannon. And at last C'thun can maybe _apparently_ the Leader of Old Gods was also sealed by Aman'Thul the Highfather in far Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. So the Titan Pantheon saved Azeroth from the Nightmare and tyranny of the Old Gods."

"The World of Azeroth finally started becomes greener, skies are blues with fluffy calm clouds, blue seas and rivers and waterfalls. The mountains rise thanks to Titan Forger Khaz'Goroth. Eonar create the life upon the planets like animals like critters, Night Elves and Highborn Elves. Golganneth the Thunderer create the seas giants. Aman'Thul the Highfather create the power of Timeline. Norgannon the Dreamweaver give the world the Magic," Mikomi explained as the images show exactly how the battle end badly ton the old gods and at last the titans give their gifts to the Azeroth and their citizen.

"Now you guys want I return to the place where I reborn as Kaguya Ootsutsuki?" Mikomi asked as everyone gave her silent response because they are absorbing information that they saw earlier but after minutes they finally absorb all information they also nodded want listen her second life as Princess Kaguya.

Everyone saw Kaguya Ootsutsuki with two babies sleeping in their futon. "Okay later after war. I, Kaguya Ootsutsuki give birth to two sons. One which named Hagoromo the Rikudo Sennin and another is Hamura. Both inherited my appearance with long white hair and horns as some parts of my powers as Hamura Ootsutsuki had Byakugan but also had powers of my Rinnegan. But Hagoromo also inherited my Rinnegan powers but also the six paths along with power Creation of all Things by manipulate Yin and Yang. Both use their power as they fit. However…!" Mikomi or later was Kaguya Ootsutsuki was right moment involving with blue intense chakra causing everyone sweat even Chiron but Mr. D wasn't affected but yes he was surprise by her oppression powers.

Another images show the Shinju which was massive giant tree that is bigger than any mountain or titan. The Tree God slowing transform into a monster with one eye, three rings each one had severe tomoe. Silhouetted prior to its introduction, the Ten-Tails was depicted as a Cyclops-like humanoid with long, spike-like protrusions on its back and ten tails. In a later appearance, the Ten-Tails' look was a bit more "crass", the spiky protrusions on its back were much higher, resembling a conch shell, and its tails appeared to be bushier.

The image of the creature makes everyone staring it in fear as it more terrified is the frightened howl that chills not only living beings and shake the core the whole world/planet.

"You see this _is_ my premature or infant form with me and Shinju when we both emerges o become Juubi, Ten-Tails *Everyone look at her in surprise and shock*. As one, the Ten-Tails is named Datara, Ame No Hitotsu no Kami which means One-Eyed God, or Deidarabotchi. As Juubi was sign as Harbinger of Chaos and End of All Things. I and Shinju harvested all our stolen chakra. In the end only remains is my _children,_" She spat in venom at last part makes everyone flinch even Chiron and Mr. D (unconsciously flinch). As images showing up Shinju in his first then in his second form Its bodily proportions were very elongated and emaciated with a twisting neck, yet it retained the spiked bulb from its previous form on its back. The beast possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing from the elbow down. Its facial appearance changed greatly, growing a single ear on the right side of its head, while its mouth, which now contained straight teeth and a nostril, moved to the left side. Several horns formed on various parts on its head with two underneath its chin, beneath its eye. The monster's tails also became hands similar to the chakra arms formed by Jinchuuriki.

Some reason everybody was first frightens at first appearance but the second form was more disturbing like the creature even mindless still just the eye look at you make feel uncomfortable and instantly in defensive then let out his frighten howl causes the terrain breaks and shockwaves which crumble mountains, thunders booming as the howl only adding the scenery that like an furious god rampage over the planet.

"This destruction and chaotic scenes is a technique call Tenpenchii, means Devastation of Heaven and Earth or second for this is Cataclysm; by manipulating the natural world in its vicinity on an enormous scale, the Ten-Tails is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud that you see in movies," Mikomi explain show vast mushroom clouds, tornados and thunders destroying the earth. The monster is completely causing cataclysm over the planet as Hagoromo and Hamura are dodging furious the cataclysm while same time attack with projectiles or Hagoromo using invisible pull like Jedi. "Unfortunately, I ended get sealed inside of my own Hagoromo and Hamura was. Hum, was eat by… me"

The silence fall upon everybody even Mr. D couldn't believe that but also find the part the parent eat its own child like a _certain_ Titan of Time eating Zeus and his siblings.

"Meanwhile, Hagoromo manage seal _me_ in his own body make him into the _First _Jinchuuriki of the Juubi." Mikomi ended as by her tone was more poisoned thank Chimera's sting venom form his snake's teeth.

None one dare to speak but also Mikomi saw they are confuse by such title as Jinchuuriki.

"Jinchuuriki means _Power of the Human Sacrifice_. Before I become well as I am today use a technique to Rebirth or Reborn Technique. So the technique allows me to turn my form into ghost-like. After recharging for few days, I reborn as you saw as Uzumaki Mikomi," Mikomi said monotone. "My life as _Kyuubi no Yoko_ Jinchuuriki because was a totally. I always hunger, poor, hated by my _whole_ village even was _stabbing_ with knifes Japanese, swords, poisoned even _raped_ and their justified was _'We going to teach you demon that you are nothing our SEX PAYTHING!'_. After the rape in my life as three years old. They also to make sure am I absolutely submitting they also drop gasoline all over my body and _inside_ of my _open_ wounds and force me to drunk the kerosene. In the end they put fire on my as then I was burning alive, scream for help but my surround I only listen they laughing at me mocking as how the demon bitch is pleading for them they my masters. Suddenly I laugh like maniac make them stop and stared in me silence then demon cloak forming as took shape like a fox then like demonic maniac I slays them with my claws and also rape them with my burning chakra as only thing I saw their pleading to not kill, but I delicate, _denied_… them."

Mikomi said such sweet voice at them as her smile show such sweets give everyone chills even the god of wine, Mikomi suddenly started first with insane giggles as everyone look at her like she loose her head then she jerked her head up then blow out a length maniac/insane laugh as her deity chakra become vile as red, black and purple. After long three minutes which look hours as she finally losing her fatigue to laugh and she finally stopped then she finally calm down.

"One more thing if any of show pity to me **I will murder you myself."** That was last thing Mikomi said with deep booming voice as Deathwing only instead is his female version voice before she at last she slapped her fingers than she dismiss with larger illusion behind.

The booming voices make them almost crap their pants and also feel guilty for thing their life as suck while Mikomi had the must crap in her life.

(Mikomi's Mindscape, Deathwing's Jail – Two Seconds Ago)

Deathwing sensed Mikomi tell them- no, threat, a penalty of death in the end of her sentence which was using piece of his powers as same time this happen a chain disintegrate/start to get rust as Deathwing saw it then his gaze turn to the gate front of him soon his lips split to a smirking. **"…Soon…I will…be free…"**

(With Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Chiron – Two Days Later)

Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Mr. Bunner – Chiron come try find Mikomi as she disappear for two days and didn't return after she reveal her life as Jinchuuriki. They were in a lake when they heard a fire explosion mix with water creating.

They turned to source and gasp.

'_They fight…'_

'_Over…'_

'_Water…'_

'_And walk stand over water!'_

It was Mikomi with two elven scimitars one with flaming red another with golden deity scimitar was fighting against herself!

The other Mikomi has white and blue marks on her face indicated that marks of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu's are negative. She has insomnia marks around her eyes. The eyes is black in the sclera and irises is red with yellow slit pupil, her armor is a perfect copy of Mikomi only showing a very darker version colors of Twilight's Hammer Clan.

The two elven scimitars one had black aura other had purple mix with black showing how much the darkness there other scimitar has.

Two disappear in blur of speed causing the new quest gasping for such speed as both appears once again right middle sight of our guests. The clash of blades the metal gritted each other's while their wielders try to break strength but no one manage break their opponents strength so they jump backward same time while in midair as their hand already had magic caster ready in their hands.

"**Shadowbolt!"** "Fireball!" Soon two bolts one is red like fire other is darkness projectile explodes when both projectiles colliding, in result create a vast smoke again as Mikomi vanish like before make Dark Mikomi's eyes widen

"_**What?!**_** Wher-"** She suddenly gasp as she look down saw a sword with dark red aura and red glowing glyphs ascend from the water and Dark Mikomi jump high **"Hah! Did you really thing such infantile trick will stop me counterpart!?"**

"No but still very useful to distract you."

The voice of Mikomi come from above of her dark counterpart as Dark Mikomi and the guest look up as Mikomi with her scimitar that she throw from underneath then quickly in flash move she stab her dark counterpart's guts makes her gasping and vomit blood from the mouth.

"**Y-you bitch!"** Dark Mikomi insult but her light ego just sneered in amuse.

"I not that easily to be beat my darling dark self," Mikomi sneering before finishing her move with Sasuke's Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) with final blow with axe kick in the head of her counterpart as Dark Mikomi drowning underneath of the river.

Soon bubbles raised after she fall under water but just took five seconds before the bubbles stop from ascend. Mikomi still stand and wait for her dark ego take action. But only she met is silence after silence was finally threated with gigantic creature from the water and Mikomi's sharp sense stinging control actions of her body as makes her jump backward five meters away from the suddenly creature.

The creature show a very black scales with exposed bones as Twilight Dragon, purple glowing eyes with yellow slitted pupil. Had six largest wings with purple wingspans as well ten-tails. But none one could exactly because the water still descend from her body the monster open its mouth and launch a very pitch black burst flames toward Mikomi. However, the Uzumaki blonde was smart enough to not stand in the ways of the fire stream. She quickly active her Rinnegan that only appears over the right eye.

"Rikudo no Jutsu: Gakido (Six path Technique: Preta Path)!" Mikomi said open her both palms up at the coming flames as the flames moves very close to Mikomi.

"MIKOMI!" All guest exclaimed in worried put all concern turn into a big surprise when the pitch black flames it has been absorbed by her open palms no less!

The dark creatures let out a dragon-like howls before its return to normal and reveal as Dark Mikomi with scowl on her face.

"Aw what matter? The liwwle bawy is scawy to face the liwwle me?" Mikomi mock her counterpart as she taunting Dark Mikomi like baby of two years baby child makes her friends snickering.

The response only make Dark Mikomi gritted her teeth along-side with left eye twitch as she growl enraged.

"**Do not forget my dear counterpart I am also the Forsaken Queen of the Undead Army!"** Dark Mikomi exclaimed as she unsheathed her both swords then inhaled launches her power of summon. **"Come my Children of the Forsaken Night! Let you evil shine!"**

Purple lightning shot out from the fingertips and hit the solid water and undead like Ghouls, Zombies and Mindless Wretches and summoned creature are also able to walk over water the summon creatures look at Mikomi and growls and some dead vessels let out battle cry. The summoned creatures are the most scared thing they ever see if Hades saw that certainly will be proud no doubt.

The growls of the ghouls are very raspy suddenly the place became breathless as Mikomi burst out her energy/ KI (Killer Intent) as the place had enormous pressure make everyone difficult to breath, except Dark Mikomi whom was unaffected or unfazed by Mikomi's KI.

"Hmph! Like you can defeat me! Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Technique)!" She makes serious hands seals then a giant dragon made of water with yellow as it roar in all glory.

The witness stared once more with awe then they watching the water dragon quickly charge the summoned undead swallow those underneath of water while Dark Mikomi jump to her right.

"**Hah! Did you really thing this Water Dragon can beat me!"** Dark Mikomi smirked.

"Actually, Yes. Kamui Katon: Karyu Endan (Authority of the All Creation: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet Technique)!" Mikomi once again makes fire stream made of fire then her left eye turn into Magenkyou Sharingan as she use her Time-Space technique which swirling or twisted the reality and warp her Dragon Flame-like flamethrower. The warp-space technique makes the fire stream come from behind of Yami Mikomi as Yami did look back but couldn't move in midair so was burning alive.

Mikomi deactivate her left-eye simultaneous cancel her jutsu as the flaming body fall to the water which extinguish the fire only showing a burned body with black marks everywhere. Mikomi then she walking close to the burned body and sign but frowned once again sign for the second time as she shook her head make a ram hands seal as the body of Dark Mikomi disintegrate in dust.

As the dust fly toward Mikomi and emerges with her body since the Dark Mikomi came from the own Mikomi.

After Mikomi feel that her dark side fully returns to her body, she inhaled then signs out to calm her stress after intense battle even you want finish a battle quickly with a powerful technique make you feel completely out energy or fatigue to stand.

She jumping up then vanishes in midair and reappeared beside of the group.

"Why are you here?" Mikomi asked without turn around as Percy frowning at her response.

"We are here for search for you," Chiron said in concern tone then he took two stepped forward. "Why are you fighting against that girl?"

Mikomi blinks one time, twice and trice before turn slight her face to Chiron and said. "That was my dark side Chiron. My dark thoughts, my darkness, my twisted ego so bothered unless you accepted that it part of you. Embraced it was only way to _win_ accept because is like attack yourself there no way to win yourself only accept how the things are."

Chiron nod at the facts between Light Side and Dark Side of in one individual being also he notice that she was use the Gauntlets that was gift by her father Hades.

"Come we have a guest for you and Percy, Grover and Annabeth by Oracle," Chiron said and saw Mikomi nod in passive expression and together move to Oracle.

(Camp Half-Blood, Oracle – Some Time)

Mikomi and Percy went up in four floors that ended under a green trapdoor. Percy pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else… A smell they remember biology class. Reptiles, the smell of snakes. Percy hold his breath to not feel those disgusting smell while Mikomi didn't even bother after all she command Undead Army of the Forsaken with much worse smell than this one as both demigods climb.

The after was filled with Greek hero junk armor stand covered in cobwebs once bright shield pitted with dust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying **ITHAKA CIRCE'S ISLE and LAND OF THE AMAZONS.** One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things – severed hairy chains, huge yellow eyes, and various others parts of monsters. A dust mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant smoke's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plague reads, **HYDRA HEAD#1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

By the windows, sittings on the wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lords of breaded necklace, and a headed over long black hair. The skin of her ace was thin and battery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles', she'd been dead a, long time.

She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes.

Percy stumbled, over himself before he tried to get the trapdoor was stopped by a firm hand of Mikomi as her eyes glowing encourage to continue. And did work, so then listen or heard a voice in their heads:

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebes Apollo, slayer of the almighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for bathroom._

Mikomi saw this was freaking out Percy. "Calm down, Percy. Take a breath. We will say together." She said. Percy nodded.

"What is my destiny?" They asked same time.

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of them and around the table with pickled monsters parts jars. Suddenly there four men sitting around table, playing cards. Their faces become clearer. And shock Percy or scare him or both at last person. The first it was Smelly Gabe and one of his buddies, the third one was taller man wearing a cold steel armor with textures of skulls, old leather, also wearing top of his head a helm that also is a crown like king of the dead unlike Hades which is dark, intimidated with background of hell. This man his eyes is cold glow mist length out range at end of his pull cerulean eyes. The third man still very muscle even his skin look so cold almost like he was buried alive with ice or under avalanche, and last detail this man had long white thin hair barely reach his center of his back as his fangs lengths reach his chest. And do not forget he wore a very long mantle that crawling on the floor.

'_Arthas!'_ Mikomi thought as the center of eyes, tip red glows and slowing expanded showing how much she hate the butcher the same man who kill her and turn her into a monstrosity banshee.

However, all the rage was foolish for the last and fourth men in the room. The guy is a giant compere to others, larger bat-like wings. Dark swarm demon armor, as gauntlets with a pearl on the forearm, thigh-length as well had same color as chest torso armor and gauntlets the only difference is the black double black pauldrons in his shoulder. The guy had two untamed bears in line of his cheek, two think demon horns, long point ears pale skin like vampire, black marks around his eyes as well. His eyes is glowing green like venom as well there greenish glowing tribal marks that covered all his body like seal since was Dead Demon Slavery Seal made by Mikomi herself to enslave and act like punish for Varimathras betray the Forsaken and herself. Like any demon his waist below are like ox's legs as well there along tail with arrow at end.

'_Varimathras, my love,'_ Mikomi thought with passion but also afraid to harm Percy's feeling for her since they are demigods so they can mate with more than one person.

Gabe turned to Percy and speaks in raspy voice of the Oracle:_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Varimathras said in same voice:_The Dragon Aspect of God will show her true face._

Gabe's buddy on the right looks up and said in same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

Lich King Arthas said in same voice: _You shall be betrayed by one who call you a friend._

Finally, Varimathras delivered the worst line of all: _And you fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Percy was too stunned to say anything but the mist retreated, coiling into hug green mist serpent and slithering back into mummy's mouth. Percy cried "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"

The tail of the mist snake already inside of the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if hadn't been open for a hundred years. The attic was silent again. Abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.

"Let's get out of here. This places already disgusting me," Mikomi could only nod.

(Camp Half-Blood, With Chiron – Three Hours Later)

"Well?" Chiron asked.

Percy slumped into a chain at pinochle table. "She said I retrieve what was stolen," said Percy.

"That's great!" exclaimed Grover, cheering excitedly remains of his Diet Cake.

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron said and pressed the subject. "This is important."

"She said… I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see if safely return."

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Anything else?" Chiron didn't look satisfied.

Percy didn't want to tell him. "No" he said. "That's about it."

Chiron turn toward Mikomi and asked. "And you Mikomi?"

"The Dragon Aspect of God will show her true face," Mikomi replied and saw him replied with nod of his head.

Chiron said, "Hm…very well. Percy, Mikomi. But know this the Oracle's words often have double means. Don't be dwell on them too much. The truth is now always clear until events come to pass."

Percy got feeling Chiron knew he was holding something back, "Okay," he said anxious to change topics. "So where I go? Who is this god in the west?"

"Ah, think Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed as Mikomi smile at his guess.

"Yes, quite. Someone who grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdoms would grow powerful with the death of millions someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken," Chiron said with serious voice.

"My father, Hades," Mikomi answered his question.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

"Whoa, wait Wh—What?" A scrap of aluminum dribbled pit of Grover's mouth.

Percy is also surprised. "Why you don't want defend your father?" He asked Mikomi as she turns to him.

"Percy a few days ago, I don't even know his name. So, why should I defend him, who was unknown to me in my whole life," Mikomi answered as everyone was surprise at her answer.

"Do you hate your father, Mikomi?" Annabeth asked.

"No, just want to know more about him and actually I know as Minato Namikaze and my demigoddess mother Kushina Uzumaki which is daughter of Amaterasu and niece of Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. But unfortunately my mother _didn't_ even know she is a Demigoddess. Eventually my father reveal himself that he is a God of the Dead but my mother surprise him by a passion kiss with look 'Lord of the Dead or not you always be the man I will love in death!'. So this how my mother and father meet and fall in love so connected that even equal love that has with Lady Persephone," Mikomi replied and give them a bit more details as surprise everyone that Hades the Lord of the Dead had guts to reveal to her mother that he is God of the Dead and yet her mother still love him regardless that he is the Death itself she still love him deeply.

Chiron nodded. "A Fury came after Percy. She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one Lord: Hades."

"Yes but—but Hades hates all heroes" Grover protested.

'_Funny how he act like hero after he save okaa-chan,'_ Mikomi thought to herself.

"Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon…He doesn't have problem with Mikomi, because she is his daughter," Grover said as Mikomi nodded.

"A Hellhound who I named Infrits after I tamed, got into the forest," Mikomi continued. "Those only can be summoned from Field of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by _someone_ inside of the camp. Hades must have a spy but I forgotten a major point."

"What you mean?" Grover asked as others are curious as well.

"Zeus also blames Hades for stealing his bolt. So, if war happens, it is also possible that, Hades will join in Zeus and Poseidon fight. So only person remains is more cruel and darker than my father," Mikomi said as her expression is beyond than serious and grim.

"Y-you mean _'Him'_," Chiron asked as Mikomi nodded grimly.

"Yes."

"What you're talking about?" Percy asked clueless as he was in the situation.

"Well I have to go! Bye! Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)!" Mikomi exclaimed with cheerful expression makes everyone sweat-drop at her suddenly change mood as explain that she is very bipolar much. They saw her body vanish in whirlwind and surprise them as she didn't care listen the rest of the subject since she will leave a Shade behind to listen the rest of the conversion.

(With Thalia in the Limbo – Unknown Time)

"Hm wondered how is Miko-"

"Hi there, Thaly!" Mikomi scared a crap of Thalia seeing is with hand over heart and glare for not only scare her but use illusion like golden halo and a pair of angel wings, and to worse she smile at her with the most innocent smile aaaaaand with both palms attach each other front of her chest.

That act makes Thalia so furious.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Thalia exclaimed pissed off.

"Do what sister Thalia?" Mikomi still with innocent smile only makes Thalia's eye twitched.

Mikomi internally was cracking out but she has awesome control to not mix her inner expression with outer expression so which makes Mikomi can do act that only Kitsune (Fox) or Usagi (Rabbit) can do and annoying a lot people. However, the time of her playing Thalia stop when Mikomi expression turn into fear and afraid that Thalia will push her away as Thalia saw that and knew that kind expression so instead to get angry she become worried.

"Komi, what just happen?" Thalia ask in concern of the suddenly expression of her friend.

"Thalia we are friends, right?" Daughter of Hades asked and surprise Thalia by such question as well worried her even more.

"Of course, Komi! Why are you asking me this as you do something terrible," said the black haired in concern.

"My father is…is" She couldn't say loudly so Thalia leaned her head close to her mouth as Thalia's eyes widen then hug tightly.

Mikomi was surprise by suddenly hug. "Wh-why?"

"Why? Because, you're friend, my and Annabeth's friend you did nothing wrong. And don't worries be Hades' Daughter. I don't care if _that_ what you worried don't if you a child of some Lord of the Dead," Thalia said in soft tone and she smile when Mikomi hug her and repeated with same word "Thanks." Thalia smile that she could help relief as she have her touches as her hugs is was so good to feel the touch of others after been so long stuck in this Pine Tree.

After everything calm down, Mikomi has a serious face put Thalia in edge.

"Thalia," Mikomi said.

"Yes, Komi?"

"Do you wish to be release from the Limbo?"


	8. Return Zeus' Daughter, Adventure Start

**Chapter 07: Return of Lightning Daughter, Adventure Start:**

Thalia also known as (AKA) Daughter of Zeus soon become a Limbo after Zeus take pity of his daughter turned her into a Limbo (Pine Tree). Right now she is completely stunned and utterly shock for her new friends that is Daughter of Hades offered her a chance to get out from the Limbo without put risk the entire Camp Half-Blood. If she take this chance she will finally see her best friends Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and her new friend Mikomi Uzumaki and roam free in the _real_ world.

"W-what?" Thalia asked.

"You heard me. Do you wish return to normal?" Mikomi ask/said.

"But wh-what about Camp-"

"Don't worry about I already think about I just make another Limbo which will be empowered by six pieces of Shinto Religion which they bless me. Amaterasu the Goddess Sun, Day, Dusk, Killer of Kyuubi no Yoko and Yamato no Orochi also defeat previously Yami the God of Darkness and Revenge. Susano'o the God of Storms and Ruler of the Underworld, Shinigami the Death God, Guardian Circle of Afterlife both Gods are my granduncles while Tsukuyomi the Goddess of the Midnight, Moon and Dusk. Tori the Goddess of Nature and Earth. Yami the new Goddess of Darkness and Revenge, she isn't like the previously God of Darkness which broke the rules of Shinto Religion and Kami is the Goddess of Life, Circle of Life and also _Leader_ of Shinto Religion… the Goddess of Shinto Religion that I mentioned are my grandaunts," Mikomi explained before she explain another subject once Thalia get out from her shocking face as Mikomi explain her plan that by use a small simple of powers of each. Shinto God and Goddess that possible make the Limbo has his own "body" while Thalia recovered her original one.

"So what did you say?"

"What the fuck are we waiting for!" explained the Daughter of Zeus as her response make Mikomi giggles with palm over her mouth.

(Percy and Company – Five Minutes Ago)

Percy looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of heads.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

"Oh…" Grover shifted his hooved. "No… It's just that satyrs and underground places… Well…" He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirts. "You and Komi saved my life. If…If you two are serious about me along I won't let you down."

'_That is very heroic,'_ Percy thought, felt relieve that he could cry.

"All the way, G-man," Percy turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underground is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance is in Los Angeles."

"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally, so we just get on a plane-"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your like?" as the answer was a negative shook head from the Son of Poseidon.

"Percy. Think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you on airplane. You would be Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

"Then what about Mikomi?" Percy asked now worried about his crush and friend.

"To be honest, I am not sure," Chiron replied thoughtfully as overload, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay. So, I'II travel overland?" Percy guessed and determined to not at the storm.

"That's right. Two companions may accompany you and Mikomi. Grover is me. The other has already volunteered. If you accept like this?" Chiron said.

"Gee, who else would be stupid to volunteer for a quest like this?" Percy asks, feigning surprise.

"The last Champion is Annabeth am I wrong, Mr. Chiron?" Grover said and he looked behind of Chiron saw air shimmering behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her pocket.

"I've waited a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," said Annabeth. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon but if you going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing eye. Besides, we have Mikomi here to protect us-" Annabeth interrupts by another source voice.

"And Thalia too my dear Anny," said a new female voice come out from the three behind along with Mikomi as the source is none than Thalia Grace herself her presence cause Grover, Annabeth and Chiron gasp in shock.

"H-How?" Chiron asks in shock.

"Mikomi create a new Limbo which is more powerful than the previous one as this allow me roam freely on the world and return to normal all this thanks to Komi here," Thalia said as she still wearing same wardrobe and Mikomi as well but still tattered and ruins thanks to Hakkar the Houndmaster.

Annabeth is in tears hug her long lost friend as Grover too and Thalia hugging them back.

Percy looked confuse so Mikomi said "This is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus she will help us in our quest. So you need our help or not?"

"To be honest I need all help I could get," Percy said with honestly, Mikomi smile at his honesty and nod.

"Good, we are going to in this afternoon walk as we can to bus terminal in Manhattan. After that we be on our own," Mikomi said and lightning flashed then thunder boomed as rain poured down on the meadows that never surprise to shave bad weather.

"No time to waste, GO!" Chiron cried at the end.

"See you soon there," Mikomi said as her left eye turn into red iris with three spinning tomoe and she slowing sunk into the ground.

The people who bear witness of her ability are in shock and wondering what hell that she just did it.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Percy answered her.

(Almost Ready to Depart – Few Hours)

They are ready but Mikomi wasn't with them yet.

"Where is Mikomi?" Grover asked.

"I am here," Mikomi rose from the ground as/like ghost.

Everyone look at her and she didn't change the ruins armors and wardrobes.

"H-How did you do that?" Annabeth asked as Mikomi with left eye still using Sharingan.

"This is eye is called Sharingan, which mean Wheel Copy Eye. The effect of this eye allow me had very powerful boost speed and reflexes and strength which increases my ranged sight and also can break all kind illusions and yet easy just target into my illusion domain. The Sharingan has three levels that identified by number of tomoe: One Tomoe is level one of the Sharingan help the user in his reflection, sight and speed. The second tomoe is like previous one but only adding break illusions copy some techniques and move style of your opponent. The third and final tomoe which I am in has same abilities like level 1 and 2 only triple the effect of the previous levels, adding make peoples' movement look slow to you while you move to fast to others to see. The Sharingan belongs to Uchiha Clan, I stole and kill three Uchiha **(A/N: She is lying)** named Obito, Madara and Itachi. All they Magenkyou and Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan they just easy my job, so let's go," Mikomi said before she walk before stopped by Thalia.

"Miko, there is a raven onto your shoulder," Thalia said pointy at Raven.

"I know Thaly. Guys this is Karasu-chan, my partner and she is our sixth member."

"**Hallow."** Karasu speak in female voice

"Did she just talk in my head?" Grover ask/said.

"**Yes, I can talk."**

"Where did you get her, Mikomi?" Percy asked.

"She belong my granduncle Shinigami the Shinto God of Death as he said Karasu is part of my soul such as my enchanted weapons and armor," Mikomi replied.

"Hello Kara, welcome to the team," Annabeth said and offering her smile.

"**Thanks,"** Karasu said and return her smile.

(With Demigods and Chiron – Some Time Later)

"Chiron," Mikomi said as she gave him a black feather. "If you want contact us, use this feather. It belongs to Karasu, my raven, will be there."

"Thanks, Mikomi," Chiron said. "This is Argus. He will drive you to the city."

They heard footsteps and a gasp behind them. They all turn and saw Luke look at Thalia and she look back at him.

"Thalia!"

"Luke!"

"Luke Skywalker!" All of them turn to Mikomi who gave a innocent smile and wave of her hand with golden halo on the top of her head cause Luke twitched eye and Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy snorting before cracking and rolling on the floor.

Chiron chuckled a bit too.

After that Luke gave them a pair of sneakers which look normal.

Luke said. "Maia!" While birds wings sprouted out of the heels as Percy startling so much but Mikomi take before he dropped them.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke said. "They served me well when was on my quest. Gift from dad. Of course, I don't use them too many these days…" he said in sad expression.

"Are you alright Luke?" Thalia asked in concern and Luke smiled back assuring her.

"I am thanks now that you are back at last the things are going to return to normal and I will not. Never mind just one more thing," Luke at Percy and Mikomi "Listen, Percy, Mikomi kill some monsters for me and…Mikomi, thanks to bring back Thalia back."

Mikomi nodded and said, "Don't worry with Percy's luck we might run into right from the start." Ended with playful grin.

"Hey!" Percy shouted only for others laughing at him.

(Skip some Parts – Stop at Argus and at their Destination)

"So far so good," Percy said. "Not sight of-"

"You talk to much Percy only concentrate what Oracles said okay. More action and less talk, and yes I _in these_ days!" said an irritated Daughter of Hades cause others look at her with widen eyes size of a plates as the boys jumping a largest step away from Mikomi.

The girls saw that, except Mikomi who take a nap.

"What is your problem?" Annabeth ask.

"The last person didn't tell a tale when Komi is in _these days_, she become more scariest person than any Punishment Field and even can make Tartarus a better place as paradise," Both boys said same time in fear and sweating like pigs only causing the "awaken" girls drop their jaws and wide eyes.

"You do not realize, I CAN LISTEN EVERYFUCKING THINGS YOU GUYS **SAID IN MY BACK!"** Mikomi speak with fucking devil aura possess the Uzumaki blondie cause the girls hug each other's and boys gulping in fear.

**(A/N: After that, Annabeth explain about "incident" between Athena and Poseidon, and Percy as idiot as he is always open his big mouth said about Athena create/invented Pizza).**

(Greyhound Station, Upper East Side – Two Hours)

Not far from Gabe and Percy's mom's Apartment. Percy a mailbox was soggy flyer with his picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?, Percy quickly ripped it into hundred pieces before anyone saw but Mikomi always pay attention at her surround with sharp mind as Range-General of Silvermoon saw Percy but decide play that she didn't.

They took their bags from Argus, made sure they got bus ticket, and then drown them away, the eye on the back of the hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot. Mikomi noticed Percy was looking off into window/distance, probably thinking about his home.

Mikomi grabbed Percy and pulled close to her causing blush. "You wish to know why Sally marry him."

Percy's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know?"

"*giggles* You too easy to read with your emotion Percy I can easily read like a open book even you tried you best to them but is impossible hide from me," said Mikomi as she put his head in her shoulder then kissed on head causing to flushed even more and Mikomi giggles at his attitude.

He look like a shy child when saw a beautiful girl.

"Your mom Sally married Gabe for you. You call him "Smelly" but you got no idea. The guy has this aura…yuck. I can even smell from here. I can smell traces of him on you and you haven't been near for a weak," Mikomi said in soft tone before said/add. "Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod, even _me_. Gabe's smells protect you from the monsters that could attack you from years ago. Your mother was smart to marry, she after a mother and as mother always know best- I hope this help you feel better."

"Thanks Mikomi," as Percy thanks by kiss her on the lips as her eyes widen a bit before she kissing him back with French kiss.

(After Thirsty Minutes)

Mikomi observed others play a game when a bus stopped and an old lady/woman that was none then Mr. Dodds but look more wrinkled and very gray white hair as she dress long until reach her feet.

Her face has more evil appearance than before.

Percy and others hold their breath and suddenly Mikomi made or better cast "Cloud" that she learn with Blood Elf Dragonhawk Rider. She still in very adept level with this spell _that_ only blind Miss Dodds and her sisters while cause the citizen and the driver to sleep.

"Guys, let's get out from behind I will destroy them," Mikomi said with tone leaving no room to argue back as they get out from emergency exit door leaving behind the Kindly Ones are alone against the Daughter of Hades.

The Servants of Hades versus Daughter of Hades.

The Kindly Ones gasp in surprises as Mikomi kick Dodds and break through the windows to her right, another axe kick against the second Kindly One that causes the second window break through as third one make a hole in the roof of the bus as Mikomi jump outside of the hole then from afterimage as she appearance above of the bus and the three Furies surround her by triangle formation.

"Don't you think just because you are master's dearest daughter that we going easy on you," said one sisters of Ms. Dodds and cause Mikomi to stare before she smirk with hint of bloodthirsty which put the Kindly Ones in edge.

"Oh, really! That's good to hear. Because, I so fucking hunger for new bloods right now," said Mikomi as she burst a very dense dark energy with lament souls as she draw her weapon by Shinigami.

Kotan Minori aka Soul Harvest in English.

The Scythe with three largest curve blades and three small ones oppose direction, the skulls' empty pocked eyes glowing with such chilling aura which tastes death souls so many times, obviously the Kindly Ones' wide eyes in despair and shock. The master's daughter is beyond their level even they all work together, she handle only their master can. Stop her.

(With Others Demigods – Five Minutes Later)

"Done! Now we can go," Mikomi said appears nowhere again the group is walking through the woods along with New Jersey riverbank the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeks in their noses.

"Let find some to eat and drink than we quickly move before the Furies return," Annabeth suggest.

"Good suggest Ann, Let's go to that place over there!" Thalia point over a close restaurant.

"But we don't have so much money for restaurant," Grover said.

"Relax I have money, I mean I very rich," said Mikomi, she giggles to see the eyes of her friends almost jump out from their sockets.

"YOU ARE RICH!?" They exclaim in shock.

"Yes," Mikomi replied with more giggles.

(Restaurant, New York – Some Time)

The group was eating peaceful when Annabeth.

"Hey, look I wanted thank you for bring back Thalia, she was like sister I never had. So thank you very much," Annabeth said she didn't seem saw her best friend smile at her.

"Hey it's what a siblings do for another one, maybe we do not had same parents but still the Greek Gods are still siblings whenever our parents like or not," Mikomi said kind/soft voice as others look at her in surprises. "Each one of you becomes my _first _and _true_ friends I ever had!"

That revelation causes them become even more surprise and shock by such Mikomi's confess her emotion what she think of them. First, she reveals her crap life and then tells Thalia she's daughter of Hades. Then she confesses that they are family that she never had. They all knew they were very close friends but not that level as she confessed to them.

After dinner, they move again but it getting too dark.

"I can't see nothing in this dark," Grover said.

"Don't worry, Candlelight!" Mikomi cast out an bright light from the hand which fly around her. The ball is white with rainbow streaks.

"Wha!? Thank you the best," Thalia said.

"Yeah!" Annabeth said. "Thanks."

"How did you do that?" ask a awed Percy Jackson.

"I am a woman with many skills," Mikomi said with her Windrunner's smirk.

About one or two miles so far there a deserted two lone road through the trees. On the side a closed down go to station tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, which was the source of the neon light.

The neon text: ATNYU MESGDERAN GOMEN MERQUIM.

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

"Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, weird name but - LISTEN!" Mikomi said as she loudly but lowly to only they could listen as they didn't miss her command voice.

Voices in inside of the house and they follow with Mikomi leading in front of the group, inside of abandoned gas station as each step they saw a lot statue of people and monster alike, they felt strong bad feeling and they stop and saw a fat cyclop in one head but there a second head with two eyes and both head two canine teeth exposed from lower jaws, if wasn't being petrified, the creature was wearing large cloth as pant. Horde-like marks from waist above as it hold a big thick club with spikes circling it head.

"A new cyclop?" Annabeth tried as others are uncertain.

"No, a Ogre Magi," Mikomi said as others look at her.

"A, what?" They asked.

"*sign* This is an Ogre Magi are part of the Horde, Cho'Gall's Horde to be more specific. Those Ogres are very fierce in battle _stronger_ than _any _Cyclops and Minotaurs together. They also can use magic like Frenzy, Bloodlust, Chain Lightning, War Stomp, etc." Mikomi replied their question.

Mikomi saw the awe and fear expression of their friends to see a creature stronger than a Cyclop or Minotaur or even stronger even the two legendary myth monster work together isn't enough.

"And how right you are my dear," said a raspy snake accent and knock out them with strong hit on their neck with snakes-humanoid move out from the shadows.

"…Na…gas…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Nagas arrived in this world and they want something with Demigods, especially with Mikomi since she proves to be very stronger than any Dragon Aspect but still out of experience since the Dragon Aspect like Alexstrasza, Ysera, Neltharion and Nozdormu. Of course Kalecgos is a Dragon Aspect of SpellMagic but still young like Ancora Windrunner/ Mikomi Uzumaki but since he birth as Dragon so he had more advance than her. Right now, Mikomi and her friends are captives by Nagas. And since you know about the Old Gods create the Nagas from Highborns race by convincing Queen Azshara and her highborn to save her people. So they also did same with Deathwing and I believe since Old Gods make their forces to be **_**bonds**_** with them just like Scourge with Lich King or Forsaken with Sylvanas Windrunner but since I make that she dies by Arthas in Frozen Throne. **


	9. Return of the Former Highborn Queen

**Chapter 08: Return of the Former Highborn Queen:**

"Per…CY…Percy…PERCY!" Mikomi said "Everyone wake up!"

As everyone wake up in an old with ancient wall cover with sea grass almost everywhere. And the shackled hold them against the but Mikomi is on the ground surround with magical square wall, the chains purple lightning are linking in four purple orbs acting like energy support to hold the prisoner inside and suck his/her mana. On the floor had red glowing runes one is as largest to surround Mikomi and there four larger Red Demonic Runes **(Red Runes are Vampiric Auras of Dreadlords WC3). ** Those four larger red runes are surrounding four glowing glyphs obelisks in center of these red circle runes. There a fifth Pillar which is inside of Mikomi's prison as it large than others pillars/obelisks.

The glowing colors of the obelisks are one sick pale blue as had energy chains fabric from the four obelisks and each one hold her limb; neck, pulses, legs.

"Why they put to many seals and security over Mikomi is she so such threat to the strange monsters that capture us." Annabeth commented that is of course everyone almost thought the same.

Their snapped out when the door open by the sea creature has humanoid torso from the waist above. The creature had six arms, perfect c-cup, hair like black serpents, face shape of a beautiful mermaid, yellow glow eyes while the "hair" had red-eyes.

"Well, well look like you have awakened my dear, or should say my little dragon," speak the bigger snake woman with arrogant smirk as she approaches Mikomi with two Royal Naga Warriors.

"Yes, I had a nice nap thanks so much darling," Ancora/Mikomi respond while she ignore the looks from her companies.

'_Do they know each other?'_ The Demigods and a satyr thought same time.

"You are welcome my dear Ancora Windrunner, The Destroyer's Vessel," said the Naga woman with smirk as she saw the confuse of Ancora's companions while Ancora was a shock one.

"H-How d-did-" Mikomi stuttered only causing the giant serpent woman smirk even further.

"Know? Well my dear let's just say I had been inform by big deities-"

"Old Gods, I should know." Mikomi mumbled but the serpent woman blink in surprise before smirk again.

"Yes as I have my plans to conquer this world and my spies report about the seal which lock the Destroyer inside of you," said the female serpent as she still smirk triumph her face when she saw another shock expression of Mikomi.

"I see, your spies are correct I am indeed vessel of Deathwing the Destroyer and now what?" Ancora asked.

"Well my dear I always could do things, terrible things with them-" Mikomi interrupts her.

"WAIT! M-maybe we can make a deal." Ancora said drawing her last card from the sleeves (No pun intended) which caught the serpent woman's interesting.

"Oh, what kind deal we are talking about?" asked the Naga apparently is some kind Queen of the Sea Creatures.

"It's simple Queen Azshara. Let's make a tournament right here, in Atlantis *shocking her friends*. _I _will fight everything you throw against me. I win I gain my freedom and freedom of my friends as well your alliance against the Old Gods," Mikomi offered made her friends and the bodyguards of Queen Azshara widen their eyes in shock but both Queen of the Forsaken and the Queen of the Naga ignore them, again.

"That's indeed an intriguing but what if _I_ win the bet?" Queen Azshara asked, she indeed is very interesting what happen if she wins the bet.

"You gain what you most desire. A powerful Dragon Aspect at your services. I will obey _unquestionably_ every orders that you command me on your task as well the Old Gods will be most plead with you successful had not just the most powerful and young Dragon Aspect but as well the vessel of their Champion. I will two rabbits in one hat." Mikomi answered Azshara's question.

They all observe how Queen of the Naga walking to left and right before stop and look at Mikomi with glint in her eyes and a very sadistic evil smirk. Mikomi thought didn't flinch but others shivering with chills in the spines.

"I accept with one more condition: you must fight without your weapons, you can only use Naga's weapon. If you indeed impressive me…I will give them back. Deal?" Queen Azshara now put another card over Mikomi's deal/bet as Mikomi didn't seem dense but Azshara did saw others were dense a bit.

"Komi don't do it!? Are you crazy without your weapons you cannot win!" Percy exclaim as he saw Queen Azshara only look at him with amuse and annoy look on her face.

"PERCY!" makes him stop and Mikomi continue. "I will protect you guys with my life. Trust me." Mikomi turn only side of her face with confident and warm smile of her make Percy stop even couldn't argue because Mikomi release a strong powerful blue aura acting like cloak shied surround Mikomi make strong pressure on the room make everyone had difficult to breath/stun but only one who didn't faze is Queen Azshara but she was impressed with show power of Mikomi as she become excited inside but her tongue lick her lips.

'_Such…Power…soon will be mine…hehehehehahahaha!'_ thought the Queen Azshara.

Mikomi then drop her show off power then turn to Queen of the Naga and said. "Deal."

"Excellent," Azshara said walk out with bodyguards before she do that she grab Mikomi's head with two hands on the cheek then blow up a kiss on the lips. The most erotic manner as both is moaning in pleasure and uses their tongues dancing one over another which make them moaning a bit louder.

Everyone even Bodyguards of Azshara are completely flushed at act of the two Queens.

"I have to admit not bad kiss at all Forsaken Queen of the Undead Army," said Azshara with seduction smirk.

"Of course! Did you expect any less from the Last Assemble of the Highborn?" She said with cocky and sensual tone.

"Hahahahahahahaha… Of course not we see soon darling." Queen Azshara said before she departs herself along with bodyguards to Atlantis Coliseum.

But one bodyguard stay to deactivate the runes, as the Obelisk stop to glow, magical walls falling down and the energy shackles attach with chains vanish free Mikomi and allow her to drop down against the floor. Mikomi still had her reflexes as elf so she manage barely stand when she colliding against the floor.

Mikomi even free she still possess the heavy metal in her pulse which means the shackle wasn't energy like the chains so that means the shackles was the enchantment to active the energy drain from the chains and the magical walls that drain her mana and a bit of her life force.

"KOMI!" Percy cried again.

"Stop Percy! If you are capture by an enemy with your all your friends. The only you thing you can do is accept and worry _what_ you going to _say_ if not careful you will sentence your friends to death," said Mikomi without turn around as the Naga Royal Guard already loose his patience.

"Move out!" Command the Naga Royal Guard.

(Ruins of Atlantis, Coliseum – Five Hours Later)

The Coliseum is completely filled with Naga from Warriors, Spellcasters, Slaves, Mur'Guls. The crown Naga are burst out in cheery and excitement and they get even more because their Queen appears in her cabin and they stop when she raises one of her six arms and the crown become silent.

"My people today, I show our warriors in the first turn is the vicious Murloc Warriors with pair of Mur'Guls Ravagers, three Murlocs and three Mur'Guls will fight against Ancora Windrunner one of our descents as Highborn!" Azshara announced then the crown scream in excitement to one of their descents are still alive but others scream for her blood the Queen of the Naga smirk.

The gate open showing up Ancora/Mikomi being scouted by Five Naga Royal Guards each them hold a long trident with glow sharp that fabric out chains attached it to the Mikomi's shackles.

Mikomi shrugged at people completely uninterested what they want. The Five Royal Guards stand with far away simultaneous stop to channel the energy chains. Once they deactivate the Royal Guards step away from coliseum. Then Mikomi bow her torso and extended her arms which broke the shackles with her own strength which the Naga crown gasping in surprise.

She then examined her pulse, clenched few times before to see if still function after she saw there nothing wrong with her pulses, she smirk then turns to Queen Azshara in the cabin.

"I READY WHEN YOU ARE MY QUEEN!" Mikomi/Ancora yelled.

Azshara smirk at Mikomi's excitement as she announce. "Round 1, FIGHT!"

The fight barely start for Murlocs and Mur'Guls because Mikomi burst in speed and jump high make hands seals with earth hands seal, then ended with ram seal. "Fire Style: Great Meteor Strike Jutsu!"

Mikomi inhaling all oxygen in her lungs then let out a giant boulder evolve with flames the it move toward the small creatures as crushed all of them and melting by heating fire. Then Mikomi landing and quickly run with chakra enhancements her feet in order to run more quickly as by middle way she grabbed it a spear which like Naga Siren uses then she trust the blade to get through the head of Mur'Gul who survived but with broken leg.

Mikomi slapped her fingers and the giant boulder evolving with flames vanishes as never was there only remain the ground damaged by giant meteor.

Thanks to her good ears she heard few gates as more warriors appears two second round start with more Murlocs, Snap Dragons and small group of Naga Myrmidons.

'_I get feel this take a while,'_ Mikomi thought before she made few hands seals then. "Yamiton: Kuroi Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Dark Style: Black/Dark Fireball Technique)!"

A giant purple with black streaks fireball was launch by Mikomi's mouth as hit few creatures Nagas before she takes two Naga's speak one is in her hand another was stuck on the ground and she take to fill her empty hand. Once her hands are full she falls to her stance.

'_I just hope everyone is okay and hope that Percy doesn't open his mouth'_ said Mikomi to herself, in thoughts, but something tell her that he going to open his mouth.

And she will pay free with worse shape. _If_ she win the bet.

(Meanwhile Atlantis' Old Prison)

"Did you know I am Poseidon's Son, The God of the Sea," Percy said unaware his comrades wanted bashing his head with something tough object by reveal something that shouldn't be revealed!

"Really" after two Naga Myrmidons look each other's then smirk.

"Idiot, Mikomi going to destroy you for this!" everyone except the unaware Percy and Naga Myrmidons have same thoughts.

(With Ancora in Ninth Round – Five Hours Later)

'_Something tell me I will gonna destroy Percy Jackson for this!'_ Mikomi thought as she doesn't know how right she is. Right now she loose to much fatigue in her lungs after fighting almost no resting like Naga Myrmidons, Naga Royal Guards, Naga Sirens, Couatls, Mur'Guls (Of all Types), Murlocs (All types too), Snap Dragons, Aquatic Drakes and Aquatic Dragonspawns.

Now, she currently is fighting against four Aquatic Dragonspawns and one Aquatic Drake (that is almost reaching his mature/adulthood form).

"Those Dragons looks like Naga crossing with it. They no doubt had supremacy over water, sea, ice as well are almost immune against spell as well can use no doubt Mana Shield…Fuck my life," Mikomi/Ancora deduced.

The Aquatic Dragonspawns run with their large weapons like ones Naga Siren uses and Mikomi previous use. One Dragonspawn was close to Ancora attack with chomp vertical attack like Warhammer but Mikomi jump invade the Dragonspawn's personal space then she trust her fist from below to up likes Hadou Shoryuken which Percy will love say some shits or something like that.

Her fist hit Dragonspawn's jaw causing him jerked up his head up while he screams in pain but Ancora didn't pay attention to his pain as she jump high about seven meters then she launches Fire Breath from the open palm aim at injured Dragonspawn which the flames burning the creature alive as she did the same with second one.

The third one was under control by Mikomi's Charm/Mind Control to lure the third kill the fourth which both last Dragonspawns kill each other's in the process. A dirty trick she has as Dark Ranger or Banshee Ranger. Apparently the "Third" Dragonspawn was not killed yet he walking toward Mikomi like zombie and Mikomi give his large weapon back and surprise everyone even Azshara, for Mikomi make gesture to the Dragonspawn kill himself and the Dragonspawn nodded dumbly before stabbing himself constantly until he die with excess blood.

Everyone was first surprise to see Mikomi manages to rises a thick weapon which is heavier than her body if not twice heavy. But the surprise turn out into shock or horror for command the "zombie-like" Aquatic Dragonspawn kill himself with such horrible fate.

Soon she turn her hips and face the Aquatic/Naga-like Dragon who let out a fearsome howl charges blindly enraged open his mouth and shoot water vortex against Mikomi use quickly Mana Shield which protect her. The Dragon-like Naga saw that his attack didn't work so he decide to eat her but Mikomi saw that which she smirk then decide follow the currents and jumping inside of the mouth which cause the Naga crown look at her with jaw drop and wide eyes as plates.

All of them had "WHE THE FUCK!?" look/expression on the face.

The Drake whine as he tried to split Mikomi out of him but while she was inside of the dragon she channel her powers to cold releases and enchanted her spear then she stabbing in all directions causing injures and from injures stabs ice started spread out from each stab. The cold and frozen the Naga-like Dragon from inside out, the ice cold freeze his flesh, bones, organics all into ice sculpture and due fact the Dragon is aquatic the chance frozen even more quick is bigger and process also very fast. Outside, in point of view of the Aquatic Dragon was squirming in the moment when Mikomi stabbing him then he feel pain and cold, soon the Dragon scream in despair as he rose his body then suddenly he turn into an ice sculpture.

The naga-people are utterly shocked to see the Naga Dragon is completely turn into living ice sculpture but then the ice dragon start to shaking as many people smirk as well Queen Azshara. But not so many smirking like the rest of the Nagas. They are hope the Dragon will break free but soon turned into shock and horror when his ribs broken in two side when two largest gray wings then Ancora Windrunner break the head and from the hole Ancora fly up after she retreat back her exposed largest wings. Soon they saw Mikomi coming out from the hole (where Dragon's head once was there before explode in hundred pieces). While she ascended and smirk for hear the shocking/horror gasps from the crown then she stop midair bringing her hands then a bright spiral green bluish with fire cracked then she throw it soon the projectile ball/bolt get inside of the behead then the Aquatic Dragon's ice sculpture/form then exploded in hundred pieces that scattered all over the arena.

"I called it Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiral Sphere), if this hit a mountain or a titan destroy all molecular cells inside out, destroying limb for limb like dumb for a dragon of yours," Ancora said create her Rasengan in her right hand to demonstrate her new destruction spell. "Dragon Spiraling/Spiral Sphere" Is a technique based on Rasengan (Spiraling/Spiral Sphere) to create Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiral/Spiraling Sphere). The normal Rasengan does cause some internal damage as well damage molecular level cells but when she uses Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken).

The Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiral Sphere) has the most destruction level than Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken). With combine of her dragon powers and Rasengan create a new version form of Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken). Before all that banishment she was about create Futon: Rasenshuriken for Jiraiya as gift for being a good teacher (at least before he throw her to the pit). However, thanks to the banishment and betrayal of her godparents (Tsunade and Jiraiya) make Mikomi enraged and cancel her Futon: Rasenshuriken and make it a new technique which called Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiraling/Spiral Sphere). Buuuuut she still needs to test it so she uses the frozen aquatic Dragon as dummy training.

Mikomi after demonstrate her new project destruction spell she landing on the ground with grace thanks to her dragon wings. She flapped wings one more time before they are retreated back. After seconds, she collapses slowing on the ground as her body is completely covered with sweats and blood of her fallen opponents. Ancora pants heavily, she so fucking tired and to fucking injured.

The blood running down with her sweats, the cuts wounds even she evade all attacks few opponents use their enchantment spells in their weapons only for increase range attacks from sharp blades which causes injuries her these cuts over her whole body. Her outfit is completely in ruins and worse shape than she fights Hakkar the Houndmaster.

As well her hood and capes is complete destroyed from the sixth round when Nagas started play hard with spell enchanting their weapons. There signs of slashes, cuts, stabs and tore apart by claws appears over her skin, clothes, hide armor.

She then makes gesture with right hand after she dropped her weapon in the belly of the beast. The magic wisp surround the gestured land as a big-heavy brown bag with cord wrapped it suddenly appears after she made with a gesture with her hand. She is so tired that she even had with her own teeth not so strong because she accidentally cut off the cords (Because she doesn't have another substitute cord); finally she takes off the cords without tear it.

Still holding the cord with teeth then she laying down the bag resting on her lap once she sit down on the dirt floor.

"Elixir Replenish Potion, out!" Ancora said as the bag open suddenly a yellow glow like raylight shine from the gaping bag then a giant elixir with purple liquid appears surround by golden wisps before vanish.

She grabs the glass and drunk everything that was inside of the glass before drop on the floor and broke the glass in hundred pieces and also shattered random places.

After dropping the emptiness glass she let out a breath from her lungs as she is surround blue and green flash with risen wisps from her feet ascends until vanish again. Now, she recovery slowing her mana and health, right not she is 40% and she is recovering plus 40%.

But 40% or 80% are enough to stand up but she must not fight or the effect with will be cancel.

She stands up and glares at Queen Azshara.

"I FINISH ALL YOUR WAVES AGAINST ME AZSHARA THAT ENOUGH!" Mikomi exclaim before she takes a stuck weapon and throw at Azshara's cup.

The crown gasp at action for ever dare attack The Former Queen of the Highborn. Before the crown starting fear because the expression faces of the Queen Azshara become deadly seriously.

The Queen of the Nagas slowing rises from the throne then leaping out from her royal cabin to the arena then once she landing she quickly draw her deadly-look trident then run toward Ancora with such speed, but Mikomi/Ancora even weak or almost full of energy manages backward in acrobatic move.

The replenish effect stop to working when because Azshara's Trident manages cut her right cheek but was a light one. However, even the replenish doesn't work anymore, Mikomi/Ancora still manages recovery 74% which is good enough to fight against anyone but to fight against Azshara is another thing.

She will than luck, first she will need 100% which she is not and two she is completely in disadvantage against this woman without her weapons. Mikomi/Ancora then summon out her wings and a long tail with curve blade at tip.

"Well, well. Ancora Windrunner. I, Azshara the Queen of the Naga Empire is your true final obstacle to get your freedom. But, there new deals I grant yours enchant weapons back as I will fight with my full power!" said the cruel naga queen with a devilish smirk.

"You will give my weapons back? What's the catch Azshara!" Ancora demanded with suspicious in her voice which makes Azshara smirks even more.

"Catch? The catch is your cannot kill me if you do my Naga will destroy you and these Demigods," Mikomi/Ancora's eyes widen in shock and Azshara saw that and smirk. "Yes, my darling I know your friends are demigods just like Cenarius. How I knew, it was thanks to your little friend Porce, no Percy? Yes! Percy decides to say "Did you know I am Poseidon's Son, The God of the Sea." After that, I think I want keep him as my pet/mate," said Azshara while she smirks to see Ancora's Left Eye twitched in irritation and she have a red anime vein popped up in the forehead.

'_Percy, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'_ thought Ancora she look – no glared dangerous at Azshara.

Ancora stood "Well, I accept your terms as bonus of my defeated I be your eternal dragon pet. Deal?"

Azshara's smirk just grew even more "Deal. Here your weapons!" Naga Queen shake her arms, hands to enchantments to summon Ancora's weapons before her.

Ancora put her twin-scimitars the sheath around her waist/hips. Drawing her Elven Bow of Agony from her back. "I am Ready Azshara!"

"GOOD!" soon both clash each over another.


	10. Clash of the Queens: Ancora vs Azshara

**Chapter 09: Clash of the Queens: Ancora vs Azshara:**

Multiples arrows were shot by Ancora Windrunner toward Azshara but she uses her long trident to deflect them. Azshara throw poison projectiles/bolts from her snake-like hair. But for the Queen of the Naga's annoyance, Ancora is dodging all her attacks projectiles so decide another range attacks so she summon her golden ethereal bow as known as Bow of Elune.

She has six arms then she put good use on them, one hold the trident, two hold the Bow of Elune and one to throw spell attacks or use her claws and at last the last arm will summon one ethereal arrow.

"SHIT YOU ARE ACHER!?WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ancora cried out as her expression was paled, Azshara and laugh.

"Of course don't the Highborne is the one who teach the Night Elves how to weapons and powers of the nature. And even other stuff-"

"Before you idiots make the non-naga get banished" Ancora Windrunner rudely interrupts her.

"SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU! I DID THIS BECAUSE WAS ONLY TO SAVE MY PEOPLE! HE SAID THAT IS ONLY WAY!" Azshara cried in anger which confuse and shock Ancora, as every Naga because they never saw their queen so enraged.

"Save? Who—You! Azshara you can possibly listen to _him_ are you? Yogg-Saron only is using you and manipulate you as N'Zoth did with grandpa Neltharion!" cried Mikomi, she tried to reason with former queen of the highborn but she did know is no use.

"Enough of this gets ready to be purge worm! Lightning Stream!" Azshara with free hand, open palm aim at Mikomi/Ancora as launches a wave of lightning in pale color as did hit Ancora makes her fly and hit against the ruin wall hard.

Azshara load an arrow to her bow and aimed at the fallen form of Ancora, when she had a perfect aim, she finally shoot the ethereal arrow but Ancora quickly switch her Elven Bow of Agony with her twin Scimitars; Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer).

Ancora/Mikomi instantly cut the ethereal arrow in half! Causing the public gasp as well a shock Azshara but she recompose herself before shoot more three arrows but again Ancora deflect with her twin-scimitars.

Ancora she moving in zigzag as she use her skill: Charge. The Charge only can use while the user is in midrange which will easy to cast and get close to the opponents so Ancora finally is in midrange as she uses her Charges with such flash speed and trust her strong kneed in the stomach cause Azshara fly backward until hit hard against wall.

The people the only thing can do are watching with eyes saucers as plate jaw drops on the floor.

Azshara's weapons are legendary which belong and gifted by Elune herself as well they're unbreakable, the trident stab and pierce through anything, the arrow same thing but only stab if stuck against the floor or wall. The speed of the arrow is completely absurd, because only you can see is blurs. The ethereal forms of the weapons were created by Elune's pure power and Elune _herself _as stated before created these weapons and give to the Queen Azshara for be a powerful champion and claim her as her child to.

So Elune makes her a demigoddess as her son Cenarius. **(A/N: I know nothing this never happen but is my story!)**

Cenarius and Azshara are the most powerful Demigods that in the War of the Ancients ever had before Queen of the Highborn betray everyone because want Sargeras as mate! A DARK TITAN AS MATE!

And she has to listen the motherfucker Yogg-Saron of The Hundred Maws.

After the first blow Ancora before she couldn't do any action she saw that Queen of the Highborn rose from the floor then Ancora vanish and appears again upon Azshara's stomach, surprise some by her daring landing her dirty boots in their queen's royally stomach but Azshara punch in the face cause Ancora to scream in pain but Queen Azshara growls and her snake-like hair hissed then wrapped all over Mikomi/Ancora's body.

"Don't you think your shit pale white hair will stop me? Soul Burn!" Ancora exclaimed charges red ball palms then shoot at Azshara cause her yipped in pain along of her lost surround by black fire.

"Shadow Claws!" Mikomi exclaimed as clenched her fists soon her fist was surrounding by purple and black fire then her glows soon turn into claws then attach her hands to together and quickly blast at Azshara's face with stronger Shadowbolt.

Queen Azshara felt that attack will damage her greatly so she power up her Trident of Saron, which she renamed the Trident in the name of her "savior", she create a blue barrier but lack of original spell: Mana Shield. Mikomi/Ancora saw this immediately throw green ray of Mana Burn causing Azshara gritted in pain and anger.

""Damn it for a whelp you know what you doing! But there one thing a teach the Warden Night Elves," said Queen Azshara saw a small time confuse of Ancora before turn shock. Queen Azshara smirks add. "Blink!"

Ancora gasp in shock then screaming in pain because she was by Lightning Stroke full assault on her back force her hit against same wall as Azshara hit. Before anything, Azshara's tail wrapped around Mikomi again soon Azshara use a venom green mist which surrounds her whole body. The green mist act like radiative that penetrate the person and slowing kill her.

That is the first stage.

The second stage is poison get through all over her system vain then quickly destroys her defense system destroying white globes and then invades her lungs make the victim had problem to breathe. In the end will cause the tuberculosis.

The Third and Final Stage after tuberculosis the poison causes the bones lose it endurance and sores for every single bone as the issues get weaker. After this the Final Stage destroys and cause damage to the body constantly until the person dies in agony, which is worse than death.

Ancora felt the poison start hit her skin by contact of the radiative venom so in instinct she active Immolation instead green cloak of flames, is gray flames surround her and hurt Azshara which interrupt her poison.

Queen Azshara get mad and, instead drop Mikomi, she threw her to skies but that was a mistake, because Mikomi summon her gray largest wings to fly up and stand in middle air in front of Sun which cause the sun's glares get even more strong blindly almost everyone.

"Sun Flares!" Mikomi as she launch illusion optic that make the sun behind get too bright and cause cover their eyes as they scream in agony or frustration. Now everyone is blind, even her friends, she felt a bit of guilty to not alert someone but she must defeat Azshara without kill her.

I mean _FORCE_ her to surrender.

After cause Azshara to go blind (temporally), Ancora melt down in the shadows as sixteen minutes everyone recover their sight as Azshara look very pissed off and confuse. "What the fuck just happen?!"

When she about to turn Mikomi/Ancora appears like a ghost before scare the Nag but she gasps in fear, Mikomi's left eye morph into Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi: Izanami!"

The golden red eyes of Azshara widen hypnotic and stared blankly.

"When I free you... _You _and the_ Naga_ will join me and I will free you from Old Gods," said a calm Mikomi but firm tone, she adds. "I promise make all into Highborn once again."

Mikomi slap her fingers cause Azshara, blink before she return to reality as she move to Mikomi then bow before her!

"I will release you and your friends my Dragon Queen as long you help my turn back as Highborn once again," said a bow Queen of the Naga as she felt a pull from her chin by Mikomi's hands.

"Of course Queen of the Night Elves now _don't_ bow to me, Queen Azshara, after all, let's work together to revert back what Old God had done to your bodies. It take some years but we I sure we make some progress I mean even I manage turn Lady Vashj's Naga people and herself into Highborn once again," Mikomi said.

Cause all Nags look at her in shock and hope rise in their deep tide sea.

"Really?" Azshara asked with hope as well she didn't could believe in her ears but seeing a soft and genuine smile of Mikomi which makes her hopes rise even more.

"Of course! Lady Azshara, so friends?" Mikomi said while she extended her hand to Azshara.

The Naga Queen in other hand was completely shock as she felt her heart for the first time for ten thousand years, finally become warm.

"Friends." Azshara said as she did same as Mikomi and both shakes hands and for the first time she smiles a genuine smile.

The crown stand silence as the demigods and a Satyr did had same reaction as the crown itself, how someone that is Daughter of God of the Underworld can have such gold heart?

None can answer this question. After that one Naga started applause then soon entire crown applause altogether, surprise Ancora and Queen Azshara.

Both look between them then smile friendly.

"Well let not disappoint them, my friend," said Ancora with friendly tone.

"Agreed, my friend," Queen Azshara as she smile friendly and for the first time, she and Mikomi bow to each other's cause the crowns applauding, cheering, whistling and more.

Also Queen Azshara liberate them and the Demigods with a Satyr move away by a a portal made by Queen Azshara herself to same place where they was kidnapped.


	11. Camp Out and Another Dark Titan!

**Chapter 10: Camp Out and Another Dark Titan!:**

Mikomi, Percy, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth manage get out from Atlantis and return to the surface via portal made by Azshara to appear in the same place where they kidnapped. Now they camped out in the woods, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been used for panties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans ad fast-foods wrapped.

"Well, this probably not the best place to camp out," Percy said.

"You think," said Thalia

"It's ok, guys. We have some foods and blankets," said Grover.

"And we don't have any option," said Annabeth.

"Yes, we do…Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood Style: Four-Pillar House Technique)!" Mikomi said as her friend stand aside and she clap her hands together and the ground started to shaken then many roots come out from the ground. Soon started growing and twisting each other/together. It took them a minute to finish…as a house was built just like… Camp Half-Blood's New Limbo.

Everyone look gowned at the building that just materialized out of the ground.

'_Wow!'_ Everyone but Mikomi thought

"There's a plenty space for all so you can sleep inside instead outside but first: Dead Portal Lv.1" said Mikomi as she slapped her fingers and far away a darkness pillar except the ground with Unholy Aura at top then vanish four Ghouls, two Abomination (Lesser Class), six Shades and One Val'Kyr Lesser Warrior appears after vanish of pillar and aura.

The creatures kneel before Mikomi and simultaneous said "What our bidding my Dark Lady!"

"W-what the hell!?" Grover freaking out.

"Relax those of my Forsaken that I told you Percy. Shades! I want three of you scout outside while others three will stand inside, two Ghouls will stay inside as for you too Lesser Abominations. The rest stay out. And you my dear Val'Kyr stay at top of this house you be our, _guardian_ _angel_," said/command Mikomi as they obey while the giant woman with Valkyrie armor with largest angles wings bow before do as her queen commands.

"As you command my Forsaken Queen!" before she left and guard at top of the house while her voice was cold but still have hint of gentle in them.

"Mikomi, who was that woman?" ask Zeus' Daughter.

"Oh, that was and Val'Kyr," said Ancora.

"Huh?" everyone has confused expression.

"The Val'Kyrs are like Valkyries of the Norse Mythologies, they also known as Angels of Death in Nordic Tales. My Val'Kyrs has power to Raise Dead for thirty-six seconds, Resurrect and others stuff sometimes their abilities," said Mikomi in cheering expression while she scratch her which cause others sweat drop at her acts.

(Meanwhile with Val'Kyr – Same Time)

The Lesser Val'Kyr eavesdropping her Master with friends. Val'Kyr was feeling proud how she described her skills but after she said "other stuff" this cause the Val'Kyr to fall on the ground with face kissing/sunk head first and the last part when her master said such cheerful act make our Lesser Val'Kyr a sweat-drops appears in her head while she crying in misery.

"*sniff* Why, master?" the Val'Kyr whine as she is crying with anime waterfall-like tears.

(With Group – Midnight)

Percy and others comfort themselves as Percy saw Mikomi wasn't here. "Where is Komi?"

"She is there," Grover replied with finger as other as saw her with slide door, (the house is Japanese style) open, with wide sight they saw Mikomi different aspect. She didn't use her broken tier when she fought against Hakkar the Houndmaster. Mikomi uses blue-purplish kimono with blue sakuras flowers, the obi has sun, moon and stark along with kanji "Death", "Love", "Rebirth", "Balance", "Light", "Darkness" and "Life". On her back there five dragons one has unique color. Each dragon has as sphere in the chest, the first dragon with red lines is the Lifebinder, bronze dragon has golden-brown which shine is the Timeless One, the green dragon is Dreamer/Awakening, the blue dragon with crystal horns is Spellweaver and black dragon is Earth-Warder also in between of Dragons there a white sphere with rainbow outlines Aspect of Gods. The blond turn out while with blue highlight as her eyes are white glowing eyes with rainbow streaks and in her pupil and outline of the iris.

She stared for a moment before her third vertically eye open on the forehead with red iris with three rings with each had three tomoe. That was Juubi/Shinju's Eye.

She looks so deep in the shine of the moon and pray "Tsu-obaachan, I need you kind me please help me to protect my friends they are more important than my life."

She sent a thought pray to her grandaunt Tsukuyomi as she listen her pray.

The replied from the Moon/Night Goddess was a kind little glow ball with fairy wings that flying around level head of Uzumaki. The fairy was pretty and cute like child give happened to Mikomi, the presence was so cute that cause the Dragon Aspect God smile content at the childish fairy as the fairy looks like so much Amaterasu's little partner **(Okami no Amaterasu and I don't recall his name)**.

"Hey there cutie pie nice to meet you," said Mikomi with low voice like she talk to a little child and she stroke slightly at the little fairy.

"_I am Naris the Fairy of the Moon. I maybe small but if you understand how my powers work you can protect anybody!"_ exclaimed The Moon Fairy who called herself Naris as she spoke of with such excitement like a child as unknown for the attitude causes Mikomi giggles at the innocent creatures.

"Oh, Kami you are so cute I think going to kiss you!" Mikomi so a bit loud she grab gentle the fairy by surprise as bringer to her close to her mouth then give the fairy as soft kiss on the cheek of the fairy.

Even the fairy has size of a doll and Mikomi's lips are covering half head of the childish fairy. After kiss that Mikomi the little fairy, Mikomi saw the little fairy is crimson now.

"Hehehe, sorry one is just that you so cute like Amaterasu-obachan's little companion, Issun," said the Hades' Daughter with such excitement tone.

"R-really?" said a blushing Fairy of the Moon.

"Of course cutie pie *kiss her again*. Now let's sleep and return to normal before they notice," Mikomi said before return to normal then she finally sleep alongside with her friends.

(Mikomi's Dream)

Everything was darkness as she was in some realm the skies is like dark clouds with hundred maelstroms in different size. Purple lightning shoot out from the clouds. Mikomi look around.

"Nice! But another thing get off my mind," Mikomi coolly at dark source that appears before her.

"**What was that no fear,"** said the dark voice.

"Like I will be afraid from a coward such as you granddaddy," said Mikomi as she sneered at the source.

"**HOW DARE YOU-"**

"**I SAY GET OUT!"** exclaimed the Dragon Aspect of Gods then a flash of light consumes everything and darkness realm is banished from her might for moment.

When the flash slowing fades away, she appears again in front of giant and thick regulars bars and also there's very big and thick chains bathing with lava liquid. The place she was inside of an active volcano. The ground has lava cracks like fissures close to the gate.

"**Well, well it isn't my granddaughter, come with her full glory, are you have finally come to see me, my little darling?"** said the insane yet calm voice of the prisoner as her voice are deep and booming the whole place. Soon the lava glowing-like eye opens up.

"Well, grandfather can a sexy granddaughter visit her dear granddaddy?" Mikomi sneering at source as the creature behind of the gate, cracking out madly before calm down.

"**I suppose not. But if you come here to think I have to do something about the **_**dark**_** dream you must start get rusty girl. I maybe able cast nightmare with aid of Old God N'Zoth to block Ysera the Dreamer get through and find out that cursed Neltharion is shackles with chains and tentacles of Old God. In other worlds, I not responsible for the dark dream the energy it's vile as an Old God,"** the "granddaddy" deduced calmly yet insane tone.

"I see, well I suppose already know who is the guy then," said Mikomi in calm voice makes her grandfather aka Deathwing raise eyebrow at her tone.

"**If this true why are you so calm?"** asks the Black Scourge which cause Mikomi crack a smile.

"My, my granddaddy. You of all people should know already I _always_ foresee my enemies steps as I already know that massive creature is same size as, Sargeras, in other words, it a Titan…kukukukuku all is according with my plan," said Mikomi with mysterious smile.

"**You mean that you already knew this going to happen?"** said Deathwing but as but as soon he saw soon her innocent smile he cracks one of his insane smirks.**"Are you using Nozdormu's skills to see the future, doesn't it?"**

"Who? Me? I will never do such thing!? Ja ne!" said Mikomi act as sweet child before vanish like she never was there only leaving an insane laugh of Deathwing behind.

(In Percy's Dream)

Percy stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around him, whispering rags of smokes that he somehow knew were the spirits of the dead. They tugged at his clothes, trying pull him back, but he felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.

The pit yawned so wide and was so bottomless that only you can see is abyss, something huge and evil.

"**The little hero, too weak, too young but perhaps you will do,"** an amused voice echoed far down in the pit.

The voice was ancient-cold and heavy. It wrapped around Percy like sheets of lead.

"**They have misled you, boy. Barter with me. I will give what you want,"** it said.

A shimmering image hovered over the void: Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, frozen at moment to see Mikomi's pet, Infrits _before_ it attack him as but bite his mother and dissolved in a showed of gold. Her fare was distorted in pain, and her world slow turn dark and she gasping a worrying word: Percy!

Percy tried to cry out, boy. But his voice wouldn't work. Cold laughter echoed from chasm. An invisible force pulled him forward.

"**Help me rise, boy. Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous go-"** the hunger voice was interrupted.

"That's enough!" Mikomi appears with darkness maelstrom of energy surround her as she appears between Percy and the pit.

"Last time what I told you? You are not welcome here…Not in my mind nor Percy's," Mikomi said.

"**You dare disrespectful. I will-"**

"Silence, go back and BEGONE!" exclaimed Mikomi did same thing the creature was in her dream.

Percy saw her mother's image fade. "W-what is this, Mikomi?" He asked.

"Percy, someone tries manipulate you," Mikomi said. "We can talk about it later. Now wake up!"

(Real World – Sun Ascending/Six o'clock AM)

Someone was shaking Percy to waking him up. His eyes opened with sun hit his face.

"Well, the zombie lives," said Annabeth, joked before she hit by light elbow of Thalia.

"Come on don't be ass with him," said Thalia with hands on the hips.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Annabeth tease before she mock bow.

Thalia sign at her best friend's act.

"How long was I sleep?" Percy asked ignore his own trembling because of his dream.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast," said Annabeth tossed him a bag of nacho-flavored corn chip from Auntie Em's snack bar.

"Mikomi and Grover gone for exploring, so let's go," said Thalia as the group come out from the house.

Everyone's jaw dropped, when they saw what front sight was, yesterday were trash but now there beautiful flowers, living green grass and trees.

"Whoa!" They said as they observe at a site until spot Mikomi with while dragons wings come out from her back.

They saw her float without flap her wings. They watch, Mikomi make a hand-sign and shout, "Mokuton: Jukai Kotan no Jutsu (Wood Style: Nativity of the Sea of Trees Technique)!" in few seconds, they saw the plane area turn into a vast forest with trees.

"Wow!" They all awed at the sight.

"Like my work I see," said a voice behind of them cause them to jump.

"Don't do that!" They complain at Mikomi.

"Do what?" Mikomi asked innocently which cause them fuming at her and she giggles. "So did you like my work?"

"You did that?" asked Satyr pointed at site. Mikomi nodded. "How?"

"You already saw what I did with the house and to the forest," Mikomi replied before landing then dismisses her dragon wings.

"How many powers you have Komi!" Thalia and Annabeth said.

"I'm a woman of many skills, come we have a lot work to do," said Mikomi before she and her friends move again to their quest.

(With Grover – Five Minutes)

The group looking for Grover as they saw him sitting cross-legged on the blanket with fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, Unna totally pink stuffed animal.

'_It not a stuffed animal. It was a poodle,'_ Percy thought.

"No, he's not and neither Komi," Grover said when the poodle yapped at Percy and Mikomi suspiciously.

"Are you…talking to that thing?" Percy blinked unnoticed Mikomi shook disappointed at his behavior.

"Percy, this thing is our ticked west. Ne nice to him," Grover warned.

"You can talk to animals?" Percy asked.

Mikomi said, "Considering he is part animal, then yes, asshole." She muttered at last.

"Komi Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy Komi."

Mikomi crouch beside Grover and greet Gladiola with kiss, "Hello Gladiola!"

Gladiola yipped happily to Mikomi cause the Uzumaki giggles while poodle link her nose.

Percy stared Annabeth and Thalia, figuring they did crack up at this practical joke they were playing, but they look dead serious.

"I'm not saying hello to pink poodle," He said. "Forget it."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. Thalia too, even Komi too. You _will_ say hello to the poodle."

The poodle growled.

"Hallow poodle," Percy said.

After that, Grover and Mikomi explain there a reward who return the receive $200. However, Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if meant helping Grover.

Percy asked Grover how the poodle knows about reward. Grover retort/replied that he read.

"So we return Gladiola and we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple," Annabeth said in her best strategy voice.

Mikomi look confuse and asks "And why we can't use my money I have a lot for us?"

"We will use that in an emergency Komi," Thalia explained.

"Alright then," Mikomi nodded.

After buy tickets Percy was lost in thoughts about his dream. _'The whispering of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and my mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for me in the West… Then Mikomi… What he doing my dream?... And how she did it?' _he looked. _'I'II asks her later."_

"Not another bus," Percy said warily.

"No," Thalia agreed. Then she pointed downhill, toward train tracks. "There's and Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."


	12. Another Pets and The Furies!

**Chapter 11: Another Pets and The Furies?!:**

Two days spender in the Amtrak train heading toward west through hills, ever rivers, past amber waves of trains. Luckily they weren't attack as they manage to rest and sleep while Mikomi stand wake up like duty guard.

Thanks to Percy's names there cops search for him and in case the cops or any civilian find Percy, no doubt will tell the police. But Mikomi still with them as she use her Sharingan to enchant/enhance her chakra and expand in long range for a weak Genjutsu.

Mikomi already alert them if any cops will try to talk with her illusion will stop.

"You really are a woman with many skills," Thalia smirked at Mikomi and the blond Forsaken Queen (and ex-Jinchuuriki), with her smirk.

(Train, Passages – Some Time)

Grover was snoring, Percy was sleepy but tried kept from sleep. Annabeth sat beside him as Thalia did same but beside her is Annabeth, nothing against Percy she just miss her old friends so badly. Meanwhile, Mikomi was sitting alone beside of a window and look the landscape.

"This so sad you know," said Mikomi caught everyone attention except her the snoring satyr. "Long time ago the human once had bond with nature."

"Like animals we share bonds with guide instinct that was gives to us as gift to Earth Mother or Mother of the Nature aka Gaia. The instinct is a mechanism or you call system, a program which helps the balance of Circle of Life, Death and Rebirth. With the balance is weakling constantly. Do you what this mean?" Mikomi asked without take off her sight at window while got interesting of everyone this time Grover wake up right time to heard his friend Uzumaki's words and wait to she continue, so she continued. "Disaster nature; volcanos in eruption stage, earthquakes, tsunamis, tornados, storms, etcetera. That Nature Disasters, I don't maybe just beginning. The humans now they are intelligent continue their idiocy until cause another Nature Disaster which causes pain in their body. In another words. The plagues in time the illness start evolve and have different ability to cause pain or worse, death."

Satyr understand what Mikomi means while Percy is lost and little ignorant, Annabeth is confuse but she catch what Mikomi means as Thalia does too.

"You can't possible mean the human cause this?" Percy asked, which cause Mikomi and Grover sign at his ignorance, but both daughter of Zeus and Athena. "The Human are harmless!"

"HARMLESS!?" Daughter of Hades snapped out as her eyes become red and glowing in anger for the first time before return to blue ones. "So tell me Percy Jackson, Son of the Poseidon and Sally Jackson! *this sentence made Percy swallows hard*. Since when you become fucking JESUS CHRIST!? Let me fucking tell you Jackson. The humans are shell and shadow of former selves they don't use their special _'powers'_ to _'protect' _this world but yes harm it! Hunting animals until become threat to be extinct for two reason: one to be top of all species and tame others include their selves, and two because they think is some kind _'sport' _because animals do this to each other's. They ARE WRONG! Animals don't go hinting for fun or because is cruel attacks a small innocent animal. It's because their instinct demand them to! There no dark or light only pure instinct there no right or wrong!"

Mikomi's friends only stared with wide eyes in surprise for speech that say that.

"I agreed with Mikomi," said Satyr Grover make Mikomi look at him and smile.

"Of course you agreed with me Grovy, you after all, an Satyr and I am an Elf," said Mikomi cause them and almost shout 'eh!?' and she release Genjutsu that hide her long point ears and her glow blue eyes as they stared in awe. She adds "Yes, I'm an Elf a human-like birth nature underneath and guard and protected by Mother Nature."

Mikomi sign to release her anger that she almost unleash on Percy and apologize and Percy nodded and say that was alright no harm done. Mikomi smile content the she commented.

"That such shame the Satyrs of Azeroth lost the sight be guardians of nature," Mikomi commented that perked attention of Grover who is a Satyr.

"What? What do you mean the Satyrs of Azeroth host sight?" asked Grover as other beside him look at him before turn Ancora/Mikomi.

"Long time ago when the universe was young. Five aliens or six call themselves as The Old Ones or The Old Gods but few people call them as Ancients Ones. They are _original_ Rulers of Azeroth. No doubt you must question 'What do you mean _was_ original rulers?'. Simple, because they are sealed by Pantheon Titans." Said Mikomi and she saw her friends' eyes widen when they listen that gods are sealed by Titan? Why. "I don't need explain why because I already explain why in the Camp Half-Blood doesn't make repeat twice and all in those events and I will not repeat my explanation for the second time!"

"C'mon, Komi please explain to us again? I did know about this because I was stuck in that limbo," Thalia pleads as Mikomi stop and look at Thalia before sign.

"Fine, there's five Old Gods: One is C'thun the God of the Dead, Dark Creator of insects Qiraji Swarm as well the Nerubian member of the Spider Kingdom *Annabeth shivering*, he also known as God of Whisperings and God of Chaos. Yogg'Saron the Lucid Dream, the Beast with a Thousand Maws, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, God of Death, That Which Must Not Be Named and Madness. Y'Shaarj the God of Eternal Darkness, God of the Klaxxi, Progenitor of the Sha and God of Sins. N'Zoth God of Nightmare, Dark Dreams and also Whisperings and Soggoth the Slitherer. Those five Old Gods, Elder Gods, The Old Whisperings, The Old Lords, Old Ones or the Dread Elders. They all had ability to control, manipulate, whispering on your dreams or in the real world. Those vile gods cause too much orchestra in all events that I will show soon enough," Mikomi said. "The Old Gods had a lot creatures who worship them, for their entertainment or amuse the Old Gods make those small creatures Elemental Lords: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning obey their command for chaotic events or as I said before for their own amuse. But all stop when The Travelers came in action as the Travelers are none than, The Titans!"

"Finally the Titans Pantheons make War between Gods and Titans which is almost similar to the Greek Gods fighting against the certain Dark Titan and his Titan siblings. Anyway the Titan Pantheon manage destroy the Old Gods. First to fall was Soggoth the Slitherer by Aggramar the Avenger Titan who's impales with Master's Glaive. In theory the Master's Glaive is do not allow the lesser Old God Soggoth to return and rejuvenate his flesh and internal organs. Sargeras also impale Y'Shaarj in the chest and rip off it heart from the body also behead his seven heads. Eonar the Lifebinder defeat N'Zoth and sealing away in Emerald Nightmare Realm. Khaz'Goroth imprisons the Yogg-Saron the Old God of Madness and Death in Ulduar with high security and technology along help with magic seals of Norgannon. And at last C'thun can maybe apparently the Leader of Old Gods was also sealed by Aman'Thul the Highfather in far Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. So the Titan Pantheon saved Azeroth from the Nightmare and tyranny of the Old Gods."

"The World of Azeroth finally started becomes greener, skies are blues with fluffy calm clouds, blue seas and rivers and waterfalls. The mountains rise thanks to Titan Forger Khaz'Goroth. Eonar create the life upon the planets like animals like critters, Night Elves and Highborn Elves. Golganneth the Thunderer create the seas giants. Aman'Thul the Highfather create the power of Timeline. Norgannon the Dreamweaver give the world the Magic," said Mikomi then she breath all oxygen in her lungs to relax after let it out which she did ten times to relax after long explanation about Old Gods and Titan Pantheon.

"Wow! That indeed almost like the Greek Gods and our Titans sealed in Tartarus but to this world, Azeroth, had opposite result which seal the Old Gods while Titan Pantheon are the saviors," Thalia said understanding the situation but still try separating the religion from this dimension with world of Azeroth.

"The Old Gods are twist, evil and ruthless gods they will manipulate, control you, and worse of all whispering lies on your dreams as make you so paranoid and as make you became so paranoid and doubt your family, friends or siblings intention toward if was good or evil, once you finally submit and plead to them to save him/her from the "lies and false love" from you close your people and they turn you into an abomination, a monster that you never wish had to and the Forgotten Ones likes to imprisoned you in your own mind, the _true you_ in your own mind and they also can implant a alter-ego inside of your own mind. They are monsters the only way to resist their mind control and tricks are your own strong will and strength to always stand up," Mikomi said. "And if you are weak you will become their slaves, and you will be force to watch every single event that your terrible dark ego or dark counterpart do bad things that you _will_ regret for ask them to help you."

They all froze in fear now.

"Whose is the worst of all Old Gods?" Percy asks.

"To be honest is I think is Y'Shaarj had seven heads that's breath darkness. The seven heads are called Shas, each Sha is part of seven sins I suppose: Sha of Rage, Sha of Fear, Sha of Doubt, Sha of Rage, Sha of Hatred, Sha of Agony, Sha of Happiness, yeah I know is strange even to me and finally Sha of Pride. I wish I could tell you more but those Old Gods maybe even evolve even more during being sealed."

"It alright Komi, but what do you mean the Satyrs become evil as you didn't answer my question-" Mikomi intercepts Grover's question.

"During event of the War of the Ancients, where is my former and stupid prideful race the Highborn abuse their magic with magic and those shits. They summon amount demons of the Burning Legions which Hakkar the Houndmaster manipulate our Queen Azshara-"

"That Naga Queen!" Percy interrupts by shout but was bashing in the head by Mikomi's tail.

"Low your voice! As I said before. They were summoning by Queen Azshara and my former race the Highborn. When once they were summoned Hakkar manipulate her about a great one named Sargeras and Azshara want the Dark Titan as his mate throw away everything for summon Sargeras with his artifact the Eye of Sargeras to summon him in this world unfortunately cause her doom to our people, the highborn and night elves had another branch which is the Satyrs **(A/N: I invented because I too lazy to search about origins of the Satyrs)**. Satyrs usually the same damn it thing as you but when the Burning Legion invade during War of the Ancients, they corrupt the Satyrs alongside with Xavius The Lord and Master of Satyrs but soon became The Ruler of the Nightmare Realm or for short Lord of Nightmare. The Satyrs become monster as they seek knowledge, _demon knowledge_ or knowledge of demonology or whatever. Guys, the Satyrs become known in class as Satyr Hellcaster, Hellcallers, Nightmarecrawlers, and etcetera. So in the end, all Satyrs become foul creatures that they cannot ever return to their former selves/true nature ever again," Mikomi replied as everyone were greeting with silence threat but Grover ask if they leader is still alive. "The Leader Xavius is still alive even after Ten Thousand Years also his love for Azshara still intact even she just a Naga now."

"How?" Percy asks.

"He open a portal to Emerald Realm so in dream world he become eternal as well his eternal army of the nightmare. As he becomes the Nightmare Incarnate, a gift by Old Gods N'Zoth just as Queen Azshara was gifted by Yogg-Saron. Now can we stop to talk about Azeroth! Evil assholes and Percy you are lost in thought what matter?" Mikomi replied but asked to Percy at last part.

"Yeah you seem distracted with something fish face split out," Thalia commented.

Percy says something that is second time he dreamed about evil voice from the gaping pit. But it bothered him so much he finally told them.

Annabeth and Thalia were quiet for long time. Thalia said "That doesn't sound like Uncle Hades. He appears on a black throne, and _never_ laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?" Percy said.

"I guess…If he meant, 'Help me…rise from the Underworld'. If he wants war with Olympians. But why ask to bring him the master-bolt if he already has it?" said the Daughter of Athena in her wisdom voice which cause Thalia to frown.

"Because wasn't my father," Mikomi suddenly voice make them jump.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"Someone is trying manipulating Percy, someone, who is a lot _darker_ than my dad," Mikomi said in cryptic.

"How-"

"How I am so sure…That because I was in his dream." Mikomi replied.

"What?" Annabeth and Thalia shouted.

"Yes, she was in my dream guys" Percy confirms Komi's reply.

"A giant hole with gaping pit and dead feared it, I would say a titan… 'Grandfather'," Mikomi said. I statement make everyone gasp and with eyes wide in horror.

"Even so," Annabeth recovered. "We can't barter with either one of them Kronos is an evil titan and Hades can't really be trusted. He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if he Kindly One weren't as aggressive this time-"

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Mikomi saw Annabeth hand crept up for necklace. She fingered a glaze white bead painted with an image pine tree, one of her clay end-summer tokens. "Let's just say I hold no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for you mom," She said.

"You blame my dad for Thalia's condition for turn a Limbo. Am I right?" Mikomi said/asked while Thalia is silent since they start talk about Hades but the truth was _Zeus_ who turns her into a tree not Hades.

"Y-yes, are angry at me?" Annabeth confessed and she put her head down while her eyes loot at Mikomi in guilty.

"No, why should I angry at you?" Mikomi asked which surprise everyone at her calm and soft voice.

"Be-because he is you father," Annabeth as wince when Mikomi calmly stood and walk toward her when she close to her Annabeth close her eyes tightly waiting a blow from Mikomi. Instead, which surprise everyone because Mikomi only stroked soft with hand, rubbing her hair and cheek such way to a mother will do to calm her child.

It was strange Mikomi smile in such motherly which obviously surprise and make them felt weird about this.

"Yes, but I told you and Chiron that I've never met him I just wish to know him. Of course don't dare to thing I allow him told you guys because you are my first and true best friends I ever have!" Mikomi said with the most cheerful and sincerity forms as she gives them an Uzumaki-like genuine grin then fall to giggles.

Everyone are completely shock at Mikomi's words is completely stunned them as they never thought Mikomi saw them as the _first _and _true_ best friends. She told them with such sincerity and honesty which caught them off guard. After moments of silence and Komi return to her sit.

"What would you do if your father were kidnapped like my mother?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"That's easy," said Annabeth which make everyone uncomfortable, except Mikomi (ok just a little tense) and Percy since he was too dense. "I'd leave him to rot."

Percy said. "You're not serious?"

She look at Percy with fixed gray eyes, with same expression that she worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew against Hellhound before became Mikomi's pet. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy. He never wanted a child. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back on Olympus because he too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parents."

"But how… I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital-" before he could finish he was by sight of the Soul Harvest point at him.

Mikomi look at him with annoyance. "You fool! Goddess cannot give birth to their child in a "disgusting" hospital only in their only in their sanctuary like Asgard of the Norse Gods, Necropolis for the Egyptian Gods since they believe peace in death and Olympus to the Greek Gods, got it?" **(A/N: I believe in my opinion).**

Then Annabeth explain how her father marry a bitch of a mother 'regular' wife has two 'regular' kids and wronged with Annabeth while Thalia hug Annabeth in order to comfort and support and Percy said about that his mother marry Gabe in order to protect him.

"Heh, I think all Half-Blood has crap childhood, if you all recall/remember I already told you all my childhood in front of all Camp Half-Blood and Thalia I will tell you soon but I am not in mood," said Mikomi.

"Of course Komi take your time," Thalia nod.

(Denver/Amtrak Station – Three Hours)

Mikomi, Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia depart from the train/station as strangely as seeing there nobody as the station like is haunted or abandoned for years.

"I don't like this," Annabeth said.

"I don't like this at all," said Thalia as mist cast out from nowhere and consume all over station. Mikomi stand in front of the group.

"My, my look how the little Oathbreaker has been reduce in such pitiful child don't you agreed sister?" said a hissed female voice as is also a bit raspy.

"Hey don't be like that sis let make her punish slowing painful just like our son," said another voice which look kind but there bitter in her tone.

"That's right sister you are too angry or you forget what happen when Mikomi ripped off your arm like last time," said third voice which hold motherly tone that so sweet which make the children demigods shivering/chills in the spine for such unstable mother.

"Stop waste my time Alecto, Megaera, Tisiphone the Furies Sisters, your counterparts of this world is too weak to fight me compare to you, you girls look more, professional." Mikomi said with emotionless face as three sister's furies appears before the demigods a Satyr as they are shock, except for Mikomi, they are shock to see counterpart of Kindly Ones. And for their appearance they look a lot tougher and dangerous compare their Kindly Ones. **(Megaera, Alecto and Tisiphone they belong GoW: Ascend).**

"See that sisters' the Banshee of Spartan still remembers us," said Megaera with hissed tone which belongs to the first spoke voice.

"Apparently yes dear sister. And look she allied herself with a satyr, and three demigods and a Poseidon's Child, Zeus' Little Princess, Athena's too…my, my," said Tisiphone the second source.

"Interesting, indeed now my dear Banshee of Spartan, so tell me why are you serving the Gods of Olympus again since if I remember well, you destroy and purge them to nothing," commented Alecto which is the final and third voice.

That statement makes others except Thalia (since she know) and Mikomi, look at Mikomi in surprise because she hate Gods of Olympus and _succeed _destroying them.

"That was long time since I am broke my oath with Ares the War-God as you call me Tisiphone. I am an Oathbreaker; I break my pact with Ares God of War years ago. Now Percy, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth, please step back I will handle them myself," Mikomi said with tone which leave no room to argue as she walk forward toward Three Furies Sisters' she drew her Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) which both are enchant by Susano'o and Kami.

"Ha! Like all Spartan you—Aaaaaaght!" Megaera was shut it by strong kneeled on the stomach sent her to fly until collide against the wall.

The two sisters' look at state of her sister and then turn to Mikomi ready to attack her but I was already too late to attack her because Mikomi move acrobatic jump and launches roundhouse kicks over Alecto which knock out before she fall. Mikomi grab Alecto's head as support to jump before leap toward Tisiphone that caught her off guard by the quick act of Ghost of Spartan. The Banshee Mikomi spin then grab her head with her tights then ascend her in the air as Mikomi was upside then she use Tisiphone as catapult just like she did with Luke throwing/launcher Tisiphone toward a pillar and break through it.

Mikomi make a fell a spin before land with full feet on the floor. Once she land, the spider/insect woman appears behind of the Banshee Queen. Megaera bring down her talon to cut her opponent but Mikomi vanish in blurs after Talon of Megaera almost touch her.

Megaera gaped in surprise soon turn into pain suddenly kick from below cause Megaera to fly then Mikomi crouch like animal quadruped soon vanish and reappears behind of Megaera while both still in midair. The Daughter of Hades uses Sasuke's Taijutsu Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) as in the final blow make the ground cracking out like spider-web. As no doubt Megaera is in world of pain right now.

Not like Mikomi will give a damn what Sasuke will thing someone uses his jutsu, or his techniques what they are just tools to use as she please. That and her army, soldiers are tools too. She isn't the same sweet and innocent as she was young with twelve years old before the banishment who wish to become Hokage for the people respect and see her as person instead some kind monster. But that was past, the betrayal of her godparents and their _irresponsibility _toward their godchild turn her what she was now, the betrayal was indeed was last draw which make her snapped out and cause her mind breakdown as she became twisted then turn her into emotionless, no expression facial, cold, sadistic, insane bitch, dark etcetera. But, there times she is soft, sweet, kin, funny, sane toward to her close people such as her Rangers, children (she couldn't ever bring herself to hurt children even after or before Lich King was killed).

After she go to war against the Scarlet Crusade, The Undead Scourge, facing Varimathras and his disgusting Demon Forces later kill the Lich King and finally face the new alliance member: The Worgens.

Those werewolves are really strong beings which cause prolongs war with humanoid lapdogs as she calls them. However, those lapdogs _force_ her to use her dragon form!

She never thought she will force to use her Dragon Blood against the "intelligent" Worgens/werewolves. In the end she use and manage purge a lot of them in Battle For Gilneas as one them said something about "When our Inner Fire still on we never going to give up!". These words shock the Forsaken Queen right in the core also makes Mikomi use her Darkness Dragon's Power in true form, which cause her _first_ defeated!

Mikomi shook her head banish the thoughts before Megaera trust again her talons to stab through Mikomi in the stomach but Mikomi again, prove to be a very hard and thought opponent as Mikomi step away and grab Megaera's arm by pulse and pull to herself and in mere second she crush and broke Megaera's pulse completely with loud sound of bones cracking but she didn't end punishing Megaera yet she summon her Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) then one sword stab so deep in the shoulder which cause Megaera scream in pain but Mikomi doesn't care or enjoy the scream. Then Mikomi use the second sword stab in the open wound then she tried dividing her whole arm from the shoulder. Megaera screamed even more when her arm was finally cut (brutally) off from her shoulder.

The right arm was removed from Megaera that was the second time since Hekatonkheires Aegaeon. The demigods are actually surprise (include the satyr) but soon turn into shock after Mikomi rip off Megaera's right arm leaving just one function arm. Mikomi then kick Megaera over a rib which makes the Fury Manticore fly and hit another wall but it wasn't the cause since Megaera manage stop in midair as the Fury Manticore look so mad but there hint of fear.

Mikomi still hold the right arm of Megaera, rise from the ground and show to Megaera's former arm with such cheery and sweet expression and with small strength on her hands/grasp she crash the only Manticore Fury's remain arm as cause Megaera become so mad and charges without toward Mikomi.

Once again Mikomi dodge but didn't move away as instead step away she just before she drop the arm with open palm cover her face suddenly a black tornado surround her and her face was covered in black energy before converts into a black demonic mask with blue glows visor as eyes, there also a crystal in the forehead.

"Mask of Darkness," Mikomi called out her mask a gift made by Yami the Shinto Goddess of Darkness and Revenge, which also grandaunt of Mikomi, the mask was resting on her face.

The Mask of Darkness had same ability Helm of Darkness which allow the wielder/user melt into the shadow but Mask of Darkness which was forged by Shinto deity is no doubt more powerful than Helm of Darkness which not only allow her melt and became one with shadows but also extent strength her Kamui Battle Version _without active_ her Sharingan or Magenkyou Sharingan.

Well that exactly what happen with Megaera while she blindly attacks Mikomi again only fail, again, again, again and then again and yet again. But suddenly Megaera was silent with three giants' line formation of blades right in the spine then for pause of a second Mikomi raise her Kotan Minori (Soul Harvest) instant kill Megaera the Manticore Fury as the body fall dead on the floor.

The Two Furies was in terror to see their beloved sister Mikomi rest Kotan Minori (Soul Harvest) over her shoulder and walking toward the two furies remains before she stops.

"Is this the Mothers of the Furies can do? Simple pathetic. But just make you feel happy in this world the monsters can reform again so which advise you take the rotten an sweat-pig of a sister of yours and go away," Mikomi said/command with burst of KI (Killer Intent) which froze everybody in fear.

As two Mothers of the Furies nodded and grab her sister and flee but secretly swore that they will torment her for what she done to her sister.

Mikomi sign tired of all this crap, pulling down her hood which makes her long curved/wave-like long hair as length her back/stomach/navel level (whatever!). As she dismiss the Mask of Darkness back to her pocked dimension sheath the Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and dismiss scythe weapon. She pulls out from her big bag a bottle of water and drinking restoring her loose fatigue. She still let out a tired sign as Thalia caught it by her expression and she let out the sign.

The group then moves on while they are talking about the path to Underworld and how he already he had the bolt since confuse everyone and none notice Mikomi shook her head not in frustration or anger for accuse her father just they forget what she said to them before they move to the guest about "evil grandfather" which is more evil and darker than her father.

Another there possibility the Hades isn't always the villain because by act in Percy's s Dream, a creature of the pit that has spoken to Percy is no doubt more dominate and darker than her father. The proof is what she just said to them about one hour ago.

The _grandfather_ is behind all this.

She is no doubt is embarrassed at narrow minds of the demigods, okay not narrow just too less brain, or never mind let's just leave it alone. They forget that she had vast knowledge that beyond their comprehension. The cost was her innocence and soft that you once you hold and once you pay the price to gain such knowledge which cause you become gray or dark to the world (*cough* Sasuke *cough*). Or not necessary gray or dark just can see more clearly than others.

She was lost in thought in mind when she listen them.

"…our friends downstairs. Doesn't he have a lot like Annabeth's" asked Percy?

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Mikomi said.

"That's his symbol of power, I saw next to his seat during winter solstice council meeting," Annabeth said. "By the way the mask of yours is much like Helm of Darkness is can make you melt to into shadow and walk through shadow and walls."

"Almost, but as you already know the Shinto Goddess of Darkness and Revenge is my grandaunt Yami is one who give me the Mask of Darkness or Kamen no Yami as she forge the mask herself. And did you said my father was there, in solstice council meeting?" Mikomi said.

Annabeth nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus—the darkest day of the year. But there no doubt his helm is more powerful than my invisible hat, if what I've heard is true…"

"So is like my Mask of Darkness which allows him to become darkness. Also he can melt into shadow…yep exactly just like my mask," Mikomi said.

"But then…How we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth, Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"We don't," They replied simultaneous.

"Don't about it. My father is not, because I can sense him in darkness and also darkness is my one of my _domain_," Mikomi said as prove her point extended her left arm and dark purple aura as darkness surround the extended limb as also the arm has become silhouette form/shapes and the finger turned into vicious claws before return to normal.

"C'mon we must visit an old friend of my, she can help us," Mikomi said walked away from the group.

"What's her name? Who is she?" Thalia asked.

"Her name is Kathris Darkmoon the Fallen _Supreme_-General of Quel'Thalas. She was my teacher and my mentor. She was a High Elf, a really powerful one, before _he_ came," said Mikomi as she said with venomously at last part cause everyone shivering.

"W-what happen?" Annabeth asked.

"His name is Arthas Menethil, Champion Death Knight and Prince of the Undead Scourge; _he_ launches a massive invasion against Quel'Thalas. The elves fight against Undead Scourge Army for months but in the end we are completely slaughtered. Of course there still survives members but…never mind let get out here, TAXI!" replied Mikomi as a taxi the same one that she take to visit her friend before she left Yancy Academy.

"Hello my Dark Lady gets in along with friends," said Melkisederek with his usually gruff tone.

Mikomi, Grover, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth get into taxi with only Mikomi front while others sit behind.

"You know sane place as before," said Mikomi cold tone.

"Yes, ma'am," said Melkisederek in monotone and gruff tone.

(Halfway of Destination – Thirty Minutes)

Grover, Percy and Annabeth yawned but Annabeth gasped in surprise when she was pulled by Thalia close to sleep on her shoulder and Annabeth blush shyly at her friend's offering and which Annabeth accept and fall asleep while Grover and Percy fall sleep too.

Mikomi look at them as her lip form a soft smile before she return her gazer forward. She didn't notice Thalia smiles at Mikomi's act, she is so dear and such caring toward her friends, yep she definely different from Hades' others children.

After ten minutes, Percy insult and laugh Annabeth's dream to become an architect as Thalia was about to defend he dreams when Mikomi surprise put Percy- no scolding Percy by saying. "People who don't have dreams don't have much…" This replied put Percy down and Thalia and Annabeth are very happy to see that have such golden heart.

Mikomi yawned. "Wake me up when we get there Milky." As Mikomi fall asleep.

"Yes, ma'am – Aagh screw that!" said an angrily "Milky" as unfortunately he didn't listen Thalia muffle her giggles at her pet name by Komi.

(Destination Reached!)

Once they reached, there is a door in the way. The door is made of black iron with hole in rectangle shape and cover by metal plate.

Mikomi step forward as she knocked twice then the cover slide and show the same guard as before.

"You again, speak your password?" say the same rude grunt.

"The whom who was forsaken soul and it is touch by dark light of the moon and the shadow of the Lightning Blade raises," said Mikomi in emotionless tone while silent fall upon them before sounds/noises of like hundred locks gets unlocks and moving chains.

The door reveals a red hulk-like orc with red flame glowing eyes and with veins popped almost everywhere. The appearance of Fel/Chaos Orc Grunt makes them feel uneasy before they paled when they saw his wicked and demonic axe.

"Come let's get inside you too Milky," Mikomi said with smirk to the cry baby Melkisederek and the red Grunt Orc also smirk know that annoy the Warlock Orc.

In the stairs Mikomi said to them let _her_ speak about business with those guys and nodded.

As they approaches the music, loud talks clashing one over another and as well dancing some even start a fight. The door opened and shows a lot people dancing like that party.

There a lot humans and non-humans like that grunt orc on the doorstep.

There a lots taller elves with human's colors but another who is taller than other is one with dark bluish skin with very length point ears as eyes always glows with energy. The bluish elves are few inches or two or centimeter taller than amazons of Themyscira!

And they look more wild and strong too!

Also they hair is blue, purple, green bluish, and or white hair. Another non-humanoid is blue guys with horns, and tentacles on jawline and shoulders, their eyes a full blue, their legs are like ox. There also werewolves drinking? Along three small ones Dwarves, Gnomes and Goblins. Blue guys with teeth mammoth teeth and last is a, Minotaur.

The Demigods and a Satyr look completely perplexed with new monsters.

"No, they are not monsters," Mikomi got their attention. "The bluish elves which are taller than amazons are called Night Elves, they are Guardians of the Nature with their beloved Demigod Cenarius Son of the Goddess Elune. Those blue guys that had teeth like mammoths are Trolls; there kinds like Forest Trolls that I and my people, Blood Elves and High Elves hate with passion. Ice Trolls that stand in Northrend Glacier Icecrown. And those Troll you see are Trolls Darkspear Tribe they worship the Earth Mother and the Spirit with much respect. Those Minotaurs are Taurens, they are very kind people you over see but they are more aggressive than a Minotaur and a lot danger when they are very pissed off."

Her friends wince and paled at Tauren's wrath.

"The Lycanthropes are in fact Worgens which came from another dimension and summoned by a careless human that saw visions of Demon Legion invading our world. The small people are Dwarf that is looking a mini hulk a bit. The gnomes had same size 1 or 2 feet tall like goblins both don't really care anything instead with money. And no Percy, Gnomes doesn't look like elf I don't where you got that ridiculous idea and Goblins are those small green-like imp," said Ancora/Mikomi as she lead them to VIP room.

"What about the red grunt-guy?" Thalia asked.

"Oh that was a Fel Orc," said Mikomi/Ancora.

"Fel?" Annabeth asked and saw Mikomi sign I tired.

"Fel means Chaos or Demon. What you saw was an Orc corrupted by Demon Blood that run in his vein. If you are asking about how to cure them? Yes there is away but the problem is how the curse was cast out upon victim I can really say anything about this," said Mikomi before at last they get into a very rich and luxury room a blue pale skinned woman with red glows eyes.

"**Oh my dear Ancora Windrunner or should say Sylvanas Windrunner. Anyway, what I can do for you?"** said/asked Kathris Darkmoon with a smirk say "I-am-an-bitch-and-I-love-be-one".

Mikomi's lips twitched as her left eye did the same gesture long with clenched fists in frustration and annoying while Kathris watch everything with amuse expression face.

"I…n-need…y-your help," said Mikomi in low voice make others blink at her direction while Kathris was entertainment herself by humiliate her apprentice reincarnation.

Kathris turn her head to one side with a long point elf ear facing Mikomi and hand beside of her ear. She said and smile like cheering cat. "What was that Sylva? Can you repeat loud this time?"

Mikomi twitched even more in frustration than ever while Kathris and Thalia was amused while others look perplexed.

"I said…I NEED YOUR HELP!" Mikomi screamed causes others look at her funny by her embarrassed and by her flushed face while Kathris and Thalia laugh.

"Okay, I sorry, for the laugh, I always enjoying screwing you over. Now I know you are here because of you knew pets, isn't?" Kathris confirm.

"Yes, and also transport to Santa Monica because Percy here found a message from his daddy Poseidon-"

"Wait Poseidon? Poseidon wasn't killed by y-" Kathris froze by Mikomi's death glare. The statement at last port cause everyone look at Mikomi in shock while surprise Kathris that Thalia didn't unfazed or follow example of her friends.

'_**So she knows. Sylvanas must have told her,'**_ Kathris thought. **"Alright, alright. I shut my mouth. Your new pet is in that there over there two which you brought but of course they test you if you a true Beastmaster."**

Mikomi nodded. "Thanks, master."

"**Yare, yare. Miko-chan. You are my equal now, there is no need you to be my student,"** said Kathris is a soft tone.

Mikomi walk to the room where her two new pets are keeping but stop when she opens the door. She said in same as her former master. "For me you always be my master and we, the Windrunner Sisters. We always love you as second mother too."

As soon Mikomi ended her sentence, she left to the cargo where her new pets are while she miss Kathris' shock expression before turn into soft ones with small lone tear leaking out from her eye as she was glad the Windrunner Sisters saw her as second mother.

(Mikomi's New Pets Location – Some Time)

The Forsaken Queen saw a giant quadruped with few inches tall than her first pet Infrits. The creature is a lion which look like Scar from Lion King but isn't skinny and there no scar. There two head grow out from the neck, one is a demon-like goat, another is a dragon komodo. Large black feathering wings, snake tail with head of snake at tip of the tail. The snake's scale is purple with black patterns.

The creature was a Chimera.

"Oh my hello little pet nice to meet you. Now sit boy!" Mikomi said in cold voice/command and Chimera surprisingly obeyed.

"Roll," She command again and the beast obeyed again.

"Warcry," She ordered and the chimera with multiple heads howls.

"Lying down," the beast obeys her yet again.

"Sit up and beg," the beast did again as she command which make Mikomi smile proudly at her beast obeyed each command with no problem and in reward she petted each head in proud.

"Nice job my little Xarva'ras. In elf language names means "The Flying Multi shape Beast". You will hold this name in my honor?" She asked as Xarva'ras howl in approve/determination for his new name which made his new master smile. "Now let's see your second friend here."

Mikomi move to the second cage which is larger than Infrits or Xarva'ras together which had almost size of a house and had three heads.

"Oh my, I love my new pets."

After that, Mikomi, Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia move to Santa Monica in one day thanks to the Shadowmoon Train. Which Kathris Darkmoon built to easy transport her forces to everywhere and not even the gods knew.


	13. Percy's Side Quest and Race Against Time

**Chapter 12: Percy's Side Quest and Race Against Time:**

Santa Monica took just one day. They are completely impressive how fast this thing is. The Demigods groups or Team Demigods that what Percy and Grover named/or simple put it. Annabeth had look of exasperation while Thalia loved and Mikomi amused at the time.

"Let's try to contract Chiron. I want to tell him about your talk with river spirit," said Annabeth as she saw Thalia smiled.

"That's a good idea Anny!" Thalia praised her childhood friend which made Annabeth blush for praised.

"We can't use the phones, right?" Percy said.

"I'm not talking about phones."

Team Demigods wandered around through downtown for about half an hour, through Percy wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking but Mikomi and Thalia had some clue. The air was day and hot which felt weird after humidity of St. Louis. Finally they found and empty do-it-yourself soar washed. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars. They were four adolescents hanging out a car wash without a car; any cop worth his donuts would figure out they up to no good.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked.

Grover took out a spray gun. "It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," Annabeth said.

"Take this then," Mikomi flipped a quarter to him.

"Excellent, we could do it with a spray, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping," Grover said.

Percy cleaned and saw Grover fed in the quarters and set knob to FINE MIST. "I-Ming"

"Instant Messaging?"

"Iris- Messaging," Mikomi corrected.

"Yes, Iris the Rainbow Goddess carries messages from the gods. If you know how to ask. And she not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods," Annabeth explains.

"You summon the goddess with a spray?"

"Unless you know an easier way…to…make a, rainbow," Grover said as everyone look at Mikomi.

"What?" Mikomi asked with raise eyebrow.

"Can you make a rainbow?" asked Grover.

"You can think I can do anything," Mikomi said in cold scolding tone makes everyone feel guilty.

"I sor…"

"Yes, I can do rainbow with my aura," said a happy cheered Mikomi which everyone faces faulted/vault then she quickly unleash rainbow aura with her powers.

They talk with Chiron but before that Annabeth offer a/ the Drachma to the rainbow which disappears in golden shimmering. Luke tried to tell them something but there so loud to hear. Must be the adolescents with their car with loud music.

"I'II will take care of it," Mikomi said before walk to the annoyance sound.

"I'm coming with you," said Annabeth as both depart to the annoyance music as not even the cops were too lazy to take care.

(With Annabeth and Mikomi – Some Time)

Annabeth and Mikomi saw the owner of the car is a boy in his twenties.

"Excuse me, could you turn down a little?" Your music is a bit loud," said Annabeth.

"Get lost, you little girl," said the arrogant boy.

"You don't have manners you little shit. And by the way don't talk to her like that," said a cold Banshee and Daughter of Hades.

"Oh she what your friend bitch," still arrogant one as Annabeth gets angry.

Mikomi walk to the car and she did one punch the car bonnet with such force as she rise the arm as the car rise along then she swing her arm and throw the flying car high until into the wall.

"First she is not my friend bitch she is my beloved little sister I never had and second talk to me with such tone like that ever again. Next time wouldn't be your car, . !" Mikomi said in a cold voice.

The driver teenage looks at Mikomi and to his broken car and to Mikomi with widen eyes. Then he screamed like a little girl and ran away from them.

"Hmph, idiot," Mikomi said with crossing arms over chest which make the two breast look bigger by pressing.

Annabeth other hand laugh like there no tomorrow.

"Hahahahahaha…that was rich!" She said. "Thanks Komi and I never thought you saw me as your little sister."

"Well," Mikomi said. "I always wanted a little sister."

Annabeth in other hand move like flash as she hug Mikomi and the Daughter of Hades return the hug.

"It would be my pleasure to have such awesome sister as you Mikomi!" said Annabeth before the two blondies stop hugs each other's.

"You don't think after this, we will get unwanted attention," said Annabeth point her finger to destroyed car.

"First no-one beside, that little shit saw us do that. Two, do you really think someone would believe that a girl between 14-15 years old destroyed his car with one punch?" Mikomi said in amused tone as she raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm...No."

"See, you saw my point. Let's go my little Anny," said Ancora/Mikomi and give her a rare cheery Uzumaki-like grin. Annabeth smiles at her nickname, soon both vanish in vortex.

(Return to the Team Demigods – Five Minutes)

Percy, Thalia and Grover explain everything what Luke told them.

"This is bad, real bad." Annabeth said.

'_Someone leaked out about Zeus, Poseidon and Hades standoff,'_ Mikomi thought while she taps her chin.

Suddenly Percy's stomach growled loudly. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Come on let's find some dinner and don't worry about money," Mikomi said before she move but froze when a stronger and familiar Fel signature felt as she started look around like a hawk.

"Mikomi what's happen?" asked Annabeth worried with her new sister.

"Go ahead take this, is my money. Go," Mikomi said/ordered before allow any of them question as she vanish or melt in darkness.

The group move on to a restaurant while they started had trouble with waitress while a biker looks guy. He looks a Caucasian. Human, strong muscles as had brutal face. Also he is handsome, yet cruel one.

(With Mikomi, Alone – Eight Minutes Earlier)

Mikomi standing in the valley not so far from her team as she sense the Fel energy inside of a building, well good there an exit door beside of garbage. She gets close to the door and twists the handle and the door move back. She saw with old stuffs, the floor is very dirty but Mikomi doesn't care about this when she was about take another step.

When Naris appears right in front of her face.

"Komi-chan I know you specialist in Fel/Demon Hunter. But please be careful," the little fairy said in worry tone as her concern makes Mikomi had a soft smile at her little guardian angel…fairy. She leaned and gives her companion a soft kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks for concern but Hakkar must evolve somehow, I must end him quickly," Mikomi said in firm tone.

"Oh…ok…but please be careful Komi-chan," said Naris in her usually soft voice.

Went to another door there a counter, cash register with a lot good stuffs. It was store burglarized. Right in the middle has oblivion pillars of Outland along with red runes painting on the floor, here shelving are throw it on the ground and lying broken.

Hakkar was right in the middle as he change as Mikomi stated some minutes ago. Hakkar doesn't have that hound face now is pure skinned demon skull of his former shape/flesh, Two larges horns producing from its skull as shapes into a curve that point inside. To a top of his to end of his spine, grew deadly spikes as his left arm is filled with spikes bones. Along with right leg. Hakkar is a bit taller, large and a bit hulk than before. His long spine bone-like tail had almost length as his whips, he wear pairs of demonic golden bracelets in right pulse and on his left leg and feet. His is eyes are just like Sargeras as well his blaze aura surround him give him a very terrified and intimated look.

"Well, well, look like the Queen of the Forsaken has finally come to face me!" said Hakkar as he turned and summon his Fel Hellhounds as well his demon whips also the weapon changes as the whips had thorns as the fire covered the whip.

Mikomi drew her both elven swords with enchantments. "Let's dance!" She ends with bloodlust grin which surprise Hakkar return one of his own.

"Oh this wills a lot fun," Hakkar said none particular as he and his hellhounds stand ready.

"I couldn't agree more," Mikomi also said same thing as Hakkar before the demons charges a single Dragon Aspect.

(Meanwhile with Team Demigods – Ten Minutes Later)

The team/group demigods and satyr are talking with a disguise God Ares the God of War.

"So you're old seaweed's kid, huh?" Ares said as he Percy a wicked grin.

Percy isn't surprise or scary, because Ares is like his step-father Gabe. He wanted to rip this guy's head off. "What's it to you?"

"Percy this guy is my half-brother that you are talking to," said Thalia as her eyes flashed him a warning.

Ares look at Thalia with surprise. "Thalia? Oh my wha—Wait when did you return from the Limbo?"

"It's was Mikomi Uzumaki the Daughter of Hades," Thalia answered truthfully in his face.

Ares whistled in a surprise voice. "Really the corpses breath did that I must admit she is really good. Same thing for you boy you broke Clarisse's Spear, right?"

"She was asking for it,"

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fight, you know? What I'm for- I heard you and Corpse Breath's kid were in town – Where is she?"

"Corpse Breath's Kid?" Percy asked.

Grover replied. "He means Mikomi,"

"Well anyway, I got a little proposition for you," Ares said to Percy.

Minutes later the waitress bring their food, Ares threat the waitress because of some gold coin but Percy protested that he can't threat the poor waitress and Ares argue that he can do anything because the country is full of violence.

"…I need you to do a favor for me," Ares said.

"What a favor could I do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do for himself. It's nothing mods. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I going on a like…date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind I want you to finch it for me."

Suddenly a familiar voice said. "So do you think he actually stole it?"

They looked at voice direction and Mikomi appears from murder of ravens/crows as she landing with loses fatigue as blood leaking out from the open wounds over her left arm and cheeks.

"So, you must be Corpses Breath's little princess huh. What happen to you?" Ares asked with fake concern as he truly was curious.

"Well-" Before Mikomi couldn't finish suddenly a massive figure of Hakkar the Houndmaster behind of her and scary a crap of everybody, except Ares who just blink while Mikomi look bored and groan in annoyance. "That answers your question?"

"ANCORA WINDRUNNER!" Exclaimed a pissed Houndmaster before swing down his demonic whip against Mikomi but she again dodge by vanish and save her friends put them alongside with Ares.

"So Corpse Breath's Kid who is this monster?" asked Ares as he look interesting and curious about the monster.

"His name is Hakkar the Houndmaster and Pupil of the Almighty Dark Titan Sargeras the Destroyer of Worlds and why he so mad? Let's just say I manage beat a crap of him by the second time and insulting his _'wife'_ Sargeras and I started said his Dark Titan Master is the biggest sissy ever and don't deserve call himself a Titan, that is it." Mikomi said with a face "I-don't-give-a-shit" look.

"You call a Titan, a pussy! Even said the Dark Titan, even insult his master?!" said Ares blink owl before a shit-eating grin grow. "You are my favorite niece."

Mikomi blinked twice as her mind as she remember a distant memory when she broke her oath with Ares before sent to Hecatonchires Aegaeon for three sins first kill your enemy. Second; took off innocents lives and final thirdly, kill member of her own blood. She didn't mind _this_ over cock Ares. What she hates is a certain motherfucker Ares **(Other War-God from GoW) **whom destroy her life. After she remembers that terrible memories cause her teeth grits in anger as purple corruption flames consume her.

She still remember that she destroy Athena City and get inside of a temple and slay her husband and son which make the ash of her family members absorbed on her skin causes her skin become pale white as so she was called as Ghost/Banshee of Spartan. Soon she faces other rebel gods such as Thanatos, Persephone, and Atlas (only to force him return to hold the sky again). Then after kill three Kindly Ones (GoW: Ascend Version), she kill Persephone the first Goddess, then Ares War God, next Thanatos the God-Death with her brother sacrifice and give information that he was going to be killed by _Daughter of King of Olympus_.

The last breath of her brother shock her right in the core soon a new feeling of hatred and bloodlust consume her after the revelation of that her brother Ares and _Athena_ was responsible to kidnapped her brother and _mother_ of all fucking people!

Commanded by her _daddy_ Zeus!

This action put everyone in edge even Ares he doesn't know why. As her hatred aura will grows even more dense and thick, as her eyes become red glows in bloodthirsty and pupil turn black as slitted like reptile. She also gritted her teeth from the beginning but soon deep/sharpened like canines worth of a dragon's teeth. Meanwhile her blond hair got so mess up and so wild which cause her hood fall behind as the hair acting like fur.

"**What…Such…Hatred...no wonder why Lord Sargeras want you as his mate,"** said Hakkar with wide eyes before he pissed himself because he was so scared when Mikomi summon her Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer).

The demon Hakkar was scared soon he become enrage because he was _scared!_

Hakkar soon charged blindly enrage toward Mikomi as Mikomi saw that, and grin but isn't a smile of a person that like mock someone when fight her but a grin of bloodthirsty and promise a lot pain and the most painful gruesome death. Her friends saw that as they get very scary for such change of attitude.

When Mikomi rise her head make the Houndmaster gasped at sign of her eyes and demonic aura into cloak shape of a fox, long ears, and one tail cloak wave behind. Her feet and hands with talons represent five talons as claws and three talons as feet claws. The only thing is she had such black around her eyelashes and black lipstick.

Suddenly vanish and appears again before Houndmaster without had chance to dodge Mikomi slashes from below to up which cause Hakkar to fly high. The people who is watching blink in awe and impressive for such strength came from Corpses Breath's Kid.

Mikomi didn't end yet as she crouch in four before jump/leap attack toward Hakkar the Houndmaster as nobody expect her impressive speed a fist shoved directly in the guts of the demon Houndmaster. Hakkar gasping blood but he didn't have to react when he receive a claw attack on the cheek makes him fly to another direction but stop when a giant crimson chakra grab him shoot him to the ground.

"**AAAAAGGHH!"** Hakkar screamed in pain as he tried to rises when Mikomi punch him make him jump and landing with feet on his stomach pinned him against the ground as also causing him blow up blood from his mouth which cover Mikomi as she licking the Fel blood makes others wince or shivering at sight of their friend do such act.

The now feral Mikomi ignore her friends' reaction as she and raise her both black gauntlets with golden claws and merciless attack continuous the face of the demon. The beat and punishment of Hakkar didn't end just yet as took about twenty-eight minutes the scream of the demon hellhound master whining and pleads of the demon sent chills to everyone spine. Mikomi then open her claws and exclaim in such demonic voice.

"_**Turn my enemies into carnage corpses, Blades of Ares!"**_ as soon two wicked blades attach with chains at end rear the hilt had face of golden skull with such evil or bloodthirsty by such wicked hole eye and deep sharp teeth. The Blades of Ares/Chaos had magma glow "eyes" as the blade had red lines indicate the Blades of Chaos/Ares want blood.

Soon the chains started unwrapped like they have mind of their own as the chains itself sneak and wrapping around of her black gauntlets or Hornets like once was attach to her arms when she make a pact with Ares of another world. Once the chains attaches to her gauntlets she use her weapon as whip around the neck of the Houndmaster and force him rise but only stand on his kneels before her as soon he was in such pitiful position as Mikomi grab one of his horns pull to herself in order to trust her one of Blade of Chaos into his skull through his mouth. But, Hakkar manages to intercept before he was trusted by Mikomi's Blade of Chaos (one of them). However, Mikomi quickly pull her elbow act like lever opposite side which free from the grasp of the Houndmaster then trust again and this time Hakkar didn't had time to react because was stabbed it multiple times in the roof of his mouth as hit is brain cause his whole body dumb. Now Mikomi jump away with claim that one immobilize the Houndmaster (who had probably a brain damage not dead because he is a fucking demon, the demon's head jerked at her before anything the only thing he saw is the entire world spin in many direction that because Mikomi beheaded him with Blades of Chaos/Ares soon a minutes of silence the behead body split up river of blood like fountain and shattered everywhere.

Mikomi completely bathed in blood while everyone is awe and scary while Ares didn't say anything as he inside want to know why she had Blades named Blades of Ares. Maybe the Blades of Chaos/Ares cause her to become a bloodthirsty, no, she was already in state of berserk with unknown reason better let her calm down first before tried to talk with her.

Mikomi coolly walk to the beheaded Hakkar's head and she walks toward it and lift up the head with a free hand and active her Third Eye (Shinju's Eye) in order to use Kamui and put the head in her pocked dimensional. Once she done her work she replace the Blade of Chaos/Ares once again her Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer). Sheathed around her hips/waist. She didn't dismiss her third eye in the forehead, Mikomi muttered. "Amaterasu!" Suddenly black flames burn the remains into ashes.

Mikomi's third eye vanish like never there any third eye then she sign tiresome as her eyes are monotone ones as she turn and walkaway only stop, "Do Ares' Side Quest then let's go to meet my father no buts or why…that's all."

Mikomi's demon cloak vanish like burst bubbles soon her red eyes return to cold blue eyes, as her teeth return to normal as well her eyelashes, lipstick, haircut isn't anymore wild or feral is smooth as was brushing with such caring.

The Banshee Queen vanish in murder of ravens, she appears in luxury, wrong sorry it was a penthouse that she reserved a long time ago and she still continue pay until she cannot. **(A/N: She's fucking rich!)**

She walks into a room with large bed, lying down her Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) over table then Kotan Minori (Soul Harvest), Deathwhisper Bow/ Windrunner Bow (Shisasayuku Senshu/Kazeran'na Senshu), Dark Bow of Agony (Kuro Senshu no Nayami), Furuto no Tori (Flute of Tori), Kamen no Yami (Mask of Darkness), and Sunstrider's Longbow (Chokyu no Sunstrider).

Once she dropped her weapons she started remove her clothes as soon she is completely naked she walks in such sensual manner make a lot men goes crazy for her busty form. Now she is get in bathroom and twist the metal knob and the shower unleashes drop waters all over her hourglass figure and clean the blood as she washing/brushing her hairlines with her delicate hands pull the hair down. The blood slid down to the drawn but still smelly so she use shampoo and soap all over body which help vanish the smelly that attach to her body.

She looks at mirror after take the bath as she remembers the eyes and look expression of her friends.

She gulped/swallow hard at one question that hit in her head, the question if they will still—

"_**What stupid question you asked yourself my dear granddaughter,"**_ said Deathwing in sneering tone. _**"They will betray like those disgusting children of yours and that pitiful citizen of Konoha!"**_

Mikomi was silent or the silent was her replied.

"_**Very well. But I must warn you prepare for anything, I can't allow my Vessel of the Cataclysm be a slacker,"**_said Deathwing before go back to sleep.

She sign in relieves. Whenever she speak with Death Incarnate there always heavy thick in the air like she close an active volcano. She turns off the shower.

Take the light-blue tower and dry herself before move to her room. As she looks at her new clothes: Sylvanas' Ranger when she was still alive.

Ancora/Mikomi looks at her new outfit in question.

"This armor is where your past self usually wear before the Arthas purge your people. I hope that you wear with honor as Last assemble of the Highborne," said Karasu speak through telepathic as the raven appears beside of her clothes.

"I will Rasu-chan as I am member, a proud member Quel'dorei (mean Children of noble birth or High Elf). I will wear my old Ranger-General armor," said Mikomi as her _old armor_ as well by Greek God Hades, from her father.

(Moe's Bar – Some Time)

After terrified tragic in a certain restaurant. Mikomi saw Percy snarled at Ares' trick which was draw upon then when Ares take his shield back and spin it like a dough pizza before melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

_The Ares point at trunk with eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORTS. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS. _

Percy complain, but the again Ares being…Ares. Didn't give a damn it as he snapped his fingers and the back door of trunk unlatched. Ares sneered annoyance at the Seaweed's kid to stop complain which he will _free_ ride anyway.

She saw Percy was about do something stupid like attack Ares she asked Karasu to put everyone, except her, Ares and her friends to sleep.

"Of course, Mistress!" said Karasu.

The black-feathers falls everywhere and put any one that was touched by the feathers fall to a deep sleep.

"What is going on?" Percy asked.

"I asked Rasu-chan to put them in sleep," Mikomi replied.

"Why?"

"Do you wish have another problem headlines: TWELVE YEAR-OLD OUTLAW BEATS UP DEFENSELESS BIKE."

"No," Percy said.

"See my point then," Mikomi shrugged her shoulders was obvious thing in all world.

"You are smart Corpses Breath Junior," said Ares with a grin Mikomi just blink at her new nickname but shrugged like "I don't care" shrug.

(After Few Minutes Later)

"Take my advice Percy. Hatred is like drug more you use more stupid shit you do. I know Ares personally. I know what he thinking as God of War you only feed him with your hatred so don't be a dumb stupid?" Mikomi asked.

"Yes, I understand it's just…" said Percy.

"We know Percy. I see how he in an asshole but let me tell you something with more hatred and anger to attack more power he will become that why Athena is a big barrier to Ares so use your head instead your first," replied Mikomi with sincere tone.

Others look at Mikomi in surprise.

"I never thought to see a day, that a daughter of Hades will say something like that," said Annabeth grin while she was deep surprise while Mikomi return grin.

"Well, have strength is one power but combine with wisdom and good reflection you are an absolute overwhelming," said Mikomi give Annabeth a wink, a playful one.

Annabeth smiles along Thalia.

"Let's go I will open the Shimmering Portal," said Mikomi fall to stare in order to channel her mana and a five black rocks appears.

Then five black rocks fly then stop as a purple portal was summoned by using rocks as links. The five rocks had Vampiric aura pentagram when the rocks are in right position to the portal be summoned.

"Let's go," said Ancora takes attention of everybody.

"Where?" asked Percy.

"We going to the Hell," Mikomi replied.


	14. Underworld, Father, Downfall of the Trio

**Chapter 13: The Underworld, Father and Return and Death of Mother Furies:**

"Okay everyone remember about the plan?" Percy said.

Mikomi didn't say nothing but she isn't nervous like others.

"Of course the plan. I love the plan," Grover gulped.

Annabeth said "What if the plan doesn't work?"

"Don't think negative."

"Right," She said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead and I shouldn't think negative."

Percy took four pearls out of her pocket, the four milky pearls that Nereid given him in Santa Monica, Mikomi knew this because she sent Naris and Karasu watch over her team's back. They didn't seem like much of a backup if something happen.

"You forgot I'm, so don't worry, we'll make it," Mikomi assure comforting Annabeth's shoulder by stroking.

"I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it" Annabeth said as she gave Grover a nudge.

"Oh, right!" He chimed out. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Percy looked at his friends and smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Percy," Mikomi called. Percy looked at her. "Don't do _anything_ stupid like you did before just for _once_ keep your mouth shut it!"

"I completely agree with her," said Annabeth with Grover, Thalia (she was laughing) followed Mikomi right behind and before he complains (Percy) as Mikomi said that she is the Queen of the Forsaken Undead Army, so which means, the Land of the Dead is her department.

Team Demigods are now facing a boatman named Charon you know this because had a silver tag with his name on it

Charon is dress with security guard as he tall and elegant. With chocolate colored skin and bleached blond hair slavered military style. He wore tortoise shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his label under his tag.

"Your name is Chiron?" (Guess who?)

'_He opened his big mouth again like always!'_ thought Mikomi as others same like thoughts as her.

"_**He is very dense and stupid to say he is Son of Poseidon to the Naga people,"**_ said Deathwing as sense Mikomi twitched in frustration but soon turn into curious.

'_What you mean?'_ Mikomi asked to her new tenant.

"_**The naga are mutant race of Highborne so that means everything they heard and listen. The Old Gods feel, your what that means, doesn't?"**_ Deathwing explained in matter fact tone.

….

…**.**

….

"_**And, Now,"**_ said Deathwing more to himself than to his vessel.

'_PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'_ Mikomi screamed in her own mind and luckily her deaf the insane laugh of Aspect of Death.

Meanwhile Percy felt enormous chills run in his spine as somebody will kill him. Percy corrected by Charon that his name is Charon. But the trouble rises when Charon reject them.

"Hello, Charon could you please take to meet my father," Mikomi said in her cold voice before unleashed a very foul death aura in the room makes the souls squirming in fear.

"S-sure, you could you please take me to my father," Chiron said. "But they would have to go back."

"I pay their passengers. Here take this," Mikomi said before throw a bag of drachmas gold. "I don't need explain the rest."

"No, you don't come in and don't waste my time," said Charon gesture them to get aboard which they did.

(Entrance of the Underworld – Five Minutes Earlier)

"What happened to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever or until I feeling generous."

"Oh," She said. "That's…fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young lady? Wait until you turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going. "

"We'll get out alive," Percy said.

"Ha!"

Mikomi look at river which is has swirling with bones dead fish, and other strange stuff – like plastic dolls, crushed candors, and soggy diploma with guilt edges more importantly the water /lake black.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so…"

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years. You humans have thrown in everything as cone across-hopes, dreams wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me. "

"I will meet you in the Underworld," Mikomi said before she burst out in darkness energy as once vanish into murder of ravens.

"God I hate when she do that," Thalia said as others nodded in agreement.

Percy said. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Hades about you pay raise."

(With Mikomi, Underworld – Two Minutes)

Mikomi was flying with her dragonic gray wings with a single curve blade tail at end as she fly around until she saw the security, before all that it was all craggy rocks and black volcanos sand stretched inland about a hundred yards, which marched off in eights directions as far as she could see.

"_**The place looks like a world which I wanted put in Azeroth and obviously Ragnaros would lone this part of this world,"**_ Deathwing with evil grin.

'_Impressive observation Deathwing,' _Mikomi thought back to The Destroyer.

"_**Really?"**_ Deathwing asked with wide eyes.

'_Fuck no!'_ thought Mikomi with a mischievously smirk because Deathwing screamed in frustration.

"Well, well it isn't Banshee of Spartan," said Megaera with bloodthirsty grin on the face.

'_Great,' _Mikomi thought before she saw the Tisiphone and Alecto rejoin with Megaera.

"_**The Old Gods is punish you for be so meaning and trolling the super awesome Lord Deathwing!"**_ Deathwing let out his usually insane laugh.

"NOT NOW GRANDPA!"

(With Percy and Other – Thirty Minutes Later)

Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia (middle/halfway lost Maia for almost reach Underworld and Gardens of Persephone), Thalia are now talking to Hades his aura of death is commanded that make them wish make you want Hades to be your master. To get worse the Kindly Ones are also before any move.

Mikomi fall in middle of everyone as surprise everyone too, even Hades her father.

"Daugh-" but Hades was interrupt by an insect fury as he and the Kindly Ones never saw one.

"Time to die, OATHBREAKER AND TRAITOR OF OLYMPUS!" Megaera scream

The insect fury charged with such speed plus trust her palm/claws toward Mikomi but the Banshee of Spartan quickly dodge by jumping and land behind of Megaera before Megaera do something she was kick as in axe kick by Mikomi right in her jaw once she fully turn, the kick make her fly away until hit a rock.

Mikomi once again dodge another attack but this time was attack of an astral phoenix-like with jump before summon her dragonic gray wings and a tail which helps her to evading the Phoenix's attack. She still flaps her wings to doge another attack but this one is a black tentacle of octopus, soon three furies arise: Megaera, Tisiphone and Alecto.

"Surrender, Oathbreaker! You cannot defeat the Mothers of the Furies!" Alecto declared which means the Kindly Ones gasp or wide eyes like their master.

"Hm, let me think," said Mikomi with right index finger stoke her chin like she was thinking about the propose with raise eyebrow. Obviously she mocks them. "Hm, No, Shriek of the Highborne!"

Mikomi breathing all air she could in her lungs then scream a shrieks scream which put everyone to deal with shrieks and cover their ears luckily she put a barrier surround The Demigods and her Father with his Kindly Ones.

Unfortunately, for so called Mothers of the Furies suffer the worse deal with pain as the shrieks make them scream of agony and pain had done. The three Furies who are stunned by Mikomi, they so distracted in their small world as didn't notice Mikomi vanishes only to reappears again in front of Megaera punch in the face as the insect humanoid before scream in pain.

Mikomi summon her Kotan Minori (Soul Harvest) a weapon which surprise Hades greatly the scythes itself has a very essence of death which gives chills to everyone's spine. Mikomi stuck the blades of Scythe in leg of the fury then quickly throw the mother insect at Tisiphone knock out both.

Alecto recovery first and saw everything as two sisters knock out one over another by Ancora Windrunner. "Sister! YOU WILL PAY!"

The Kindly Ones saw/watching in surprise and horror the Mother Alecto turn into her giant monstrousness form had form of a squid or a kraken or mollusk-type but had long tentacles than a normal kraken does. As well Scylla (the mythological sister of Charybdis). She is completely black like was covered by petroleum, yellow evil glows eyes, muscled legs? With three talons as feet claws as well fins almost everywhere part of her body including her feet. Her arms are like wings of a fish with spike fins too. the also hand a long tail of a fish soon the monster let out a terrible deep howls cause others squirming as small scary children as the Kindly Ones look in horror as their counterpart had such power.

What scare them are her piranha teeth.

The monstrosity that is Alecto charged Mikomi as her feet cause the grounds cracking for each step the creature can maybe very big and slow but thanks to his size he reach his target in less time. Meanwhile, Mikomi doesn't look scared at all only in annoy!

The Daughter of Hades dismissed they are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple. Hades is "draped" in them, and they are embodied with his magic powers.

"In the name of the Lord of the Dead, grant me your power to rip off souls of my enemies to eternal oblivion, Claws of Hades!" Mikomi summon another weapon as the Banshee Queen shook her hands then drew like shoot her chains as they are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple.

The weapon surprise everyone as Kotan Minori (Soul Harvest) as when the claws attacked voices haunted speak up for each attack, surprise everyone as Hades was too. The monster didn't care about the Claws of Hades which was her mistaken when she open her mouth to eat Mikomi while the own Banshee Queen was smirking an evil one smirk. The pale purple "teeth" stuck in the scale of the beast then Mikomi jump too high then land on the ground other side of the Queen of the Furies and she pull her claws.

The spike hooked should hurt her hands but she was using the Hornets not to hurt herself.

Mikomi soon pulls the hooks along with ethereal/astral from of Alecto which means, SOUL OF ALECTO! As soon Mikomi completely extracted or pulled the entire Soul of Alecto which no doubt everyone was shocked about the situation they become even more shock when she drop her jaw and the Soul of Alecto was suck to through mouth to her stomach.

She licked her seduction sexy lips and stroke her belly indicates that she found out that eat souls was very delicious one.

"ALECTO/SISTER!" the cried the two Mothers of the Furies as they observe the Soulless body of Alecto slowing walk like drunk before fall down to the ground, the body still yet much alive but soulless or a soul to operated.

"Now," said Ancora as she instantly appears behind of them. "It's your turn to join Alecto. I can't allow your _poor_ sister Alecto lives without her three sisters, right?"

She said in such cheerful and sweet voice but her friends, the Kindly Ones and own Hades himself know there no sweet and her cheerful statement. Before, Megaera couldn't attack she was stabbed by Claws of Hades then Mikomi did the same as Alecto devour her souls soon her lips started to leaking saliva because it was so fucking good. She turn with mad glint in her cheerful to Tisiphone as she was so fucking scary that she tried to run with TEARS leaking from her yellow eyes but in the end didn't her as the Claws stabbed her back and soon her was also removed and absorbed in her belly.

Ancora was drooling as she lick her lips and strokes her belly before anything she use her third eye by using Kamui and disappears with three corpses of three Kindly Ones of another world.

Mikomi show a bit display of her powers means that she can't be messed up.

Everyone was meeting with silent an uncomfortable one. Hades in other hand wasn't affected of course he just surprise such blood and death. He is very proud and surprise while Mikomi was licking her blood claws/fingers before she speak.

"Sooooo… what are you guys are talking about?"

**(A/N: Its small chapter the next one will be a bit big)**


	15. Hero From The Past & Truth Reveals Pt1

**Chapter 14: Hero From The Past & Truth Reveals Pt.1:**

After everything was explained by both sides from her father and Percy. Of course was interrupted by seventh times by Percy as the idiot was about to open his big mouth again when his neck was treated by long black claws, the guy is same as in the Oracle with Gabe, the death knight and a giant demon. This guy is the giant demon.

It's Varimathras the Lord of Pain.

Every member of the Forsaken think he was killed by Burning Legion or by Sargeras since was summoning upon Elemental Nation world since he was there before his Dark Lady appears/show up to the battlefield. In the battle Sargeras manage to kill him but Ancora's Loyalty Apothecary Putress manage to save his soul by putting in Soul Gem before vanishes back to Nether World and free control of the Dark Lady and rejoin his brethren Mal'Ganis, Balnazzar, Detheroc, Tichondrius and Anetheron, etc.

"**If I was you little demigod. I would shut up when my Dark Lady speak believe me she already want kill everyone in this room for **_**daring interrupt**_** her, again."** Varimathras said as he look at his queen and give her his grin.** "Please continue my Lady."**

"Thanks Varimathras and I happy that you are ready for action. Now as I was saying, I think is a bad idea father," said Mikomi.

"Why not daughter?" Hades asked as he is somehow calm as sometimes he only is calm when Persephone, Melinoe or Kushina is near him.

That cause others demigods and a satyr breath in relief as the Lord of the Dead is calm because Percy's big mouth gotten into trouble while Mikomi _always_ had to do his dirty little work.

"I think about this you if I was you Percy. Poseidon will be mad with then Zeus will be angry with you because you have his master-bolt, do the math," Mikomi replied in her calm and collective.

"So somebody is trying to start a war between the gods," said a female voice.

"Well is good to see my dear old sister Melinoe, the Goddess of Ghosts. I wondered when we could meet," said Mikomi with a smirk at new quest.

Hades smirks at his daughter's act and everyone look woman Melinoe. Her left side was black and hardened like mummy, to represent her father while her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained all blood. She was wearing a golden dress and a golden shawl; her eyes are empty black voids.

"My, my. Aren't you well informant dear little sis?" Melinoe asked with an amused smirk.

"Of course I am and by the away," Mikomi said burst in carnage of dark souls and she appears behind of Melinoe leaned her mouth to her sister left ear while she hug as Melinoe was surprise. "Don't bother. The Illusions won't work on me."

This time Melinoe smirk as she vanishes too only to reappears behind of her little sister just few steps away.

"Well it's good to see a member of my family has same hobby as me," Melinoe said.

"Yep. You sis I am interesting shared some illusion skills with you if your want to?" Mikomi offered.

"You know that I am interesting that is a good start of our relationship, little sis." Melinoe said.

Hades and everyone sweat-drops at siblings' behavior but their get over when Hades cough to get their attention.

"Yes?" both daughters of Hades said.

"Daughter can you explain to me if Percy Jackson isn't the thief than who is?" Hades asked.

"You know him if gods are weaken after their little war who going to win?" Mikomi implied.

"You mean, father?" said Hades as his daughter nodded as others become pale.

"Yo-you d-don't mean?!" Thalia partially exclaimed.

"Yep that right Thalia. _Him_ our grandfather is smart very smart indeed as you can see Ares' behavior is strange already as he calm and controlled which means _he_ is controlling Ares for his own personal game," said Mikomi as she turned to her group. "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover the prophecy said you must face a god in the west. That is, Ares. Go now I will meet you soon."

They nodded.

"But-"

"Don't I worry I will save your mother. GO NOW!" Mikomi ordered and they did as they were commanded before Percy gave a nod.

Once they are gone, Hades and Melinoe saw Mikomi was in the center of the room. She inhaled oxygen and exhaled then gesture her hands as the hands was surround by darkness energy as well surround her body. After five seconds a larger circle pentagram with skulls soon maelstroms of haunted souls formed from line circles.

The haunts souls were screaming in echoes, and those echoes are pain, agony, grieve, torment, fear, doubt, betrayal etc. Then they saw Varimathras summon an Undead with Arch-Necromancer dress with dragon skull like hat along with four Doom Guards and four Eredar Warlocks.

Hades and Melinoe never saw those creatures before but stop their thoughts when the undead Necromancer speaks.

"_**So it's time to the Grand Dark Lady Ancora Windrunner the Queen of the Forsaken Undead Army return to her prime form and true age. I will also summon four Undead Warlocks and four Apothecaries to help too,"**_said the Arch-Necromancer.

"**Just do it quickly Izzhak our Dark Lady cannot lose to the Dark Titan!"** said Varimathras.

"_**Blah blah I know Death Portal!"**_ said Izzhak as the purple gate with a skull at top appears soon four Apothecaries and four Warlocks pass through the portal.

Soon the eighteen creatures surround the large circle with one step away from the circle of power as soon they all ready with energy visible in their hands or claws to the demons channel their power to their Queen Banshee of the Forsaken as the Queen absorbed with no problem. The demons shoot Fel green ray while Varimathras was red. As Izzhak's, its unholy yellow-greenish while his undead are purple with pit black ray.

The two deities of the Underworld could feel the vast enormous energy of the youngest heiress of the Underworld, such energy that she was consuming both darkness, vile death energy and demonic! And yet she still don't show any sign of loose control. It's almost like part of her heart accepted those vile energies as second nature. They can't understand how she does that, she just do.

The powers that Mikomi is receiving are given her power to create an enormous screen showing the Team Demigods talking with Ares the God of War.

"Hehehe let's see how Ares would love be exposed in front of Olympus, and entire Camp Half-Blood," Mikomi said.

"I liked your plan little sister," Melinoe said.

(In the Camp Half-Blood, Same Time)

Chiron and Mr. Dionysius were watching the students, who were doing their daily training and Mr. D currently is lazily sitting there.

"Do you think they will succeed in their quest?" Chiron asked.

"Who?" Mr. D said lazily.

"Mr. D," Chiron scolding.

"Whatever, I don't care," Mr. D said

"Chiron!" Clarisse shouted ran toward them.

"Yes," Chiron said.

"They are fighting again,"

Their conversation was cut off by a bright light started to come from Mr. D's pocket.

"Mikomi's gift is glowing?" said Mr. D as the glowing fly high then transform into a giant screen.

Ares was talking to Annabeth, Grover, Thalia (!?) and Percy.

"_The Helm of Darkness!" Grover and Thalia gasped._

"_Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon we got a nice three-way slightest going."_

"Father is a thief?!" Clarisse shouted.

"Now that is interesting," Mr. D said. "I wish will be in Olympus. I want see my father's face." Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "I think he saw this."

(Mouth Olympus – Two Minutes Earlier)

Hera reappeared in the throne room of Olympus and look around. All of the gods other than Dionysus, Hades, Ares, and Apollo were there. Dionysus since he got responsibilities at the camp and Hades since he was not very welcomed on Olympus. She had no clue where Apollo and Ares were then she heard Zeus and Poseidon once again arguing over Master-Bolt.

"I know you have it. Just give it back to me!" Zeus shouted.

"I don't have it!" Poseidon shouted. "You are blaming because mother Rhea is with you and you are her favorite."

"How mother has come all in this," Zeus said. "For your kind information it is not true."

"It is true. You are always her favorite," Poseidon said. "Mama's boy!"

"What!" Zeus shouted. "Take that back, you seaweed!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Seaweed!"

"They are arguing like kids," Hera said to herself.

"I completely agreed with you," said Hestia walking beside Hera.

"Why can't they argue behave like their age?" Hestia asked to Hera.

"Their argument has always ended up with mother Rhea," Hera said.

"Will you two shut up!" Hestia shouted.

"Hestia, don't come in between us," Zeus shouted at her.

"Now, why are you shouted her?" Poseidon asked/said. "Mama's boy!"

"Pop!" Apollo shouted as appeared in the throne room.

"Don't shout Apollo!" Zeus said. "Don't see we are discussing om some important matter."

"Yeah right," Hestia muttered to herself.

"But pop this is important" Apollo said. "So this." He made gestures with his hand and a screen opened in front of them.

On screen, Ares was taking with their Demigods and one satyr. Wait three and one is…

"THALIA!" Zeus exclaimed sight of her daughter as others are surprise as well.

_Ares said. "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt only returns to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You got close to Hades…bingo, you got email. If you died along way-no loss. I still had the weapon."_

"I told you, it isn't my son, who has stolen your stolen bolt," Poseidon said. "Now you know the thief is Ares…your son."

Zeus was trembling with anger, his eyes were becoming fully white and electricity started to come out from his body "Ares you traitor!" He shouted.

(With Team Demigods ad Ares – Few Minutes Earlier)

After Ares confess unknown to him he was spoil to entire Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus as he also explained his plan to everyone as Percy said that he was tricking him to stole Helm and Master-Bolt.

Ares grinned and say gods can't steal from others gods directly, someone stole for him.

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

The idea seemed amuse Ares. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. Seem you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will have the Zeus' master bolt so Zeus will be mad at him. And Hades still looking for this…"

From his pocked he took black robber wear. Immediately, the cap transform into an elaborate bronze was helmet.

"The Helm of Darkness," Grover and Thalia gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon we got a nice three-way slightest going."

"I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt only returns to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You got close to Hades…bingo, you got email. If you died along way-no loss. I still had the weapon." Ares said.

(Underworld – Few Minutes Later)

"**Interesting,"** Varimathras said.

"Yep," Mikomi said. "That must be master-bolt sheath, who has transformed into a backpack by Ares, but the bolt is still connected to it."

"_**He must be tinkered it with the magic, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once the Old Seaweed's kid reached Lord Hades' Realm,"**_ said Izzhak.

Hades and Melinoe are impressed with Mikomi's companion are very intelligent as his daughter, but also he and Melinoe are curious that demon call his daughter "Dark Lady", while the Undead call her Queen of the Forsaken Undead Army (Not necessary needed adds "Undead Army").

As well they notice power of Mikomi keep increase even more for each per second then before as she is almost ready to unleash a biggest even which turn the world upside down. They also notice Ares' strange behavior, when Percy asked him, why did keep the bolt to himself?

"Daddy, did you notice?" Mikomi asked.

"If you mean Ares' strange behavior, then yes," Hades said. "Like you're suspect about your dear _grandfather_ is controlling him is correct."

Then they saw Ares summon a War Boar to attack as Percy taunted to fight yourself while in the surf.

(In the Mouth Olympus – Same Time0

"Your son must be brave or really stupid, because he is challenging the God for straight fight," Athena said.

"Then what do you think about your daughter: who is there with him," Poseidon said/retort.

"She is your daughter. What is her name?" Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt on Greece asked Athena.

"Annabeth, her name is Annabeth," Athena said sadly.

"Then where is the daughter of Hades?" Zeus asked.

"She is with her father and sister in the Underworld. I only gave three pearls to Percy, because I know she didn't need it also I surprise Thalia is back. I suspect is Hades' child save your daughter."

(Back to Percy)

Percy taunted. "Scary?"

"Hmph, only your adolescent dreams." As Ares' sunglasses started to melted from heat in his eyes. Ares said. "No direct involvement, kid. You're not my level."

Annabeth said, "Percy run!"

Percy ignore as the giant boar charged at him _'No more,' _he thought.

Percy uncapped his pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared in his hands. He slashed up. The boar's severed right tusk fell at his feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.

Percy shouted, "Wave!" Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.

(Camp Half-Blood)

Ares cabin's mood was little down. It was shocking to them that their father was a thief.

"I can't believe it. Father is a thief," Clarisse said.

"Believe or not, but it is true," Chiron said.

"Ares have been always aloof, cruel, proud, rebellious, and violent; an easily angered bully who seems to care only about fighting," Mr. D said.

"Someone has helped him to steal bolt, because a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly," Chiron said.

'He must be present at the winter solstice, but who is he?' He thought.

(With Mikomi, Underworld)

Mikomi and others are watching Percy _un_-breathily open his big mouth against Ares. Ares is clear only he playing with him.

Is he stupid?" Melinoe asked. "Did he don't know Ares is only playing with him?"

"If Ares become serious, then Poseidon's son is doomed," Hades said.

Mikomi nodded mentally because, she already faces another Ares from another world (God of War game) was hard to kill but she succeed by use everything that she learn as General of Spartan and War maiden. Then they heard Annabeth yelled cops but black feathers fall upon them as they asleep.

"Illusion," Melinoe said.

"Correct," Mikomi said. "I don't want their interface in fight."

"You have an interesting power son," Hades said.

"You saw nothing, father. It's only a tip of my power," said Mikomi as her powers is almost in full power as almost close of her expectation.

"Soon Ares will stop playing with Poseidon's son."

"I know. Varimathras! Izzhak! I almost ready/complete to my most prime form HURRY THE PROCESS NOW!"

"**YES MY BANSHEE QUEEN!"**

(Ares versus Percy)

Percy felt the rhythm of the sea, the waves growing larger as the tide rolled in, and suddenly he had an idea.

'Little waves,' He thought. And the water behind his seemed to recede.

Ares came toward him, grinning confidently. Percy lowered his blade.

'Just little bit longer.'

Ares raised his sword.

'Now!'

A six-foot wall of water smashed Ares full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. Percy took that chance and landed behind him with a splash and fainted toward his head, as he had done before. Ares turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. Percy changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.

Ares roared angrily. The very sea was blasted back from him, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot.

**"You!"** Ares roared angrily. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded. **"Play time is over Percy Jackson."** He said as he held out his hand, palm up. In the air just inches from his hand, a fireball began to form. At first, it appeared as just a spark, but it quickly grew until it was three times bigger than him. **"This is your end."** He threw the ball at them.

(Meanwhile Half-Blood Camp)

"Ares are taking this thing too far," Mr. D said.

"It's my fault, I should've trained them more," Chiron said.

"Don't worry Chiron. Do this next time."

"What are you talking, they are going to die."

"I don't think so," Mr. D said. "You did forget someone, who has always appeared in end."

"Mikomi," Chiron said.

(Mount Olympus)

All gods saw fireball was heading toward Percy, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth.

"Ares's fireball was too big, it will kill them." Hephaestus said.

Both Athena and Poseidon looked at their children sadly.

_'Annabeth'_

_'Percy'_

'_Thalia'_

(With Percy and his Friends)

As they saw a big fireball was heading toward them. When they heard someone speak their name sadly and worry it was their parents.

'Annabeth'

'Percy'

'Thalia'

Percy was already feeling the heat, which was coming out from the fireball. He waited for the pain— waited, waited, and waited, but he felt nothing.

Suddenly, all of them heard a familiar voice, "How many times I would have saved you?"

They opened their eyes and saw Mikomi was holding a fireball with her left hand.

"MIKOMI!" Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia shouted happily.

Mikomi smiled at them and sign in relief that they are okay. Then she turned her head towards Ares. "Hello, War-God." She uses Siphon Mana in order to absorb the Fireball which vanished in thin air.

(Flashback with Mikomi – Ares' Charging Fireball)

Mikomi is already in her 84% of her Prime Form as when Ares charger a fireball as inside she become dense when the Dreadlord speak.

"**Now! My Lady use The **_**Forsaken Queen Pact!**_**"** which Mikomi did without hesitation the Forsaken Queen Pact is a perverted version of Death pact which allow the user sacrifice and recovered his whole life with condition of life force of the individual.

The Forsaken Queen Pact or rather Forsaken Pact or Banshee Pact, whatever it's called. The pact only can be cast by Forsaken Queen which is Mikomi as the Forsaken Queen sacrifices all the lives which is close to her circle of power, exception for two dark heroes. Once the sacrifices is completed all the powers and life force of the sacrifices creatures are made it, became addition to her and permanently increases and applied as her own.

The "sacrifices" explode and their carnage with organs interns and bones shattered and Mikomi immediately turn in her Banshee Form then, quickly, with unbelievable speed appears instant before the direction of the Fireball.

Hades and Melinoe never were able to see how in the world she did that.

Izzhak and Varimathras become exhausts after sharing almost everything to their lady.

(Flashback Over)

Mikomi fully turned to war-god. "Hello, War-God. Really to get purge?"

(With Gods of Olympians)

All gods saw the daughter of Hades was holding a fireball. They were surprised that someone was holding Ares' with her bare hand. Zeus, Athena and Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Impressive," Hera said.

"So this is the daughter of Hades," Zeus said. "And yes, it's impressive."

"You shouldn't be surprised at his power. She is also the grandson of the Amaterasu, and granduncle of Susano'o the God of Tempestuous of Valor and Ruler of Yomi which means _Hades_ in our tongue, as well, grandniece of Shinigami the Shinto God of Death alongside with her grandaunts Tsukuyomi Goddess of the Moon and Midnight, Kami the Shinto Goddess of the Life and Light as well _Leader _of the Pantheon Shinto religion, Yami the Goddess of Darkness and Revenge, sister of Kami and Tori the Shinto Goddess of Nature," Hestia said.

"And she is from that world," Hermes said.

"You mean Elements-Nation," Apollo said. Hermes nodded. "I thought there was a war going against massive army of demon legion going."

"War ended with their leader was killed which was three and half years ago," Artemis said.

"So who won?"

"If we aren't facing giant invasion of demons from another dimension, it means good side has won."

(Back to Mikomi)

"Well, well, who is here, the son of Hades," Ares said. "Move out my way, it is only between me and Poseidon's son."

"As much I would love beat a crap of Percy for open his big mouth but I prefer to stand in the way," Mikomi said.

Ares said, "As you wish." And he sent multiple fireballs toward him.

"Ares! Grant me your power and my life is yours...BLADE OF ARES!" She said in such monotone but with a bit of emotion as Blade of Chaos/Ares appears with red cracks lines crossing his thick plate in both sides. She cut the multiple Fireballs with the blades and cut it like butter.

Take surprise everyone when they saw shimmering image show Mikomi in her adult form.

"_Ares! Hear my call, destroy my enemies and my life is yours!" then show a gigantic form of Ares but not Ares of Camp Half-Blood but an Ares with orange hair glows with fire as his iris burn in same color while is sclera almost looks devoid white. He wore dark red leather armor with hound howling dogs representing Cerberus over torso while in the pauldrons had only the three heads instead the body, his boots always had chains wrapped around it as well in his gauntlet. _

_As the Blade of Chaos fly toward Mikomi/Ancora as it chains suddenly become hot like still preparing in the forge as the hot molten chains wrapped around her arms burning her arms as she scream in pain, that was sign of her oath and remind her that he save her life and sign as of his servitude._

"_First Blood of your enemies," _Show an image of Mikomi killing or beheading a giant barbarian._ "Second Blood of innocent!" said the other Ares with such wicked and bloodthirsty which made some gods feel unease at Image of _this Ares_ as images showing Ancora charges killing innocents without mercy killing them in killing spree. "And at last blood of your _own_ blood!" show an image Ancora out control kill her husband and child but _Another/Other Ares _trick her to kill them and show her scream while the tears freely fall_.

Hades no doubt is angry at this _Ares_ with glow hair and eyes as few others Gods of Olympus who bear witness and Mikomi's friends too.

"_Mikomi Uzumaki aka Ancora Windrunner is also known as first _female _Spartan-General who almost never fail before the Barbarians comes, she become Banshee of Spartan after purge Village Oracle where my people, the people of Athena pray to me. She also the first half-breed Spartan with bloodline of Athenian Blood _(Everyone was surprise, especially Ares, Clarisse and her siblings, Athena, Athena's cabin and Annabeth). _You must wonder who I am not, Ancora… I am, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom," Other Athena said as other Athena had brunette hair tie by golden circlets not just her hair but forehead and running line of her cheek bones, she wore a white roman dress with golden pattern at edge of her skirt as well in her short sleeves that barely reach her elbow. The torso is protected by divine golden armor, golden armbands as she wore sandals which are also gold too. But there no owl pet which always was resting in her pauldrons as her eyes is blue-green eyes and to and the last description she had two sword sheathed behind of her waist and wrapped a white veil with golden pattern like one Caesar use in diagonal._

Definely surprise everyone to see _this_ Athena helping a _Spartan_! Even cause blood spree in her Athens Villages as who is more surprise is Athena and Athena who is currently watching her mother's counterpart.

"_After she whore that she have her revenge on Ares for trick her to purge her own blood. Ares summon the Mothers of the Furies: Three Goddess Furies aka Megaera the Goddess of Fury and Punishment, she who punish Ancora for break Oath with Ares. _(Shows images with Megaera in her insect-humanoid-like with one arm while she torture Mikomi merciless while she was shackled with thick chains force her to knee while her arms straighten cause everyone wince at situation she was in)_. The Second Goddess Tisiphone, she whom deliver punish to people that Mikomi murders innocents people as crime and punishment and her own family which obviously my brother Ares tricks her to do it _(Shows Tisiphone which looks like a witch or shaman whatever, putting terrified illusions while Mikomi screams for murdering people and others stuffs)_. And Last the Queen, Mother, Leader of all Furies, Alecto the Goddess of Wrath. She is the ultimate ruthless of all furies she used cruel methods of moral crimes against others, she is known as Goddess of Anger too," said Other Athena, soon images show up absolute how Mikomi was tortures for months or years in the prison soon she break free soon Megaera and Mikomi started fight, as long run both are now in a tunnel as Megaera insults Mikomi._

"_You fight like Athenian!" But Mikomi seem careless about the insult as she fight against dark green scarabs and humanoids scarabs or so-called Manticores._

_At last battle in Statue of Apollo, The Furies then ruthlessly hounded Ancora force her return to Ares' service for their plan to reach its fruition. But failed in the process as in the end Megaera loss her right arm in the process with no doubt enraged the insect Mother Fury when Mikomi ripped off with Blades of Chaos/Ares but Alecto shot a black ooze that only octopus can use to escape from fear, the black ooze act like a strong web which hold Mikomi in place but in the and Mikomi had a strange orange rock glowing cause her to escape replacing with black figure of herself instead she be stuck. She then face Tisiphone who command astral phoenix attack Mikomi in some artificial all as Mikomi knew couldn't hurt her but hurting the bird energy/ethereal hurts the user which no doubt she didn't hesitated and slashes the astral phoenix which Tisiphone feel an d scream in pain _

_Soon she face Alecto in her monstrous form which she "kill" by drive her head against and drills against a giant pikes multiple times then kill Tisiphone and Megaera.. But all that happen was an illusion soon all the three was in some golden place as true final battle start when Mikomi finally manages kill permanently the Three Mothers of the Furies._

_This time forever/for good._

"_At last Ancora finally kill the most dangerous Mothers Goddess Furies as none was done before free from the fate but she have kill Orkos the birth son of Ares and Alecto. He said only way to get his memories back is kill him but Mikomi refuses to split blood is surprise an Spartan refuse split blood but in the end she did and she recover all her memories."_

"_After she lament, she burn her own house with bodies of her family inside and to remember to never forgot the mistake that she _pleads_ to the God of War helping her against her foes. I, Athena manages to contact in order to serve the gods of course she was very unsecure for obvious reason, Ares. I use my wisdom and convince her to join the Olympus since Ares is a god. Ancora manages to see my wisdom of my words as she joins Olympus but in condition was to remove her painful memories while she agreed to not remove her pale skin. In the end I agreed. So, we Gods and Goddess of Olympus aid Ancora whenever we can," said the "narrator" Athena._

The shimmering image changes again and showing a War between Greece and Persians.

"_Ancora was commanded by Zeus the Father of All Olympians to defeat the Persians and discovered something was wrong in Morpheus the God of Dreams. Ancora obeyed Zeus as she was afraid that Zeus wouldn't remove her painful memories or nightmares _(Makes everyone sad while Hades was narrow eye in anger)_. Ancora mange to help the Greece and push back the Persians even kill Persian King and his monster that he summoned. After end of the battle, Ancora goes to Morpheus and discovered that he disappear and Helios appears warn Ancora that he had disappears in the end of her investigation discovers that Persephone was behind to kidnapped Morpheus as well for sending Persians to attack the Greece." Other Athena said. _

Which cause Persephone, Demeter, Melinoe and Hades widen eyes in shock as well others gods and goddess were completely take out by surprisesoon another image showing Ancora and Persephone making a deadly combatbut in the end, Ancora succeed to kill Persephone with strong impaled of her Blades of Chaos/Ares. Before she move away and allow the body of Persephone lying there while _Atlas_ with four arms and surround and bounds with chains as he force once again to hold the skies.

And _Other Hades_ look like a Satan with black skinfully cracked as well fire-cloaking in his whole body acting like aura. The Helm of Darkness, in other hand is different has only three lines visible his forehead, nose, mouth in the middle vision as for others two are eyes and piece of his cheek and lips. Whenever Hades put on the visor is cover with fire and his head glows like torch, a pair of horns as ears to the helm. Black metal boot as he look a little chubby and he had black spikes produce all over his body.

"_Hades saw his dead wife and swear that one day he will find Ancora and tore her soul from the body and make her soulless husky of a body lead his Undead Army to consume all life in the planet while he enjoyed torturing her soul and even he make sure the Titan fear that the _first_ son of Kronos cannot escape his wrath, not even Zeus can or all Olympus," an image showing Hades _crying_ as his tears are like lava fallen then he jerked his head up and scream in hatred and pure sadness to the sky._

Everyone was silent, even Hades as nobody can know what is going on his head.

"_Ten years of services to the Olympus Ancora almost lose faith on us because we still didn't locate Ares to kill but today The Gods of Olympus command Ancora Windrunner to Athens Village to find and destroy my brother Ares at once and for all which Ancora smirks at out final orders with no doubt she was gladly to took the orders. Long way jumping between ships, Ancora made contact with Poseidon." Said Other Athena._

The shimmering images show a Portal with blue face of Poseidon with glowing tribal mark all over his face.

"_Poseidon," said Ancora in neutral tone._

"_Ancora Windrunner. Ares is summoning legendary creature monsters of air, earth and sea to help him. Here, child my powers: The Poseidon's Rage which unleashed divesting discharged electricity to your surround turn your enemies to ash, you can unlocks more level of this power," said a very deep and strong as he look an angry Poseidon._

Percy and Poseidon (in Olympus) saw how this Poseidon doesn't look a kind father but look a bit hostile even Hades and Zeus noted.

Soon next images show Mikomi/Ancora facing a giant hydra and killed as well the two small ones. She go inside of the dead Hydra and find an Old Man almost fallen in the stomach of the dead beast as Ancora saw he was fallen and grabbed by necklace with shape of a key, which it was a key.

"_Thanks to the gods you come back for-"_ _said the old man but Mikomi/Ancora leaned close to the old man face while she grip even bit tightly around the necklace. _

As everyone notice that.

"_I didn't come back for _you_,"_ _said Ancora then she with small force ripped the key from the old man and let the old man fall in the dead beast's belly and certainly died there._

Once again the images changes to same portal as Poseidon, but had pink face and beautiful lady appears as made of energy.

"_Hello, Aphrodite or should I say Venus," said Ancora._

Surprises that even Aphrodite offer her aid to Mikomi! Also surprise even Hephaestus.

"_Ancora I saw what happen I must say I very impressed what I offer you is the power to turn all your enemies into stones but to do this I need you that Gorgon and ripped off her head so I can grant access unlimited the power to turn people in stones just like Perseus turn the Kraken into stone to save Andromeda," Aphrodite said as Mikomi/Ancora didn't kill the first Gorgon then ripped off her head and Aphrodite give as she promises grant Mikomi power to turn anyone into stones that who was touch by strong explosion flash except the wielder of the Gorgon's head._

Next one is the same portal with white face of the handsome man with curved white hair.

"_Hello, Zeus," said Ancora_.

Now that surprise first Poseidon, Aphrodite and now ZEUS of all people is helping Ancora. The Big Three are most surprise of all people.

"_Ancora Windrunner, I will grant your powers as known as Lightning Bolt with this power you can cast out Lightning like lance when hit your opponent and no doubt can fry the person to ashes there three levels I certainly that my brother already told you, I, Zeus the Lord of the Entire Mount Olympus grant you, Ancora Windrunner! The POWER OF THE KING OF OLYMPUS!" said Other Zeus as he look kind but hold a lot power and dominance than all Gods of Olympus together and he shoot white lightning from his eyes to Ancora once she absorb she stand up and launch a Lightning like lance/spear from her right hand._

Okay now that surprises everyone and the Big Three, Ares they was shock because she meet Hades.

"_Hello Hades," Ancora said coolly. "Still want to kill me after I killed Persephone?"_

Everyone suddenly was stunned and silent, even the Big Three as they observe other "purple" face of Hades leaned then become face of a demon soon let out an terrified howl.

"_Don't. Ever. Speak my beloved Persephone's name ever again. Now, I, Hades the Lord of the Dead, I gave the power of Souls of Hades which allow you unleash haunt souls to attack multiple enemies. You already know there three levels, good luck for trying achieving them and the Power of Pandora's Box," said a very cold and dark voice of Hades, which he no doubt is very bitter since his Queen of Persephone was killed before vanish well only vanish when shoot black and red ray to Ancora as Ancora shoot out Souls of Hades._

Ancora summoned hundred haunted souls and kill a lot monsters and soon she meet the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis now surprise even more people especially Artemis in Olympus.

"_Ancora, I saw what you did with your prays. Most impressive for I want grant you a powerful weapon. This is The Blade of Artemis which allows your damage even more greatly than your blades. I used this weapon I long ago when kill a lot titans, now is your to you use as your own," said other "brownish-reddish" Artemis is greatsword purple with silver appears to hand of Mikomi/Ancora._

Mikomi was now climbs back to once leader Titan Cronos/Kronos. The titan Kronos crawled and walking over ground as Ancora shouted "Kronos!" in shock to a living titan crawling in such humiliation with such agony and sad expression even the humiliation that the King of the Titans as surprise everyone and a certain guy who is possessing Ares' body.

"_Ancora took three weeks to climb Kronos' back as she climb with no rest or sleep after defeated outnumbers of monsters as medusas, minotaurs, harpies, cyclops, undead etc. But to open the final obstacles of Pandora's Box… " said another Athena with sad and grief voice as image show Ancora beside of someone caged._

"_The Gods need a sacrifice," _Those words come out from Ancora's mouth was so empty and dry not even slightly of pity or guilty which made everyone shivering in the spine, while the man was sacrificed despite for begging to her and speaks from the roof and floor instant gritted the man whole being then the blood make gears function as the gate open.

It was agonized death while Ancora watch. However they saw a small lone tear leaking from a single eye and she muttered. "Sorry, I so sorry."

Now she speak with sign of guilty for the first time now and finally a images show Ares gloating and challenging Zeus by threating open the Pandora's Box. The Box no doubt is a terrified item that even make the Olympians wince at sight as in the end Mikomi right her hand with open palm and chargers Lightning Bolt and launch like Zeus does when he unleashes his Lightning Bolt at someone and hit chains which hold the Box.

Soon Ancora open the box and absorb all power of the Pandora's Box and turn into a giantess with a long tail and pair of wings as horns like dragon's grown in her head as well long point ears and eyes glows with energy and hatred. Just as the Giant Ares. Giant Ares claimed Ancora was still just a mortal, every bit as weak as the day Ancora begged Ares to save her life. Ancora recalled that she was not the same, Ares found that day – the monster Ares created had returned, to kill him. Giant Ares boasted that Ancora had no idea of what a true monster really was, and unleashed large spikes from his back, ready to finally kill Ancora for good.

Both the God of War and Banshee of Spartan dance with blades and Warhammer. The display between a Mortal and God was indeed are very impressed as a mortal like Ancora could fight and hold her ground well against Ares. And to shocking everyone the MORTAL was winning upper hand over a GOD!?

But Giant Ares trapped him in an illusion where Ancora's family was being attacked by an army of clones of herself, stating that there are more effective ways of defeating someone than physical harm. Though Ancora managed to kill all of the clones, Giant Ares mocked him and ripped the Blades of Chaos from her arms and killed the image of his family with them. The two of them returned to the real world, where Ancora was emotionally beaten, and Giant Ares boasted that Ancora should have been stronger and prepared to kill him with his sword.

The Demigods and the Gods of Olympus winced but them they watching in interesting how Mikomi kill Ares.

"_What matter Ancora? You don't really forget that I was who save and gave you the Blade of Chaos. I only one can removed or when you done all my task to you," said Other Ares as sneered with cock smirk_

"_No, I actually surprise," said Ancora with a grin as Ares narrow eye at her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, bigger badass War-God has brain as I surprise a fool bloodthirsty such as yourself actually can use Athena's wisdom for once. Your sister Athena must vewy pwoud of you!" said Mikomi/Ancora as she mock the War-God as he was so kind baby that should be cooed and Ares get so enraged and launches flames from his mouth like Dragon Breath._

The Banshee of Spartan quickly jump away only for grab the Blade of the Gods which is the bridge to Athens soon the battle between God of War and Mortal restart as Final Round. Until everyone was taken by surprise when Mikomi stuck her blade down on the floor as silence fall upon the witness as Ancora said those words.

"_I done it," a she surrender her by throw the Blade of the Gods in front of Hades as she turn her back and collapse her knees on the floor with both hands up in surrender pose. "I can't take this any longer. The Oath-Breaker. I become, release me from this torment Ares as I said before my life is _yours_."_

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard as they watching Other Ares raise an eyebrow then grin in seconds he laugh in such wicked manner as he walks to the Blade of the Gods.

"_I see. Finally! You understand you can't deny me and yes I will freed you from your pain," said Ares as he stand right behind and ready to strike down Ancora with blade rise at sky and bring down with all speed._

Everyone now is dense at scene but they saw Ancora's left eye transform into Sharingan as tomoe spinning fast and in slow motion soon as the blade was close to her back she quickly spin then plate side of the blade which cause Ares drops and Ancora quickly grabbed as Ares gasp in surprise by such bold move of Ancora as he didn't have time to react when the Blade of the Gods pass through his chest, now that shock everyone, but the blade came from behind this happen when Ancora vanish and appears behind of Ares to stab through his chest. The Other Ares throw up blood.

Ancora sneered in silence and pull the Blade of the Gods as Ares slowing turn as the blood continue to drop, _he breath then speak "Ancora… I just…want make you…I great… warrior."_

_Ancora just look at him with blank expression. "And succeed maybe if you didn't put my family there in Village Oracle while I was in rampage maybe I still serve you."_

"_Yes…I …I… I only see…darkness….before me…Hehehe… Funny…succeed….a mortal kill….a God," _that was last words of Ares as currents of blood come out from his hole before fall back then explode In green energy and by explosion extended with green pillar at the stratosphere then vanish with body.

Everyone is completely awe and shock to see Ancora was the first mortal of Champion of Olympus who succeed kill a god.

**(A/N: Part 2) **


	16. Hero From The Past & Truth Reveals Pt2

**Chapter 15: Hero From The Past & Truth Reveals Pt.2:**

(Previously Chapter 14)

_After everything was explained by both sides from her father and Percy. Of course was interrupted by seventh _

_Ancora sneered in silence and pull the Blade of the Gods as Ares slowing turn as the blood continue to drop, he breath then speak "Ancora… I just…want make you…I great… warrior."_

_Ancora just look at him with blank expression. "And succeed maybe if you didn't put my family there in Village Oracle while I was in rampage maybe I still serve you."_

"_Yes…I …I… I only see…darkness….before me…Hehehe… Funny…succeed….a mortal kill….a God," that was last words of Ares as currents of blood come out from his hole before fall back then explode In green energy and by explosion extended with green pillar at the stratosphere then vanish with body._

_Everyone is completely awe and shock to see Ancora was the first mortal of Champion of Olympus who succeeds kills a god._

(Chapter 15 Start Now)

"_Ancora succeed where none mortal men ever could, first she become a Oathbreaker, destroy the Three Mothers of Furies; Alecto, Tisiphone and Megaera, then Kill Persephone, defeat Titan Atlas and force him back to hold the earth and became the World Pillar, succeed climb Kronos' Back, Pandora's Temple in order to achieve access to Pandora's Box all in three weeks. Manages gain powers of Poseidon, Aphrodite, my blessing, Zeus, Artemis, and Poseidon as well absorb all the power to absorb the Pandora's Box aka Flames of Olympus then kill Ares God of War." Other Athena said in her wise and soft voice._

Next scenes were Ancora in front of Statue of Athena both are talking inside of a boat.

"_You accomplished all our tasks, even punish Ares. However, we won't remove your nightmares, Banshee of Spartan," said the Statue of Athena._

Everyone saw Ancora become shock as them even some gasps of some particular gods and anger some and they observe that she tried to argue but none sound came out from her mouth so her jaw tight close and look at the floor of the boat in betray, sadness and agony but nodded in submission. The images change to Suicide Bluffs as she stood too close to edge of the cliffs overlook the Aegean Sea and the giant metal blade once known as Blade of the Gods now was gone.

"_I did and succeed all gods' tasks but still they could not rid of my nightmares and memories of my past. If I kill myself now is very possible I will be tortured by Hades for kill his Persephone. Now. I think it time to pay for my crimes," said Ancora with hopeless voice then she spread out her hybrid dragon form then she jump and fall with head first down as she surrender to the death and to fall in Hades' Mercy. 'Arkantos, my poor baby boy… Krious, my beloved husband and High-Commander of Spartan. Please, forgive this foolish mother and wife.'_

The people whom seems closes to Mikomi wide eyes and gasp in horror more to Hades and Melinoe while the Gods and Goddess also widen eyes in shock as well people of Camp Half-Blood. She completes all gods as they commanded but still _refuse_! This is completely outrageous. She became loyal without _question_ or _argues_ but still they did fulfill their deal. And now they refuse.

At last Ancora fall in the sea hit and stab through by drills boulders instant kill the woman then she submerges even further until landing in the sand floor of the deep sea. The tears of the beautiful mother Spartan ascend only vanish emerges with salt sea as her eyes are close and her whole body lying dead, the waved hair look smooth and a bit less wild while the seas look like took care of the hairlines and attach one over another a bit. The Blade of Chaos still had red cracks glows and float and the chains makes sounds but only muffle under water and ascends but not strong enough to lead the dead wielder.

The sea always is constant light movements which the chains and her hair float as almost dancing in slow-motion.

In the Suicide Bluffs Athena appears in flash of light as she gasp with one hand over her mouth then a loud step in front of her was Hades in his demonic-beast form, torso humanoid look so deprived of food, the whole body is black with red cracks like fire evaporated from the exposed cracks, the head shape two horns same shape as his helm of darkness. He had red eyes burn in hatred and thirsty and finally not only importantly.

Revenge.

The "Demon" Lord of the Dead walks with two steps forward then crouch down with his giant hand with claws submerge the sea and the sea start bubble because the hot temper and soon his hand felt something and grin widely and pull his hand up with small human size in his hand it was…

"_ANCORA!" Athena exclaim in concern as she talk to Hades. "Hades, give her back!"_

"_**You dare to command me? ME! LORD HADES THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD AND THE MOST RICH OF ALL EARTH!" **__Hades exclaimed as his aura evolved his whole body which make the whole planet shake. __**"What about this girl here well fucks you because she said this…"**_

_Hades slapped his fingers show moments before Ancora contemplating commit suicide. I did and succeed all gods' tasks but still they could not rid of my nightmares and memories of my past. If I kill myself now is very possible I will be tortured by Hades for kill his Persephone. Now. I think it time to pay for my crimes," said Ancora with hopeless voice then she spread out her hybrid dragon form then she jump and fall with head first down as she surrender to the death and to fall in Hades' Mercy_

They saw how the shock and horror face of this Athena as Hades smirks in victorious.

"_**As you can see my niece! She said herself that she **_**accept**_** the punish for killing my Persephone. Now if you excuse I had a Spartan to skin. Bye, sweetie" **__said Hades with the most disgusting and sickness_.

That sickness tone of other Hades is no doubt make everyone felt enormous disturbing without Persephone beside of him to calm down he completely almost uncontrollable. Soon Hades with Ancora in his head disappears in black smoke. Athena tries to stop them but she couldn't do nothing and she scream in frustration before she said in mantra "I sorry" many times before finally stood and disappear in flash of light.

With Ancora once again was chained with hands straight as the Blade of Chaos still attaches with her even after killing Ares. The two Blades are holding by clenched teeth of two statues of Cerberus as the heads with middle head holding. Two statues are far away from each other as well, they are in high cliff where the statues were holding the Blades of Chaos.

The clothes of Ancora are extremely tattered as her pale skin even her red tattoo is scarred with scorch/burn, slashes, stabs and cuts as some parts are tore apart it was very strong and gruesome scenes to the people of Camp Half Blood and some Gods or Goddess who had weak stomach throw up.

They also saw Ancora was beating and eating by Hellhounds, Harpies, Minotaur and all monsters your could imagined from the Myth attack her. When she finally was torture enough she completely look more tore apart and mutilate state before restore her limbs and her tattered clothes only to get more torture for next day.

And for next days she receives the same treatment and for _special days_ Hades come and plays with her **(NO RAPE!)**. Which make the Mikomi's father and Melinoe furious as some people too but scare all the same.

"_Days, become weeks, weeks become months, then years, half decades and at last a full after so long be tortured Ancora is completely is in same state as Hecatonchires, torture state as she already loose the hope and still _willingly _accept Hades' Wrath for killing Persephone _(Makes Hades' Family members flinch, even Demeter)_. But in the end, Zeus heard from Athena speak in such concern about the Spartan who willingly surrender herself to Hades' Wrath without fight back as she accept her crimes against Persephone." Said another voice but not just hold wise but almost motherly and grandpa in such way._

The scenes show Olympus in Hall of the Fames or Thrones how the place is so high and large as well very decorated. The throne o Zeus which is takes all attentions on the center. At feet of the big throne had small stairs lead down the floor since the Throne of Zeus is a bit ascends in height, the arms and the head is very length and thick showing how mighty and beyond than all gods. The Gods of Olympian could help but feel bit of jealous of their counterpart.

Anyway, Artemis which surprise her counterpart that this Artemis had lower body of a sphinx, torso, arms and head are human while her head had two small horns of goat. This only shows her how she connected with nature not only Artemis is surprise as well her Huntress.

They could observe Zeus is most neutral but with hint of surprise, displease and shock for his the Champion of the Olympus willingly give up and accept punish for her sins as to be a killer, murderer, a Oathbreaker and also be a criminal for killing Queen of the Underworld.

So Zeus then command Athena and Artemis altogether with her Huntress to raid Underworld and rescue the Banshee of Spartan. The two females' goddesses nodded and prepare them to infiltrate Underworld and rescue their Champion.

The Goddesses and the Huntresses follow right behind them pass through Underworld, kill a lot Zombie Greece-like warriors face monsters like Cyclops, Minotaurs, Harpies even Chimeras. After long hours they finally meet Ancora in her cell as the girls gasped in horror and the people who witness who bear see these scenes which make Hades and Melinoe clenched their fist in anger.

What everyone saw is a very deprived Mikomi, the scars is more nasty, dirty snails, blood running non-stop from the mouth or wounds. Her hairs is most mess up of all showing how long she was torture almost no rest by Monsters of Hades.

The raid quickly tried wake up Ancora by stroke her cheek soft manner as work Ancora wake up slowing.

"_Wh-What? Who is there?" Ancora in raspy voice as she look very thirst and need a lot water and food which case two Goddesses worried even more._

"_Ancora it's me Athena and this is my sister Artemis and her huntresses. We here to rescue you." Athena said in small tone yet soft._

"_Why you bothering with me. You just your preciously godly time come to rescue me. Appreciate but I decline your help. Get out before Hades comes back." Ancora said in raspy voice and some parts she loose a bit of her voice since she too weak._

"_How dare you speak with milady with such manner!" said one Huntress and apparently she dress as Lieutenant._

"_I dare because I can. And second you little piece of shit I face Ares which is physically stronger than your dear _milady_. Oh! And another thing you little bitch you are not a fucking amazons from fucking Themyscira so shut the hell mouth!" said the former General of Spartan Ancora Windrunner in such venomously tone which cause Huntresses of Artemis quivering, Artemis and Athena are surprise even in very weak state she still can unleash her oppression aura._

"_Anyway. Do you wish free me right?" She receives nods. "Ok. To free me there two paths you have to kill two remnants of the Furies. Destroy them and bring back the blood jewels. Once you have access of them just place over the empty slots exist chest of two Cerberus' chest. Do you understand?" _

As Athena, Artemis and her huntresses nod in understanding as they separate in two groups and both succeed bring it. And both Goddesses levitated to the two Statutes of Cerberus and place the two red crystals over empty slots which mechanically the middle heads of two Cerberus' jaws drops eventually. By physics laws cause Mikomi/Ancora collide on the floor but surprise everyone then she land on her feet almost barely could stand.

They also heard Ancora say we must get the fuck out here. They agreed and they teleport back to Olympus in Athena's Cabin. Right there Athena takes of Ancora for weeks until she recovers. Once she very feed and drinks a lot to rejuvenate the blood and nutrients to her veins.

And after rest fully she returns to train again and quickly return to her prime when she fought Ares. Now they watching how Mikomi/Ancora and Athena. Both women once again are on the Suicide Bluff.

"_Ancora Windrunner I really so sorry for we could never agree relief you from the pain and the nightmare memories so instead we offer the seat of God of War. Now you are Ancora Windrunner the Goddess of War. The first female Goddess of War," said Athena as she waves her at gate of God of War open._

_Ancora Windrunner walk in and saw a seat with War symbol on the top of the _her_ seat and when she sit on the throne. Her torso, chest, legs, shoulder, elbows glows with fire-like molten fire then shattered in pieces and revealed; black dragon scales with red cracks, spikes elbows and pauldrons. Now her blonde hair now is like Ares' hair which is orange glows. Her blue eyes are orange-reddish as glows like fire._

There another thing that surprise the witness is just her become a Goddess of War but her change of appearance, show even more surprising as two pairs of horns, another pair is like Onyxia's horn, two largest wings with brownish-red of his wingspan with red cracks. Runs down like tears. And same tail is appears with tip shape of the curve blade. **(A/N: Think like a female Deathwing. art/Deathwing-Female-162923438. If you want quickly use mobile version).**

"_Alright then since. The Almighty Olympus needs a War-Deity. I maybe can't remove my nightmare but I gain something in exchange," said Ancora with a she clenched her claws._

Ancora grin and show Athena with sharp fang.

"_Ancora Windrunner become the Goddess of War the first mortal who kills Ares and become the first mortal who became Goddess of War," Said the second mysterious voice. "But each time Ancora sleep she receives terrified Nightmares from her past. The dream reveals his Mother and her little brother Daimos it's currently tortured by Thanatos the God of Death! The person who telling more stories of Ancora Windrunner it is I, Gaia the Titaness Goddess of Nature and Mother of All Titan." Finally the second narrative voice is revealed._

Images showing her brother Daimos **(A/N: think Deimos but with different name and I won't described how all the Gods from GoW just go search in google images is more easy)**. As Thanatos completely torturing Daimos just like Hades did with her.

"_Ancora did again manage kill another god as she kill the Death God like she _did with Ares_ after Death God use his last trick before his first final blow he change/substitute himself with her brother as she was shock is like she kill her husband and son all over again," Gaia said._

Everyone watching Ancora grab her fallen brother

"_Sister, do you remember our mother said that your father…*cough blood* you're…the god said: _"The Daughter of Father of the Gods will kill her youngest brother as the truth will cause her to unleash her wrath upon God and Titan alike". _ Looks like the prophecy has been grant your….father is…Zeus… *death breath*_" _Daimos said in his last breath soon dies as thunders booming the skies in the background. _

As everyone observe her eyes for the second time leaking in out and she scream with heavy sad rain hit them.

The gods, demigods, who listen and watching even Zeus is shock how his counterpart is so cruel with his daughter Ancora, he maybe an ass sometime _but_ never that cruel kind only Kronos capable do such act.

"_After discover the truth that Zeus is her father and remember Athena and Ares take away her family which makes her so pissed with such betrayal of her father, brother Ares and sister ATHENA of all people was one few people that kidnapped her brother alongside with Ares! With bloodthirsty that was so buried so deep in her heart now was unleashed like frenzy beast that cannot be stopped as she command _all Spartans_ to attack and destroy EVERYONE! Who dare stay in way of Goddess of War," said Gaia-narrate, _as new images show up a giantess from of Ancora sent 10.000 Spartans attack everyone like wild bloodlust beast. While her volcanic-like wings are extended.

"_I will burn and destroy this world! The sun of gods has set this mortal world fools __**make peace with your end. FOR HOUR OF TWILIGHT'S FALL!" **__Ancora said as her voice turn into Deathwing._

"_The God of Olympus is not happy with her action they sent Athena, try reason with Ancora but this make her more pissed for remember as child Athena and Ares kidnapped her brother. Ancora still furious even she saw Athena had regrets expression. But Ancora refuse to listen eventually Ancora snapped out with backhand slap on Athena's cheek then she grab by neck," said Gaia-narrator. _

Show the fight between Goddesses of War and Wisdom which ended like Gaia described.

"_You should not take away _MY_ family from me Athena! I thought you are fucking intelligent but in the end it is _YOU_ that don't know _nothing_ about Wisdom…Now for you punishment!" Ancora exclaimed coldly along with hatred as she unleashed energy chains left arm pinned Athena against a column by neck she straight her long claws in her right hand and slashed down and give Athena's left side of her face with four cuts scars that glows in orange-reddish color tones._

They observe once more as Athena wide eyes in fear next thing was with four slashes scars with four glows scars. Ancora just jumped into a portal then appears in the city like a giantess she saw a human as she trust her fist over the mini-creature kill instantly (make a lot demi-gods uneasy) and completely instant kill the guy. Suddenly an owl with four glowing scars.

"_Athena!" exclaimed Mikomi with strange glow blue static make become small in human size. "ATHENA!"_

"_Athena's Betrayal was last draw cause Ancora snapped out against the colossus form of Helios. Zeus give/drop the Blade of Olympus a blade which has ability to destroy Titans as Zeus forged this blade by him," said narrative Gaia as a Greatsword double blade, handle is elegant as well has long elegant Zeus' face two side with raylight, the eyes are blue as surround the blade by light and blue sparks._

This Zeus is indeed has enormous ego than ass of the universe itself as Blade of Olympus is much better than Master-Bolt.

"_Ancora take the Blade of Olympus and destroy the golden colossus with blue eye but in the end was nothing a trap set by Zeus causing Ancora losing all her powers as a God that she earned from all gods remove her and from Pandora's Box except her powers as she is a Primordial Tree God from another world thanks a perfect synchronized between mortal and primordial." The second narrator explained._

Few people know about Kaguya and Shinju that emerges to become a creature known as Juubi no Akuma/Shinju. Their attention returns as Other Zeus appears before Ancora as he had long bear reach his chest and completely white just as his hair, white glows eyes. Other Zeus move to the Blade of Olympus and merciless attack his daughter for still decline to be a pet to the Olympus and in final blow Zeus stab his Blade of Olympus through Ancora's heart.

That act make everyone stunned, Hades clenched his fist in anger for his brother counterpart.

_You can decide this, my daughter serve the Gods once more or suffer by hands of Hades for killing Queen Persephone and in his eternal wrath and torment?" asked the Almighty Zeus but Ancora split in his face as retort._

"_That answers your question Kronos Junior!" Ancora still mock him despite had a blade through her heart soon a thunder shoot behind of Zeus showing his anger._

"_Such disrespect you had become my daughter, so be it!" said Zeus then he wave his hand launches shockwave erase all Spartan and Warriors, monsters who was fighting. "You war end here!"_

Then he stood and takes off his blade and disappears in dramatic with lightning burst. Ancora get so weak. She hates to be felt weak and powerless but collapses on her back and die as suns rises.

"_The Shades of Underworld had come to take Soul of Ancora back to Underworld to return to the old fashion torture but this time there no Athena, or Artemis or Ancora herself will give up for pay her crimes. NO! After revelation she will make them pay with blood if it's necessary. But in the end I manage take her away from Hades grasps and pull to my personal dimensional *show Titan Gaia earth-like body, with rivers and tress and she learned to talk with Ancora* this isn't your end Banshee of Spartan." Gaia to say to Ancora._

"_While this is true but we Titans are more powerful than the gods we offer our aid to kill and destroy Mount Olympus forever but first I need you to warn every Titan about my plan. You will need help from Prometheus, Atlas and Kronos," said Gaia with such dark emotion._

Now that put everyone in edge even the big three's father who is possessing is completely shock to see this Gaia is against the Gods of Olympus then again this worlds is different rules and timelines.

"_I…accept. Lady Gaia," said Ancora still in her mutilate form as Gaia smile a bit sinister manner and restore her form to her prime self._

"_No go first meet Prometheus and he will gave you 'The Wrath of the Titans'…" said Gaia and a black volcanic Pegasus with glare glows feather-wings "Use this Pegasus to find Prometheus's Torment Place."_

Ancora appears in front of Prometheus shackled with chains who is currently in pain because vultures still eating his flash and the old man Prometheus.

"_Gaia warn me a bout make haste to gain Wrath of the Titans you first kill and cut my chains which make me fall upon torch as my torture finally so please, you will end?" asked/pleaded the poor Prometheus in agony voice._

"_Die in peace, old man," as Ancora long an attack thanks to Blade of Chaos attack the chains which cut them he explode in some kind lifeform energy and was all absorb into Ancora's being._

Soon the image change with Ancora riding in her fury Pegasus as Gaia's voice echoed.

"_The next step is flying to Island of Creation/Origins where you can find Kronos but be careful Achilles is there. To guard show Ancora in front chamber of Kronos," said Gaia._

Flash next image was Achilles close a door behind with a key use and roman/Greece-like General Armorlong spear and a shield.

"_You never get pass through me, sister," said a confident Achilles._

"_We shall see," said Ancora as she drew her Blades of Chaos transform in her hybrid form. Both charges one over another, Achilles trusts his spear but Ancora dodge by crouching rolling close to stabbing him but he was smart by bashing her with his shield, Achilles manages to dodge again which give Ancora space as she inhaled oxygen in her lungs and launch breath of fire from her mouth._

"_Dragon Breath!" as enormous flamethrower hit Achilles hard but Achilles had enchantment Shield of Achilles manages absorb most of the damage when the fire finally dies the Banshee of Spartan vanish from the front vision of Achilles then she appears from behind of Achilles by grabbing by neck then she jump and shoot him like catapult on the floor and break the floor to lower the ground is filled with water, boulders, columns etcetera_

They still fighting until Ancora in the end she quickly evade his lance then grab by force and use the lance to pierce his heart which instant kill him.

"_Then she finally she meet Kronos," _As said images show Ancora with giant face of Kronos as he still expression of sadness and tiresome.

"_I am Kronos you already meet me when you climb my back to reach Pandora's Box. *sign*. It's really doesn't matter. I, Kronos the Dark Titan and King of All Titans grant you the power over time and Kronos' Rage. Use wisely," said Kronos as his expression turn into fierce leader then shoot red-yellow lightning bolt from his eyes and hit Ancora's chest _

_Ancora felt her strength increases and she open her palm and lightning bolt as unleashes bolts Area Of Effect (AOE) and those bolts act like sentries and attack all enemies. The white-pale blue face of Kronos disappears. Ancora slowing smirking,_

Once again shimmering images changes was caught Ancora talking with Titan Atlas.

"_Hello Atlas. The Titan Gaia sent me to say It is time," Ancora said as Titan Atlas has black skin with chain from his arms (four arms), his red eyes stared at Ancora almost sneered like "I told you this going to happen"_.

"_**So, you see what I told you to no trust in Greeks Gods, I should crush you between my fingers like insect. However, since Gaia sent, I, Atlas gave you the Gantlets of Tartarus use well,"**__ said Atlas did same thing as Kronos shoot red energy ray to Ancora's beings. _

_As Ancora now had the power of Tartarus' Gauntlets has shape of a Lion in place of fists._

The image show her kill all Sisters of Fate and sacrifice another life to open the gate, modify the cord which the Time Portal into her-past with Zeus. She get through the portal still with Blade of Olympus trust in her stomach but Future-Ancora punch him in the cheek make step away and take Blade of Olympus.

"_What? Apparently the Sisters of Fate is helping you," said Zeus while watching replied venomously in his voice._

"_The Sisters of Fate are dead," said Ancora._

"_I see then I will destroy you," said Zeus._

"_Not if I kill you first daddy," said Ancora as she attack with Blade of Olympus as both then fly away from the city to a Summit. _(Ancora vs Zeus GoW II)

Zeus and others was watching how battle between Daughter and Father fighting as Zeus grow into a giant form as Ancora's father raise his both fists as yellow electricity surround his fists like ball soon he attack by shooting Lightning attacks but Ancora take his attacks and reverse their directions to the owner, Zeus then change his method of attack decide crushing her with fist and get stuck which allow Ancora attack merciless his hand and no doubt the cuts cause him to cried in pain.

"_Aaaaght! Damn you my daughter I will crush like bug!"Enraged Giant-size Zeus._

"_Go ahead tried a bet you only grew into this for only make dawwy Kronos so pwoud," Ancora taunted as giant-Zeus enraged for compared him with his _father_ as giant-Zeus' eyes glows as get even more white and lightning covered his whole pain._

"_**YOU IMPUDENT CHILD I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON THAT YOU EVER FORGET!"**__ The God of Olympus scream completely enraged._

Everyone, even Zeus flinches at his counterpart attitude, as this Zeus is so enragedand pissed off for daughter's insults.

The fight continues as Zeus was slammed on the ground creating/unleashed thunder sonic but Ancora dodge and draw her Blades of Olympus and stab countless on his back hand make him squirming in pain then she jump at his face trust the Blade of Olympus right in the eye!

Everyone, even the Big Three, Demigods, Team Demigods and Ares shivering the tragic battle between father and daughter after five minutes to his human-size and fight his daughter by trusting his fists in Ancora's face make her drop the Blade of Olympus and Zeus take his weapon back but Ancora already stood with Blade of Chaos already draw as both stand/fall into their stance is like Ancora and Ares all over again.

The dance and sound of Blades clashing one over another the dance both do with their body is amazing to watch their body is amazing to watch both attacking, defending attacking with elbow or kicks, evasion or dodges. Until Ancora-no! Zeus returns to his giant form with thunder shooting down behind him.

"_You determination is the most impressive my daughter _(many agreed with that fact). _However, I am not Ares or The Furies you destroy in remains of Hecatonchires. I am standing in other level than Ares," said the Giant form of Zeus with lightning evolving his body._

They saw Ancora look with blank expression and said something that takes everyone by surprise even giant Zeus! _"I agreed. I have enough of my suffering dad." Ancora stuck down the Blade of Olympus on the floor with hand rises up in surrounding. "Kill me daddy release from this torment." _

The Big Three observe giant-Zeus shrink down again and grabbed by his weapon back and stand one foot away from his daughter and ready to stab. _"I will free you from your torment, my daughter but your true torment began with your Uncle Hades."_

Bring down his blade and trust in the back as everything was slow-motion as the blades almost few inches her back Ancora's third eye appears with red iris and three rings along three tomoe each ring. She did same tricks as she did with Ares and Zeus fall right in the drop and pinned against the boulder and quickly stab his both hands now stuck with two Blade of Chaos trusted on both palms of Zeus and pinned against a big boulder. Ancora stabs the Blades of Olympus in the stomach just as same way he did it.

"_Now is time to feel my pain when show stab with this blade," said Ancora as she gritted the Blade of Olympus forward and backward like cut a meat but instead of a meat existed as Zeus scream in pain which make Ancora sign relief and content and then turn into a crazy and sadistic smirk almost insane grin._ (The crazy expression which scary a crap of everybody even the _father_ of big three current possess Ares).

"_Shh. Don't wowwy dadwy you bewoved daughew will wove you. __**FOREVER!"**_ Ancora exclaimed like a crazy woman as her crazy side start show its true colors cause everyone shivering even Zeus is shivering in Olympus. But before Ancora could give a final blow Athena suddenly appears nowhere and fight Ancora herself but Ancora quickly use Blade of Olympus to block two Gladius swords of Athena but Zeus already free himself and his stomach is healing as he tried escaping but Ancora saw his retreating form.

"_Where you thing you going daddy!?" she exclaimed with trust the Blade of Olympus in his heart but Athena interfere again as Athena received the attack which the blade goes through her chest/heart. _

"_Athena?! No…!" said Ancora release the Blades of Olympus and knee with Athena's resting on her lap._

"_Remember my you brought a war you cannot wing," that was last words of Zeus before vanish in thunder._

"_Why are you sacrifices yourself someone like him?" asked Ancora._

_"God after God will deny you, Ancora. They will protect Zeus. Zeus must live so that Olympus will prevail." Athena said. As she almost start feel her death start approach and get weaken even more._

_"If all of Olympus will deny me my vengeance, then all on Olympus will die. I have lived in the shadow of the gods for long enough. The time of the gods has come to an end!" Ancora said/exclaimed in vow of revenge._

"_Be-because…I need…protect…Olympus…" Athena replied confuse Ancora _(and hell of everybody who was watching but Gods and the evil spirit habiting Ares' body know).

"_I wasn't tried destroy Olympus, only Zeus," Ancora retort as Athena start become in green glows wisp indicate her death approaches._

"_Zeus…is Olympus _*cough blood*…_No…child…should hate your own father," said Athena as she close to death's doors._

"_I have news for you sister. Brought. Upon. Himself and consequences like man not a chicken," said Ancora and Athena tried to speak but explode in green pillar like Ares!_

Ares shimmering change into chamber of time as portal of time show back where the Titans still fighting against the Olympians Gods as she stepping before the almighty glory of the Gaia.

"_GAIA!" Ancora cried loudly enough to Gaia as she turns and leaned her head down to Ancora._

"_I was waiting for you Banshee of Spartan," said Gaia._

"_Zeus is weak retreating back like chicken god that he is. Come Gaia let's go back to my timeline because here the Titans already lost!" said Ancora cast timeline powers and cover everyone with energy shield with greenish-blue electricity like aura soon teleport the Demigoddess and all Titans to the future_ then vanish from the past.

After titans vanishes the planes of the past soon the shimmering images show the Mount Olympusinside of the Hall of the Gods/Fames. With Zeus on his throne, Hera, Hermes, Helios, Hades, Poseidon, Artemis and Hercules **(A/N: I won't describe how they look like just search in Google Images)**.

"_We can't allow this impudent child roam freely for we are the Gods. We are-" Zeus said in arrogance but was interrupted loudly booming sound. "What?!"_

As the witness observed saw in curious in their eyes before widen for what they saw:

It was Ancora leading the Titans over shoulder of Gaia as all Titans climb up to the top.

"_Zeus! Your beloved daughter has return and I will bring and chaos to _you_ and to all Olympus!" Ancora cried in anger and determinate dot get her revenge._

The shimmering show fight against the Giant Poseidon with lower body had six tentacles of Hippocampi's and each head had three talon scarabs. The God of Seas entered the battle, leaping off the top of Olympus, targeting the Titan Epimetheus. Hurled forward in a blast of water, Poseidon leaped right through Epimetheus' chest, killing him instantly and knocking him off the mountain into the waters below.

With the help of his Hippocampi, which erupted from the water, Poseidon pulled at least one Titan off Mount Olympus before reaching Ancora and Gaia, in the form of a colossal watery construct.

"_**You challenge me, mortal?! A God of Olympus?!" **__Poseidon said standing before Ancora._

Poseidon then dives into a large body of water at the base of the mountain, summoning a tendril from below that grabs Gaia's arm and begins pulling her. After Ancora defeats her minions, Poseidon then emerges within a watery construct in his image, projecting Hippocampi from his chariot. Poseidon sends his steeds to attack and restrain Gaia while he himself struggles with both the Titan and Ancora. After a vicious battle, Gaia punches his chest, sending Ancora on a collision course with Poseidon's human form, which Ancora rips out of the watery construct and onto a platform. There he closes in on the weakened Poseidon, who warns Ancora that the destruction of Olympus would destroy the entire world. Ancora is unfazed by this, and proceeds to beat Poseidon uncontrollably; slamming his face repeatedly against a wall, and hitting him with his own head, before throwing him to a nearby wall, Poseidon then made a desperate attempt to escape and survive, but is unable to reach the edge and is captured by Ancora, who then proceeds to crush his eyes (Make everyone wince, Percy and Poseidon is paled in horror, Hades felt pity, Zeus frozen) and finally break his neck, killing the god once and for all. This last struggle is seen through Poseidon's own perspective. As Poseidon's lifeless body falls to the water below, his death causes a tidal wave that floods most of the world. This would probably confirm why the Desert of Lost Souls does not exist anymore. It is interesting to note that Poseidon could have almost single-handedly bested the Titans, had Ancora not intervened, as he had already defeated two Titans using his Hippocampi, and could easily have taken more.

After victorious from their battle with Poseidon, Ancora and Gaia reached Zeus, who then summoned a lightning bolt to blast them off the mountain resulting Ancora falling into the Underworld first over River Styx as no doubt make everyone gasp in shock even Hades and Melinoe is even to see a member of their family swimming over River Styx as souls haunts ripped almost all her powers and finally saw lower that help her free from the river and walk slowing to the land.

She looks around as everyone could observe as she does hell of the underworld with obsidian structures, haunt souls, lava etcetera. There she saw Athena in her ghost-like form!? .

"_ATHENA?!" Ancora exclaimed in shock. "H-how I did kill y-you dear sister?"_

"_I see truths where I did not before…" Athena started explain that she want Ancora destroy Zeus._

Few people are completely taken back at Athena's words and gave her the Blade of Exile that was weapon in order to kill Zeus combine the Flames of Olympus. But not before Ancora sneered at her that she was so sentimental by defending Zeus now _wanting _dead. The images changes and a Persephone's Coffin as hammer and destroying the giant obsidian bells as she fly to the hole and succeeding get inside of the giant fucking bell.

"_**I knew you would be back Spartan. Did you miss me?"**__ said Hades __**"I will see you suffer as I have suffered! Your soul is mine! You Kill my niece Athena and my brother even my dear Persephone will at last be avenged!"**_

Once again Hades, Melinoe, Demeter and Persephone wince, this Hades deeply love his wife even going to fall so low to avenge her death. Emerging from complete darkness, Hades immediately attempts to steal Ancora' soul, but fails. An intense battle ensues, during which Ancora and Hades does battle with their respective chain blades. Eventually, the blades become entangled, and Hades attempted to pull Ancora into the River Styx. Eventually, Ancora gains the upper hand and uses both weapons to form a noose around Hades' neck, repeatedly slamming his head into the ceiling and knocking him into the River Styx. From this, Ancora obtains the Claws of Hades. Eventually, a significantly bigger Hades bursts out of the river, no longer sporting his helmet, revealing a deformed, devilish, cracked skull.

_That_ makes everyone shivering at sight of this Hades' deformed skull.

Ancora finally manages to rip out his soul, using his own Claws. As Hades' rule of the Underworld lifts, the tormented souls of the Styx swarm over Hades, dragging him into the depths of the river. Ancora, in possession of Hades' soul, is now free to traverse the River Styx unharmed. After diving into the river, the godly possession, Hades' helmet the Helm of Darkness, which she retrieved at the bottom, near the point of entry. Before leaving, Hades' corpse can be seen at the bottom of the Styx, mutilated, as the tormented souls tore a passage through his gut to escape the river. Swimming through Hades' now open torso, Ancora follows them and returns to Hephaestus' forge.

They all saw how she meet Hephaestus completely depressed and deformed (his counterpart flinches and everyone want wonder why he look like that even Aphrodite worried about her husband and his counterpart). Hephaestus explained what happened to which enraged Hera, Hephaestus and surprise Aphrodite!

In the Ancora meet Aphrodite as she was making sex with her handmaidens and she seduce Ancora o do sex with almighty former Goddess of War and Banshee of Spartan, no doubt a lot people had flushed as two the most beautiful woman Goddess of Love and Banshee of Spartan making love!

The both woman reaping a lot rounds almost four hours, until Aphrodite was so exhaust Ancora still not yet tired and make last round as Aphrodite totally meet or connect with universe itself, in reward, Aphrodite give her a rock Omphalos Stone, which can forge Nemesis Whip as Hephaestus did because his wife said as Ancora revealed that he need reach Flames of Olympus which is similar Kronos' Rage. In the end Hephaestus betrays Ancora by electrocuted as she was killed by his own tools. But before all that they meets end.

First Encounter;

_When Ancora traveled through the underworld after being dislodged from Gaia, she stumbled upon Hephaestus in his forge. After exchanging insults, Hephaestus revealed that although Zeus was the one to imprison him, Ancora was in fact the true source of his torment, though Ancora insists she did the Smith God no wrong and that she is after only one Olympian. "Well, as long as it's one Olympian," chuckled Hephaestus. When Ancora inquired about the Flame of Olympus, Hephaestus told of how everyone on Olympus knew and respected it. He continued to warn Ancora, saying that it was powerful enough to kill both man and god. When Ancora insisted upon knowing its location, Hephaestus sarcastically replied by stating that if Ancora could find her way out of the Underworld, he could find the Flame as well. "You have truly been helpful, Hephaestus," Ancora sarcastically replied back._

Second Encounter;

_After killing Hades, Ancora returned to the forge, informing the Smith God of his triumph over the God of the Underworld. The Smith God chuckled, "Dead? Hades deserved to suffer, though I thought his death would be impossible." "Olympians overestimate themselves," said Ancora. Hephaestus replied, laughing, "Interesting. I will keep that in mind, Spartan." Ancora looked at a Hyperion Gate nearby, but the Smith God told him, "You need the soul of a God to use the Hyperion Gates Ancora. And that one has not been used for centuries. I'm sure it's broken; otherwise I would have seen my beautiful...You know Ancora, I wasn't always like this: a monster!" Hephaestus then regaled Ancora with his past life as the prized craftsman of the gods, but concluded by stating that his perfect life ended when Ancora killed Ares. Furthermore, the girl whom he considered his daughter, Pandora, had been taken away from him by Zeus, never to return. He had tried to recreate her in the forge ever since, but failed time and time again. He asked Ancora to retrieve Pandora for him, but Ancora dismissed his request, stating she had other concerns, although Hephaestus tried to persuade Ancora again by reminding the Banshee of Sparta about his own role as a father. Ancora, visibly touched, paused for a moment "Sign, Fine I will help takes your daughter as promises in my honor," said Ancora, before leaving the Forge and without see Hephaestus was smiles for first time and muttered. "Thank you"._

And Third Encounter;

_Ancora returned to Hephaestus through the Hyperion Gate connecting the Forge with Aphrodite's bedchamber. At first Hephaestus believed it to be his wife, before recoiling at the sight of Ancora. He asked humorously if Aphrodite had "conquered another 'female' God of War". Ancora called that a question Hephaestus should ask his wife, demanding to know the whereabouts of the Labyrinth, to which Hephaestus expressed some confusion as he thought Ancora was searching for only the Flame of Olympus. He quickly realized that Pandora was being held in the Labyrinth and that Ancora intended to use her as a means of destroying the Flame. Hephaestus angrily told Ancora to stay away from Pandora, citing that he was the reason both of them were imprisoned, to which Ancora retorted that she did them no wrong. Hephaestus countered, saying it was because she opened the box, but Ancora replied that she "did what had to be done", at which point Hephaestus began to unfold a bigger picture: The Evils from the first Titanomachy could not easily be contained. That is why Hephaestus forged Pandora's Box in a power greater than the Gods: the Flame of Olympus. As the raw metal took its shape, he realized that the flame was the safest and only place to protect it._

_To open the Box, he forged a key that took on its own life and took the form of a teenage girl; neither living nor dead. Dubbed Pandora, the two would grow to love each other as father and daughter. Aware Zeus would take Pandora from him; Hephaestus lied to Zeus, saying the safest place to keep the Box was on top of Cronos' back. After Ancora used the box to kill Ares, Zeus, driven by madness and fear, angrily battered Hephaestus until he revealed his deceit, despite the fact that Zeus had actually aided Ancora on his quest to retrieve the box from Pandora's Temple. Zeus subsequently took Pandora from her father, and sent him to the Underworld. Hephaestus then desperately attempted to dissuade Ancora from finding Pandora, but the Banshee of Sparta claimed that nothing would stop her from destroying Zeus. Running out of options, Hephaestus decided to kill Ancora. The smith god first faked wanting to help him, and told the Spartan to travel to the Pit of Tartarus in order to find the Omphalos Stone, so that he could make a weapon for Ancora. Ancora initially did not want a new weapon, stating he already had plenty, but Hephaestus insisted the weapon he would create would be a "special" one that would "give him the retribution he deserved". However, when Ancora entered the door that led toward Tartarus, Hephaestus sealed the door shut, snickering out loud._

Final Encounter:

_Whilst on her quest, Ancora battled the Titan Cronos, and slew him, taking the Omphalos Stone from his body. Returning to Hephaestus, Ancora was furious, as he believed the Smith God had sent him on a suicide mission. Hephaestus pleaded innocence, claiming that he knew the Ghost of Sparta could handle himself. After completing the Nemesis Whip, Hephaestus tried electrocuting Ancora with his Ring in a final attempt to kill him, shouting, "Here is your retribution!"_

_Ancora managed to shake off the effect and kill Hephaestus by impaling him on his own anvil. In his dying words, the smith god pleaded with Ancora to spare his daughter, as well as begging for Pandora's forgiveness, after which he passed away. Ancora appeared to bear no ill will towards Hephaestus for this betrayal however, as she later told Pandora that Hephaestus had done what any father should: protect his child._

Then others images such as Helios:

_After traveling through the ruined city, Ancora discovers Helios once again; severely injured from the crash and unable to lift himself off the ground. A battalion of Olympian soldiers desperately attempted to protect their Sun God, forming a circular phalanx around him. Being unable to shatter their Onyx shields with his weapons, Ancora controlled a Cyclops to break through the ranks, crushing the phalanx, after which he killed the Cyclops by brutally ripping out its eye._

_Helios, pleading for his life, reminded Ancora of the debt he owed the mortal for saving him years ago (Where Persephone become a bitch), and promised to repay Ancora if his life was to be spared as his life was spared from Atlas by Ancora. Ancora immediately demanded the location of The Flames of Olympus. Helios stated he would never reach it or kill Zeus and that he would forfeit his life trying; to which Ancora replied she was not the life Helios should worry about. Helios subsequently unleashed the power of the sun, in an attempt to blind Ancora. Ancora however, was able to block the light with her hands and slowly advance toward him and smash Helios' head repeatedly under her boot. Helios then lies to Ancora by saying that Ancora would have to embrace the Flames of Olympus to defeat Zeus, only to have Ancora angrily reveal that Hephaestus, the God of Blacksmiths, had already told him about the Flame and how it was both harmful to Gods and mortals. Helios expressed shock at Ancora trusting the words of Hephaestus, labeling the Smith God as an exiled freak who had fallen from the graces of Olympus. Ancora then declared that was exactly why he believed Hephaestus in the first place._

_Failing to convince Ancora, and with a final gaze at the Spartan, Helios told Ancora his death would not lead him to Zeus, only for Ancora to reply that is where he was wrong. Ancora then grabbed his head, and started to pull it fiercely, Ancora then, delivered a powerful hit on Helios's neck, breaking it, and then grabbed the Sun God's head again and started to pull it with all his might, Helios screamed in pain as Ancora brutally tore off his head, killing him. Helios's severed head screamed in pain and anger as Ancora observed it. With the Sun God's death, clouds blocked the sun, bringing darkness and storms permanently across the world._

_Ancora would then use the late god's head to discover several secrets, blind enemies, and unlocking new paths throughout Olympus, as well as the Underworld._

Okay now that was fucking and nasty death of a god they ever saw. Especially to Helios who watching from Mount Olympus.

Hermes' Death;

_"To catch a fly from the ass of Zeus is not worth my time, Hermes." Ancora:_

_"A coward's words, Ancora. You don't try to catch me, because you know you can't!" Hermes_

_Hermes was one of the Gods who battled Ancora and the Titans when they were ascending Mount Olympus. Hermes had leap down from the balcony and ran straight down the mountain itself. He was not seen since._

_During his first encounter with the Labyrinth, Ancora eventually ran into Hermes directly (who just happened to be standing on a part of the Labyrinth at the time; possibly waiting for Ancora), who taunted him about his quest for vengeance and boasted his own speed. After briefly trading insults with Ancora, Hermes ran up the Chain of Balance linking the Underworld and Olympus, with Ancora in pursuit._

_Reappearing in the Chamber of the Flame, Hermes again taunted Ancora about her lack of speed. He then led Ancora around the outside of the Olympian Citadel on a perilous chase, with Ancora dodging incoming projectiles. Eventually, Ancora managed to finally corner Hermes by launching a boulder from a catapult; chaining herself to the boulder with her blades. The boulder smashed into an Athena statue, which Hermes had previously perched himself on, and caused the statue to come crumbling down on a nearby building with the two clinging to it._

_Unable to escape his enemy, Hermes ultimately decided and attempted to defeat Ancora in combat, using his formidable speed and agility to his advantage. Unfortunately for Hermes though, the wounds that he had suffered from the crash had left him critically injured and exhausted, as he would continually stop fighting to catch his breath. Upon his defeat, Hermes mocked Ancora one final time, dying when Ancora overpowered him and severed the god's legs in order to claim his winged boots. With his ultimate death, Hermes' corpse dissolved into a swarm of disease-carrying flies that flew across Olympus; covering the land with pestilence and causing the deaths of several of Olympus' servants in the process._

Kronos' Death;

_**" Ancora! Your death will not be a gentle one!"**__ said Kronos enraged for killing Gaia or what he thought._

_After Hephaestus, The Olympian Blacksmith God, "allies" herself with Ancora against Zeus he tasks the Spartan with retrieving the Omphalos Stone from Cronos' stomach, with which he can fashion a weapon for Ancora that "will give you the retribution you so rightly deserve." When Ancora finally catches up to Cronos in Tartarus, the Titan revealed that after Ancora used Pandora's Box to kill Ares, Zeus became consumed with fear and banished Cronos to the Pits of Tartarus so that the Titan would be tormented for all eternity. He blames the Spartan for his torment. Ancora defends that she was tasked by the Gods to kill Ares; Cronos retorts that he did so only because of her need for vengeance. Holding Ancora responsible for Gaia's death (or what he thought so), Cronos tries to squash Ancora despite the latter claiming that she now fights against Zeus. When the Titan attempts to crush Ancora between his massive fingers, Ancora uses Solar Flare to blind him. Cronos still tries to squash him, but Ancora manages to maneuver his way around Cronos' body, tearing one of Cronos' fingernails off. Cronos eventually catches up with Ancora, and swallows her whole._

"_**I should have expected this from a coward such as yourself! A coward who kills his own kin! "**__said the Almighty King of All Titans._

_After being swallowed by Cronos, and falling down his throat, into his stomach, Ancora used the Blade of Olympus to slice his way out, causing him intense pain as he, terrified, attempted to cover his stomach as Ancora emerges from his belly with the Omphalos Stone, spilling Cronos' intestines. Desperately clutching his gaping wound, Cronos pleaded for his life, saying that since Ancora had what he came for (the Omphalos Stone), he should just leave Cronos be. Undeterred by this, Ancora climbed up the Cronos' chest, and shattered a piece of Cronos' shackles, which impaled him through the jaw, causing him extreme amounts of pain. Cronos desperately attempted to remove his chains from his jaw, before being left immobile. Ancora walked through Cronos's face and prepared to stab him with the Blade of Olympus, in one final act of desperation, Cronos begged for his life one last time by yelling to Ancora, but it's too late, and the Spartan stabs his forehead, lethally wounding him. Cronos then slowly collapsed and died, but not before cursing at Ancora, __**"I should have expected this from a coward such as yourself! A coward who kills his own kin!"**__ While it is true that Ancora indeed killed her grandfather, Cronos, and sought to kill her father, Zeus, Cronos had turned on his own offspring centuries before by imprisoning them in his stomach, making his condemnation rather hypocritical. _

**(A/N: Next will be The Part 3 and the Fights begins)**


	17. Hero From The Past & Reveals Final Part

Chapter 16: Hero From The Past & Reveals Final:

(Previously Chapter 15)

_, "I should have expected this from a coward such as yourself! A coward who kills his own kin!" While it is true that Ancora indeed killed her grandfather, Cronos, and sought to kill her father, Zeus, Cronos had turned on his own offspring centuries before by imprisoning them in his stomach, making his condemnation rather hypocritical._

(Charter 16: Hero From the Past & Reveals End; Deja Vu the Former Goddess of War versus God of War Start!)

After destroying Kronos which was very perturbed for the dark soul inside of Ares eh could never imagined that his own granddaughter kill so many Olympians Gods which he glad that her anger was toward them somewhat. But see death of his own counterpart it wasn't a pleasure. The Death of the Titan King of All Titans was very scared.

Death of Incredible Hercules and Hera;

_When Ancora later encounters Hera in the Arena, she has Hercules fight Ancora as her champion. There, Hercules reveals how he believes Zeus considers Ancora her favorite as Ancora was the one assigned to kill Ares while Hercules was cleaning the Augean stables, and growing even more jealous when Ancora was being crowned the God of War, while Hercules was instructed to steal the Apples of the Hesperides._

_Although she had taken enjoyment out of slaying the Nemean Lion, Zeus made Ancora' story famous across the world. Perhaps even more famous than her own. He then reveals how he plans to destroy Ancora as his thirteenth, unofficial and final labor, becoming the God of War himself._

_Ancora attempts to reason with her half-brother, saying that Zeus has no favorites and that even though Hercules wants to be an Olympian, their reign will end, but Hercules does not listen, telling Ancora, "We'll see about that." After Ancora kills all of his undead soldiers, Hercules decides to fight him himself using the Cestus, throwing off the soldiers who brought and armed him with these weapons into the arena._

_At a point of the fight, Ancora stabs Hercules in the arm and takes the pair of Cestus one by one. Hercules then fights Ancora unarmed, which he considered a real challenge. After a long and fierce fight, Hercules lifts the floor of the arena making Ancora almost fall, but he uses the spikes on the Cestus to claw his way back up. Ancora pounds on the arena floor with the Cestus, causing it to fall on Hercules, trapping him._

_Taking advantage of Hercules' predicament, Ancora brutally beats Hercules to death with the Nemean Cestus, shoving his head in and smashing the arena floor. Both Ancora and Hercules, the latter now dead and gruesomely disfigured, tumble into the sewers below, where Ancora leaves her brother's body to rot. Before leaving, Ancora can take Hercules' shoulder guard._

"_You look terrible, dear." Hera sneered at her half-daughter._

_Ancora meets Hera well into her conquest of Olympus; though by this point she is in a drunken stupor. She despises Ancora for what she is doing to the world, and also expresses her hatred for her husband, Zeus, for having another bastard mortal child. Although she seems to enjoy the prospect of Zeus' death, she tells Ancora that she can't let her try to take Pandora, and ironically sends out Hercules into the Arena as her champion to kill Ancora. Watching as they do battle, she enjoys the very sight of it, laughing intensely._

_Sometime later, Ancora finds her again in her garden, weakened by the plagues that are killing her plants. Blaming her for her garden's state, she yells to Ancora that she is destroying the entire world with her actions, even attempting to ineffectually strike her in the process. After Ancora repels her, she staggers away, declaring that her "simple mind" will never find a way out of her gardens._

_In order for Ancora to reach and extinguish the Flame of Olympus, she must pass through the marble-walled maze, even taking Hera's Chalice to activate a statue in aiding his passage. As she nears the end of the garden, he comes across Hera once more. She goads Ancora by calling Pandora "the little whore", causing her to lose control, snapping her neck and silencing her voice forever. With her death, all floras in the garden, and presumably, Earth withers and dies._

_In death, Hera becomes Ancora' involuntary aid in escaping, as he uses her corpse to weigh down several pressure plates._

Now to the final battle Zeus vs Ancora; Daughter versus Father. This will decide the fate of all things!

_Zeus returned to Olympus and told the Gods about the intentions of the former god, Ancora, in using the Loom Chamber to rescue a small group of Titans, and telling them that they have to unite once more to win the Great War. When they saw the Titans ascending to Olympus, the Gods, despite being unprepared, immediately descended from Olympus to fight them off, while Zeus remained out of the front lines after his encounter with Ancora._

_After witnessing the death of his brother, Poseidon, the King of the Gods decided to join the battle, with his Aegis being armed. When Ancora and Gaia came to the platform where Zeus remained, the Spartan approached the King of the Gods, and both father and son had an exchange of words until Zeus decided to strike them both with his thunderbolts, thinking that both his son and grandmother will die by falling down from Olympus. Zeus encountered her daughter once again through using Pandora's Statues. He warned her daughter to stay away from Pandora because of the things she doesn't understand. He encountered her daughter at the Chamber of the Flame, right after she raised the Labyrinth, which resulted in destroying the inside supports of Mount Olympus, and when Pandora attempted to enter The Flame of Olympus. He told Ancora about the destruction her daughter brought him and threatened her that taking pity on the girl will be the Spartan's mistake._

_Therefore, both father and son fought at the crumbling chamber, where Pandora saw the Flame and decided to jump to it. However, Ancora managed to grab her, yet Pandora insisted to Ancora that he needs to let her go, and Zeus, however, warned that he must not let her into the Flame. He also reminded the Spartan that she shouldn't fail for once in her "pathetic life" like she failed in protecting her family, which eventually resulted on making Ancora angrily let go of Pandora, and continue killing Zeus, until the Flame was destroyed. When Ancora saw and opened Pandora's Box, she saw that it was empty and Zeus mocked her own daughter, stating that her own child's work always end in "another stunning failure", which made Ancora go into the brink of madness to destroy her father once and for all. There, both father and daughter meet again at the dials, and fight each other, right until they were interrupted by Gaia, who was thought to be killed by Ancora, but somehow managed to get back at the fight by replacing her severed hand. She returned to kill both her granddaughter for vengeance and her great-grandson for destroying her world._

_Zeus told Gaia that her pawn has failed her, and commented that she should have chosen the other one (Daimos). Thus, Gaia decided to crush the platform so that both father and daughter would die together. Little does she notice that both of them managed to enter inside Gaia's Heart, where the fight waged on, and finally, Ancora managed to impale the Blade of Olympus to him and Gaia's heart, thus killing them both?_

_Right after Ancora retrieved the Blade of Olympus and started to leave, little does he notice that Zeus' spirit emerged out of its corpse and summoned his most powerful attack on Ancora, by shattering her from her Godly weapons and infecting her with Fear. Ancora was thought to be finished, but with the help of Pandora's spirit, Ancora managed to forgive her own sins and unleash Hope from within herself, she then briefly battled Zeus' astral form, eventually forcing it to retreat back to his body, Ancora then, realizing that she no longer needs his blades, decides to kill Zeus with her bare hands._

_Terrified, Zeus tried to stop Ancora with his arms, but is unable to resist the Spartan's fury and is thrown against a rock, there, a black smoke (presumably Fear) escaped from Zeus' mouth, possibly meaning that Fear had finally left Zeus, then Ancora begins to beat Zeus uncontrollably over and over, kicking him on the face and throwing him against rocks, ultimately grabbing Zeus' beard and punching him in the face to bloody death. Another possible explanation for Zeus not putting up any resistance when the black smoke left his body is that he realized he caused Ancora so much pain and chose to die without putting up any resistance when he was finally free of the evil Fear._

_After dying, Zeus' body disintegrated and exploded in a huge blast of light, unleashing the absolute chaos upon the world, and with this, the King of Gods was dead once and for all._

Athena once again, appears as she started to reveal something make all the gods shock as she reveals that she want destroy failure old utopia and build and rebuild the whole world with her image!

The every single are so shock that no words come out from her moth but the Ancora reveal another very dark secret she reveal to them she was actually a Primordial Goddess emerges with her mortal form as Kaguya Ootsutsuki, she tell them she knew the Greek Gods are the most disgusting and hypocrite gods and goddesses barely could be a pantheon as she felt the Tree of Life/Origin was affected by their actions own and arrogance as she receive mission from Shinto Religion to punish the Greek Gods for their over authorities and also almost provoke war with Shinto Religion when Zeus challenge her Grandmother Amaterasu which he loose badly.

So which that is why their destruction was bring to them by _Daughter of God of the King of All Gods_. The prophecy was nothing a part to show them that their end was noting planed right from the start of their existence since they tried to oppose her punish and the punish of high ranks must be purge.

That why she birth as that Child of Zeus that will oppose and overthrow as well ALLher life as Banshee of Spartan was nothing a hallucination like her brother, and mother because she write all gods and goddesses' actions including the Titans.

That was actually punish of the Shinto Religion for rebel their authority and overthrowing.

Ancora then transform in her Kaguya Ootsutsuki which shock after she confess that she manipulate everyone even gods fallen in her webs of dominance soon she open her Shinju's eye and transform in her premature Juubi and cause more havoc to the entire the planet, then she goes to her human-like form in twist and skin shape then her muscular "Health" form and finally become a tree as she unleash Mugen Tsukuyomi and prison the all survived gods, goddesses, titans and all being of this universe in her permanently dreams.

The moon becomes red with Shinju's Eye. The Tree Form was surrounding by primordial energy like cosmos with purple color as same color of the ripped Rinnegan of Hagoromo, Nagato, and Obito. The giant glower clasped revealing of Eye of Juubi stared fix at the moon as the roots evolve all over the planet capturing everyone which is living being and prison them inside of her Mugen Tsukuyomi.

As there no more narrator to explain what the hell just happen so Mikomi now explain instead allow the narrators explain what the hell in her past life as Spartan did.

"As you can the Mugen Tsukuyomi isn't the most powerful and dangerous technique but also powerful can imprisoned ANYONE inside of my illusion once affect and hit by infinite light of the moon everyone are unable to move and absorbed by my Tree Form as long that tree stand I absorb everyone to my being while their physical beings and also their souls has been absorbed by which means I absorb from energy of _every single being _on the planet, Titans, Gods and mortals simple as that." Mikomi explain since she sense somehow was confusion by her tree form. As the way she explain as was the most simple thing in all world.

Everyone was silent as they register in their mind first was Death of Persephone, Ares, Athena two times already, alternate version of their Kindly Ones, Sisters of fate, demigods, Poseidon, Gaia, Helios, Hermes, Gaia, Hercules, Hera, hades, Kronos, Hephaestus, Achilles, Prometheus and at last Zeus. Each Death of the Greek Gods or their death was for the crimes and for crimes in order to overthrowing the true leaders of the heaven which is Lady Kami and her siblings that was the true and first primordia's (to other religions since they are the most ancients and the most oldest of all things even more powerful than Chaos/Khaos or equal in power terms). Of course Mikomi did mistakes but those Gods Olympians and Titans was responsible for take away her mother, brother and her small family, husband and son. Everyone couldn't say a word but all they are forced back to the real world, because the silent was broken the new form of Mikomi.

She was much taller than her adult form as General-Commander of Spartan. Trice taller than a Night Elf's size/height. She was taller than any amazon or the Queen of Amazons. Her skin is pale blue, navy tribal warpaints which is all over her body even her lipstick is navy. The blonde her curve hair had become white as the moon with small transparency yellow-highlight. She look even more gorgeous than be before which took shape of goddess Kitsune since they are sexier than anybody in this world, her eyes are fully red as well glows with dark energy. Her head is cover with dark purple rune hood, she wore pauldrons with same color as her hood with three jawless skulls with one single horn/pike on the forehead and only big in front of the middle skull. The Pauldrons are attaches with four or five white feather on both pauldrons and had s dark green pearl in the edge of the pauldrons. Her leather cyan pants are darker there light armor to her thigh with long boot which almost reach her thigh (between ankle and hip). Her gauntlets is still hornet, the armors is all dark purple as her top bikini is purple. Each piece of her armors always that golden/silver crossing all over it.

To end she wore a long tattered cape at edge of her cape, sign of many battles.

She tips is bigger than Tsunade in few inches. The bangs of her white hair almost reach her breast.

But there another thing they saw it that two long point ears come out from her whole hood for her elven ears through. As well her eyebrows had long tail.

This woman can seduce any man or gods and make them dance when she want. (Very ).

"**Well, are you ready to die, Ares?"** Mikomi/Ancora said with sultry and a seduction smirk.

(Underworld, Hades' Throne – Moments Ago)

Hades expressionless at what Mikomi did against the Greeks Gods it was more like their faults (keyword: ZEUS) and he didn't felt not even sorry for his counterpart Hades be killed as his own souls was devoured/consumed by his daughter.

"_**Well, are you ready to die, Ares?"**_ Mikomi/Ancora said with sultry and a seduction smirk.

The new appearance of Mikomi surprises the Kindly Ones, Melinoe and Hades. She was more beautiful than before with such body of a vixen goddess. They heard that her voice isn't a girl with fourteen years old but very mature, sensual can seduce anyone and fall to her traps like flyer fall to allure of a spider's web. Melinoe smirks at her younger sister's new form and tone.

(Olympus – Same Time as in Underworld)

The whom is more disturbing is the people who was slayed by Mikomi's past life as Banshee of Spartan and people are responsible for, Mikomi's living hell are Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena and Hera. They saw how their counterparts are so ignorant and arrogances, greed, paranoids (Zeus more than his whole family together) cause their own Downfall of Gods of Olympians and bring along the End of All Titans.

"_**Well, are you ready to die, Ares?"**_ Mikomi/Ancora said with sultry and a seduction smirk.

They are watching in silence between _Former_ Goddess of War and a God of War.

Actually this will be a déjà vu.

(With Ancora /Mikomi - Now)

Mikomi/Ancora drew Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) but they don't have that usually warm and deity aura, bow is red like blood with red runes. She smirks as black tendrils leaking from her body like a miasma. She walks then in five steps she summon more power as purple like darkness cosmos acting like aura by embrace her soon she vanish then appears behind of Ares and said leaned to his ear.

"**You are too loose," **said Mikomi/Ancora as Ares turn only face now find himself fly away like rocket after receive an axe kick in the face.

Ares then recover quickly a bit tough than his counterpart but not absurd strong than him or Ancora who fought events as Downfall of the Gods and Titans.

"Yes! Now that is a real fight!" Ares exclaim in bloodthirsty grin draw up his sword and summon a Battle/War Boar again as he sent first his Wild Boar to attack first with charge as Mikomi grin again as she jump attack with swords in reverse grips just she always do once she stab her swords in the temple of the beast he no doubt was in cried in agony as she still had the swords stuck in in the temple so she put her strength over the handles/hilts to her right which the wild boar come along then the wild boar fall, Ancora/Mikomi didn't give the boar a chance to get up.

The Banshee Queen was too close to the beast as she unsheathed her sword from her left hand to her right side of her widen hips then she with free hand grabbed the head of the boar and raise her sword then stabs multiple times until the cries of the wild boar finally dies which it die in less of ten seconds after ten or more stabs in its skull.

After she killed the creature was same manner as she kills monsters in her past lifetime. Now, after she finish the boar, she look at the dead boar in narrow eye before sneered with 'Hmph' then kick the dead beast like he was some kind trash ignoring Ares' growls.

Finally she turned to him as both charged each other at last, with no support this time, the three blades clashes and sparks appears after three swords clashes/collider one over another. Ares bring it his shield was about to bashing in the face of Mikomi to stun her for a moment but Mikomi was too Goddess of War as she preview the move as she dodge to her left stab down his arm which cause him to cry in pain while she stab with second sword under position of his heart causing to gasp blood.

"Cur-Curse you!" Ares said in anger.

"**Do not forget when I became the Goddess of War also understand all warfare strategies, combats with weapons, hand-to-hand combat and any area of strategy of war,"** Mikomi explained just remind everyone that she was Goddess of War as well gain all knowledge of War-God. **"But there another thing I like about my half-sister Athena is her knowledge. Knowledge, Ares you can do **_**anything**_** with it. As long you possessive knowledge you can thing ten or five steps ahead from your enemies. That is why I always admired Athena even though I did kill her with my bare hands."**

Mikomi said such sadness when she spoke about her beloved sister Athena, who caught of Percy, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth as since Annabeth is daughter of Wisdom-Goddess she could see more deep inside subject. The way she think of her half-sister Athena since she is somewhat like Thalia, Daughter of Zeus which means her mother's counterpart is her half-sister. By the way how Goddess of War and the Goddess of Wisdom are indeed very close and love each other, since that Athena helped Mikomi the moments she most needed.

That kindness of Wisdom Goddess makes the possibility that two half-sisters love each other's and love too. That kind was so strong until she discovers that her brother and mother were taken away by Ares and _Athena_ of all people.

The betrayal destroy all and any kind bonds that she once possessed with Athena now only grudge and hatred exist between them.

Even after kill Athena, Mikomi still love her sister since she was always be there for her and to be honest the only god she forgive is Athena of all people and as for others gods and goddess of Olympians can screw themselves for all she care.

Ares trust his sword since wasn't intercepted yet she still had good reflexes since she return to her true form, she jerked her head backward then she drop jaw as fangs grew then she bite as she act so animalistic look at him with bloodthirsty thought Ares is angry but still enjoy with this girl-No! Woman indeed use every single limb that can use as weapon and that bloodthirsty eyes causing his own body pass out from it limits.

Soon Ares manage push his bite arm then quickly shook off his arm which cause Mikomi release him as she took together her swords with her.

Ares since he is a god, his injuries already healed. Then Ares use same method as before launch giant fireball toward Mikomi but Mikomi was walking it!? In five steps she unsheathed Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) over her hips then summon her Kotan Minori (Soul Harvest) as the scythe with aura of souls squeal in agony.

When the fireball was close enough she makes the blades crawled on the floor in act as 'death comes to get you whenever you run I will _always _catch.' Mikomi get close to the fireball then swing her scythe and cut half!

As the two halves fireball hit in one of the buildings as Ares is now shock.

"HOW?!" Ares exclaimed.

"**Come here so I can kill you, ukukukukuku,"** said Mikomi like Orochimaru in his creep chuckled in her cause giggles.

That creep giggles cause chills in everyone.

Ares was a bit nervous because he saw his counterpart fuck up with Mikomi and her family as well he was brutality killed. Which means, she only Demigoddess who was able to kill a god, then become a War-Goddess later.

She is basically Master Warfare field, an expert all their weakness and strong points. However, they know so little about her. She in other words trouble, at least for them. Or you can she a very dangerous tiger predator if make a false move you are good as dead.

"Do not I am like my counterpart girl," said Ares with grin but inside he was nervous but gods who know Ares could tell.

Even Ancora could see.

"**Oh,"** Mikomi/Ancora rise eyebrow with smirk.

"That's right! I –AAAAAGHH!" Ares cried in pain because Ancora/Mikomi knee into his guts make him four steps backward and he gritted teeth Then he quickly tried to charge but received axe-kick on his chin the another hit was right fist which make him fly away until finally hit the wall cause spider-webs-like cracks.

Ares growl at Ancora as he take two steps forward but suddenly her froze make everyone, except, confuse by suddenly act then throw up blood Mikomi's smile grew more sinister and cruel as everyone are so scare except for her father and Melinoe.

"What!? W-What are you done to me?! W-why am I-I feel so, AAAAAAGGHHH I COMPLETELY INJURED!?" Ares exclaimed and bared stand as blood come out from his mouth as his whole body is trembling as he is complete weak.

Everyone who heard Ares' words widen eyes.

'_How strong are you Mikomi/Daughter of Hades/Daughter/little sis?'_ they thought in different sentence how they call. Ancora still smirking but shrinks to blank and emotionless as it seems she will stop to play and fell to her stances.

Ares once again summon his third War/Battle Boar after he recover a little. Ares already commanded his animal to charge and it obey his command and charges at Mikomi.

Mikomi blink one time then return to stood up as her scythe glows and emerges with her tribal marks in her left forearm which for as a astral form of Yata Mirror Shield with three rings and each one has three tomoe. As boar still charges hit in full head at her astral shield.

Mikomi raise her shield imminent attack and once boar hit she didn't move an inch only smirk. **"Ootsutsukigaeshi!" ** Suddenly War Boar was launch like rocked far way until hit a build about 2 kilometers of distance surprise everyone and surprise even more two horns shape like rabbits ears as the horns was about 8 inches length. Soon another surprise was same vertically third red eyes with three rings and each one had three tomoe. Her dark navy lips become black as her skin become white as white side of her old sister Melinoe. Her hair grew until her thigh level the color of her hair become white like the moon.

And damn. She look even more sexy with new look.

Mikomi open her left hand at him, open palm, **"Bansho** Ten'in (Divine Pull)"

Ares was pulled by invisible force pull as the strength of the pull is absolute amazing that pull him like ragdoll and he barely saw Mikomi grab her Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and already draw then. Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) then…

_**SLASH!**_

With cross of twin swords give "X" slash marks over Ares' chest and bloods leaking out from the wounds as Ares get furious for get injured by Daughter of Corpses Breath. Mikomi use "Dark" Blink to war away from the wounded War-God and wait that he recovers with such rabid speed. As surprise few even her.

'_It must be grandfather's essences inside of Ares'_ Ancora thought as she jump appears 10 meters away from War-God and they watching Mikomi sheathed her Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and already draw then. Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) to make series of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)!" Ancora exclaimed ended with hand clap as thirteen coffins raises from dark portals then vanished.

And the coffins open up from reveals ten men and three women.

They: Pain (Only Nagato), Konan, Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshikage Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, surprise Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina.

Each member takes a step ahead and their coffins return to dark portal.

"Black and White Zetsu come out for your beloved mommy goddess," Mikomi ordered as two kind substance one is black another is white as the suddenly burst of symbiosis black and white from her body soon the two misshapen creatures black and white form into humanoid, White Zetsu had partially human form, noise, mouth, pupils pale yellow eyes, green hair and eyebrows. The Black Zetsu had same form as Zetsu, but his whole body had look like those masked bandits people, mouthless, earless he basically oppose of his counterpart but do ha only yellow eye with no expression.

"We are here only to obey you my…." **"Mother-Goddess!"** said White Zetsu then Black Zetsu sentence of his counterpart.

"Hehehe, of course you will after I create you as I am true orchestra to the Creation of Akatsuki." Mikomi with smirk.

"Wh-WHA?! I-"

"Silence, Obito you all are nothing just pawns for me to gather altogether the Roots of the Shinju, since my retarded child Hago-chan has a brilliant idea to divide the Shinju-sama into nine parts as you know as Bijuus. You see I am or was Ootsutsuki Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess after I eat the Forbidden Fruit _by permission of the Shinju itself!_ Shinju is also known as The Primordial God Tree. After you ignorant stupid humans stole the Shinju's power so I and the Shinju emerges to become a new being known as Gedo Mazo then into enormous titan-size creature known as Juubi no Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, means One-Eyed God. Now do you understand the Statue is my _second_ _body_, that's means my pawns little friends you only help _me_ in the end not your _goals_, not _your peace_, but yes _my_ goals for peace. In the end once my life as Uzumaki Naruto or Uzumaki Mikomi dies and my souls together with Kyuubi no Yoko will eventually return to Gedo Mazo. In the Fourth War, the Akatsuki will launch _me_ as Gedo Mazo then evolve to my very premature form as Juubi, soon second, third form if my Tree Form, my true form didn't work I eventually return to my form as Rabbit Goddess and how I going to do that simple I was about sacrifice you Obito or Madara since both had Sharingan and Rinnengan. Once Black Zetsu the Kaguya's Will sacrifice you. I, The Almighty Ootsutsuki Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess would return and fulfill my duty as Guardian of Elemental Nation!" Kaguya or Mikomi confessed the True Goal and Found of the Akatsuki.

Not even the Father of Big Three or Original Olympian couldn't be so manipulated in that high level.

"Oh, one more thing if you guys ever tried overthrow me, KAI (Release)!" Mikomi as she makes an ram hand seal and suddenly a puffed appears as vanish and reveal a Oni mask with two red horns like her own but more demonic way, dark pale purple skin, black teeth, black sclera and yellow iris. She makes a Kage Bushin no Jutsu and had her clone wear the mask. "The Shinigami the Shinto God of Death also known as my granduncle will enjoy devour your souls since I asked his permission first for use you guys."

Once Kaguya/ Mikomi clone put on the mask as a giant Oni with same face as the mask, with large and long white spike. He has skinned stomach but rest of his body is very muscular, the both arms had black curse seals/marks, his own skin is purple. The Shinigami looks larger than anyone just few inches big than giant human-size like Hades in Underworld. He always had a tanto in his mouth but every time he was summoned, squeals of torments always come with his entrance and he chuckled like reaper. And for last detail when he takes off his weapon from his mouth he always licks his plead with his long forked tongue of a viper.

Now, this is some badass Death God.

The dead people, except for Kushina and Minato who only had scary inside and sweat like, and Obito nodded in submission which cause that dark aura over Mikomi switch for a happy cheerful expression cause everyone sweat-drop at her suddenly change of humor, even Shinigami sweats.

Mikomi was very bipolar woman.

"Dad, mom, and my most cute babies Zetsus. As for rest of you…ATTACK!" Mikomi return to her serious expression as each one pupped undead fall on their respectful stances such as Hidan become like skeleton marks, Konan is in her paper-like angel form, Kakuzu transform in his monstrosity stitches of long-range ragdolls and since everyone was completely freaking out by this form looks while Melinoe and Hades had interesting look, Kisame become his shark-humanoid form as takes interesting of Poseidon, Itachi with his Susano'o, Pain with another five makes known as Six Path of Pain.

Sasori shows his true form as puppet and his stomach open as summon one hundred puppets with red cloaks tattered, Orochimaru goes to his giant white snake with also snakes as scales. And Obito with false Juubi Mode. (Kaguya/Mikomi gave him a pseudo-like Juubi powers)

Itachi vanish then reappears with Susano'o's hands hold Ares shake violently stunt the War-God, Itachi saw his stun then quickly throw him to the air and Kisame in his shark form bite him with shark's teeth in the neck of Ares as Ares cried in pain which cause Kisame grinned then release Ares then trust his strong fist on Ares' guts causing fly away but the beat didn't stop there.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU WILL BE SUFFER BY HANDS OF JASHIN-SAMA THE GOD OF WICKED HEARTS AND SACRIFICEMWHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan screaming like retarded and insane priest with scythe with three line red blades and attack frenzy, his that attitude makes everyone member of Akatsuki roll their eyes or sign in annoyance.

(Mount Olympus – Same Time)

Some Gods and Goddess had their own expression at this sign. At first they are shock because she can bring back dead that indeed fit to daughter of the Lord of the Dead. But after see the revelation as manipulator of the Akatsuki is kind scary to see a demigod with such intelligence that can control others for her own personal gain, NOW! This is the most shock thing. What really surprises them was the transformation of the Fallen Members. However with the crazy Hidan act like maniac makes everyone sweat-drops or face-palmed.

(Hades' Palace – Same Time)

Hades, Melinoe, Varimathras, Izzhak and the Kindly Ones are very surprise for Daughter of Hades, reveal another secret that is about Akatsuki isn't shock but surprise them. Hades is surprise and proud of his youngest daughter could be so manipulative as well she plans everything in every single detail with such care. But since he revive his _mortal_ form returns as he smirks and allow himself to be _revived_ and help his daughter and fight alongside with his disease demigoddess of a wife. Melinoe saw that as she vow will care of his body for a moment as Melinoe was so proud of her baby sister could be such manipulative and can also people back to life.

After watching fight of Akatsuki members was very interesting thing to see but after see Hidan make insane exclaim and laugh like maniac as cause them to sweat-drop. Even, the Kindly Ones had same thoughts with lady Melinoe from the start and to end.

(With _'Team Demigod'_ – Same Time)

They also very shock at revelation of the True Founder of Akatsuki as well how she can be so manipulative. She indeed deserves to be Daughter of Underworld-God. They even more shock to see that Mikomi could summon dead people just like her father soon their shock expression turn into surprise then sweat-drops at Hidan's act.

(With Mikomi, Again)

The Dark Lady or better as Rabbit Goddess saw Hidan finishing punish Ares with rear of the Scythe. The hit cause Ares flies backward but was intercepted by Six Path of Pain (Their attack same way as they attack Jiraiya, I only the canon not this actually in 'Return of the Heroine' since he was slaved just like Tsunade), Ares enraged and burst his energy destroying the black stitches and punch face of Nagato make it head explode as the God of War smirks but soon switch to shock expression as well the God of Olympians and the team demigods but Hades (Minato) and Melinoe are surprise to see the head reconstruct itself.

"Oh! C'mon!" Ares complained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget every time one their limbs are destroyed thanks to the user of the technique which is me. I can reconstruct the limbs with my powers since I had enormous experiences over necromancy as well over elements aaaaaand I think you should pay attention to Obito," Mikomi said/explain.

As she said Obito appear beside War-God with black ball in his left hand since his right hand is full with priest/monk's sacred staff. He shoot the, black ball causes Ares fly with ball's direction until explode in red explosion soon the explosion vanish show a full injured Ares with knee collapsed before Ares could do something before four demonic masks surround Ares as all over them drop their jaw with elemental balls ready in the mouth. The elements are Fire, Lightning, Water and Wind.

"SHIT!" Ares screamed in pain after four elements blast wave all over four directions which no doubt hurt Ares like a bitch. Soon the four elemental finally dies, Ares found himself completed wrapped by snake papers and fallen papers like feathers as he look up and saw Konan in her angel-like form and look down coolly she soon make under waterfall of papers surround completely then the papers with explosions tags after millions of explosions papers tags. Ares' wounds just get even more critical then get even worse when Sasori attack him with one thousands puppets with wicked blades/weapons and Ares screamed in agony and pain.

Deidara did same as Konan and Orochimaru helped with poison bites from his hundred scales like snakes.

And to finish Ares, Itachi ended release a half Susano'o he attack with flame sword shoot Ares hurt on the ground but he didn't move anymore.

"That's enough! RETURN TO YOUR RESPECTABLE TOMB!" Mikomi/Ancora ordering her minions as they obeyed the tomb was sealed away with dead people, all except Zetsu. She turns Zetsu "White Zetsu protect my friends and you my precious dear Black Zetsu return to your mommy."

"You do realize they probable would trust you after you reveal the dark secret of Akatsuki?" White Zetsu asked as Kushina, Minato (Hades) and Black Zetsu look at Rabbit Goddess/Daughter but Mikomi didn't replied as she only just stared.

White Zetsu just sign at unanswered from his mother/mistress then emerges on the ground and rose beside of her friends only to ignore them. Black Zetsu emerges with pale skin of Rabbit Goddess or Mother Goddess. Minato (Hades) and Kushina just behind of their daughter as Kushina and her husband exchange sad looks but their attention return to her daughter make one hand ram seal and one palm over forehead over her mother.

"Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)!" By the way of the technique of Mikomi causing her Mother's black sclera turn white and signs of Edo Tensei vanishes which means that her mother is alive and Minato turn into his real form as Hades which surprise everyone, Persephone had slightly idea since she sense his familiar energy all over Minato.

"Hades-kun, I am alive again!" Kushina exclaimed happily expression face and hug her husband and he chuckled as he hugs her back and both kiss in the lips. "As soon Persephone-chan join us after summer, in the winter we will have a lot _fun~_" She said in such seduction manner as Persephone blushes at idea even Hades or to the people who heard have idea a man doing sex with two sexy wives.

(The Camp Half-Blood)

"Finally is over," Chiron said.

"Yep look is over at last," said the Wine-God

"Is father is dead?" Clarisse asked.

"No, Ares is a god he will reform eventually." Chiron replied as her reaction and as well all the campers and to two gods (Chiron I don't know if he is a god), have same expressions as everyone who watched the fight but a lot boys was drooling at Mikomi's new form/true form.

(In Mount Olympus)

"So it over," said Zeus still surprise see Hades outside of the Underworld and with his new lover revived by his daughter.

"Did you note how Mikomi handle things but….WHAT THE HELL?!" Apollo exclaimed as they saw Ares transforming.

(Team _'Demigods'_ – Same Time)

"What hell?" Grover cried at Ares new form.

"What's going on?" asked Percy but his answer was replied by Mikomi.

(Underworld, Hall of the Dead Throne – Same Time)

"Father?" Melinoe said through mental link with her father.

"I know _he_ now show his true colors," Hades replied back through the mental linked.

"Aren't you warn her, my lord?" asked Ms. Dodds/Alecto speak too through the link.

"No because she already knew about him," Hades replied through the link as Melinoe and the Kindly Ones were surprise.

(With Mikomi – Same Time)

"Ares" grew into a giant 7-8'60'' foot tall as his entire body turn black with red cracks.

"Finally you are slowing your true colors, grandpa Kronos," said a calmly Dark Lady/Rabbit Goddess/Mother-Goddess.

"**You know what? Nice, it's good somebody has actually used their brain for once,"** said Kronos with dark booming voice while possessed Ares' body.

"Thank you. Your plan is very good and well first you sent one of you demigod spy to stole Gods or Big Three's weapons like Master-Bolt, Helm of Darkness and at last Trident of Poseidon. Since no one know where is their items Zeus immediately will blame Hades and Poseidon once they already tried overthrow Zeus with some of your help a long time ago or their selves. The Big Three will fight each other until then moment they can't fight any more _you_ and your inions will finally beat the god them moment they weak and unaware of third party. Am I correct?" Ancora/Mikomi deduced Kronos' plan as Kronos chuckled at her well not at whole thing/or suddenly turn table against him.

"**Yes, you are indeed intelligent my granddaughter. So, you aren't only who didn't research about you too"** said Kronos smirk makes Ancora smirks in amuse.

"Oh? What did you find about me?" asked a grinning Mikomi.

"**That you are original Ranger-General of Silvermoon Sylvanas Windrunner, sister of Alleria Windrunner and Alleria Windrunner Ranger-General of Silver Covenant. Sylvanas was killed by Undead Arthas then he turned you a Banshee and forces you to kill your own people. The High Elves. After five years, you are finally free from Lich King; late Arthas would emerge with it. You, Sylvanas Windrunner self-labeled as Queen of the Forsaken, Forsaken Queen, Banshee Queen and Dark Lady. Defeated a demon Varimathras as he cowardly join you and betray his brothers, soon after you kill two Dreadlords and a racist human with big ego. After ten years old later, The Lich King kill you again the same way as he did in Windrunner Spire. But, in the end, you reborn as Kaguya Ootsutsuki the most descents of Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Senju and **_**Kaguya**_** Clan. As Kaguya you known as The Rabbit Goddess and The Demon. As Kaguya you wait for seven days and seven nights awaiting judgment from the Primordial God Shinju to prove that you Princess Kaguya are worth to obtain the sample power of his Forbidden Fruit,"** said Kronos and Mikomi wave her to him.

"Please continue," Ancora gesture to him continue.

"**Thank you, you are so kind and not completely full of your own image like few idiocies few of my children. As I was saying you stand for seven days each day you face Wrath of Nature, torments with voices of your people but yet you still remain in peace with yourself only to Shinju in the end considered give his Forbidden Fruit you eat as reward for your heart still manages still pure. You, with power of Shinju you punish the humans like furies goddess as for the people who feared the war they consider you as their goddess aka Rabbit Goddess because of you rabbit's ears like horns but for the people who hate and envy for you call you the Demon for destroy their army and in the end you rebirth as Uzumaki-Namikaze Mikomi, but you still possessed the power of you past lifetimes as Rabbit Goddess and Forsaken Queen. And after I only receive that reports that you have been banished y you uncaring Godmother. And a useless and gutless godfather didn't give a damn it about want have responsibility because they remind you of your dead parents. Hmph, sound very excuse to me."** Kronos commented at the end.

"It was an excuse after I put a very strong slave seals upon and make them my bitches," Mikomi snort/sneered as Kushina and Hades.

"**And the last I had from you disappeared for fifteen years after your banishment it's outdate. You still in your original birth planet Azeroth where once had Great War between Titans and Gods,"** Kronos as Ancora once again show images of battle between Titans Pantheon and Old Gods in their misshapen body fighting in order to rule the planet.

"You are correct but instead 'Good' Titan sealed away the Old Gods who are the 'bad guys' in the pit. Another Tide Seal, Nightmare Realm, one is in Ulduar's Prison, there two was actually _killed _by the Titans but practically their remains are sealed in order to prevent to revive again. There also a Dark Titan named Sargeras who was once the Defender but become evil to not discovery why they such discord and chaos *She gestures with her hand show images Sargeras the Defender before become Evil as Destroyer*. Even after I kill him it simple wouldn't work because in the Nether World as he already sent Hakkar the Houndmaster to kill me since you guys witness there," at last part she was referee to Kronos and to her teammates.

"**Oh but there is more do you know what you are, you are Child of Prophecy as well Ancora Windrunner, The Dragon Aspect of God!"** said Kronos shocking Mikomi's teammates since they want to know who was the Dragon Aspect of God.

"My baby girl is the Child of Prophecy?! WHOA!" Hades said.

"_Now, if I know you dad you going shove off in the face of Zeus,"_ said Melinoe through a link with her father.

"_You have no idea how annoying was, he spoil his brats in my face. Now I can say my child is better than his!" _Hades grin replied through the link with Melinoe.

(Now Back to the Fight!)

"**Now give the items since you already possess the Greek Gods' and Goddess' and their powers. So I don't think a hero such a you needed,"** said Kronos only get in return a Mikomi cracking out like a crazy.

Everyone is curious why she laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I…sorry…hehehehe. I sorry it has been _fourteen thousand_ _years old_! I didn't laugh like this," said Mikomi ignore or enjoy surprise and shock expression of everyone even from her family members/siblings so she continue. "What? As Sylvanas Windrunner I live more Four Thousand Years then as Kaguya Ootsutsuki was Ten Thousand Years. So in the end I have live more than Fourteen Thousand Years. So then so be surprise about my real age."

"The real reason why I was laughing are because you and the gods above and underneath think me, The Dragon Aspect of God a HERO HA! Don't make to laugh! BECAUSE I HATE HEROES!" Ancora scream/yell in anger and disgusting shock everyone. "In this world Heroes are only in the fairy tale and life is not a fairy tale. In the real world there are no Heroes. In the truth life is not black or white. It is always shades of gray. People can't understand it, if there wasn't darkness, no one will know about light and shadow couldn't exist without light. They are dependent opposing forces that flow in a natural cycle. They are always in the balance. As for Heroes things is nothing just fairy for idiots people who can't just accept things in this world they are! I believe is no doubt their own fault to allow their generation become like what is now."

After the Bitter of the Child of Prophecy ended none one dare say anything.

"**Are you saying because of…?"** Kronos said.

"Because as Child of Prophecy can choose either save or destroy the world or any world and none can't stop the prophecy not even from minor Gods to Titans to Primordial Gods _can't _ stop saw what happen to my _father Zeus and his prostitutes little fuckers!? _*Saw him nodding*. Good oh wait just minute," said Mikomi as she pull down her rune hood down let her white long smooth "wave" hair to her thighs level. Once she done, she clenched her fists make more horns appears represent each Dragon Aspect including Onyxia's or Nefarian's horns. The horns are all sharp, from the ankles below turn into Dragon like feet as ten tails appears with curve blade in the tips of each tail. Elbows had spikes, legs like reptiles. Canines become a bit sharp. Long/medium claws for hands and feet claws. 66% over her body is cover with white scales as the claws, spikes and horns are all gold. She then was rainbow her with abomination or monstrosity Killer Intent make everyone suffocate the souls in Underworld, Olympus and Half-Blood Camp felt very suffocate even her teammate, even wasn't even there. They still feel the effects. Kronos and other Gods and Goddesses are surprise at her power.

Kushina Uzumaki was suffocating too thought she can very stood at this KI still cause her sweats, Hades saw that transform in his dark knight armor with wicked spikes with Helm of Darkness and his eyes are glowing red when he put it on. As Hades embrace his wife and protect her from the Killer Intention from Mikomi.

The embrace from her husband helped as she could breathe again she smiled at him in thanks as Hades' eyes oft and nod soon both look at the battle before them.

"Oh gramps another thing. Don't blink!" said Ancora as Kronos did blink and found out himself against the broken car, Ancora let out her six larger wings.

(Camp Half-Blood)

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

"She is so cool!"

"I want be just like her!"

"She is so HOT!"

Some camp members sweat-drops but men do agree that daughter of Hades is so fucking hot and with voluptuous body like whom want to denied but they had nosebleed because these female from some cabin especially Aphrodite Cabin say want make love with Ancora. (Few girls are lesbians deal it!)

(Olympus, Hall of the Gods)

"Whoa! I didn't know the daughter of Hades had such power but also she had divine darkness and light…strange I can sense there than shoe show," said Artemis.

"Yes, she has everything under control like she knew what will happen right from start," Athena said.

"Agreed but father is only play like fool. We must do something," Zeus said.

"We maybe could but just as Athena said she has everything under control let wait for now," Hestia said.

Zeus nodded. "Then we wait."

As they continue do watching

(Underworld, Hades' Throne)

"You are very happy that my baby sister doesn't want be a hero, right father?" Melinoe confirm after saw her dad sign in relief.

"_Yes I glad that she doesn't want to be a hero. If she wanted try become a then I will throw up"_ said Hades through the link with Melinoe, even there a hint with disgusting.

"You only said that because you hate heroes like Dionysus does, right?" Melinoe pressing the subject.

"_Whatever,"_

(With Team Demigods)

"That was very good punch!" said Thalia but she become sad. "But she is right about hero stuff."

The people close to her staring at Thalia surprise and little's stunt.

"How can you said that Thalia?!" asked Annabeth.

"Because what she said is the truth Annabeth! Only Perseus has a happy ending where others heroes doesn't. We can't change the reality. The people believe be a hero but heroes are nothing just fairy tales. Fantasies nothing more," Thalia replied sad tone but nobody could deny the truth.

(Camp Half-Blood – Five Seconds)

"You know what?" Mr. D started. "Agreed with her about hero stuff"

The people close to Mr. D which is Chiron sweat-drops.

"Only because you hate heroes,"

"Yep!"

More sweat drops.

(With Hades and Kushina)

"Kushina let's go to my domain. There we be safe and don't worry about our daughter she is safe and know she doing," said Hades assuring his wife stroke her shoulder as she was about to retort but nodded soon both return to the Underworld and Hades as his mortal body dissolve and return to his real one. His own dress turns into his dark spike knight.

(Underworld, Hades' Throne – Some Seconds Later)

"Whoa sis know how to crush somebody wish to become a hero," Melinoe said.

"_**Well there one thing Dark Lady hats is hero stuff which cause the people reduce and decrease their capacity to make their decision as well lower their guards since hero as well lower their guards since hero keep them safe in their comfort zones don't pay attention in their surround is only bring trouble in the end,"**__ said Izzhak._

"**Yes, the citizen let their independent turn into dependent like children needed embrace love of a family or parents causing them feel safe. Deeply, Dark Lady hate hero stuff,"** Varimathras said.

"Is she always like this?" asked Ms. Dodds as her sisters and Master Hades, Kushina and Melinoe.

"**Depend of your point of view. Dark Lady has small patience for hero stuff. First her son Hagoromo screw her and Shinju's plans to take his chakra back all because his blinds, ignorant and arrogance as hero. Second is her life as Uzumaki Mikomi her father and mother tried to same with Hero stuff become naïve to believe that the citizen of Konoha even the Shinobi will treat our Lady Mikomi as hero but turn the people but turn oppose they believe she is a Lady Mikomi as Demon Incarnate. I wouldn't say anymore about this subject,"** Varimathras replied as he can see they understand Mikomi's POV.

"_**Why we don't stop talking and watch our Lady's Battle?"**_ Izzhak replied annoyance tone.

**(A/N: Alright will continue in Chapter 17: Child of Prophecy and The Power of Izanami!:)**


	18. Child of Prophecy & The Power of Izanami

Chapter 17: Child of Prophecy and The Power of Izanami!:

(Previously Chapter 16)

"_Whoa sis know how to crush somebody wish to become a hero," Melinoe said._

"_Well there one thing Dark Lady hats is hero stuff which cause the people reduce and decrease their capacity to make their decision as well lower their guards since hero as well lower their guards since hero keep them safe in their comfort zones don't pay attention in their surround is only bring trouble in the end," said Izzhak._

"_Yes, the citizen let their independent turn into dependent like children needed embrace love of a family or parents causing them feel safe. Deeply, Dark Lady hate hero stuff," Varimathras said._

"_Is she always like this?" asked Ms. Dodds as her sisters and Master Hades, Kushina and Melinoe._

"_Depend of your point of view. Dark Lady has small patience for hero stuff. First her son Hagoromo screw her and Shinju's plans to take his chakra back all because his blinds, ignorant and arrogance as hero. Second is her life as Uzumaki Mikomi her father and mother tried to same with Hero stuff become naïve to believe that the citizen of Konoha even the Shinobi will treat our Lady Mikomi as hero but turn the people but turn oppose they believe she is a Lady Mikomi as Demon Incarnate. I wouldn't say anymore about this subject," Varimathras replied as he can see they understand Mikomi's POV._

"_Why we don't stop talking and watch our Lady's Battle?" Izzhak replied annoyance tone. _

(Charter 17: Child of Prophecy and The Power of Izanami! Back to the Fight)

Mikomi only stare emotionless at Kronos. "Get up! Grandpa we both know that you are talking. After all kill all Greek Gods and the Titans all same weak and restless you can't fool me!"

"**Hehehehe, sorry my dear granddaughter, I just test you not just your intelligence, but actually pay attention at your surround and you are very good,"** Kronos said with grin.

"Thanks for you congrats but first. Come out and obey your mistress and Lady of Revenge and Torment: Chimera, Hellhound and Cerberus!" the names of three deadliest beast appears with three poofs, I the middle was a Hell and blazing/scorching Cerberus to is left a Chimera and Cerberus' right is a giant Hellhound same one who attack Percy in Capture of Flags.

But they look very different the Hellhound Infrits who Mikomi called after tame it. Infrits has black burning skin, red glows eyes, big deep/sharp teeth, lipless and unholy black collar with spikes.

Cerberus has same skin as Infrits but very skinned around torso expose spike ribcages. Involving purple dark flame aura as had same intense glows eyes as Infrits but instead red is purple, piranha like teeth, three long spines bones like tails, a pair of Phoenix's wings, black armored as heads of the dogs had face of pit bull/Holtville.

Chimera is the same who attack Percy and his group before be captured by Kathris and her men.

"Attack," Ancora ordered calmly as her three pets attack Kronos. Chimera was the first to attack with giant fireball is bigger Kronos' size but Kronos dodge but was intercepted by a tackled of Chimera as the beast tried to eat him.

Unfortunately Kronos still stronger than any monster so he kicks out the Chimera and pinned him against the ground. But Infrits piercing his length sharp teeth so deep in Kronos' right arms as it enjoy Kronos cried in pain and anger. And since Infrits is bigger than him the hellhound shaking violently then throw and Cerberus wouldn't be pretty.

As Cerberus use his two bite and gritted their deadly teeth on his arms while ignore Kronos' scream. The middle head bite merciless his head as blood leaking out more easy since the three head ruthless bite restless almost like want cut or disconnect the limb by limb. Meanwhile the middle head merciless bite his head as blood leaking out even more for each bites.

Kronos saw Hellhound and Chimera open their mouths (Chimera had three heads), as they all launch Fire Stream at Kronos make him burn alive but he almost unaffected. They about to continue when Mikomi whistle to call them back as soon they stand beside of their mistress in front of their Queen of the Forsaken. They sit wave their tails waiting for her command

"That enough of your three. Good job by the way I will take matters in my hard now I want you three be with my sister Melinoe since she really like pet you," said Ancora gestures her hand and a Shimmering Portal open and the three beast bow before step through the portal.

(Underworld, Hades' Throne – Five Seconds Later)

"She never told me, she could summon Chimera, hellhound but Cerberus!?" Hades said as he and his daughter Melinoe are surprise.

"This is impressive, so can she give me her Chimera, hellhound or her Cerberus for a few days to frighten people?" Melinoe asked.

"You have to ask her," Hades said. "But why do you want her pets, because you already good in this?"

"For a change." Melinoe said. "And when I asked you to give the Cerberus for a few days; you didn't give to me."

"Because Cerberus has worked to do to. He is the gatekeeper; I can give him to you."

"Give him a break," Melinoe said. "He just a lonely dog. He also deserves some change."

"Agreed darling," Kushina said. "C'mon you pretty little Cerberus need some rest sometimes."

"I'll think about it," Hades said as he and people in his Hall listen what Mikomi gave orders to her pets and Melinoe beamed at her little sister give her three summon. Soon a portal appears the three pets of Mikomi jump and tackles Melinoe and tortures her with licks as causing Melinoe laugh and Hades along with his wife Kushina smiles soft at compassion between sisters.

(Mount Olympus – Same Time)

"What!?" Zeus shouted. "She can summon the most deadly creatures too!"

"Please don't shout brother," Poseidon said. "And if she can control dead people. It shouldn't be surprise you, she can control a Chimera, a Hellhound and a Cerberus."

"Yes, but it's the first time a demigoddess can do this," Zeus said.

"Everything has happened first time," Hera said.

"But one things is sure Hades' Daughter is a good speaker," Hestia said. "She can become a good leader, well she already a damn it good one even she cold to others she is more like a stern and scolding mother toward her army. She loves them as family and they love her as well."

"She is also intelligent due fact she is the Leader of Ranger Corps, Queen of the Forsaken, the first _half-breed_ of Spartan and Athenian become a General of Spartan!" said Athena. "I thought I don't appreciate my counterpart Athena was also responsible for her pain **many wince or shivering*. Still as she has everything planned for Kronos."

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"Think about. First she is already known someone is trying starting a between gods. Then she went the Underworld with Poseidon's son. And she helps them to come out from Underworld. After that when Ares or Kronos came to take master bolt back, she exposed him in front of all the gods. Then saved Poseidon's son before Ar- I mean Kronos could kill him. Then summoned her Akatsuki to fight Ares," Athena replied as others watching Mikomi take her twin scimitars swords. "In other words, everything was under her control. She is a true genius in war and strategy."

"If you are telling the truth," Hera said. "Then it's not Ares good day."

(Back to the Fight)

'It's not my good day,' Kronos though, he always tried to stood but the bites and blood makes him dizzy as only full stand and saw him granddaughter is ready with her swords attach with their rears quickly they turned into Bow of Agony with four black arrows ready to draw. But she just stood and she looks at him like prey.

Kronos was finally able to clean all his scars and wounds and fully stand up with fire enhancement on his both fists this tie he was ready as he expected all four arrows are flying toward him and he grin as shoot a giant fireball at arrows, deflect all arrows but he quickly sense Mikomi swing down her blade but Kronos catch her blade with bare hands both leach each other in the eye.

"You know what gramps," said Mikomi with smirks. "Life is nothing just an illusion!"

As soon she finish her sentence her third eye, Shinju's Eye with tomoe spin fast before she explode into murder of ravens, Then she appears few steps away from Kronos as the Dark Titan still hold her scimitar he lift up the scimitars then grab it in the handle then he throw like spear.

Everyone is tense as the sharp point was about pierce through Mikomi when she unsheathed her second one block the incoming her the first scimitar sword make it spin then Mikomi grab it by handle before swing the two scimitars throwing up then grab in the midair like she did hundred time.

That was show off.

As for matter her third eye like Shinju's Eye glows as her two horizontal eyes had veins popped up show sign of Byakugan. Some people shivering at sign of this eyes.

"You are under my control grandpa, IZANAMI!" She said.

Kronos snorted. "What the hell are you talking about?! I AM THE DARK TITAN! AND I'LL NOBODY'S CONTROL!"

"Hmph, so say you. Let's begin," Ancora sneered at him before swing her scimitars like she did before sheath them away make serious hand seals in last hand was ram then hand claps soon bones white bones grew out which is shock to everyone what is cause everyone chills in their spine is a bone handle grew from her spine and drew with right hand.

The Spine Bone act like lance or a very long sword or can act like whip.

Still the witnesses are astonished and terrified how she pulls out her spine without dying. Ancora remove her left hand away from her body then bones spikes grow up from the skins soon spikes bones sharpen even more further swim forward along others bones and form some kind a flower not paperback and remind a flower called lotus.

"You should be honored to see my Shikotsumyuakun. In english will mean Dead Bone Pulse it's a bloodline which allows the user the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure as osteoblasts and osteoclasts. By infusing our calcium with charka, we are able manipulative the growth and properties of our bones to our liking. When I was or better still Kaguya Ootsutsuki. I am the first wielder of this bloodline which later inherited into a rare my descendants in clan name after me as Kaguya Clan," She explained her Shikotsumyuakun as everyone was amaze and astonish also is a deadly. She fell in her stance like lance and shield. "Tessaenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower/Clematis: Flower)!"

She throw her long bone whip at Kronos backslap the bone thought hurt him a bit as Mikomi shake her hand in order to manipulate movement of the whips as it whip wrapped Kronos' arm.

Kronos tried using his burning body to melt but surprise him that the bone is so hard and so resistant. The motive was because was surround by blue aura. As Kronos had conclusion that Ancora was protect her weapon from his harmful power.

"Don't bother, the Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru also known as Clematis Dance: Vine cannot be destroyed so easily after all is infuse with both mana and Chakra now Tessaenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower/Clematis: Flower)!"Mikomi/Ancora as she run like leopard with her flower bones shield point at Kronos' gut.

Kronos once gain use same tactic to repel the arrows with same the giant fireball which hit her but she still move toward him and there no scratch or burn marks at all!

Mikomi jump attack as she pull her Vine back which pull Kronos and she trust her Flower Lotus at Kronos when she was close enough but Kronos since he was a giant with eight foot tall, so he enchant his free fist with very her bones can resist pretty but decide spare energy so on propose Kronos's fist destroy her flower made of bones and soon Kronos grin make his fist into shape like stab through someone with straight fingers like was an very sharp sword.

Kronos pierce her chest gasp blood but her both into EMS with still Byakugan On. Then become burst of explosion. And appears few feet away then Kronos unwrapped the Vine Bone then he quickly uses his magic to regenerate and while make the Whip Bone turn into Lance Bone then throw it back to the owner.

As Mikomi/Ancora expected she use Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance Clematis: Vine) and replace instantly her Spine while her other weapon flies to her direction and Mikomi instinct use her new Vine Bones quickly slap down at point of the other vine which makes spin as Mikomi grab it in middle air just like she did with her scimitars.

"You are under my control grandpa, Izanami!" Ancora/Mikomi said the same precious speech as her Third Eye Shinju's Eye spin fast.

Without even know or anyone, Kronos is frozen in time and space that will work as feedback with same damn it Déjà vu as he will be forever in the trapped in her illusion.

The fight keep repeating no stop like a person listen same song and same damn dance. As Kronos he started to frightened or freaking out as gods both in Olympus and Underworld and the people demigods of the Camp Half-Blood.

These three locations continue watching with surprise, awe, and shock to see Mikomi and a freaking Kronos as the looping time still continue the reply same moves until Kronos scream hysterical and completely mad as everything turn into negative visual then twist and misshapen. Later the whole thing destroys the fourth dimension wall **(Like Dead People if you saw him that he completely destroys the whole Fourth Wall).**

Soon the things return to normal like never was there to affect the logic. And there was Kronos completely froze with wide eyes like the guy is hypnotized.

What surprise Mikomi is eight foot tall as Kronos' height.

She surprise everyone that she can growth or shapeshifting which she only can turn into a giantess when she devour all the power of the Pandora's Box which allows her fight with giant Ares. And kill lots gods of Olympians and others stuffs.

She then places her palm over forehead of Kronos then speaks in command tone. "Now, tell me where is Ares' Conscious."

"He is chained down with body against a rock while surround by Blood River with background is people with battleground, screams of death etc." Kronos (hypnotic) obeyed and the witness is once again shock by her ability to mind control not just others by _TITANS!_ But control Kronos of all people!?

"I see," Mikomi thought loudly she frowned as she saw the sun still up and not the moon as she no doubt will be have side effects for using the Power of her Grandaunt under _SUN_. "Kronos loot at me."

Kronos obeyed like a robot as Mikomi's Third Eye widen more as horizontals ones morph into EMS (Shinju's Eye don't morph since is superior than anyone), her right eye become blind as the veins from the right side of her face popped back under skin while the left eye had the vein popped up with EMS. No… The third eye vanish moment later as her left eye not just had the Byakugan but the Shinju's Eye.

"Tsukuyomi!" Mikomi almost whispering the name

(Inside of Ares' Mind)

Ares's mind was a war zone. It had red sky and. There were arrows, swords lying on the ground. She also found several human skeletons pinned by arrows and swords on the ground. Mikomi started to walk and soon found himself in front of Ares.

She saw Ares was trapped in lava and he was unconscious. Then Naruto saw large golden-red energy and two evil golden eyes looming behind Ares. It was Kronos.

**"What are you doing here?"** Kronos asked angrily.

"Your time is over," Mikomi said. "Go back!"

**"You're foolish, Child of Prophecy,"** Kronos said evilly. **"First I'll kill you, and then I'll take your body!"** Then he sent a blast of golden energy toward Mikomi.

Suddenly white shield formed around Mikomi and protected her from Kronos. "This is useless!" She said as her third eye open up glows. "Holy Light!" Then everything went white.

As soon was over Ares moaning a bit as Mikomi kneed close to him as she stroke him in love manner or neutral but still kind.

"It's okay now cousin, welcome back," Ancora said as both vanishes in thin of air.

(Real World – Ten Minutes Later)

Everyone now see as both Former Goddess of War and the actual War-God return to their respectful height as she helped him lying down on the ground. The pale of her skin become more colored. Eyes became blues once again, her third eye is close and vanish like never was there form the begin it. Left Eye become blind and the veins didn't restrain but burst which make her scream like it was the worse pain ever.

"MIKOMI!" Her teammates scream for her in worried the veins over her left eye that was popped up but now they are bloody scars.

A side effect that her grandaunt Tsukuyomi she warned that will happen under _Sun_ instead under moon light of the Moon or night. Same thing will happen if she even uses Amaterasu under midnight or night.

(Underworld, Hades' Throne – Same Time)

"SISTER!**/DARK LADY!/**DAUGHTER!" Melinoe, Ancora's Lieutenants and Hades and Kushina exclaim in concern as they couldn't nothing only watch her suffer and endure this pain.

(Camp Half-Blood – Same Time)

The campers did the same as the people in Underworld as some people cried name of Mikomi in concern.

"What the hell is going?! One minute she was fine but now she scream in pain!?" Clarisse as she was glad that her father was saving by Mikomi.

And secretly crush.

"I don't know but my guess is had to do something about Tsukuyomi," said Mr. D as the campers look at him. "Don't forget that she's grandniece of Tsukuyomi the Shinto Goddess of the Moon, Midnight and Night just like Nyx."

"Are you saying that her Tsukuyomi was extended by her grandaunt? Mr. D," Chiron asked.

"How the younglings said these days Chiron, duh!" Few campers sweat-drops by response of the God-Wine.

(Mount Olympus – Same Time)

The Goddess and Gods in Olympus are watching The Dragon Aspect of God screaming in pain. The blood leaking from her left eye as they observe that Mikomi kneeled with a palm attach with green glows to cure her left eye. Mikomi was using Shosen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique), to her left eye who seem more damage than others.

The left eye is cured but blind, it temporally. As for the veins they become like nasty scars to heal even her left eye is cure is very sore so she closes tightly her left eye.

(Back to Uzumaki Mikomi and her Friends)

The friends of Mikomi feel complete useless when they listen her scream but they glad that the scream finally dies she slowing stand as her hand still over her left side of her face and when she slowing removed her friends and no doubt everyone gasped at her nasty vein-like scars but she still gorgeous even with scar.

"Komi? Are you alright?" Thalia asked all in concern.

"Yes, now I back my original body with same true strength only I need is rest nothing more. Don't worry. I will rest for now then we can retrieve the items for legal owners," Mikomi/Ancora with a very tired smile.

Friends of the Forsaken Queen had relief expression as they are happy that Komi won't fight anytime soon.

Ancora tries to stand but her legs trembling as the Rebirth of Rabbit Goddess frowned at feeling.

"_**Don't overdo Mother-Goddess you must rest. Don't worry, I consuming lots chakra users I will transfers to you in slowing because you at last in your original body so will take time to readjust. Rest now is only your option now let your son help you relive your stress." **_Black Zetsu speak to his mother

Mikomi nodded and said only her son Zetsu can hear. "I see you're right my special dear child. I will rest but alert me if there change on my body," Mikomi give Zetsu an alert even her tone is came from a caring and adoring mother.

"**Yes, as your wish my dear mother,"** Black Zetsu before he finally emerges with his mother to start the process to regenerate her body as Mikomi could feel her child had that scary widen grin that can split the face in half.

The Rabbit Goddess turn to the scenery and saw a lots things as broken walls, grounds cracked and cars destroyed then before she fully turn to her friends.

"We must get out and I need rest," Mikomi said as she manages to stand up and hide her exposed bones underneath of her skins. The half-dragon form also retreat back which she look more human. "First let's give my father his Helm of Darkness and before any of you complain or ask a stupid question which I referring to you Percy!"

"Hey!"

"My father never gets any kind justices I think are good time to show him that we care for him even he can be a trickster. He can also be very nice person if you at least give him a chance In return he return the same respect as you guys give to him, he is only a son of a bitch thanks to Poseidon, Zeus and the idiots in Olympus. Then after all Poseidon and Zeus can wait their turn and act like _adults_ for once lifetime as my reports Shades say to me they are fighting like children," Mikomi said creating a scenes showing Zeus and Poseidon fighting like kids about master bolt.

(Mount Olympus)

Poseidon and Zeus tried hide their shame and embarrassed but didn't work since every single Goddess and Gods look at them with deadnapped expression

(Underworld)

Melinoe sweat drops while Hades face palmed at his brothers' behavior.

Varimathras and Kushina just laugh at behavior of Zeus and Poseidon. Izzhak sweat-drops just like Melinoe but with deadnapped expression along with Kindly Ones.

(Camp Half-Blood)

Everyone sweat-drops or had dumbstruck expression even some campers snickers at the two gods.

"Idiot father," Dionysus said in low voice.

(Back to "Team Demigods")

The group find themselves inside of the house that was created by Mikomi long ago with a yet unconscious Ares. They all rest there for two hours as they wait Mikomi wake up. There are little worried about her condition health but their worried thoughts are interrupt by Mikomi's moan then she straight her arms and stroke her face but very careful with her new scars.

"*yawn*. Thanks guys for allow me to rest now not lets us wait my father any longer or the other gods will act like children again. First the Underworld is almost out of control if father didn't have his Helm of Darkness he will be forced to open the dead over the living!" said Mikomi as others and nodded in understand the situation they are in.

Mikomi pulled out a full Sapphire staff with red pear in the tips. This is Staff of Teleportation as soon all of them were teleport to Underworld.

(Underworld)

Hades, Melinoe and Kushina including the Kindly Ones are impressive with display power of Mikomi. First off, she strong than anyone and can absolute anything that is impossible and rise a mountain with minor finger as well run like cheetah.

Secondly, she always take "hundreds" step ahead from others. She show a good display of leadership due fact she was Ranger-General of Silvermoon, The Queen of the Forsaken of Undead Army even in death she still _love_ her people more than _her own _life.

Hades is beyond than happy over his little princess/daughter as he never felt so happy since he fall love with Persephone, his Melinoe as well his beloved Kushina a Demigoddess daughter of some God or Goddess from the Shinto Religion.

But what makes his so proud about his daughter is her natural ability to outsmart even the Dark Titans Kronos himself!

Kushina was so proud of her baby daughter had become so strong and so genius just like her father and herself since the Third Great Shinobi War. Also she was scary and shock to her daughter was a reincarnation of Rabbit Goddess she read a book about "The Rabbit Goddess and the Demon" the author is unknown as well the book is very old one. She couldn't believe that her baby girl is Ootsutsuki Kaguya!? And the part what she was so scary and shock her in the core that her daughter _emerges_ with a _Primordial God Shinju_ and became a Real Goddess or better a Primordial Goddess in Mortal Plane as well she is so manipulate too which is scary too see a such caring mother of chakra was so twist and manipulate.

But nevertheless she as mother she is always is proud of her baby no matter if she was good or evil.

Melinoe loves even more her baby sister is awesome in manipulation, strategy, illusionist like her Izanami which was or still a terrible technique that deserved to be feared. But the techniques is most dangerous of all is _Mugen Tsukuyomi_! When her sister explain that she was orchestra from the beginning of all start since that happen _10.000_ years ago and during these long million she fool lots people like she did in the Clan Wars, First Great Shinobi, Second Great War Shinobi and finally Third Great War Shinobi.

She and her child Zetsu are true mastermind who cause such bloody war in all those events especially control the Indra Uchiha the true founder of Uchiha Clan, then manipulate Uchiha Madara for command Obito to _bring_ Kyuubi not _summon it_ in the fucker middle of Konohagakure no Sato!

After that, Kushina and Minato (Hades in his Mortal Form/Life) finally get pregnant under moonlight of the full moon which means Kaguya use last of her small power to rebirth as Uzumaki Mikomi. Same time she ordered her child Zetsu if her Bijuus is successful extract back her to her premature "Husk" body of the Shinju…With all Bijuu to start the FOURTH GREAT SHINOBI WAR!

However, it never happen because she was _banish_ by her _irresponsibility _of her godparents but she just careless about then as they was for her.

In the end, she manage recover _all _her powers as Kaguya Ootsutsuki!

Once again her baby sister win in the end as everything goes as planned also Mikomi is a true master of deception for being mastermind.

Mikomi saw deception, fear, oppression, intimidation, calculate and vision and above of all that she is a LIAR like Child of Hades should be.

As Hades had same conclusion.

"Master?" Ms. Dodds.

Should we take the Helm of Darkness from the young master?" Dodds asked.

Hades was about to speak when the ground her white-bluish pentagram portal and balls with size of human size and two adult size alike. As the balls of energy reveals Mikomi and her teammates and an unconscious Ares.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Dodds," said now an Adult Mikomi she then turn to her father only to throw him his Helm of Darkness which he catch in midair. "Tried not lost for second time since I manage improve your Helm with new defense mechanism system to allow only _his master_ can wield in other worlds only _you_ can wield."

Once again the people in same room are surprise by Mikomi strong abilities but couldn't help but ask "What if someone tried to stole or use my Helm?"

"The person who dare touch the Helm of Darkness will get only a boom only indicated that only you can use. But if someone was manage get _through_ the system mechanism and _use_ the helm as the person will suffer like I did by hands of Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone in Hecatonchires and the worse pain by Kindly Ones' counterparts will be physically, morals crimes and mentally. _If_ the person has past sins and didn't confess. Well, let's just say won't be very pretty," Mikomi respond as she let out a insane and gracious laugh which no doubt spines everyone's spines, except Kushina Hades and Melinoe because they so proud.

Yep, Kushina is a very scary woman but a very lovely wife.

"My, my little sister I didn't you cab so sadistic," Melinoe commented with knowing grin.

"Sister, I not sadistic! Is sinful to help my family?" said one function eye blonde hair woman with innocent aura as no doubt makes her parents and sister laugh..

"We'll all good I need go to Mount Olympus, see you there. Daughter," With that said, Hades put his Helm of Darkness on his head and melting in darkness.

"Is he always like this big sis?" Ancora/Mikomi asks to Melinoe.

Melinoe look at the usually spots of her father sits before nodding at her baby sister's question.

"Yes."


	19. Truth, Old Gods & Another Dark Titan P1

**Chapter 18: The Truth, Old Gods & Another Dark Titan!?: PART 1**

(Previously Chapter 17)

"_My, my little sister I didn't you cab so sadistic," Melinoe commented with knowing grin._

"_Sister, I not sadistic! Is sinful to help my family?" said one function eye blonde hair woman with innocent aura as no doubt makes her parents and sister laugh._

"_We'll all good I need go to Mount Olympus, see you there. Daughter," With that said, Hades put his Helm of Darkness on his head and melting in darkness._

"_Is he always like this big sis?" Ancora/Mikomi asks to Melinoe._

_Melinoe look at the usually spots of her father sits before nodding at her baby sister's question._

"_Yes." _

(Charter 18: The Truth, Old Gods & Another Dark Titan!?)

Annabeth, Percy and Grover didn't know what Mikomi did, but somehow everything was gone normal for Percy.

According to the L.A. News, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.

This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted Percy and two other adolescents in New York and brought them across country on a ten-day Odyssey of terror.

Poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor. After all, no kid could've done that. Finally, brave Percy Jackson had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his two friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed this whole story. They just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted, and played victimized kids for the cameras.

"All I want," Percy said, choking back in tears "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York.

(In the Plane)

"Huh...That was easy," Annabeth said.

"I don't know what Mikomi did, but ..." Grover said.

Percy said, "Thanks to him, we all are safe and free."

"Yes," Annabeth said, "but we're not safe. We're in lord of the sky's domain."

"Don't worry about that. Now that my father known that I not anymore prisoned in that cursed tree he will not harm us since one, I am his daughter and number two; we have his master-bolts," Thalia said and saw her friends relax in relief.

"That's right Thalia!" said Mikomi appears to her friends.

"Komi!" Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Grover as they saw her she sit beside Percy as she hug and lying her head on his chest. Cause him to blush like tomatoes not just for contact but yes Mikomi is in her most voluptuous/gorgeous/busty (whatever) adult body even with her scars makes her look even more sexier. Her chest is now E-F cup, Wide-hips, super sexy ass, etc.

"K-Komi!?" Percy had furious flushed face.

"Hush my beloved seahorse plush after all plush don't speak," Mikomi said while she asleep in his arms as Percy get even more red because for what she said and for being pulled close to her.

She was already strong in fourteen years old, now with her prime back and aged adult which makes her even stronger than before thought her skin had so much flesh and so fluff as pillow but strong too. She is so strong now that she even defeat the everyone in her past life as General of Spartan than become Banshee of Spartan after she kill Ares turn into Goddess of War. She faces Sisters of Fate, Atlas, and Hades-no! The counterpart of Big Three, kill the Kindly Ones, Hecatonchires, giants, Gaia etcetera!

The grip she had over Percy is so strong that not even the almighty Primordial God/Goddess Khaos wouldn't able to break yet he feel also comfortable in her arm as his heart accelerate when she nuzzling against his body with whole body.

Annabeth and Grover chuckled at the poor Percy can't break free but Thalia is amused but there hints of jealously as she want to be Mikomi's hugs too. She somehow can't accept the affection between Daughter of Hades and Son of Poseidon.

(Mikomi's Mindscape/Dream)

She appears another seat in the plane with sign of her friends around since she was inside of her own mind.

She saw a man with white business suit and a woman in a blue business suit were sitting there. She sits in front of them.

"What I can do for you two?" Mikomi asked.

They smiled at him. "You're good. You already know that we are gods, how?" Man said.

"Thank you," Mikomi smiled. "I know who you are Aether, The Ancient God of the Upper Air and Hemera, The Goddess of Day same symbol of my grandmother Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of Sun and Day."

They smile as well they are very surprise at how she knew who they are.

"We are expecting a great thing from you," Aether said as the two put a hand on each of his shoulders, making him glow for a moment.

"This is a gift from us. Good luck," Hemera said.

"Thanks," Mikomi smiled as they smile back before they gone, like they never was there.

'_Interesting,'_ Mikomi thought as her eyes glows for a second.

(Deathwing's Prison)

Since the moment that Mikomi reveal her crap childhood one decade chains melt down and shattered in pieces. More chains melted because of the Houndmaster, a member Elite of the Burning Legion and Hand of Sargeras which cause his granddaughter reveal even more her hateful life as _Daughter of Zeus_.

Even she fight against the weakling version of Dark Titan Kronos force her reveal "almost" everything as her childhood in Azeroth to what she is now and she didn't mentioned anything about Old Gods, Galakrond, Dragon Aspects of Zeroth, Dragon Souls (which she wearing), himself as other livings of Warcraft except for her morons friends as demigods.

She reveal later on as Goddess of War then Destruction of Mount Olympus. She unconsciously unleash absurd negative energy which cause more chains melting as Deathwing wasn't pinned down anymore he finally able to sit but still chains wrapped in his four legged and neck connected to the wall.

"**Yes, I almost free. Soon I show this wretched world the First Event of Sundering. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Deathwing laugh like insane that he is plus his deep and booming voice cause echoes everywhere.

However, he didn't notice two horizontal eyes and a vertically eye as third eye in the shadows.

'_We shall seem grandfather,'_ Mikomi thought in expressionless face.

(La Guardia – After Thirty Minutes

They safely reached at La Guardia. The local press was waiting for them outside security, but they managed to evade them thanks to Mikomi, who lured them away using his illusion.

They arrived at Taxi stand.

Percy say to them to return Camp Half-Blood but Mikomi said it was okay they come along since everyone help in this quest see everyone deserve some credits. Percy was quiet about this and didn't deny or protest since Mikomi always won in any kind conversation between them.

Mikomi say to everyone touch her hand or shoulder as they did as the whole group disappears in whirling of the vortex.

(Lobby of the Empire State Building)

They appeared in front of the Empire State Building's lobby.

Percy looked like a homeless kid, with his tattered clothes and his scraped-up face and Mikomi, he was perfectly fine.

They went up to the guard at the front desk.

"Six hundredth floor," Percy said.

He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. "No such floor, kiddo."

"I need an audience with Zeus."

He gave Percy a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You heard me."

Percy though this guy was just a regular mortal, but the guard said, "No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

But before Percy, Annabeth, Thalia or Grover could say anything, Mikomi said, "I want to go six hundredth floors." Her Shinju Eye opens with tomoe spinning.

Guard's eyes flashed red. He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, and then handed it to Mikomi. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you," He said without emotion.

Mikomi gladly took the card with gorgeous smile. "Let's go!"

_'It's so easy for him,'_ Percy though. _'I wish I could do that!'_

(With The Group)

They did as Guard told them. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Mikomi slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

Percy pressed it and waited, and waited.

Muzak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head..."

"I hate this Music," Mikomi with right eye twitched."

Finally, ding. The doors slid open. Percy, Mikomi, Annabeth stepped out.

Percy nearly got a heart attack, because they were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Percy's eyes followed the stairway to its end, where his brain just could not accept what he saw.

"Believe or not Percy," Mikomi said, "but this is Olympus."

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multilevel palaces—a city of mansions—all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and raised bushes. An open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

_'This place can't be here,'_ Percy though himself. _'The tip of a mountain hanging over New York City likes a billion-ton asteroid? How could something like that be anchored above the Empire State Building, in plain sight of millions of people, and not get noticed?'_

"They are god," Mikomi said to him. "So everything is possible for them."

Percy though_, 'How did she—'_

"You're easy to read," Mikomi said again.

(Trip to the Mount Olympus)

Their trip through Olympus was a daze. They passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them from their garden. Some of them looking at Mikomi with dreamy face (Bisexual or Lesbians deal it!). Hawkers in the market offered to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered—satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch them pass, and whispered to themselves, and some people wanted Mikomi's, Annabeth's, Thalia's, Percy's autograph.

They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld.

There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

Percy realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground.

"It must be my father's favorite place," Mikomi said.

Percy nodded. Despite his bad experience with Hades, he felt a little sorry for him. 'To be banished from this place seemed really unfair. It would make anybody bitter,' He thought.

(Olympus, Central Courtyards or Hall of the Gods)

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

The room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. Percy, Mikomi, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia barely could look at them. Annabeth manages look at her mother give her a smile and Athena return the gesture back to her little girl. As for Mikomi just look at them calmly since she wasn't afraid of gods because she since cause Downfall of Olympus and the Titans in same day!

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been.

Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled grey and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy grey.

As they got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded Percy of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like Percy's. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten his son, Percy branded a rebel. But his eyes, sea green like his son, were surrounded by sun-crinkles.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

To left side of Zeus' throne was oblivion decorating which was Hades as his throne is just like in underworld, he gave Mikomi a fatherly smile which she return to the gesture. Thalia looks at her father and did the same as he return the same as his brother and niece Athena.

Hades apparently had same outfit as Zeus only black with dead flower in the purse of his smoking.

The gods weren't moving or speaking. They were eyeing on them and especially Mikomi with conflicts feelings since they saw her to destroy their counterparts.

First, Percy approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." He dared not look up. His heart was racing. He could feel the energy emanating from the two gods. If he said the wrong thing, Percy had no doubt they could blast him into dust.

To his left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" Then he turned toward Mikomi. "And why aren't you bowing?"

Mikomi said, "I Because I don't want to. And since the Olympus betray my trusting with Ares then Athena, my dear bitch hooker of a Step-mother Hera or Juno, Hephaestus, my both uncles Hades and Poseidon and finally my _dawwy_ Zeus." She spat with venom cause her father and others gods as well goddess flinch especially to those are mentioned. Mikomi crossing arms pull her enormous breast make them look big and ignore nosebleed. "So then I promise myself I would never _bow_ to _no one_ not even my father. I am a woman that always fulfil I can do the same if I was a man. And I will _never_ trust any god ever again regards the last betray the Olympus dud with my family; husband, son, my mortal brother and mother when we finally kill Thanatos the God of Death!"

Nobody say anything because they all bear witness of her past as Banshee/Ghost of Spartan.

Before _anyone_ could retort. Mikomi grows to same height as Hades, Poseidon and any god in this Halls which cause them to jump. She could grow in such size or matter any size because of Pandora's Box and the aiding power of Titan Pantheon to defeat Dark Titan Sargeras.

While she grows into giant human form her form as elf didn't restrain anymore as her glows eyes, long rabbit tipped ears, dragon horns representing each Dragon Aspect including Onyxia's. Her form is hybrid of Dragon and Human Form along with six largest majestic wings and ten tails.

Mikomi growls like animal then shoot a Bijuushogekiha (Tailed Beast Shockwave) which cause sonic howls, not a real one but cause effects like the whole Olympus are trembling luckily her friends was harm since she had enough control.

The gods and goddess are complete take back by Sonic Howl that knock out them against their sits as shock them to core was Mikomi summon the Blade of Olympus (!) with sharp tip between eyes of Zeus.

"Don't go all powerful and almighty to _Lord _Zeus! Remember who you dealing with. I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki The First Human Female bear the Pure Power and Gift by the Primordial Tree God and one who _emerges_ with it! I am not a Demigoddess or Goddess… I AM A PRIMORDIAL GODDESS just like Khaos!" Mikomi declared. "Blade of Athena, Blade of Chaos, Blade of Exile, Icarus' Wings, Claws of Hades, Solar Flare of Helios, Glade or Blade of Artemis, Nemean Gauntlets, Lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Rage, Medusa's Head, Wrath of the Gods, Wrath of the Titans, Army of Spartan, The Power over Time, Blade of Olympus wielding by your counterpart, my beloved dawwy Zeus. I been blessing by Shinto Religion, Titan Pantheon and the Dragon Aspect…I doubt someone like you could defeat since already kill you all and I will do again as I already _had enough _of your fucking **ARROGANCE!"**

Mikomi unleashes a absurd Killer Intention that dominate everybody in Solstice Meet as all gods are completely breathless and Gods along with Goddess are completely crushing on their sits, squirming like scary children.

The Big Three had trouble to stand against her power.

Meanwhile the Demigods Team had enormous trouble to breathe as they tried alert Mikomi about their condition but her power is extreme overwhelming.

But luckily Mikomi snapped from her hatred state and saw the states of her friends so she slowing drops her Ki until finally dies.

As soon the Killer Intention die the Giant-Mikomi walk toward her friends, knee one leg and give them a "big" hug to not too strong for not crush them in accident.

The Demigods Team including a Satyr looks like figure action dolls, the boys are no doubt are flushed as well Thalia which luckily no one notices.

"It's alright we don't blame you," said Thalia with red face as others nodded almost shyly manner like some small child to be hug by a beautiful woman.

The response of the Daughter of Zeus causes Mikomi/Ancora smile as she one arm pick Thalia as she gasp by surprise and soon become shock as Mikomi give her a big kiss cover Thalia faces and did the same with others as her friends blushes like a hell.

The Gods and Goddess of Olympus stunned with wide eyes size as plate and jaw dropped. Then they watching Mikomi gentle put her friends back to the ground with slight grip over her free hand. With all friends on the floor she support herself to rise by handle of Blade of Olympus and she stand cause a bit booming sounds on the floor for each steps.

The she then turn to Big Three.

"I believe this one is yours," She said and her one Vertically Third Eye open the Kamui to transport Ares by shape of whirlwind and he fall on the floor.

"Ares!" Zeus exclaim. "What happened to him?"

"Hm.. T-this... is... good... you… you have to… take it all… in your mouth… ahh…" Ares mumbled a he will wake up soon.

"What did you to him?" Zeus asks.

"Oh nothing! Just he is one of his great and pleasure dreams," Mikomi replied.

Hades and Poseidon's placed his head down hiding a giggle that came to him. Zeus raised his eyebrows that started to twitch. And Mikomi's Companion their eyes were as wide as plates.

"...yes... In your mouth… ahh… just like that… then you start to suck it all in…" Ares started to mumble again but this time more loudly.

Zeus slapped his face with an audible 'SMACK'. Percy and others looked at Ares like he was crazy and Poseidon, he started to laugh loudly.

"I like you, Daughter of Hades," Poseidon said.

"Thanks," Mikomi thanked the Lord of the Sea but inside she is laughing. Then she make her move which caught eyes of everybody, then she as she was close enough she use Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things) to create a toddle evolve with clothes and with a symbol of War.

The deities catch what she was planning and she lying and falsely sleep top over Ares as War-God wake up after ten seconds.

"Huh!? What the…?" Ares look at Mikomi with a toddle with his symbol on the toddle.

" .FUCK?! I have another child!?" Ares cried out but snapped from his hysterical mood as Mikomi (falsely) waking up.

"Oh…Ares…that was the….best…sex I ever had!" Mikomi said inside she was smirking when she saw him pale like he saw a ghost but he did heard the twelve gods are giggles/chuckled at him except for Zeus while Hades and Poseidon are laughing.

"Sex…w-when…what…?" Ares completely lost.

"What's matter dear? You even forget that now we have a child," said Mikomi as Ares get even more paler than a ghost as his ears are now deafer to all laughs or chuckles of the gods and goddess.. She brought up the toddle. "The baby is so beautiful! He had your face and your eyes dear."

As Mikomi reveal his face of the baby as unbelievable the baby had glowing orange hair, even had beards too but what was scary the baby had demonic face. (Think Ares from God of War game)

"**HI PAPA! LET'S PLAY HORSE TOGETHER AS FATHER AND SON"** said the devil-alike as the baby spin his head like owl do and scary a crap of Ares. **"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The devil toddle laugh like devil along with kind and sweet love of his "mother" laugh cause Ares had chills in his spine and he scream like high school girl.

Everyone laugh at Mikomi's trap/pranks it was so hilarious even make the Lord of the Sky laugh so hard. After everyone are calm.

"**Ares!"** Zeus shouted angrily.

Quickly Ares stood up on his feet. "Y-yes father," He said and he looked at his surroundings. He noticed he was in Olympus, and front of Zeus and Poseidon. He also saw Mikomi, Percy and others of her friends especially his half-sister. _'Oh great, after having a great dream, I wake up in a nightmare…' _He thought.

**"Ares!"** Zeus said, **"Do you remember what you did?"**

"Well..." Ares said and he started to remember about master-bolt, his fight with Percy and Perseus. After that he remembered about Cronus and his fight with Mikomi. 'Shit!' "Y-yes father."

**"Do you have anything to say?"**

"Y-yes," Ares said, "I'm not totally responsible for this. It was Cronus' influence responsible for my behavior."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "**Go back!"** He said. **"We'll discuss about it and your punishment later."**

"Yes father," Ares said. He turned back and looked at Mikomi. "Mikomi Uzumaki, thank you for saving me from Cronus. You're a great warrior."

Mikomi surprised at this. "You're welcome!"

Then he looked at Percy. "And you," He said, "You have completely humiliated me and sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson, beware." Then he returns to his sit there.

She still acts like innocent after her prank and wave her hand like innocent girl as Poseidon laugh again.

"I really start like your daughter, brother," Poseidon said to Hades.

"Hmph! Of course, she is my baby princess anyway!" said Hades who huffed away with crossed arms looking away.

Percy looked at Mikomi and asked, "Why does he hate me and not you?"

"I can give answer of your questions, Percy," Mikomi started saying. "You have hurt his pride. It's humiliating to him, because he had lost the fight with a kid. As I was a long ago a Leader, a General of Spartan, Queen, Ranger-General of Silvermoon that I have so much experience in war, code of honor, combat and I have excellent leadership thought Arthas still manage destroy me and my people. I lot honorable warrior and not so honorable during my fourteen thousand years. Two, face his counterpart when I was Ares' servant then I destroy and bring chaos to Olympus and bring death to Olympus and to the Titans, even I didn't want but thank to my father Zeus who had intelligent idea let his paranoid and fear consumes over a prophecy that barely beyond than gods comprehension and no doubts _that_ was reason why everyone is fuck dead and I and the son of a bitch and heartless. In the end, I manages fulfil Ares' goal. And third, Percy you insult him and humiliate him by a demigod child 14 years old then and with BIG MOUTHs as always open make him your worst enemy just like you did with Nagas. And at last I fought as I already discovery something strange with his behavior and I save him from Kronos' Mind Control."

"That's great!" Percy muttered to himself.

"That's enough!" Zeus said. He turned his head toward Mikomi. "I want to know about those Old Gods and Titan-"

"Use Magic words _Lord_ Zeus. We are not in medieval era only in modern now. If you use _magic_ words. I will tell you. You have my world as Forsaken Queen and in my honor," Mikomi said as everyone look at her as she was crazy and guts demand something from Zeus. Hades and Poseidon look at their brother's face was irritated for a minute but after he heard correctly and he sign and ask more polite manner.

"Could you please explain to me more about Old Gods and the Titan Pantheon?" Zeus asks polite as surprise everyone.

"See? It wasn't that so hard." Mikomi said she coughs in her fist. "The Old God divide into five: One is C'thun the God of the Dead, Dark Creator of insects Qiraji Swarm as well the Nerubian member of the Spider Kingdom, he also known as God of Whisperings and God of Chaos. Yogg'Saron the Lucid Dream, the Beast with a Thousand Maws, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, God of Death, That Which Must Not Be Named and Madness. Y'Shaarj the God of Eternal Darkness, God of the Klaxxi, Progenitor of the Sha and God of Sins. N'Zoth God of Nightmare, Dark Dreams and also Whisperings and Soggoth the Slitherer. Those five Old Gods, Elder Gods, The Old Whisperings, The Old Lords, Old Ones or the Dread Elders. They all had ability to control, manipulate, whispering on your dreams or in the real world. Those vile gods cause too much orchestra in all events that I will show soon enough."

Mikomi show them an illusion through the screen a thing that disgusting them was a giant massive organic misshapen creature with organics internals exposed, bones, tentacles, mouths and eyes. "The creature before it an Old God before divide in five." Mikomi said as she show them the massive Old God collide in the Planet that started to reform after cataclysm. The Old Gods had a lot creatures who worship them, for their entertainment or amuse the Old Gods make those small creatures Elemental Lords: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning obey their command for chaotic events or as I said before for their own amuse." The five gigantic creatures over land with their tentacles spawning everywhere with swarm of insects and spiders as well Elements march over the world mark the land in the name of their new master and god. "But all stop when The Travelers came in action as the Travelers are none than, The Titans!"

"The Titans Pantheons are High Council existed in Great Dark Beyond. Their leader are Aman'Thul the High-Father of the Pantheon, Eonar the Matron of All Life, Norgannon the Lore-Keeper and Master-Magician, Golganneth the Thunderer, Khaz'Goroth the Shaper and Forger of the World and finally Sargeras the Protector," Mikomi introduces and manipulate the screen to show them the intense gruesome battle between Titans and Old Gods and the Elemental Lords including their own creation.

"The War between Gods and Titans Pantheon almost similar to the Greek Gods fighting against the certain Dark Titan and his Titan siblings. Anyway the Titan Pantheon manage destroy the Old Gods. First to fall was Soggoth the Slitherer by Aggramar the Avenger Titan who's impales with Master's Glaive. In theory the Master's Glaive is do not allow the lesser Old God Soggoth to return and rejuvenate his flesh and internal organs. Sargeras also impale Y'Shaarj in the chest and rip off it heart from the body also behead his seven heads. Eonar the Lifebinder defeat N'Zoth and sealing away in Emerald Nightmare Realm. Khaz'Goroth imprisons the Yogg-Saron the Old God of Madness and Death in Ulduar with high security and technology along help with magic seals of Norgannon. And at last C'thun can maybe apparently the Leader of Old Gods was also sealed by Aman'Thul the Highfather in far Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. So the Titan Pantheon saved Azeroth from the Nightmare and tyranny of the Old Gods."

"The World of Azeroth finally started becomes greener, skies are blues with fluffy calm clouds, blue seas and rivers and waterfalls. The mountains rise thanks to Titan Forger Khaz'Goroth. Eonar create the life upon the planets like animals like critters, Night Elves and Highborn Elves. Golganneth the Thunderer create the seas giants. Aman'Thul the Highfather create the power of Timeline. Norgannon the Dreamweaver give the world the Magic, In the end Sargeras was replacing after few thousand years," Mikomi explained as the images show exactly how the battle end badly ton the old gods and at last the titans give their gifts to the Azeroth and their citizen.

"Why replacing Sargeras? Does Sargeras die?" Hestia asked.

Mikomi look at Hestia with sad look which everyone caught even Demigods and the Satyr wondering why she was so sad.

"After intense war and endless death and seal away the Old Gods a new threat appears it was vast and massive army and Sargeras become the impenetrable defense against the Demons from Nether World as he keeping fighting and kill. Sargeras is the most honest and the most honored of all nobles Titan and looks never can be corrupted by any means. Or that we thought. Sargeras become, depressed for this endless war with Demons and by chaos as he saw wrought by kinds of evil."

Mikomi waved her hand with magic wisps, she them the noblest Titan Sargeras the Defender the Titans Pantheon looks so elegant and almighty ones such as the Greeks Gods. Ironic how the story repeats but this time is the Gods who are cruel while the Titan is the good guys. They watch Sargeras fighting Infernos, Mo'arg and Nathruzim, and Infernals as everyone saw his blue eyes turn into red ones as he endless fighting with demons spawns and he summon his second weapon a lance/spear and stab through torso of a demon and the demonic army still advance and unaware something change in Sargeras.

The gods of Olympus watch in sadness or for different reasons as Titan Sargeras get even more bloodthirsty while battling the vast demon army.

"That my friends is the fallen of the most noblest of all Titan pantheon turn into evil, monster and power-hunger Dark Titan," Mikomi said as she shows image let out a battlecry with ethereal of his demon titan above of his head.

Everyone, except Mikomi and Hades who didn't fazed, while others did.

The images charge into screen where Sargeras in his Dark Titan form on the Planet Argus and stand before three leaders Eredars Archimonde the Defiler, Kil'Jaeden the Deceiver and Velen the Prophet. Everyone saw as Sargeras talk to them.

"_**I can grant you all powers and knowledge that you can really imagined it, Eredars."**_ The Dark Titan Sargeras speak as his voice is deep, dominated and makes greatly submit in fear as the witness felt this fear except Mikomi and barely affect the Big Three.

Mikomi Uzumaki didn't fazed yet again because she already face him and already adept with his foul aura.

"_And what kind offer, almighty one?"_ Archimonde the blue skin Eredar respond the Dark Titan in satisfaction but he saw the dislike of priest Eredar but didn't bother him a bit.

"_**The power, knowledge and the immensely powers make you feel beyond than the deities. Join me my brothers and sisters the power of the Burning Legion!"**_ Titan Sargeras exclaiming as others Eredar females and males which is Archimonde's and Kil'Jaeden's followers are cheering along with Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden but Velen and his followers shock their heads in disappointed and in sadness then walking away from the group.

"Velen the Prophet and his followers became known as Draenei while Archimonde become a Demon Lord and Kil'Jaeden become the Great Demon too but not many demons see him as Leaders as they see in Archimonde. But this story is for another time. The Dark Titan Sargeras created new demons with his own blood and chaotic magic which we call them Fel Energy. Through Nether World or Nexus. Sargeras created an enormous vast demon army called Burning Legion and for millenniums of years. The Burning Legion worlds and worlds. Consume all life on the planet and converts each souls into new members of the Burning Legion which also including demigods, gods, primordial and titans uncaring if they are evil or good. And at last he tried invading my home planet Azeroth but this time there no Titan Defenders or Old Gods to stop him, or he thought. He saw five small creatures with different colors: red, black, green, blue and yellow as they facing a massive proto-drake wyrm like the five. But Sargeras recognize the massive proto-drake is Galakrond the Massive Proto- Drake." Mikomi shows the five colored dragons facing and attack everything they got and defeat at last the massive Proto-Drake that had whine-red scales and glowing purple eyes. After the massive dragon finally dies as the five smaller proto-drakes grows into biggest dragons with almost size of the mountains.

"The Red one is Alexstrasza the Lifebinder created by Eorna, Matron of All Life also created green is Ysera the Dreamer and Awakening as she impressive power over nature. The blue one is Malygos the Spellweaver had blessing by Norgannon, Lore-Keeper, Master-Magician and Dreamweaver with knowledge over any kind magic... Black one is my grandfather Neltharion the Earth-Warder created by Khaz'Goroth the Sharper and Forger of the Worlds but soon was corrupted by Old Gods C'thun and N'Zoth and became later as known as Deathwing the Destroyer, The World-Breather, Death Incarnate and End of All Things but at last, the bronze one is Nozdormu created by Aman'Thul The Highfather of the Pantheon and Leader of All Titans as he give the dragon Nozdormu guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of the fate and destiny. However, he will too become a puppet for the Old Gods and turn knows as Murozond a diagram name of Nozdormu and become Lord of the Infinite Dragon," said Mikomi show the five dragons are so big now instead had wyverns-like form now had four-legged, long tail, large wings, more horns, jaws and head a bit smaller to their big body adept.

Mikomi show how beautiful and almighty power beings the dragons looks in the end like Sargeras, Neltharion become a demonic-like magma dragon and Nozdormu like a dragon from the space or dark void.

The guys felt a bit of intimated by Deathwing's howls.

"Deathwing's madness is an 'ego' created Old God N'Zoth the God of Nightmare, Whispers, and Manipulate. He is responsible inside for Deathwing exist inside of Neltharion's mind here some whispers," said Mikomi waved her hand at screen make face of twist and misshapen form N'Zoth affecting around Neltharion.

"_**They will betray you, Neltharion,"**_ N'Zoth said as continue move circle the black dragon which looks like

"_**Alexstrasza seek tamed you,"**_ said the Old God of Nightmare and Whispers still circling him.

"_**But don't worry…there is a way to save you from these backstabbing brethren,"**_ the Old God of Whispers said. _**"All you have to do is follow our instructions and we can make break free from those chains of betrayal!"**_

"_I accept, __**Master. Muwahahahaahah!**__"_ Neltharion become Deathwing as his blue eyes turn red like volcano while laughing like maniac.

"Deathwing and the Old Gods imprisoned Neltharion in his own mind and force him to watch for _10.000_ years of each event Deathwing had causes to much damage such as Dragon Souls right in the end of War of the Ancients then cause the First Sundering and makes the whole Kalimdor divide in five continents. That was the horrible feelings for the First Sundering," Mikomi explain as show them the War of the Ancients events with Invasion of the Burning Legion against the Night Elves Sentinels and Druid of the Claws and Talon and wait isn't that SATYRS are helping the DEMONS?!

"Is tha-" Grover trying to command but Mikomi already interrupts him.

"The Satyrs was corrupted along with their Lord Satyr and Master Xavius the Lord of the Nightmare…Look I could tried to explain everything single events but is better just to show is less annoying to me and to you all," said Mikomi as she access all events happen in Azeroth: Nine Thousands Years Avatar of Sargeras vs Magna Aegwynn as everyone was surprise to see Aegwynn manages to destroy the Avatar of Dark Titan with a single spell. Draenor, a planet was tore apart for multiple gates all over the land caused by Ner'Zhul in his attempting to escape grasp of the Burning Legion, mainly Kil'Jaeden. Few Orcs had become Chaos Orcs, with their demonic red skin and spike spines and big teeth surprise everybody for they appears except for Mikomi because she face them so is very logic that she isn't surprise as them. Then First Great War of Orcish Horde and Alliance with elves who decided to join them was Kathris Darkmoon along with few Fanstrider Rangers help the humans since they help them to construct Quel'Thalas their wonderful kingdom as Kathris decide reward the humans with all support she could as humans forces thanks her by her sincerity, honestly and noble that she had. The Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon, Hera and Athena nod in acknowledge by character of Kathris Darkmoon, she indeed the most respectful woman the goddess ever see. In the Second Great War the Orcish Horde manages to destroy and conquer Stratholme for themselves and Stormwind also was destroyed too. In the end the Orcs tried this time conquer Silvermoon like they tried last time but Kathris alongside with her apprentices Alleria Windrunner, Vereesa Windrunner and Sylvanas Windrunner with her student Narthanos one of the first humans Ranger in story fight alongside with his master to push the orcs.

In the end they succeed push back those foul creatures and close the Dark Portal but in the end Alleria Windrunner and Turalyon the most strongest of all Paladin both sacrifice themselves to close the portal. Everybody had different thoughts for their noble sacrifices but all change when they become shock as Mikomi was crying but soon understand that she loose her sister to this war and she was Sylvanas Windrunner as she already explain to them.

Then suddenly a Shimmering Portal opens before them as Varimathras, Izzhak and Melinoe?! What in the world they are doing here!?

Three dark beings step forward and the portal behind them close and Izzhak tried for something in his pocket and pull out a silver necklace with blue pearl the necklace decorated with elves symbols.

The Lady's Necklace belong to Sylvanas Windrunner, Mikomi was shock as she thought lost her Necklace since Arthas kill her in Hall of Reflections.

Mikomi still yet in her giant form as she walks close to Izzhak (carefully since she is a giant humanoid) as she tried to grab the Necklace or just gentle stroke with her talon fingers. Others was curious how she was going to reaction about her Necklace since was a gift by Alleria Windrunner but they soon saw her mood change into dark, vile alongside sadness, guilty and hatred. The emotions causes her skin turn into blue, navy tribal body marks, glowing blood eyes, hairs become white as everything that she wear turn a dark version color. The scales and wings had traces of Twilight Dragon.

"**Are you mock me for bring me **_**this?!**_** Alleria Windrunner is nothing just a dead corpses from the past nothing more!"** Mikomi-Ancora exclaimed then she walks to center of the Hall underneath of the floating screen ignoring or unaware that Varimathras, Izzhak, Melinoe, Hades and her friends muttered her in name concern.

Ancora started casting the Lament of the Highborne with transparence white pulse energy in her heads and shields like version of Divine Shield. With ascends wisp. Ancora shakes her arms before shoot to the skies and four giant women as Banshee appears or rose from the grounds then they hear sound of instrument and the tone change.

"_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore Sin'doreeeeeei , Shiiiinduuu fallaaaah na Sin'doreeeeeii , Anaaaaaar'alah Shinduuuuu Sin'doreeeeei , Shindu fallah naaaa Sin'doreeeei Anar'alah belore _

_Shindu Sin'dorei _

_Shiiiiinduuuuuu fallaaaaaah naaaaa _

_Sin'doooooreeeeei _

_Anar'alah beloreeeee _

_Beloreeee "_

Mikomi was singing the most beautiful and the most sadness song they ever heart especially her friends and her siblings and father alongside with her mother **(A/N: sorry I forget that she pass thought portal too and sat on her husband's throne arms)**.

The screen the most blood and gruesome event of the Highborne. They watch the event like movie.

_"You are not welcome here. I am Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon. I advise you turn back now," said Sylvanas with two elite swordsmen attacking Arthas' two Ghouls while Sylvanas and Arthas are fighting each other._

_"It is you who should turn back, Sylvanas. Death itself has come to your land," said the Fallen Prince as he speak with such chilling in his voice but Sylvanas didn't get effect as both clash their blades._

_"Do your worst. The elf gate to the Inner kingdom is guard by our most powerful enchantments. You shall not pass," said Sylvanas before she was "slay" by Arthas._

_They saw her soul quickly teleport to an Altar of King in her own base. Then destroy Arthas with his forces all her base then saw her in doorway of destroyed gate._

_"Ishu' fuda' la nah! We still the Second elf gate fall back!" Sylvanas ordered her survived/remain forces to defend second gates._

Then she was captured by the Scourge but not few terrified which cause Hades unleash his powerful oppression aura makes others gods and goddess squirming even his brother but was tamed by Kushina and Persephone's touch on his arms make him calm but still emotionless everyone make a note to _never_ fuck up his daughter not since what happen to their counterparts.

She was tortured by Abomination's small scythes, Ghoul's claws and bites but sill she refuse give up information as Arthas thinking already won and leaned his head close and Sylvanas still had guts to split saliva in his face causing Arthas jumping in surprise and soon become so enraged the man punches Sylvanas with all his strength, kick, kneeled, elbowed even stab her with Frostmourne.

Even all this crap Mikomi's past life as Sylvanas, she still refuse sold her people out and the horrors interrogations of the Scourge and Prince Arthas Menethil himself. Later in the prison, Sylvanas free herself from the shackles attaches of chains stuck on the wall when she free herself she land on the floor with sharp broken glasses but since Sylvanas was tomboyish since she was young and still now so she bite her lower lips then jump to safe spot then remove the stuck glasses which was stabbing her bared feet.

Everyone observe how Sylvanas Windrunner/Mikomi Uzumaki how she break free and carefully move to take her weapons back undetected and plants lots of Goblin Mines all over building structures of the Undead Army.

They saw Sylvanas quickly run away but only were intercepted by Arthas escorted by four Ghouls, two Banshee and two Necromancers.

Arthas sneering coldly with empty grin and saying that she can't escape but soon his smile drops when Sylvanas smirks and she reveal that she puts bombs all over his base before he can't do anything or before he could scream suddenly explosions over his black with green and red fire was on the buildings.

"_I will fuck murder you!"_ Arthas exclaimed in anger.

"_Whatever, Wind Walker" _Sylvanas use Wind Walker allows her become invisible and run with such speed back to her base while Arthas and his escort return quickly to repair and defend the base.

The images changes to a full massive assault army moving to a single line and decay all life into death grass and trunks, trees leaves everything life into dead and lifeless. The Scourge Army gives gruesome deaths of Elves, civilian and worse scenery of all.

Children in blood!

The Goddess, Team Demigods and Gods, they gasp at scenes showing inside of a house with shadows of Sylvanas and Arthas.

"_You fought bravely elf, but the chase is over,"_ Arthas said coldly as the Demigods and a Satyr felt fear from his cold voice and some deities felt chills.

"_Then I still make my stand here butcher, Anar'shala belore!"_ Sylvanas, even tired, said yet with passion and bolding until the end with noble and love for her own people.

Everyone admit that Daughter of Hades is admire on, she face Undead, defend her home and willingly to die in the name of the Silvermoon/Quel'Thalas.

She fight like a true warrior and die like hero.

Arthas run with his undead warhorse Invisible and the horse had wings, he trusted his Runeblade Frostmourne through chest of Sylvanas burst out her back. The friends of Mikomi alongside with her mother Kushina and step-mother Persephone (and some goddess) already in tears as Hades was livid which surprise his brethren for such emotion of Hades.

Arthas remove her chance of clean death and turn her into a Banshee Highborne. No doubt a lot people were rebelled at Arthas' action.

Soon the screen shows what happen in Wrathgate as discussing the Forsaken Plague over men of the Alliance and Horde as Sylvanas confirm that she created but _didn't_ ordered the attack! But other didn't listen they left to their base while only living Vereesa Windrunner and Sylvanas Windrunner alone as Vereesa with her back to her sister.

"_**Do you think I am a monster too baby sister?"**_ Sylvanas asked with monotone and sad tone.

"…_My sister Sylvanas is dead. She dies for defending her people,"_ Vereesa said cold voice and monotone this no doubt heart the unbeaten heart of Sylvanas and Vereesa turn to Sylvanas. _"You are not her, you are monster!"_

Vereesa ending discussion and walk away leaves Sylvanas speechless and broken also completely feeling betrayed and hurt by her sister's cruel world. Sylvanas cries freely since no one was there to see her crying.

The screen shows all events soon screen close and vanish to thin of air. After that they saw her lifetime and they look at her in sadness and shock because she was _crying_ in front of everybody.

Artemis had sympathy for the girl as well Persephone, Demeter, Apollo, Ares, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Zeus was lost in his thoughts he exactly don't know what say or express since his counterpart was a son a bitch cause his own child pain and no doubt Hades want a piece of him. Poseidon had also sis sympathy with his niece.

The Demigods and the Satyr was all in tears too for her friend's pain and unfair justices.

And to everyone surprise Persephone and Kushina (she not giant human like her daughter and her husband), Hades, Melinoe were in tears too they go to Mikomi and give her a fatherly and a sisterly hugs. Mikomi cries on her father arms while he delicate rubs and showing his comfort and support that he wouldn't abandon her just her living sister did which no doubt Mikomi accepted she was desperate it for a hug like this.

Kushina hug her daughter face clean her tears and kissing her face.

"My baby, poor baby child how much pain you hold in your hurt…Don't worry your mommy is here for you now on my pretty, pretty little girl," said Kushina soothing/cooed her baby girl still stroking her baby child comfort the best she could.

Everyone saw that Kushina is the most beautiful than anything and Hades choose a certain interesting soul master just as his Persephone.

Thalia and Annabeth smile at the scenes while Grover and Percy barely hold each other as they saw Mikomi free from her father only to attempting grub his mother gently hold her mother in her hand and kiss her softy which cover her mother's face completely.

"I know, I know baby. Mama misses you too," Kushina said in motherly voice kissing her daughter in the tip of her giant nose.

Mikomi smiles warmly and kindly give a last kiss and give back to her father and kiss her father on the cheek, as well in her sister and step-mother which cause them to smile at her affection. Hades, Melinoe and Persephone return the love affection then return to their throne. Melinoe just stand beside of her father and Kushina sat on one of shroud.

Before anything Ares stand up and walks toward Mikomi only to _bow in respect_ and ask if she could forgive him for his actions earlier and no doubt shocks everyone and Mikomi.

"It's alright I forgive you Ares maybe we can spare. Of course a friendly spare," said Mikomi offered with a smile.

"Hahahaha! Of course but I promise I will win," said Ares in his playful cock.

"Hehehe we shall see," said Mikomi. "Percy, I want to talk about your idiotic and big mouth when you said _"Did you know I am son of Poseidon the God of the Seas?"_!?"

When she said that Percy squirming at that part.

"You knew?" Percy said as everyone look between them and Mikomi only glare at him.


	20. Truth, Old Gods & Another Dark Titan P2

**Chapter 18: The Truth, Old Gods & Another Dark Titan!?: PART 2**

(Previously Chapter 18)

"_It's alright I forgive you Ares maybe we can spare. Of course a friendly spare," said Mikomi offered with a smile._

"_Hahahaha! Of course but I promise I will win," said Ares in his playful cock._

"_Hehehe we shall see," said Mikomi. "Percy, I want to talk about your idiotic and big mouth when you said "Did you know I am son of Poseidon the God of the Seas?"!?"_

_When she said that Percy squirming at that part._

"_You knew?" Percy said as everyone look between them and Mikomi only glare at him. _

(Charter 18: part 2, CHAPTER SHORT)

"Yes, Percy. What you said to the Naga wasn't bad idea it was a fucking mistake you ever made*Percy flinch in fear*! Percy, what you did was very naïve and stupid, I already, explain to you about the Old Gods are responsible for my ancestors Highborne into Nagas also the Old Gods had very strong connected with their creature or corruption a race they put a small piece of theirs selves into them that is mean everything their pets heard they also hear instantly like Instant Message from a cellular! Thanks to your famous fucking big mouth now the Old Gods know this place and me as bonus since they try use their corrupt upon me many times and almost succeed. Now the do everything to consume everyone is in this world, humans, animals, critters, monsters, gods, titans even fucking _primordial ones_. EVERYTHING!" Ancora exclaimed at end makes Percy feel more like crap than normal he do. "Now Old Gods, Twilight's Hammer Clan, Nagas AND the Burning Legion know about is and they do everything in power to invade this world."

Mikomi sign and look at Big Three. "You guy are better prepare to fight the Dark Titan Sargeras isn't Titan like Kronos. Sargeras is a _Demon_ Titan can easily match with Khaos or Tartarus since he devours millions worlds along with their deities, primordial and titans. But he even stops to play with his food, well you are fucked, he eats after defeat or corrupts them."

The goddess and gods become nervous at how powerful is this Old Gods and the Dark Titan Sargeras.

"Then. What you suggest for us to do?" Zeus asks as surprise everyone to see the Lord of the Sky just asking for council of a demigoddess.

"The Old Gods' Forces: The Twilight Hammer's Clan are leaderless without their former master Deathwing The Destroyer which I sealed him in my stomach for fear what a foul soul as Deathwing can do in the Spirit Realm. The Nagas luckily I manage convince their Queen Azshara to become a powerful ally after I defeat her in combat and pass all her challenges and tests. So is one for us and less for them," Mikomi said with smirk makes everyone sign in relieves and Hades to smirk proudly. "The Burning Legion in other hands is a legion made of demons and as you already their number is same size of each world they destroy if know what I mean. Anyway thee Burning Legion always sent Dreadlord like my Varimathras to scouting the area and help them to strategies their invasion with help to corrupted anyone like they did with Satyrs. They sent small groups to scouting, report, analyze the situation before act and report back to their brothers."

Mikomi pointing to Varimathras as they saw him but few of them note there strange glowing tribal marks acting like seals all over his skin.

"Those are looks like seals?" Artemis said as Athena and Annabeth thought the same.

"Yes, it is. Called Dead Demon Slave Seal which allow the caster do it pleads with that was target. The seal is very complex and almost impossible to update or improve because the seals are too advanced even my mother or my Uzumaki Clan like Uzumaki Mito-sama would have trouble to improve and discovery the secrets and encrypted my seals which I made myself," Mikomi explained as Kushina almost squealed in such proud of skill of her baby girl which she did and suddenly crush her giant daughter's cheek and rub her small head with it causing Hades, Persephone and Mikomi to laugh at Kushina's act.

"Is possible for the demon free or the seal weakened in the matter?" Athena asked with glint in her eyes same thing goes to her daughter and Artemis Hera were curious too,

"About the weakening. Sorry not gonna happen because I have worry about it. The seal is bound to my soul even I somehow. I 'die' in battle and I can no longer use my physical form I go to my spirit form even yet the seal wouldn't weakening because my soul still activity so as long I alive in life and death," Mikomi said with proud as Kushina beamed/squealed hugs her daughter's cheek a bit more tightly and rubs her cheek with hers more furiously.

Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades laugh at Kushina's acts even Mikomi.

"Very interesting, but as you said you die in physical form but about in spiritual form too?" Hera asked as others thought a bit and they wondering that too.

"If die, the seals, still yet, activated because it is bound to _my soul_ so the seal will act my will. Do you remember about if I somehow _die_ by extraction the Gedo Mazo aka my original and _premature_ body will absorb my soul and I will able to revive again and in the end using Uchiha Obito or Madara to revive in my prime form as Ootsutsuki Kaguya?" Mikomi replied makes others nodding accepting the answer more like Kushina, Annabeth and Athena are beamed to the knowledge as Rabbit Goddess.

"So you mean the seals are just like those Altars in Azeroth which allows the heroes and heroines return alive to the world of the living," Annabeth deduced in wise tone.

Mikomi laughs almost causing her mother lose her grasp. "Correct, Annabeth. The seals had piece of my soul and energy signatures placed in the seals which also explain why the seal wouldn't ever weakening and neither lose its strength at all my souls will emerges instant with Varimathras' Dead Demon Slave Seal as he must found a way to revive me. With certain sources of power to strengthen me up and in the end revive me in this world with guides of the Val'Kyrs since I also made my pact with them."

They nodded but they are confused about Val'Kyrs since they sound like Valkyries of Norse Gods.

"What is a Val'Kyrs dear? Is that giant ethereal angels that you use as reanimated the fallen warriors since I and Minato-koi saw?" Kushina asked as Hades frowned in confuse before widen in realized what his wife mean.

Mikomi was about but then a new voice appears.

"**Please allow me to explain, Dark One,"** said a female voice which echoed like groan.

Everyone tried to find the sources by looking around.

"So it was you? Show yourself Agatha!" said the Mikomi the "Dark One" in command tone.

"**As you wish my Lady,"** said the same voice as three giantess women appears but they smaller than the godly height of the gods of Olympus, their heads only beat their thighs level. The Three Val'Kyrs had pale white skin as ethereal, winged armor, larger feather wings they dress almost like Valkyries sing their armor instead of a skirt is a silk bottom bikini.

Two Val'Kyrs had white hair, armor and pale blonde hair as well her silk bottom bikini. Meanwhile Agatha had opposed colors of the two Val'Kyrs.

"Very well, Agatha continues please and please quickly," Mikomi/Ancora calm voice but people who is closed to Mikomi knew it was more than an order.

And Val'Kyr Agatha quickly obeyed.

"**We're the Val'Kyrs; we are giants' barbarian known as Vrykul. The Val'Kyr has special ability connected to with Spirit Realm and it guardian known as Spirit Caller. You see the Spirit Caller can revive but with price but we almost like Spirit Callers we can also revive but we also judgment the sinful spirits,"** Agatha explain. **"After Lich King's death. We, Val'Kyrs became bound to the Lands of Northern Icecrown Glacier. Then we saw our Dark One walks close to the Frozen Throne as she saw the **_**new**_** Lich King. She, however get pissed and punch the ice prison causing a small cracks."**

"Why?" Percy asked as Mikomi's left twitched eye in irritation at the idiot who also open his big mouth, again.

"**Because, young demigod. The Dark Lady hated the existence of the Lich King if it never exist, Lady Sylvanas wouldn't never become a Forsaken Queen or rather the Orcish Horde wouldn't even appears in Azeroth through the Dark Portal and Alleria Windrunner wouldn't never sacrifice herself to close the damn Dark Portal,"** Varimathras said.** "Ner'Zhul was **_**original **_**Lich King and an Orc but become evil and corrupted by Kil'Jaeden."**

"**And If **_**I**_** remember correctly. Lady Ancora after punch the Frozen Throne. She committed suicide by jumping the high cliff,"** Agatha said shocking everybody causing Kushina look at her daughter in shock and disbelief for try committed suicide! Even her friends didn't like one bit.

While the rest was quiet well after I shit has happen to her no wonder she won't committed suicide, she broken by Mikomi's sign.

"*sign* I think everyone had enough of this crap, let call a day off," said Mikomi as rather she suggest as others mumbling agreed.

"Oh and dad. We made a deal and I win the bet since I win I want Sally Jackson back NOW!" Mikomi ordered as they saw Hades pouted but his daughter gives him a sweet smile which cause him sweat like pig.

"R-r-right…o-o c-course…a-a-a-ann-ything y-y-y-you…w-w-w-wish…sweet-heart. I will be back soon!" Hades said quickly then he vanishes to Underworld.

Everyone was so perplexed and jaws drops and they turned to Mikomi who had innocent aura.

"*innocents giggles* Awww isn't dawwy is Kawaii (cute) when he is newvous mamma?" said Mikomi as Kushina act same her daughter.

Soon Hades return with Sally on his hands and give to Mikomi which she grab not too tightly and gentle put down toward Percy and Poseidon, as soon she wake she scream her baby boy's names and crush him into a hug and Percy return in same passion soon Poseidon join the hug. The scenes of family reunion makes Mother-Goddess (Mikomi), Athena, Artemis (even she hate or dislike males doesn't she don't like to see a happy reunion family if the male will sacrifice everything to protect them then they earn her respect), Hera and Hestia smiled at scenes before her.

When everything finally done the gods of Olympus decide dismiss the Solstice Meeting so they all vanish, however in the darkness they didn't pay attention to two red eyes.

"**I COMING FOR YOU MY MATE!"** Said a dark deep voice.

**(A/N: See I told you are a short chapter. Bye) **


	21. Rematch of the Titan and Divine Dragon

Chapter 19: Rematch of the Titan and Divine Form of Mikomi:

(Previously Chapter 18 Part 2 Short One)

"_I COMING FOR YOU MY MATE!" Said a dark deep voice. _

(Charter 19 Start)

Mikomi walking away in the entrance of the hall in her, yet, giant form, she felt a 'warm and cozy' presence. "So what I can do for you?" she asked at the eight year old with mousy brown hair and 'warm and cozy', eyes of red fire. She was wearing a simple brown dress or robe with a scarf wrapped around head.

"You're a unique, Daughter of Hades," Hestia said.

"Thank you," Mikomi said. "Aunt Hestia *ending with smirk but exhaust one*."

"I am surprise you know me you must thanks to your, _formerly _experience as Banshee/Ghost of Spartan," Hestia carefully since after she saw Mikomi's body flinch in anger even there glare in her eyes but she take a deep breath then let out and manages calm herself.

"Yes and appreciate that you never bring this little ever again… and by the way is kind weird to call you Aunt because of your are," Mikomi said in honest tone.

"I am surprise that you think it's weird. Because I thought you know, _Not everything you see is always what it seems',_"Hestia said, referring Mikomi's real age.

Mikomi laughed softy and said. "Yes, you are right. So what I can do for you?"

Mikomi shrinks back to her a taller Highborn Elf height and walk close to Hestia with exhaust and Hestia saw so she decide make her offer quick.

"Having vowed to be virgin forever, I have no children and I know you will do many great things in the future," Hestia said. "You may don't my blood, but I want to claim as my daughter."

Mikomi blink before smile then surprise Hestia because she hugs her. "I will love to be you child, mommy."

Hestia was take back by surprise hug but she smile and beamed to be called mommy by her "first" claimed daughter. Then a red flame-like aura began to appear around Mikomi, enveloping her. When it cleared the symbol of the hearth appeared about her for a briefing second. As well Mikomi has flame-like glowing eyes.

"Thank you, mom," Mikomi said with smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'm expecting great things from you," Hestia said. "I think I see you soon sweetie."

And so then both vanish.

And that all happen, in four days ago.

(Now with Mikomi)

Mikomi is resting in her room inside of Hades' Palace in Underworld. The room had same decorate as her cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

Mikomi is resting well, after show almost all her powers against Kronos, then threat Zeus eventually causes her unleashed more the necessary damage and to get worse she feel the molten chains broken a bits as Deathwing starting get close to his freedom and almost ready to take over. And bonus for more molten chains had been broken because she unleashes the Lament of the Highborne. The Lament of the Highborne had so much dark, sadness, anger, agony which allows her tenant get break free by molten more chains to ashes.

The Lament of the Highborn is such beautiful and melody song touch peoples' heart and understands the pain that she feel, not just emotional but in heart and spirit as well.

As she to them through the screen, the events of the High Elves with Death of Alleria Windrunner, Arthas and his Undead Scourge destroying Silvermoon and cause Dead Scars as full one line Assault o reach Sunwell and revive the Archlich Kel'Thuzad and with powers overwhelming the Sunwell with dark energy and turn into corruption well state which cause the 9% of survive High Elves turn into Blood Elves in the name of their beloved fallen home Quel'Thalas.

After the song she had pay more her voice and energy to explain almost everything.

Right now she is sleeping in her bed for four days.

Now her eyes start twitch than finally open as it show her beautiful glowing "fire" eyes (like Hestia). She looks around and she also saw a mirror as she saw her reflection.

The left side of her face doesn't show no more signs of scares so now she can open left eye without her. Her whole body is fully rested and also she becomes a bit lazy because she sleeps for four days.

She laziness your upper body then when she gets up as she did the same with her lowers. She walks towards the chose and grabs a brush which was on the table and brushes her hair with gentle touch.

After twenty minutes later, her hair still smooth and no longer looks wild like pass weekend in the danger jungle. After brush time, she drop her armor on the bed, naked, she move her hips with such sensual manner as her super busty body with sexy bigger breast and big ass jiggles when she walks in such sexy manner. Actually she thought about couldn't help but amuse with people her legs is like of a vixen perfect for seduction and lure anyone to her or her since she likes to dominate males and women.

She finally takes a bath and she took/takes almost an hour to finally clean herself. She walks back to her room with toilet wrapped around her body but she then throw away her toilet over bed bare land upon her armor. She creates a small ball like candlelight with rainbow streak. Mikomi she rise her hand up soon the ball sneaking like form of a snake and cover her whole body to become a form of a Princess-like kimono (Kaguya's princess-like kimono) . She had long smooth white hair instead of blondie color. She still her horns long black sharp snails, black lipstick, the full body tribal mark are golden and glowing with close to a goddess.

"Whoa! You look beautiful daughter!" Kushina beamed how her daughter looks so beautiful dressing in princess-like kimono and the horns make her even more royal as her voluptuous body gives her a bonus.

Mikomi heard as she smile contented for her mother commented that she look beautiful. Before she react, Kushina hugs tightly her baby girl and Mikomi starts to shakes as look she was crying and Kushina saw that.

'Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kushina asked in worry in her voice but she was replied by strong embraced as Kushina gasps in surprise for such action of Mikomi. "Sweetie what-"

Kushina stop herself when she heard Mikomi was sobbing quietly as Kushina smile sadly yet motherly because she know her daughter is crying for happiness and searching to be cuddling close to her mother.

Kushina rubs her daughter's back and kiss in the hair. "Ssh, mommy is here sweetheart~" she said in such motherly tone continue rubs is here kisses until Mikomi finally calms down as she apologize but Kushina lying her finger over daughter's lips. "There no need for apologizes, sweetie. You just miss me and to be honest I will- no! Actually I was about to do the same, Dattebane!" Kushina confess as both laugh act two Uzumaki girls acting then both two tomboyish laughs for their acts.

Finally, the two Uzumaki women finally are out from Mikomi's Room and they meet Hades, Persephone (by permission of Zeus, which surprise everyone), Melinoe, Varimathras, Izzhak, Agatha alongside with eight Val'Kyrs Guardians even lesser ones.

"**Good morning, my Dark Lady."** Agatha as she and her sister bow in respectful at their Queen as Mikomi/Ancora smile Kindly Ones then at the giants' women with angel-like wings. **"You look completely fantastic!"**

"Thank you my dear children of night, now please raises no my kids would bow to me. Now, Izzhak and Varimathras the Undercity is already summoned?" Mikomi/Ancora asking as Varimathras and Izzhak exchange looks before nods leaving everyone confuse except The Forsaken Forces.

"**Yes my dark lady. The Undercity is ready here let me show you here in Underworld.**" Varimathras said as Hades, Melinoe, Persephone and Kushina look surprise and perplexed at how they didn't notice that there a Undercity in the .

(New/Neo Undercity, Underworld – Two Minutes)

They appears in New/Neo Undercity and couldn't only look in awe as in middle of the walls in the center there's a Giga Black Citadel with green waterfall as the three a giant skull had canine teeth and had evil look golden that crossing over the structure and blue pattern. Pale blue haunted souls fly around the structure. There Crypts, with green mists over entrances, Slaughterhouses, Altar of Darkness, Ziggurats with blue crystals surrounding souls as Black Citadel.

Beside of Altar of Darkness, has a Tomb of Relics. Temples of Dammed in the Library each one had a Crypt or a Slaughterhouse and Spirit Towers.

The Sacrificial Pits has Spirits Towers and a Apothecary Royal structure which help to advance and improve technologies of the mighty Forsaken.

"You surpassed yourself this time Agatha, Izzhak and Varimathras. Good job with New Forsaken but I also notice there some oblivion obelisk and some Demon Gates, could you explain to me Varimathras?" Mikomi narrow at him who makes everyone look at the Dreadlord.

"**You see my Dark Lady. Since my soul is bound to you as well my minions once I summoned them when I almost succeed summon Sargeras in Royal Quarter before you intercept me. The seal when you placed over me and spread all over my body, soul and even my powers basically is yours,"** said Varimathras said as others narrow eye or frowned while Ancora became impatient.

"Yeah, I get it but this has to do with your seals and the Demon Gate?" Mikomi/Ancora loses almost her patience.

"**Obviously you already recall when you sealed me as all which belong to me is yours as well my **_**private **_**demon forces when I summon, they will had same seals as I had," **Varimathras said as he saw the Dark Lady's impatient seized and change to an interesting look since she frown with hand stoking below her sensual lips.

"How, intriguing. So the Demon Gates worked same way as the seals putted on you which mean even you summon a demon he or she still fall under my control, is that it?" Ancora acknowledged the new information.

"**Yes, my lady. My demon army is yours to command,"** Varimathras replied and confirm hiss master's acknowledged.

"Nice! Now-"

**KABOOM**

They all turn to the green mushroom then they head slap sound from Ancora who is currently face-palm.

"_**Goddammit. Putress stop doing that!"**_ Izzhak screamed loudly enough to Putress heard other side of New Undercity.

"**IT'S NOT ME DAMN IT IS MY DUMB OF AN APPRENTICE WHO DID IT!"** Putress yell from other side.

"**WHAT!? DON'T BLAME FOR YOU STUPIDITY MASTER!?"** Putress' Apprentice cried in outrage and protective over her honor which causes sweat-drops, Izzhak mumbling about did while Mikomi face-palmed in frustration.

"_**PUTRESS!"**_

"**IT WASN'T ME!"** Putress whined like a little boy.

Last explosion.

"_**PUTRESS!"**_ Everyone (except Kushina, Melinoe who is found amused, Hades) cried.

"**I was fucking kidding!"** Putress cried back and definely the _last_ explosion, **"Okay this time it was me!"**

Melinoe and Kushina couldn't take anymore so they laughing as rolling on the floor while holding their guts. Meanwhile Hades smirk in amuse and Mikomi just sign.

"Daughter let's go to the party I assure you don't want to get late, right?" Hades said with a fatherly smile.

"Of course not daddy, I going right now see you later Kamui!" Mikomi cried out her technique than vanish like Obito in his Dimensional pocket.

(Party Time – Eight Minutes Later)

Mikomi appears later, or, after Percy, Annabeth and Thalia has been praised but silent consume when Mikomi appears everyone second immediately like she is the start of night.

"They're here!"

One by one, the campers noticed Percy and his friends' arrival. They began to gather at the gates, congratulating them on a job well done.

"That was awesome, Percy!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome to the Camp, heroes!"

They saw Mikomi and instantly jumped onto her and praise the Mother-Goddess.

One camper from Hermes' cabin shouted, "That was so cool!"

All campers surrounded her and began asking her questions.

"You're awesome!"

"You are heroine!"

"That was an awesome fight."

"How you did it?"

"You are hot," Few girls and boys said.

Then unexpectedly Clarisse and her cabin mates came toward him. The atmosphere became tense, when Clarisse walked near Mikomi. There was absolute silence there.

"We want to thank you for saving my dad," She said. They were surprised at her unexpected behavior.

"No problem, my darling~" Ancora/Mikomi acting in seduction at end which makes Clarisse blush as make everyone had bleed nose when she actually kiss Clarisse on the lips and her sneaking and squeeze her rears causing Clarisse's eyes snapped out for the suddenly move.

The people, who was watching blush furiously for such bold move.

After a filled minutes. The Forsaken Queen finally releases her but and whispering something in her ear which make daughter of War-God blushes even more.

It broke the awkward silence and tension. The campers started talking again. Clarisse looked at Percy and glared at him, then turned and walked away from there.

"Now campers!" Chiron said. "Today, we have a big celebration to honor our heroes."

Everyone except Ares' cabin started cheering. Suddenly, their eyes widened and the whole camp let out a gasp. Above the returning heroes' heads except Grover were their family symbols.

Though they had all seen their symbols before, but they were shocked by symbols on Ancora/Mikomi's head. Because there was a fourth symbol on her head, the Hearth, the symbol of Hestia.

"How is this possible?" Chiron said. "She doesn't have any kid."

"I met her in the Olympus. She said that she doesn't have any kid, because of her oath, and she wants to claim me as her son," Ancora/Mikomi said, surprising everyone. "So I said yes. It's no big deal." She saw everyone was still in shock. "Well, we will start this party or not."

Everyone cheering again and the party start with Chiron again announce with shout. "Congratulation to Percy, Annabeth and Naruto for completing the first quest issued in two years!" Chiron shouted.

The celebration for the group completing the quest was big. Everybody treated them as if they had won some reality-TV contest. According to camp tradition, they wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made for them in their absence.

Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful grey silk with embroidered owls.

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

For Percy, it was fun to burn.

Mikomi was like Percy, he didn't have any cabin mates, but some girls from Camp and mainly from Aphrodite's' cabin made her shroud. It was beautiful silver and black shroud that had the Hades' symbol in the middle with his other symbols— Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Kami, Yami, Tori, Shinigami, Hestia and Amaterasu— surrounding in triangle formation.

"How did they make a shroud for him, but not for me?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"They all are from Mikomi fan-club," Annabeth said as she looked toward most of the girls and boys in the camp were sitting.

"Mikomi has her own fan club!" Percy said and he turned to see that most of the boys and girls were all staring at Mikomi with hearts in their eyes. _'I'm not sure, if I should be jealous of Naruto or feel sorry for her,' _He thought.

Apollo's cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabin mates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance in the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past." Unlike the other times when they sat around talking and eating s'mores, this time everyone was up dancing and singing along with each other.

The only ones not in a party mood were Clarisse and her cabin mates, whose poisonous looks told Percy, they'd never forgive him for disgracing their dad.

That was okay with him.

And Mikomi, she was on the medium size of a stage as Mikomi stand in the middle with long microphone.

Mikomi singing an in Highborne language but isn't the Lament of the Highborne. The song isn't like a diva with agony or sadness but completely oppose.

Her voice is kind, warm, softy, motherly with angelical aura surrounding her Mikomi like holy cloak.

The aura and tones combines with beautiful Thalassian voice/language is a bonus to the beautiful melody voice of Mikomi. The motherly tone that she once possesses as Kaguya finally returns which no doubt makes everyone drooling in her sweet mother voice.

In the branch of a tree, two deities and a demigoddess embraced her husband's arms.

They are Hestia, Hades with Kushina in his arms. Hestia smile at her claimed daughter's singing melody voice. Her voice is so beautiful that can make even gods falls to her diva-like voice as they can hear her singing for eternity. The Thalassian language is indeed majestic, delicate and the most beautiful of all languages.

Of course not just Hestia had these feeling Hades and Kushina are completely awe and basically drooling at their daughter's music.

"My daughter indeed knows how to charming people, don't you agreed sister?" Hades asked with Kushina cringed herself against her husband arms and he kiss her in the forehead causing Kushina smile with love passion and kissing in the lips.

"Yes, she is very sweet but she much pain: betrayals, sadness, anger, irritation, hatred, agony and yet she still remain strong and sane for _fourteen thousand _years. Your daughter is truly special as she passes through a lot brother," said Hestia in cozy and warm voice of hers as she speaks in low voice and sympathy as Hades and Kushina nodded in sadness.

"Yes, when I was Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash. I had the most advanced time-space teleportation thanks with help of my Kushi-hime here," Hades smiled at Kushina as his hime (princess) replied with warm smile which makes her happy for be acknowledges for her abilities. "And was considered a War-Hero as you already know how I hate the hero stuff sister *receive a nod form Hestia*. In my five years old in mortal life I already had crush in this beautiful angel redhead that is my arms."

Hades with love and passion as he close his wife more close to him which she gladly be pull in order to hug him in love and kissing him in the lips with passion, Hestia absolute love this.

"Kushina Uzumaki is the woman in my arms when we was young she was absolute tomboyish and that one of reasons I like about her, she isn't those damn it excuse of kunoichis, she the best of the best kunoichis of all Elemental Nation," Hades praises in his wife cause her smile even more and kissing again in the lips. "Hahaha please Kushi-hime let me finish. You see she was captured by Cloud Ninja which possessed ability to use lightning techniques which sometimes I wonder the can makes my brother's technique looks like child play."

"After I saved her we both instantly fall in love, as we grow up and our love grows too, our love likes the most tough and strongest bonds we ever had I didn't have since Persephone thought that trouble that I kidnapped her and all stuff in the end she did forgive and we star from the zero," said Hades. "In the end I ask her a date and we got the most famous restaurant, a five starts, if you asked."

Hestia smiles content at her father as she was surprise at next thing he said. "Finally, I reveal that I know as Hades the Lord of the Underworld even I show my memories as the shock thing to was Kushina kissing me and-"

"I said, _"No matter who you are, I love not for you appearance but yes for heart and once, my handsome Yellow Flash."_." Kushina said with nothing just purest love and passionate kiss and which he returned.

Hestia was caught surprise by new voice too and it was Persephone.

"And do not forget about me, _my lovers_," said Persephone kissing both in the lips and Melinoe sit beside Hestia.

Melinoe and Hestia smiled at the threesome couple as both are happy for the happiness of the trio, since Hades was born everyone dodges him because they fear him which causes him to become cold, dark and bitter to everyone as everyone and Hestia knows was their faults form the beginning and Hades didn't nothing to deserve this kind treatment.

The deities plus a demigoddess continue admire and watching Mikomi singing until she finishes her song. Which in the end she did and the crown quickly cheering loudly, whistled and applauses at Mikomi and her companions Val'Kyrs and Banshee Highborns and they waved their hands to the public.

This all was about ten minutes until the skies become red as the clouds is now thick and heavy with purple and red-orange-ish color. The skies is look like is burning and clouds look like will drops blood/fire liquids and burn everything.

"What is going on?!"

"The skies look like in fire!"

"I am scary!"

Soon a booming and deep voice it laughed. **"Mwahahahahahaha! Tremble mortals and despair doom has come to this world!"**

Then thunderous lighting shoot out with pitch blood-fire red color then suddenly few flash as last flash thunderous booming sound was replaced with demonic titanic creature with big horns and one was wrapped with chains, long fire-like hair as well his long beard that stop at his guts. Red-cracks all over his exposed skin, demonic armor with black and unholy golden traces. Enormous wings and a long bones spine-like tail, long claws, legs inverted with feet of an ox/bull.

"Has been long time since last time we fought, Dark Titan Sargeras the former Titan Pantheon aka The Defender," Ancora/Mikomi replied with calm voice as she was the most calm person in those kind situations and by her tone more like she was bored.

Others (including deities) look at her with surprise and shock to remember the day that she confessed her childhood.

"**Yes, first when you so close to kill me I sent you back in time to live in your gruesome, ruthless childhood which cause to become blind but in the end you defeat me once again yet you destroy me which cause my soul return to Nether World,"** said Titan Destroyed as he ignore look from Mikomi's parents, sister, step-mother, claimed mother and her friends.

"Yes and Hakkar fails to kill me in Coruscant which fails. In the end you summon your Avatar like you did with Aegwynn. After the Avatar was destroyed the remains essences of your souls will penetrate my womb while I was weak but in the end manage to destroy it as for guarantee that I removed the essences of your avatar, I need asks Alexstrasza to put me in quarantine. But this time, _Let me show you the True Power of the Dragon Aspect of GODS!" _said Mikomi turn in her ten tails divine dragon with three pairs largest wings with holy aura with rainbows streaks as she howled in all her glory.

Everyone loot at her with wide eyes and mouths drops to the ground, they watch in shock and awe at the beautiful dragon. And for the size of the dragon is big as a titan!

Sargeras did the same with his demonic beast howls soon both charges each other, more like Sargeras charges and before he could move. Ancora use Kamui in her giant third vertical red eye with three ripped rings along three tomoe each. Soon both are teleport to a faking world like "Emerald Dream" then she opens a channel to show the battle between both.

(In "Emerald Dream")

The two titans appear via whirlwind in reverse rotation dropping Sargeras and Ancora in fake dimension of Emerald Dreams and Nightmare Realm.

"**Emerald Dream and Nightmare Realm?"** Sargeras more like statement than a question.

"_Ysera the Dreamer/Awakening and Eonar the Lifebinder Titan Pantheon, both grant me power over natures, dreams and nightmares! And N'Zoth won't be able to bother us, NOW FIGHT YOU DARK TITAN BITCH!"_ Ancora screamed as Sargeras respond with howl for the insult and at last both charges same time.

Sargeras summon Gorribal (the Dark Seether) swing his greatsword in horizontal manner with red-fire slash move toward Mikomi leaving trails of fire as Mikomi blink eye in shock because certainly, she didn't expect that! And neither had time enough to dodge so receive in full attack straight head her face knock out backward until she hit on the ground.

Sargeras grinning at his successful attack then watching his opponent tremble a bit.

"_Grrrr! I don't have other choice I must use my Titan Form, "_Mikomi muttered to herself and she transform in her hybrid form just like she did with Kronos and Other Ares as her ten tails waved her back six wings straights and read to fly but cancel, she unsheathed her Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and attach the butts/rear of the two elven scimitars soon the weapons shine then transform into Chokyu no Sunstrider (Sunstrider's Bow).

The witness is very interesting as she transform her melee weapons into ranged weapon without switch this definely give them a nice idea (Well to Hephaestus' Cabin).

Ancora didn't waste as she pull like she was pulling arrows against the cord as surprise everyone by see the moment when she pull the imagined arrow as energy arrow with energy cord appears, she aimed at Sargeras soon release the arrow from her hold and the energy arrow was launch like a bullet.

"**Blaze Saw!"** Sargeras did same move like earlier but instead of a slash it was a saw made of fire running toward Mikomi as to her shock the Blaze Saw still move forward and destroy her Blessing Arrows.

Mikomi saw it was useless to fire her arrows again so she flapped her six wings which allow her to take off and dodge the incoming fire-alike saw, she should pay more attention to Sargeras since he was above of her while she was pay attention to the fire hit the trees and soon the fire starts split up quickly.

She was about to use a Suiton technique but she felt Sargeras flying down and slammed his Gorribal enchanted with Cleavage Attack, Mikomi quickly transformer her bow Chokyu no Sunstrider (Sunstrider's Bow) to Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper). She quickly crosses her blades to vertical attack. However to the terror of everyone and to Mikomi herself Sargeras' Gorribal manage pierce through her defense and give her enormous vertical slash from her left collarbone to chest to her right ribs as the flesh slash/cuts make the blood leaking, but first was burst of blood like fountain the slowing turn into leaking of blood-drops.

Sargeras smirks release one hand over Gorribal (the Dark Seether) then grab her by neck then release only to grab her correctly, her face. His palm was glowing with fire/blazes then shoot demon blast or something cause her to scream in pain and he grins even more as he drop Mikomi and allows the blaze demonic blast forcing Mikomi flying backwards and hit hard on the ground with spider-webs-like cracks.

Ancora moan in pain but thanks to her instincts reflexes causing her to jump away from impaled Gorribal of Sargeras and Sargeras put weight on his body to land on his feet causing spider-like cracks on the floor.

Ancora barely stand as her legs wouldn't stop to shaking damn it!

"**Looks like the table are finally turning in my favor at last. I will make you knee before me,"** Sargeras said with evil smirk and arrogant one.

"Not if I make knee before me first," Ancora challenged.

"**Oh really? How?" **Sargeras sneered in arrogance.

"…Your shoes are untied," Ancora said, while she secretly smirks.

"**What? Oh thank you,"** Sargeras said as he kneeled to tied his "shoes" but suddenly stop in middle way.

"See, wasn't that so hard," Ancora joked as she and everyone watches Sargeras' head morph into demonic donkey and makes donkey's sounds.

Ancora and everyone couldn't resistant anymore so burst out in laugh like there no tomorrow.

"**You son of a whore I will kill you!"**

"Five hundred."

"**As I will tear your limbs from your body and sent your soul to oblivion!"**

"Nine hundred forty-one."

"**And hear your screa—what are you doing?"** Sargeras asked.

"Oh please go ahead don't mind me," Ancora said with cheerful expression makes some snickering.

"**Scream in the eternal void while yours screams will be echoes all over universal!"**

"Nineteen eight."

"**Okay! That is, what the fuck are you doing?!"** Sargeras demanding and his head loose his school.

"Oh nothing, just count how many times I listening those same speech," said Mikomi with an innocent smile. "I already start since when I was about two hundred years old or ten thousands, I don't recall."

"**You dirty little bitch!"**

"Five hundred fourteen nine."

"…**I…I…going to fuck your face!"**

There's a silent as Sargeras thought win but after saw Mikomi's smirks grows.

"Oh my…Fifteen." She replied causing to growls and enraged and charges Mikomi again blindly and once again Mikomi uses her Kamui to teleport them to "Nexus".

(With Campers)

"What? Where they are?" Everyone ask same time until they as they land in the ice cold land and there is enormous column of magical energy surrounded by levitating earth-covered rings with ice caves underneath.

They are in "The Nexus".

(In "The Nexus")

Sargeras swings his weapon but Ancora keeping dodge every single attack and blocks all the blows he noted that he isn't in "Emerald Dream" but yes in "The Nexus" as former brother-in-law of Aman'Thul the Highfather of the Pantheon and Eonar the Lifebinder and adoptive brother of Norgannon the Dreamweaver and creator of Malygos the Spellweaver.

"This is will be our next battlefield then outside of "The Nexus", next then will be outside of Grim Batol where Deathwing and Alexstrasza fights, then inner deep of Deepholme Maelstroms where Tharazane the Earth-Mother live and the former Neltharion the Deathwing and random important events of Azeroth by Cavern of Times," said Mikomi explained the things how does works just to make the battle between them more interesting.

Sargeras was indeed interesting of her scheme of fight as some people too but Sargeras didn't want waste time in chitchat as he charge again but Mikomi fly high backward then she exhaled Crystalfire Breath with shape of azure/cold breath was running toward and burn and froze Sargeras by surprise even he somehow he protect himself from the cold fire with his wings still frozen like ice statue.

However, Sargeras is a titan like Kronos a creature with whole body filled with fire so his hatred will warm his body beyond the hot of the sun. Which Sargeras get enraged as fire aura surround him and all that ice vanish as black smokes released from visible red cracks. Fire whirlwinds surrounding her like shield made of fire soon she drop of his jaw then launches his own Fire Breath enchanted with his Fel energy give him upper hand over clash between fire.

The Fel Breath it almost reach Mikomi which he saw there no use to cast her Crystalfire Breath which she cancel then she quickly use Kamui Battle Version to turn her body ethereal form as Sargeras' attack pass through her as he saw no physical attack will work decide too to cancel his spell but next thing he saw was Green venomous fire breath, his eyes widen in shock as the green-like fire was running in full speed toward as hit full head but didn't froze him but yes burning like acids.

Wait acids!? No this is no acid is poison breath.

Which it attack his system nervous and his veins as he scream in pain then quickly tried concentrating his Fel energy to cure his system immunologic from the poison since their poison attack is the most advanced than anything they ever saw. The green dragon is maybe gentle but their poison breath is the most dangerous than anything.

Ancora move very quickly below vision of Sargeras and she whistled in order to call Sargeras attention which is works now he look down and only thing he saw was a kick in the chin sent him fly up soon she crouch in four-legged then she vanish and reappears behind of Sargeras then she perform Shishi Rendan (Roar Lion Combos) along with Uzumaki Rendan (Whirlpool Barrage/Combo) and finishing with Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) right in the collarbone region.

That definely surprise the campers and the present gods by that move and how she I so giant can move so easily with that size, well must because she is technically a Titan while for small creatures is too heavy.

Ancora after she finishes her attack she jumps away as she doesn't want receive another surprise attack like she did before. She summons Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer). She uses Kamui both to Outside of Grim Batol where Alexstrasza and Deathwing.

("Outside of Grim Batol")

Soon both reappears in entrance of Grim Batol as Sargeras look around and raised from the ground stroke his face as he dizzy pass. He growls at Mikomi then let out sonic animalistic roars which cause earthquakes and the whole place shakes.

However Mikomi, Gods and Kushina (Obviously was because of the Kyuubi) was unfazed while others did get intimidation by Sargeras' Sonic Roar. And to surprise of everybody, she was smirking a content grin then she giggles, and then laughs finally cracking out.

Everyone, even Sargeras look at her like she was lost.

"**Why are you laughing?"** Sargeras asked at Mikomi who finish her laugh.

"I…sorry…hehehehahahahaha….Oh Creators Titan Pantheon thank you for this you give the best present ever. As for your question is because I happy," Mikomi said with smile makes everyone look at her in wonder.

"**You are happy?"** Sargeras tries to confirm again if his ears wasn't deaf him.

"You know because since you already to know I am a woman with fourteen thousand years. After I land in this Greek God's dimension. All the monster is so…bored except for Hakkar who was a good challenged. The monsters of this world are so pathetic and weak. I was expecting something more, but you came and now the true warm up can start, let's dance SARGERAS!" Mikomi exclaimed with bloodthirsty smirk as Sargeras was surprise by her statement and he smirks back then. "Of all Minions you had unleashes Balnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis, Mannoroth, Kazzak the Supreme, Archimonde the Defiler and at last Kil'Jaeden the Deceiver. All of them were able to tire me a lot but you a good fighter that can make me bleed and hurt me mean _truly_ hurt me now enough talk, LET'S DANCE!"

The true fight was about to begin, the two titan fell to their personal stances, with drama pause everyone was watching nervous with suspense that going to attack first and the tense increase when both unleashed their personal auras.

Sargeras was red, purple, green representing his Fire, Darkness and Fel as each had ruthless, chaos, fury, sins etcetera. While Mikomi was totally oppose, her aura was angelical, holy, calm, gentle, kind, respect, peace and forgiveness.

The wind dust fly around as their physical form like hairs, capes and wings twitch slight and their forward legs advance few inches before charges simultaneous. Same time clash their swords when the metals collide spark appears; first they start with dance of blades.

Then all was slashes, cuts, upper cuts, below attack, stabs, trusts, diagonal slash, kicks, elbows and everything they can use as attack in their physical bodies. After intense hours of fighting on the land Mikomi quickly take off and land a top of the mountain as well Sargeras jump at her soon both start like dogfight just like Deathwing and Alexstrasza.

Soon Mikomi stop the dogfight with attach kicks over Sargeras' chest makes him gasp for air but he recovery quickly and two flying titans circling, as Mikomi drop her jaw and unleashes white Purgatory Flames causing the Dark Titan howl in pain as angers consume his mind from depth of the Destroyer.

Sargeras raise his free palm open up at sky as dark energy surrounds his free hand. **"Come my minions, let's your evil shine to employ chaos and destruction to this insolent Dragon Aspect, DARK PORTAL!"**

As yellows eruptions from free hand of Sargeras as six Nether Drakes and Nether Dragons appears since six eruptions of Dark Portal appears so which means 36 Nether Drakes and 36 Nether Dragon appears.

Those Dragonkin surround Mikomi and Sargeras make looks like a blockade like Napoleon Bonaparte did with UK and rotated them.

(With Campers)

"Hey that cheating! Its 113 against 1 is not fair!" said one from Hermes.

As others agreed while Hades, Kushina, Hestia, Dionysus, Melinoe, Thalia, Annabeth and Persephone are completely quiet and worried but they trust Mikomi could survive.

(With Ancora)

"**I have to thanks Neltharaku the King Dragon of the Nether Dragonflight for **_**aid**_** me,"** Sargeras said with a grin while makes Mikomi narrowed eye at him in anger.

"More like you stole his eggs while they just about to hatchling or while they are just whelps," Ancora scowled at him only become full anger scowl when Sargeras smirks and laugh.

"**Well, what he don't know don't hurt him,"** said the Dark Titan while he still smiling.

"You will pay for this, Dragon Tamed Howl!" Ancora growls at Sargeras but inhaled all oxygen to her lungs then let out a very thin dragon's howl in such predator manner cause Sargeras cover his ears as the Nether Dragons and Drakes' wide eyes like they are hypnotic by her dominate soon they all to her control. "Nether Dragonflights, Strike BACK NOW!"

As soon she ordered her _new_ Dragonflight attack Sargeras instead attacking her they all attack Sargeras by exhaled Shadowflames, Nether Breath, and Nether Fireball. Sargeras know he could take all with his giant Gorribal so he tries use a Fel Explosion as he shrink her pose like protection form as Ancora saw that he was glowing but Ancora was smart enough and discovery what Sargeras was planning, then she save them by using Kamui and teleport them all to her Dimension Pocked.

Which enraged Sargeras for be denied to punish his pets soon he ignore the Nether Dragonflights that disappears, with quick charge at Ancora which luck for him she was caught by guard down. Soon, both resume their dogfight by flying same way as Aspect of Death and Aspect of Life was fighting.

At moment both falls into entrance of Deepholm Maelstrom.

("Deepholm Maelstrom)

Both descending too fast and same time collide together against World Pillar but Mikomi/Ancora quickly recover with same tactic as before kick him in the guts causing him release her form his grasp and grunting in pain not like she will care for his whine. However, she couldn't stop her landing as she hit hard against hard against a cliff while Sargeras as heavy he is, boulders burying alive but not kill him. Mikomi saw an opportunity to plan her plan in practices as she use Holy Blink to get atop of World Pillar, then she saw magma fissure where Deathwing's Fall stand to recovery for ten thousand plus ten years (after Lich King's Death) to remerge from the Deepholm Maelstrom.

"The broken cliff causes the boulders burying him alive. I must use Earth-Warder's powers as much I hate him," She said to none in particular as she stood in the pillar.

"_**Why are you still wasting time with Earth Warder's Powers while you could use **_**my**__**"Fall"**_** is right behind of you,"**_ said Deathwing through his link with his step-granddaughter, Mikomi frowns in thought as she turn her head to Fall of Deathwing as she saw a larger fissure with flesh magma dancing lightly with same size as Dragon Deathwing's but there metal bridges and purple banners with dark golden spike hammer with halo spikes.

That was Twilight's Hammer Clan's Banner.

Mikomi frowns again as she could feel or see images of Deathwing screaming in pain and joy for the plates to be placed all over his scales/skin/whole body **(A/N: You pick)**. The thick nails penetrate his skin which every move he did the tip of nails grinding in his open injuries. Each howls of pain and joy cause abnormal earthquakes and changes over Azeroth. The howls is like sonic seismic when reaches or hits World Pillar as the Pillar is like a giant nervous of Azeroth cause the whole Planet shakes and problem catastrophes all over planet.

Mikomi sheathed her swords and her hands was surround by Deathwing and her spell cast colors as army of Colossus with blue crystals and blue eyes crystal they rose just like her Mokuton: Four Pillar House.

And Magma Giants was along with Colossus.

She was using Earth-Warder's and Deathwing's Powers unknown to her the more 85% the chains that lock Deathwing's moves are now melting down.

As Deathwing is almost close to get free.

"Now it's my turn Sargeras, Colossus, Magma Giants attack!" She command as all her summon creatures to attack which they all obligate her command with no problem.

Those giants had same size of Pit Lord Commander that Sargeras that kill years ago. Compare to Sargeras when he was just the Defender they bare reach his chest level. And just because they a bit small than Sargeras doesn't mean they aren't strong. Sargeras feel like when he was the Defender again beat all those swarming of elemental giants.

These feelings as Defender make him want to vomit soon he squishes away and get enraged attack all giants with Gorribal the Dark Seether. Sargeras soon fall for his bloodthirsty as intense minutes destroy all creatures in his path finally he charge but it wasn't Mikomi, but yes "World Pillar" cause unstable earthquakes as the elements of the earth die one by one in such speed as in final act to save both Mikomi use Kamui again to teleport them to Nozdormu's Instances Timelines such as Durnholde Keep with Thrall as prison, Medivh opening the Dark Portal, Battle over Mount Hyjah, and the most sadness, intense and cruel of all Culling of Stratholme , End Time, Well of Eternity, Hour of Twilight, Battle for Gilneas which she make her first appearance as Dragon, Lich King's final stand in Frozen Throne, Battle of Quel'Thalas, the Dragon Soul, Final Battle of Deathwing in Deepholm Maelstrom, Broxigar manages injuries Sargeras as space time where they land are so randomness. Each those timelines they keeping fighting for 25-50 minutes.

Finally their last stand was same place as Sargeras defeat the legion of Demons that threats invade Titan Pantheon's home; The Dark Beyond. Sargeras was extremely overdid with each timeline they pass through without no rest causing lose to high fatigue, fighting over 13 dimensions timelines for 25-50 minutes is too stress even to him. Ancora use too much her power as the Power of the Titan Pantheon dismiss which cause her return to her highborn (form) size with few inches taller than Alexstrasza. When she decrease her size of a Hybrid Form, she still midair with tired six wings flapping constant as she feel her wings getting tired fast so the best solution was land over a float red rocks of outland.

She land with successful she transform in her full Highborne form to restrain all her dragon traces back only leaves her humanoid. Now, she summons Kazeran'na Senshu (Windrunner Bow), her personal heirloom bow. She transform hers eyes in Byakugan and open her vertical eye of Shinju (Primordial Tree God), once her third eye fully opened up, a strong pressure of divine aura surround her.

Sargeras look down at Mikomi showing his death and demonic glare as his red, purple demon aura like fire surround him as Sargeras to show her who is the boss let out enormous howl which cause the whole place tremble/shaken.

"_This is our final dance and final showdown! Let's end this at once and for all!"_ said Mikomi as her females is now echoing like true Dragon Aspect's voice, normally she need only her Dragon Form to do that not even her Titan form has strength which mean she evolve to a big level.

"**I could agree more, Dragon Aspect of Gods!"** Sargeras let out another demonic war roar-alike and he saw fall in her archery stance then he raise his Gorribal then slammed down with all strength which destroying completely the floating rock as Mikomi was luck had more those float rocks passing close by.

She quickly jump to the close float rock then use her abilities over her feet and make them act like magnetism which invisible pull her feet stuck on the place side of Sargeras' Gorribal greatsword.

Sargeras tries shook her off from his Gorribal but Mikomi still stuck like clue. So, instead Sargeras shaken her off he lower his weapon with plate where Mikomi stand facing him. Sargeras bring down his long black claws in order to tear her apart but since she is Kaguya, the Mother of all Chakra. She dodges again by leaps and land over Sargeras' forearm.

Sargeras already shook his arm but this time works as she was stunned but still stuck like insect so then he summon his Dark Portal as this time he summon a lots of Bloodfiends and Fel Beasts. But they all cut down or behead by her arrows or explode it. All this less of a minute as Sargeras arm up a bit then rise his free hand then slammed at his own forearm attempting to crush her but she able stand between his fingers then she attacks his fingers and snails with Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) and Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) which cause Sargeras roar in pain and bleed with no stop.

Sargeras' eyes snapped out for feel enormous pain in his long talon was broken by Mikomi's Gauntlet of Nemean as he howls in pain.

"*Howl in anger and Pain*** You will pay for this woman!"** Sargeras yells jerked his arm up make Mikomi fly up to the sky.

Mikomi was spinning in the midair but she breaks out form this loop spin then she descend like hawk. As Sargeras use his Dark Seether to trust at Mikomi but she swing to evade his trust soon her whole body was surrounding by black lightning as she fall so fast because the lightning helps her to run very fast as light speed and she ended cut down Sargeras' single horn.

All thanks to Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi (Black Lighting Armor).

The jutsu shocks everyone right in the core for _black_ lightning then she summon Claws of Hades extended their lengths and stuck on Sargeras both cheeks while she land her feet on the rear of the broken her and she act like Glaive Thrower/Bastille then she shoot the horn right in the eye of Sargeras. Which make everyone winced as Sargeras howls again in pain then he glared deep in her soul.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU WRECH! I, DARK TITAN SARGERAS WILL TEACH A LESSON WHICH YOU WON'T EVER FORGET!"**

"…Hm, Twelve," Mikomi replied with smartass smirks.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** cried out a livid Sargeras with enraged howl.

She was certainly amusing a dangerous Dark Titan while few campers' laughs such Hades, Kushina and Melinoe while other are scare.

"_Sorry, Sargeras, but it over,"_ said Mikomi teleport away and this time she was in her hybrid form with size of a Titan.

She was so far away from the livid Sargeras as then prepare for greatness summon, the holy deity aura surround her like cosmos and fire. Then she summon the Titan Pantheon: Aman'Thul the Highfather, Eonar the Lifebinder, Khaz'Goroth the Shaper, Norgannon the Dreamweaver, Golganneth the Thunderer and Aggramar the Successor of Sargeras!

But wait there two one is Lady Chaos/Khaos the Primordial Goddess of Greek Realm and Gaia the Primordial/Titan of Nature and Mother of Nature!?

**(AN: See you next chapter 20!)**


	22. The Ultimate Final Battle and Epilogue

Chapter 20: The Ultimate Final Battle and Epilogue:

(Previously Chapter 19)

"_Sorry, Sargeras, but it over," said Mikomi teleport away and this time she was in her hybrid form with size of a Titan. _

_She was so far away from the livid Sargeras as then prepare for greatness summon, the holy deity aura surround her like cosmos and fire. Then she summon the Titan Pantheon: Aman'Thul the Highfather, Eonar the Lifebinder, Khaz'Goroth the Shaper, Norgannon the Dreamweaver, Golganneth the Thunderer and Aggramar the Successor of Sargeras!_

_But wait there two one is Lady Chaos/Khaos the Primordial Goddess of Greek Realm and Gaia the Primordial/Titan of Nature and Mother of Nature!?_

(Charter 20 and Final and "Chapter" Start Now)

Everyone including Mikomi and Sargeras was shock to see more two Primordial was summoned along with Titan Pantheon.

She was expecting more about Titan Pantheons to be summoned. Not the Lady Khaos or Lady Gaia, or both in that matter. She then frowns in thought as she realizes something.

'_It must be!? When I was betray by my bastard _fatherZeus_. Gaia as other gods, goddess and titans aid theirs blessing to me as I absorb so much which cause me have their powers like a demigoddess and demi-titan with all power combine, plus thanks to Power of Pandora's Box cause me have ability to summon their counterparts of this dimension world,'_ Mikomi thought concluded.

Gaia looks at Khaos as she was shock to see Lady Khaos.

"Lady Khaos!?" as Lady Khaos look shock back.

"**Gaia, dear how we are summoned here how someone can be so powerful to summon us?"** Khaos asked as she and Gaia turn to an old dressing mage with size of a titan walks toward them.

"_My name is Aman'Thul the Highfather and Leader of the Titan Pantheon the Guardians of Peace and Protectors of the Peace and Justices. May know who you are mi ladies?"_ Aman'Thul asked as he gives a polite and kind respectful to the two females' titans as the same two titans smiles for the kind/polite titan.

"**I am Lady Khaos or Chaos picks one. I am Primordial Goddess of Greek and Roman Realms,"** Khaos replied surprise all the Titan Pantheon as they all wide in surprise as all of them was about to bow but was stop by raise hand of Khaos. "**Please don't bow before me only **_**Zeus**_** and his wretched arrogance council **_**will**_** bow before me not you guys."**

"And I am Titan Gaia the Earth Mother, Goddess of Nature, Mother of Titans, Giants and Hecatonchires-"

"_You are mother of nature too!" _Eonar exclaim content to see another as Gaia have a surprise expression to see another like her in the universe as she smile and nod. _"Yeah! Take that dimensional word others super awesome mommy of the nature like me ha takes that universe another mother of the nature!"_

Eonar cheering up and jumping like happy child cause everyone to chuckle but all stop and look at another demonic titan. Two titan of Greek look at him with curious and a bit fright at his superiority, arrogance, tyranny and king of all eternal darkness.

Khaos and Gaia saw the Pantheons freeze in spot.

"**Hello brother and my dear beloved lil sister Eonar don't you**_…miss my sister,"_ said Sargeras as his voice change what he original was and to disgusting of Titan Pantheon and to Gaia, Khaos and Mikomi. Sargeras put on illusion image over himself.

The image was when he was a kind and noble Defender.

Eonar was trembling as she shaken walk toward him in slow steps. _"Big…Brother is that you?"_

"_Yes, dear lil sis. I am here. Come to me,"_ said Sargeras as he enjoy the scowls looks of his brethren and others strange quest.

"_SNAP OUTLADY EONAR!"_ thanks to Mikomi's yell cause Eonar jumps as she saw with more correct vision instead an illusion of the Defender the good and noble brother was replace with real form of her brother as Destroyer of Worlds.

"_NO!"_ Eonar scream with tears freely run down as she glare him with cold eyes _"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER YOU ARE MONSTER AND MONSTER LIKE YOU MUST DIE AND SENT TO ETERNAL OBLIVION HOW MANY YOU DEVOURS!? HOW MANY SOULS OF DEMIGODS, GODS, TITANS…PRIMORDIALS THAT YOU CONSUME?!"_

Every deity from demigods to gods, titans and to primordial was completely shock to hear that Sargeras devour gods, demigods, titans and primordials alike?!

And they at look at Sargeras to hear his response and to be honest was scary when he first giggles and rises like maniac's laugh all in slowing process and was very creep. Everyone felt enormous chills in their spine for the giggles and to the super maniac laugh-alike.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO FUCKING WHAT!? DEAR BABY SISTER!? I AM THE ALMIGHTY DARK TITAN SARGERAS THE INVICIBLE AND INDEFEATABLE DARK TITAN, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS, THE CREATOR OF THE BURNING LEGION, THE FALLEN, THE DEMON LORD, THE GREAT ENEMY OF ALL LIFE, THE MASTER AD LORD OF ALL DEMONS AND BUNRING LEGION! I WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO DARE STAND IN MY WAY SO BOW BEFORE ME AS RECKONING HAS COME MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAAGHHH"** Sargeras was intercepted by a very brute attack with kneel on the face, the knee belongs to none than Mikomi which surprise titans and a single female primordial.

"_Oh shut the fuck hell mouth I getting tired of you titles let's just fight and kill each other now?"_ Mikomi said in annoying voice.

"**Son of a ****YES!"** Then Sargeras charges with Gorribal and Mikomi with her twin scimitars.

Both charges with smirks.

Mikomi throw one sword at Sargeras but Sargeras even exhausted from the earlier battle and that small pause cause him to rest and recovery almost to his half-life force and fatigue thanks to be a demon has his advances. Sargeras saw the incoming throw sword as he quickly block and she jump and land her feet claws on the plate side of Gorribal then as support to jump high as she leap only grab her spin sword by handle then she descend down along bring down her sword down (the same sword that she take sword in midair), in reverse grip which helps her to stabs him.

However, Sargeras is a very ancient than any creature had lived as he known as The Defender in the past so he recognize what she doing so grab neck tightly only brought down to only strike her in the guts with knee attack just like she did on his face moment ago. Then after the trust knee, he force Mikomi to turn with her back face him then rise up his Gorribal and bring down with all speed and cut down her left arm close to her shoulder.

Mikomi yelled in pain as everyone gasp in horror at sign of Mikomi with one arm in her dispose and Mikomi was smart enough to jump very far away and use her gravity ability of Rinnegan she use Bansho Ten'in to pull her cut off arm and weapon to herself. She land in one knee on the ground which forms cracks when she lands.

"**This is your end Ancora Windrunner or should say Mikomi Uzumaki the Dragon Aspect of God and Champion of the Titan Pantheon,"** The Dark Titan concluding which cause the titans and one primordial goddess widen eyes to hear her name.

That was Mikomi and each had different reason to be shock.

Mikomi make dance of the death/blades with Sargeras about five hours as she already tried to use more her powers even after fight a possessed Ares and show more her past and get worse as a lots of chains melting down already since the both Mikomi and the famous Dark Titan makes a rematch. Only five percent remains to Deathwing finally remerge with his glory.

Mikomi already starts to feel his presences increases greatly.

'_This is no good with a Dark Titan and Deathwing fights both mentally and real world will prove a challenge,'_ Mikomi thought as she feel Deathwing's tainted power unleashed and almost penetrate her mental barriers.

"**I will…get my…FREEDOM!"** Deathwing said as he does not give up to raises his power.

Mikomi sign heavily and no doubt she too tired now she had to face two insane and angry creatures. She gives a look to the Titan Pantheon to help her since she was too weak they all nod and they rush and Sargeras. As surprise the two ladies from Greek Realm to see such epic battle between Titans Pantheon and a former Titan Defender.

It was intense to watch, brother versus brother, especially it was-no still hard for Eonar fight Sargeras he somehow still her brother in her heart.

While they fight Khaos and Gaia aid Mikomi and help to cure her as Mikomi was surprise by their actions. However, there no time to be surprise she had to fight against her grandfather one more time.

"_Lady Khaos Lady Gaia. Please protect me and form barrier around us and me,"_ said Mikomi as both was shock by her request. _"Deathwing the Destroyer once a noble creature of the Titan Pantheon's Blessing had been corrupted by Old Gods I sealed his in my belly to him not destroy the Spirit Realm as much I gladly take this burden."_

"**Alright, let's do this Gaia,"** said Lady Khaos and her comrade Primordial and Titan nod both form barrier energy surround them and surround Mikomi.

(Meanwhile in Deathwing's Jail)

Mikomi appears in front of Deathwing's Jail and to her shock there only five chains still holding in place. As they look rusty and ready melting down.

"_This is no good if those five released I will-"_ Mikomi was about to finish when she listen a deep abut deadly whisper.

"_**Your doom?"**_ said the Old Whisperer as she turn and saw That Which Must Not Be Named!?

Yogg-Saron the Old God of Death, Lucid Dreams and Madness as his giant appearance paled skin and highlight sick blue six "eyes" like mouths with deep piranha-like teeth while the main mouth is widen gaping with same as his six "eyes" but is enormous. He always accompany with tentacles claws, eyes as each tentacles had multiple size and shape.

"_You are Yogg-Saron the Old God of Death and Lucid Dreams!?" _Mikomi said in shock as Deathwing smirks and if Yogg-Saron was able to curve his tip lips he will smirk but instead he laugh like was a joke.

"_**I see you do know. I honored Dragon Aspect of God,"**_ Yogg-Saron said in insanity yet bored and no doubt he was mock her.

"_Well at least I can see where Deathwing's insanity came from,"_ Mikomi muttered to herself in deadnapped expression.

"**Well you will have a lot time to talk with us, Ancora Windrunner,"** the second creatures emerges as his form is same as Yogg-Saron but entire different: first off he was bigger than any Old Gods, secondly his skin is so darker brown skin, blue eyes widen like fish, and various mouths verticals with deep sharp teeth, legs as tentacle. And Final third is his giant purple and yellow eye. The purple expanded by a cut in his vertically in his middle eye with yellow iris and black pupil atop of his main body which is widen gaping mouth with length deep while the Eye float over his giant body.

"_Fuck! It's C'thun the Old Gold of Chaos, Qiraj and Leader of Old Gods. You was the first of all Old Gods that was able to released it I thought you should be the last since All Ultimate and Motherfuckers Bosses,"_ Mikomi said as the two creatures (insane ones) look between them and then laugh (no doubt was crazy laugh) as C'thun was let just say deadnapped.

"**You only said that because of Sargeras, isn't it?"** C'thun asked with deadnapped "expression face".

"_Yes,"_ said a cheerful and happy Mikomi which a sweat-drop forms up behind of his Eye while the two insane guys laugh even further.

C'thun sign in annoy.

"_**Hahahahahaha, I like this girl she just pissed you off, brother. I like her,"**_ said a new quest is whole body is like a creature who comes from darkness and deep of nightmare realm. He had fully black skin just as Alecto in her monstrosity form his humanoid torso had six tentacles, three pairs in each side of his torso (let not forget skinny shape torso). Two larges and lengths arms with black energy spikes and from elbow start lengths energy skeletal with four long talons/snails. The energy arms is black with white glow light, four green eyes, white crown, spikes around his head. The legs are just hundreds of tentacles and some are eyes. His whole and misshaped body can create eyes and maws any area he went by will or its own will.

"_N'zoth the famous Old God of Fears, Nightmares, Whispers, Manipulate well you all manipulators son of a bitches. And also you are mentor for Neltharion and bricks his to the madness,"_ said Mikomi as N'zoth look very surprise then he laugh with very laugh world the ruler of the nightmare realm/world.

"_**MuwahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! None one even figure out about me or my appearance you are very smart I give you that girl,"**_ said N'zoth laugh and complain the Dragon Primordial Goddess **(Cough Emerges with Primordial God Tree Cough)**.

"_I accept as complained from the most terrible nightmare god,"_ said Mikomi with mock smirk and salute to him only for replied in same manner with his chilling laugh.

Another enormous creature same size as Deathwing's height but the creature is black with energy pale blue spikes with dark purple-bluish skin, humanoid ribcage, long skeletal arms and four talons and his six legs has shape of a scarab-alike. He possesses seven heads with middle head as pride while others three pair heads attaches to his shoulders. And each head had crown represent each form pride, hatred, rage, fear, doubts, despair and violence. He has spike elbows, eyes and some part of his body, mouths like piranha.

"_Why hello Y'Shaarj the 'Old God of Seven Heads Who Breath Darkness', God of the Klaxxi and Progenitor of the Shas. Am I right?"_ Mikomi confirm.

"**Yes, **_**you are…**__**completely **_**… absolutely ****right!****"** Y'Shaarj confirms her suspensions as each head end his phrases.

"_Wait where your brother Soggoth is the Slitherer-"_

"**I right here,"** appears the giant Soggoth with same appearance as his Avatar but has same affection of his brethren with mouths, tentacles etcetera.

"_Oh now that is a reunion,"_ said Mikomi. _"…Fuck…"_

And all Five of Old Gods plus Deathwing versus Mikomi while the Titan Pantheons was once the jailers of the Old Gods now they are busy with the Dark Titan Sargeras and Mikomi had to face them all plus Deathwing who took her like centuries to defeat him.

Now the ultimate battle between real world and mindscape, a fight between two epics evil creatures one side is Old Gods and Deathwing fight Mikomi inside of her while outside The Titan Pantheon start to lose to Sargeras.

(Back to the fight between Titans Pantheon vs The Dark Titan)

The two primordial goddess of Nature and Realm plus gods Greek and the campers look at the fight with impressive as they couldn't believe even Sargeras is so weak since despite of hours fighting against Mikomi he is _still_ attempting to fight and to their shock the Titan Pantheons are losing!

Sargeras cast Fel Breath from his drop jaw as greenish vile fire stream moves toward three Titan Pantheons: Golganneth, Khaz'goroth and Norgannon yelled in pain and agony. Sargeras kick in the face of Norgannon cause him to scream in pain while Sargeras grab Khaz'goroth by his redhead hair bang pull him ignore or enjoy his old friend tries to endure his pain best as he could. Then Sargeras punch him in the nose with butt of his Gorribal's handle.

Khaz'goroth yells in pain then falls on his back then Sargeras trust his fist in the face cheek of his nephew and then shoot Shadowbolt (strong one) at Norgannon cause him to fly then quickly fall because of his size.

In the end the tree Titan Pantheon had fallen in defeat but not dead. So far only remain Aman'Thul the Leader of the Pantheons the Highfather, Eonar the Lifebinder wife of Aman'Thul, and Aggramar the Avenger and Successor of Sargeras.

Khaos and Gaia now are worried about the three titans since these three has been so close to Sargeras and no doubt had conflicts feelings.

And _that _is causing them to lose their lives.

Ancora still fighting in her mind but she can saw that Sargeras is winning and this is not good but with only arm function, she feel so humiliation that her pride was wounded but what she was worried was her white divine aura is become mix with tainted power of Old Gods and Deathwing she must win them ASAP or all will be lost.

The power of those fouls Old Gods and the Destroyer started changes his aura is mix between darkness and light as few part of her skins (not the dragon's scales) is mix with each Old Gods as tentacles burst out from her back, ribs and Mikomi with single function arm she cover mouths as something tries to free but unfortunately her attempts was useless as multiple tentacles come out from her mouth along with her saliva as the campers and left arm had tentacles like scarab from Unbroken Faceless. Kushina, Melinoe, Hades look at their little youngest family member with worry and shock along with campers and Mikomi's friends.

What devils is going on!?

(Mikomi/Ancora's Mindscape)

Ancora dodge restless tentacles, beans, stomps palms, mouths, magma breaths, beans but even she dodges all attacks there a lots scratches on her armor and cape as well there cuts all over her skin with blood running down non-stop.

At last they stop to attack as Mikomi coughs and pants look at them weakly and at Deathwing still very mutilate now his limbs has been reattach by forms of Old Gods. The shoulders had mouths, eyes and tentacles waved wildly, same goes to her wings arms, tails, thighs and his open split chest.

But there something on the tentacles, molten cracks skin and drops of liquid lava from tips of her tentacles. Mikomi just saw her grandfather more mad and insane than before as instead two Old Gods whispering in his head is all the FIVE OLD GODS SAMETIME!?

Deathwing grows even more further to a size so monstrosity as when he and Mikomi fights in Deepholm Maelstrom, the Old Gods, C'thun now start to change his plan to attack instead all the six of them destroy Mikomi. The Old Gods decided emerges with Deathwing.

Deathwing's split open chest widens a bit as a giant Eye of C'thun, and four tentacles mix of Yogg-Saron and N'zoth. Two open jaws of N'zoth which allows Deathwing's wings come out, Deathwing has his skin 89% tore apart as he looks like his children when he revive them as zombies. An third eye bursts from the forehead, three pairs of eyes, and long thing snake like tongue.

Now _almost_ all part of his body is cover with Old Gods' parts.

"_**No**__**w tog**_**ether **_**as **__**one**_** w****e **_**go**_**ing **_**to destroy**__**you like i**__**nc**__**ompete**__**nce**_** verm**_**in**_** as **_**you A**_**RE****!"** said the new being mix with each Old Gods' voices plus with Deathwing's.

Mikomi if she was still in her stupid naïve childhood certainly she will be must frightened at the sign of the creature but instead, she smirks at the sight of the monster Five Old Gods emerges with their champion.

"_Oh my, mama wants to play," _Mikomi said with smirk, a bloodthirsty smirk causing the new creature emerged jerked his head in surprise before smirk.

"**Y**_**ou **_**are a****n o****dd**__**pers****o**_**n **__**you **_**kn****ow ****that**_**?"**_ said the emerged being with distorted multiple voice which echoes all over the area.

"_What I can say, each one with their own personality and you learn new things every day,"_ Mikomi said with shrugged like was normal thing and Deathwing or whatever the creature is chuckled with that distorted voice. She crouched in four-legged animal as she growls animalistic then she grows to the same size when she faces the Madness of Deathwing in Deepholm Maelstrom. _"Purgatory Flame Breath!"_

A holy rainbow flamethrower exhaled out from Mikomi's mouth and it flies towards the "emerged" Old Gods Deathwing uses his largest volcanic wings with orange and purplish-like veins to protect from incoming attack as the purgatory flames burns his wings but as for Deathwing had already tolerate from enormous feeling from enormous for pain as blood leaks from the small injured of his wingspan.

"_**YOU THINK **_**THAT LITTLE AT**_**TACK COULD **_**HARM A GOD!?**_** NOW PREPARE FOR UNLEASH **_**POWER OF OLD**_** GOD OF **_**THE DEAD, CHAOS, SEVEN SINS**_**, NIGHTMARES **_**AND**_** SLITHERED AS THE CATACLYSM WILL **_**CONSUME YOUR PATHETIC**_** WRETCHED SMUGGLES **_**REMAINS TO**_** THE **_**DAR**_**K TIDES **_**OF ETERNAL DARKNESS**_**!"**_ exclaimed the Old God Deathwing and unleashed everything he got to crush Mikomi's being lasers, blasts, projectiles, spawning tentacles. EVERYTHING!

Mikomi sometimes got hit by one of those things but she a strong and stubborn woman so she was able to resist every single attack after all she is not an Uzumaki for nothing!

Mikomi didn't stand only in defense and evasive she also fight back with her flame stream, magic/spells projectiles, claws, bites and slammed her ten-tails upon her opponent. And the Old God Dragon Aspect of the Cataclysm did the same.

Both exchanging same attacks until one shall fall and one shall stand with glory and victory.

The wheel of fate will decide.

(Meanwhile the with Dark Titan and his Titan Pantheon)

Sargeras fight with Eonar his dear sister, brother-in-law Aman'Thul and Aggramar his Successor, they all fight with everything they got but in the end was completely worthless archive to destroy the dark Titan since they all lying down injured with tattered clothes and cracks weapons.

Sargeras after billions years as fighter like impenetrable Defender of the Pantheon faces every single horrors of the giants demons, Old Gods, Faceless Unbroken creatures, Elemental Lords and their incompetence spawns. Sargeras now still had to show his true power. Everyone clear forget that Mikomi explain to them that Sargeras has more experience in warfare than anyone in this world or other worlds.

"**Doesn't matter how many or how far you morons go and try to beat me I already consume thousands of worlds from lesser gods to titans and primordials. Your resistant are pointless against a being such as me!"** Sargeras said.

Gaia tries hard as she could to heal Mikomi but the old gods is always stand in the way which cause Gaia gritted her teeth in frustration. She remembers how she heals Mikomi when she was very young in Elemental Nation and she accidentally fall in Forest of Death. She cried for some time until Gaia gives Mikomi comforts with her big tree the roots slowing form her giant beautiful female and Mikomi runs to Gaia into a hug and she cries in her chest and somber why everyone treat her like monster or what she did some bad to them. As Gaia was furious how they treat a poor little girl like that!?

It outrageous!

After twenty-eight years Mikomi returns but with dark form which sad the female titan's heart. The girl, that she treat as her own daughter is now evil, twisted, sadistic, and almost insane some times. But hope return to Gaia when she transform into a white holy dragon and face Dark Titan Sargeras but she was "killed" by Sargeras only revived by Titan Pantheon and win.

She in the end remove chakra from everybody over the global then get her revenge on Iwagakure for destroy her Uzugakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato for betraying her clan, their hero's death wish, use her clan's stuff AS THEIR OWN!

And the ultimate crime was her suffering childhood!

She did annihilate them all and slave them as her prostitute little bitches just like Tsunade and Jiraiya they would not yet die until she had something to SAY!

After final events, Mikomi meets Gaia once again and she accept Gaia's request to train and protect her son like her own and Mikomi accepts with nod and a smile. Gaia was overjoyed as she hugs Mikomi with strong and tight hug for accepting takes care of her son for her and Mikomi smiles return the hugs.

Khaos/Chaos had already enough of Zeus' bitches so to take some vacation, she transform in her mortal form as _Uzumaki Mito_ then became the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and fallen with pure broken heart to see her granddaughter Kushina cry and beg her to not leave her or not to die. But also she feel a bit of guilty for treaty Kyuubi like some animal instead like intelligent being because if she did treat him correctly maybe Kushina or his granddaughter's daughter would never had difficult to cooperation with Nine Tail Fox.

Khaos/Chaos hate herself for cause this mistrust of Kyuubi which no doubt cause life of Mikomi and Kushina difficult with Kyuubi.

(Mikomi's Mindscape)

Mikomi was force to return to highborn form and destroy his Corruption Old Gods-alike limbs his wings and claws until he fall into World Pillar and breakthrough and Mikomi follow right behind and she descend at last and meet the Supreme Form of Madness of Deathwing and was just like before when she seal his soul but this time extremely misshapen and unstable form ready to explode any time.

Deathwing's body is surrounding by mix of his lava-alike blood, slimes of each Old Gods, tentacles, eyes mouths etcetera. However, his whole body is now like an ooze of darkness

"_**It is…**_**futil**_**e…sur**_**rend**_**er**__** to et**_**ernal**__**OBLIVION!"**__Exclaim the twist or misshapen form of Deathwing as his shape changes into skeletal or skinned form. His ribcage is like skeleton just as his new form of his massive arms with darkness energy arms like Y'Shaarj's. big deep spine spikes line made of energy and once again like Y'Shaarj's, enormous black ooze wings with feel wingspan. Deathwing's head is nothing just a skull with pale death aura surrounds his head and glowing from inside of his skull with purple glow few eyes birth out from his entire body. _**"ETERNAL DEATH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The Final Showdown begins.

"_Let's the final showdown begins!"_ so the final battle begins as Mikomi shoot rapids white fireballs all over Deathwing's torso, head and his back as she noted some eyes was badly injured which cause Deathwing winced in pain along with five Old Gods emerges.

'_That is! If I destroy all his eyes may major point weak would appears in somewhere like forehead, center of his back or his heart,'_ Mikomi thought and she quickly do as she thought would work and to emerged Old God Deathwing scream in pain as Mikomi uses Kage Bushing and charges big black sphere made of blue and red chakra orbs and unleashes Juubi Imari attacks like machinegun all the eyes of Old Gods was badly damage and the core and Eye of C'thun appears over his split chest and Mikomi quickly attack with Kami's blessing bow and shoot the most stronger Holy Arrow right in the middle of Eye of C'thun right when he was about to charges his Death Ray or something the eye of Old God of Chaos was destroy cause Deathwing and all Old Gods scream in pain.

Mikomi continues with same tactical until she did force the Eye of C'thun appears on Deathwing's back but in the end she destroyed. Now she face Yogg-Saron's Brain which she destroy completely and barely could heal itself. The part of Yogg-Saron has been defeated eventually she kill usually the core of Soggoth since he was the weakest of all Old God.

C'thun was just dizzy, now she faces Y'Shaarj's Seven Sins: Hatred, Violence, Doubt, Greed, Pride, Fear and Despair and Y'Shaarj itself. Took her almost a full hour to beat each sins until she face Y'Shaarj itself he summon his heads only to fight her separate then unite in the end but she manages to "kill" him even emerges with his separate body.

Three go and two more left.

Only remains N'zoth as he put capture Mikomi and put in his domain of Nightmare Emerald Realm but in the end was destroyed to after summon her nightmares which didn't weaker but cause her goes almost berserk and kill him too.

Now only remains C'thun.

Deathwing loose four Old Gods to support his body now less mouths, eyes and tentacles to help defend and offense his body as his new arms dismissed as his barely bones ooze wings bared stand together. The ooze body starts melting as Deathwing groan in agony for his body fallen apart.

C'thun makes Deathwing devours Mikomi without know Mikomi allows herself to be devoured only enter inside of stomach of Old God of Chaos.

Mikomi uses Chidori Nagashi infuse with her holy dragon powers.

"**YOU BITCH! YOU KNEW IT THAT I WOULD DEVOUR IN PROPUSE, AREN'T YOU!?"** C'thun accused.

"_Maybe yes or maybe not. But you are correct sometimes is better destroy your enemies is inside of their own little world,"_ Mikomi said with wisdom/sage voice and the Eye of C'thun appears right in the middle of the organic roof of his own stomach then Mikomi unleash Juubi Imari which destroy C'thun and now Deathwing is just like before, lava form with bones and shows some issues flesh.

Deathwing howled at the sky then Mikomi come out as holy anchor then she top in midair in order to shot the beam of Dragon Soul and destroy Deathwing which was the last obstacle.

With Five Old Gods were forced fall in unconscious along with their vile energy as this will cause them retry another ten thousand to destroy Azeroth, while Deathwing return to his jail and will took centuries to reform again as well conscious of the Old Gods.

"_Now next stop, Sargeras."_

(Real World)

They all watch as Mikomi's body with that disgusting tentacles vanish or restricted back and her rainbow aura is now restored when she open her fire glowing eyes it was white with rainbow streaks again.

"_The Old Gods has been defeated and force to sleep along with their tainted power and voices for next _ten thousand years," Mikomi said completely tired and she starts losing her form as Dragon Aspect of God as her right eyes is fire glowing blue.

The Titan Pantheon, Sargeras and the two primordial Goddess Gaia and Khaos look at her with widen eyes size of a saucer and in surprise/shock, because she able to beat the five Old Gods fusion with their champion Deathwing.

"_Lady Chaos, Lady Gaia how long will take to heal Mikomi?"_ Eonar asked in concern and tired.

"**About thirty minutes to she heal fully and rest as for her arm will take too long to restore,"** Lady Khaos/Chaos replied.

"_Alright then,"_ Aman'Thul said with nod. _"Eonar Aggramar we still last defenses so stay close to me!"_ Aman'Thul commanded and they obey.

"**I told you already! Doesn't matter what you do the result is the same!"** Sargeras exclaimed raises his hand up and with flash of Fel energy over his free hand. **"Rain of Fire!"**

Hundreds meteors fall in direction toward Titan Pantheon and the two Primordial beings but Aman'Thul rises his staff then create a magical barrier which surround them.

"**WHAT?!"**

"That was 8999 no that is it over 9000!" Mikomi exclaimed as Sargeras' function eye twitched in annoying for she still counting how many speech that she already heard.

"**GRRRR! SHUT- WHAT THE HELL?! EONAR!" **Sargeras saw that he was wrapped by Uprooting Thorns again.

"_Taelshalach's Wrath (Flame Render's Wrath)!"_ Aggramar strike down with his greatsword in diagonal slash in same manner as Sargeras strike down Mikomi.

Sargeras once again enraged again as Cloak of Flames surround him burn down the roots and his "Successor" exchange blows with their blades and since their sword are made form same base material the damage is nullified. Both keeping clashing with their blades as Aggramar only build more time to Mikomi recover herself and Eonar and Gaia use their special heal abilities.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Ancora already healed then she uses her Juubi ability to manipulate any form or shape part of her body from limb to microscopic which tendrils of issues erupted from her injured arm and her laying left arm soon the tendrils as both pulled together once the limb left arm finally attach back where belong and Ancora/Mikomi finally can use her left arm again. The area where was her left arm was cut off by Sargeras twitched like balls wander until the small creatures stop moving as the arm skin completely fix smooth again.

No doubt it was disgusting to see the process but Mikomi didn't care and she stand up again with full rest body. She put a failsafe seal over jail of Deathwing in order to prevent him to rise again or his damn it whispers in her head.

And, of course the seal was also to stop him to control her.

Ancora/Mikomi saw the Successor of Sargeras fighting Sargeras himself as she was able to stand but decide sit down crossing her legs and her hands claps then her third vertical eye open while her two horizontal eyes close. The two primordials blink in confusion but then they feel nature energy surround her being.

Khaos and Gaia had same conclusion "Senjutsu!"

(Camp Half-Blood)

"Senjutsu!" Percy asked.

"What's was that?" Annabeth ask too.

"Senjutsu. It a technique that allow the user connect and draw power from the nature energy which is very hard," Kushina explain as others look at her with widen eyes as the satyrs become excitement.

"Is that powerful?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, allow the person connect not just with power of the nature but liberate his/her senses, strengths and reflexes in TEN folds as well including power and speed. Also we had to remember Mikomi is a Dragon so her sense is almost pair with most ancient father and mother Shinto Religion," Hades replied with big proud smile including Kushina, Persephone and Melinoe while others look with awe and shock. And everyone had same single question that continues pop up in their head.

'_How strong are you Mikomi?'_ Everyone thought the same thing.

(Back to the Fight)

After long last five minutes was enough to Mikomi/Ancora finally was able to stand as the shield that protect Primordial Goddess Gaia and Khaos vanishes since they wouldn't need any more to protect Mikomi. Everyone look at Mikomi as her radiant holy energy surround her more strong than before. Because, she is now cover with 60-70% of white scales with streaks rainbows, only her skin expose. Golden glows spikes grew out from elbow, ankles and shoulders. The eyes is glows with fire shapes represent her hearth from Hestia and now her white glowing eyes with rainbows streaks has change a bit vermillion thanks to Hestia's fire color glows eyes also her pupil slit eyes is now golden.

Everyone feels her powers that transmit nothing just calm, purest, wisdom, caring, sweet and always dispose her time to help anybody, especially children. The power that she possessive is very mix with power as guardian dream keeper to protect children from horrors of the nightmare, the magic that will always give comfort and secure. The time will always give them guides to everyone who is close to her and as well her children. The final power is in her possess which she value so much is …

The power of nature. A power that doesn't show no _truly_ cruelty or evil is just the circle of life there "good" thing and "bad" things as just the things are naturally like there no need try to know why the things birth, it just there.

Mikomi walks toward Sargeras and she stop after eight foot away while Sargeras finish kick Aggramar about twenty meters.

"_Sargeras you hurt many people for your own greed for power and for your benefit, just like Old Gods. You have become a monster that I will never going to forgive for the creature you have become I will never going to forgive you!"_ Mikomi/Ancora said with voice like a high judge.

"**GGGRRRAAAAAAAGHH! You can't forgive me!? You can't forgive for what I become!? Stop act like some kind judge deity! You only can do that if you defeat me!"** Sargeras fall into his stance with two hands over handle of his greatsword and with two hands the attack will catastrophe.

"_Very well then, this battle is already over since the moment we start to fight…and I will show you why,"_ She said as her wings extended and connect with every titans and primordials and take a bit of their powers of her allies and convert to her herself.

The now awakening Norgannon, Khaz'Goroth and Golganneth, and to others Titan Pantheon including Khaos and Gaia look at Mikomi in shock as they sense she absorb all their energy combine which no doubt will destroy if she unleashed!

"What the in the name of Tartarus are you doing?! If you continue absorb all our powers your body wouldn't be able to handle all this power Mikomi!" Gaia exclaim.

The campers and Gods are unable to do anything only watch with widen eyes as their fear spread like virus.

"**She's right girl! Are you willingly bring yourself to your own doom!?"** Sargeras said that because his guts said if she converts all that power into single attack he will be destroyed.

For good and means there no way he going to reconstruct his whole anymore!

Mikomi turn her Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper) and Ranpuringa (Lightbringer) in her Chokyu no Sunstrider (Sunstrider's Longbow) completely cover with energy, and then she decreases her size into her highborne size which is taller than Alexstrasza's. Her massive aura is mix with each elemental of Titan Pantheon and from the two Greek Titan Gaia and Primordial Khaos. Mikomi/Ancora rises her hands like she did when she was Kaguya and unleashes storms with her chakra but yet different her elbows was point down as her fingers point lazy but yet delicate extended to the skies. The energy bow with shape of her Sunstrider's Longbow transform and cover all her left arm only her elbow to fingertip are cover with glow energy. She looks her hand clenched some times, now that her left arm had such strong multiple color aura since she give all her powers and convert _everything_ into single ultimate attack, or finish move!

Sargeras tries cut her in half with horizontal attack but suddenly her flinch and froze because there enormous beam get through his chest and burst out with force outside of his back as the beams dies in thin line. Sargeras' widen eyes look at his big hole on his chest and look at Mikomi with shoot her fist and now her glowing left arm disappears in wisps.

Sargeras drops his Gorribal the Dark Render on the floor and his shaken his was cover with blood as he look at them then before he could retort and vomit blood as he roar in anger, frustration and fear. After he howls look down and he gasp in despair he was disintegrating like energy cosmic dust space.

Sargeras was finally defeated! - But wait?! Why Mikomi is disintegrating too!?

Sargeras' disintegrate already pass his waist level and piece tip of his spine flame bone tail. Meanwhile, Mikomi's start from her claws feet and few of her ten tails already loose her curved blades.

"**MuwuhahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool! You are a fool! Ancora Windrunner the Forsaken and Dragon Aspect of God. You maybe truly kill me for good this time since my powers was original from Pantheon and using powers of my brethren in order to kill and purified my soul but remember my Burning Legion would never stop once conquest everything what this planet or other worlds had to offer, even I am dead I will revive eventually, the Burning Legion still strong even I am no longer with them, kukukukukuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** said Sargeras laughing.

"_Hmph! I will revive too,"_ Mikomi said with smirk.

"**What!?"** Sargeras exclaimed.

"You forget that I _emerges_ with Primordial God Tree which means I will revive in ten years. I wouldn't allow you harm the campers!" Mikomi now that her voice change to normal no longer forming echoes like Alexstrasza's or Ysera's.

"**Why do you care for them? Because you want to become their hero?" ** Sargeras ask as his tail already gone as the disintegration continues consume him as reach it his chest, elbows, half of his wings are gone. Also the campers and gods want know her answer

"Because, we are family and family _never_ forsaken another one. No matter if they are gods, titans or even primordials or half! And no Sargeras I don't try to be a hero I know because those hero stuff put my both parents in coma so I don't this happen to me or with siblings or family," Mikomi replied with fire and passion in her tone and eyes and she give a small glace at Gaia as few notice.

"**Hmph! We shall see, make sure that your pitiful gods, titans and primordials are prepare for my Burning Legion and the invasion of Old Gods' Forces and the own five Old Gods. It does no doubt will be tough since you fought and win against all Five Old Gods in your mindscape alongside with their pet, Deathwing. Prepare for you day of reckoning will come and all who oppose the Burning Legion will be destroyed!?"** That was last words of Sargeras as he completely disintegrates wisps as his soul return to Twister Nether World.

After Disintegration (AKA Death) of Sargeras, Mikomi quickly dismiss her dimension and teleport everyone back to the Camp Half-Blood. Mikomi gesture her hands fast to absorb the pine tree then transform in her Dragon Form and roar in victory but the roar didn't last long because she didn't disintegrate but yes she become a statue!

With her head jerked at the sky and drop widen mouth showing that she was howling, her six wings extended and ten tails waving behind.

Hades acknowledges the sympathy look from Gaia and Khaos and nod at them in return. The campers and Kushina become silent and no doubt was somber and crying in silent in her husband arms. The campers heard everything what happen with Mikomi turn into Ares' Champion but betrayed again and then again by Olympus Gods and Goddess, and Mikomi face Kronos and defeat him, save Ares from Mind Control of Kronos and save them again and to their shock Ancora/Mikomi see all of them as _family_!

The words of Mikomi make them more motivate to protect their siblings, even Dionysus and Ares.

The "sacrifice" finally makes all Greek Gods and Goddesses snapped from whatever from competition for who had more power or who can breed more children than another, those stupid business. Thanks to Mikomi's "Sacrifice" cause the gods and goddesses realize how the family is important to them and accept the kinship and who show responsible as parent are Hades (even he barely show but he do care for his family well-being), Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Rhea, etcetera.

The Life of the Demigods become much better thanks to Mikomi's last speech and they become better as the darkness on their heart vanish their heart.

(Epilogue – Four Months Later)

Luke "Skywalker" confessed that he almost join to Kronos' cause but refuse after see Thalia free from Pine Tree and said Ethan Nakamura was Kronos' Lieutenant and was responsible for summon Hellhound to attack Percy and Annabeth as he in fact was punished for restriction to go in quest until he regain trust for his superiors for two years with watch eyes of Hades' Shades and surprise the Solstice Council that the boy of Hermes accept the punish with dignity.

Mikomi Uzumaki/Ootsutsuki indeed change point of view of everybody if not for better then.

Hades summon Kindly Ones to bring Ethan Nakamura to justices for charges of betrayal and join into enemy cause then was approve by other gods that he will sent to Punishment Field.

Kronos scream in frustration that one of his best lieutenants was sent to Punishment Field and torture by Kindly Ones and he curse Mikomi with all his heart as the damn girl and Luke for destroy his plans!

(Inside of Statue of Juubi – Unknown Time)

Mikomi was watching everything inside of the statue for a sweet one week and she saw the changes of Greek Gods towards to their offspring which they take their responsibility as kinship more serious for now on. Finally the gods and goddesses of Olympus will spend more time with their children instead leaving in the dark.

"No doubt my friends are sad for what happen to me," Mikomi said to no one in particular.

"**Yes, but I need your help Ancora Windrunner or I should say I need your help Descend of the Heart and Death of the Force," **said a source of an entity with same power of Biblical God but instead of male caring father voice is female.

Mikomi's eyes widen at the name of her descends and she spin her heel 180º to face the source of the voice as she look with awe and curious the person in front of her is deity archon bluish with power surround her there no dark or light, nor good or evil it just her. Her tendrils hairs waving like they are under water she also were surround by cosmic aura.

"B-beautiful," Mikomi compliment the deity before her without she knows that she speak up unconsciously.

"**Why thank you darling,"** the cosmic being welcomed the compliment.

"S-so what you wish from Force?" Mikomi asked with a bow as the Force smiles at her.

"**You see, the child, The Chosen One is in danger role hands of the Jedi. As you already know, the Jedis has fall so much from my praise or receive my help since you had first hand to see what happen with Meetra Surik and Anneth Skywalker." **"The Force" said as she watch Mikomi slightly frown before she shook her head in disappointed and in disgusting how fallen they had become.

"Yes, I thought my teaching as Dark Lord who become Jedi Again thanks to Erase Memory , well like hell this going to happen, and my teachings as Jedi Exile will teach those jerks something but in the end they did exactly oppose just like my fucking and retarders children Hamura and Hagoromo! They're learning nothing so they always will be nothing just like children included those ignorant Trogs!" She said referring Master Yoda and Vandar's Species and "Force" nodded as she was disappointed too with the wisest race could be so blind.

"**Yes, the Chosen One, isn't just my Champion but also your legacy Usagi no Megami (Rabbit Goddess) since you are Revan and same time the Jedi Exile."** Force said as Mikomi think for a moment before nod.

"Yes, but how can I help him? How can I make sure he doesn't make same mistake as Hamura or Hagoromo?" The Reborn Usagi no Megami ask with frown in concern and doubt.

"**The future is always in motion. We can never find truly what really going to happen if we do we can change the tides of power for better or for worse."** Force replied in cryptic wisdom in her replied.

"True, okay. The question is: How can I meet the Chosen One?" Descend of the Darth Revan and Jedi Exile and the Force smiles content since the girl agreed to help her and she thought some strategy to persuade her but the Reborn of Usagi no Megami surprise her.

"**Well, I create another dimension like Azeroth with help of Lady Elune and instead have five Dragon Aspect you be put as alpha mate of Galakrond the massive Proto-Drake/Dragon and give birth to five Dragon Aspect but still in their Proto-Drake form before they can truly evolve to Dragon Aspect. As Dragon Aspect of God you help the Titan Pantheon to defeat and seal away the Old Gods. You the most powerful Dragon Aspect Azeroth had ever to offer and surpass even all Dragon Aspects, Old Gods and the Titans Pantheon including Sargeras in equation. But there is a problem unfortunately Neltharion will become Deathwing willingly so Neltharion is not an ego but a full extend conscious converted by Old Gods,"** Force said the condition as she observe Mikomi said something "To gain something you must give something in value" as the Force nod to her acknowledge.

"So, the Neltharion become Deathwing because he want but how Anakin Skywalker will appears?" Mikomi ask surprise the entity Force.

"**How did-"**

"Darling, you already I'm the Dragon Aspect of Life, Time, Earth, Dream, Spell and Divine. So there nothing can hide from me," Mikomi replied the unfinished question of the Force.

"**Will be before the War of the Ancients until then you can train him and treat him like was your own son,"** Force replied.

Mikomi made a mockery thinking pose then she smirk at the Force entity. "Bitchy let's do this!"

The Force giggles and she shook her head in amusing then brought up her hand up and slap her fingers cause everything become white as new journey wait for Mikomi and her new unclaimed son.

Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One.

THE END!

**(A/N: I make the sequel called The True Path of the Chosen One.)**


End file.
